Dancing The Waltz
by Yan Luna4373
Summary: Nella Reklaw is shrouded by mystery and secrets.Lenalee will find the truth, but can she bear it?  Allen Walker is supposed to be dead,but what if he wasn't?  The Twilight Jester is a high-class murderer,but he is unstoppable.  What happens when everything they thought was false?    Nella isn't real; Allen is alive; secrets are revealed.Is it too late to save this Waltz,Lenalee? OC
1. Nella's Rare Mood

**Dancing The Waltz**

**DGM**

**Chapter 1**

**NOTE: The first and second chapter may not be too good or as well as the later chapters. I'd appreciate your reviews, comments, so I know what you think of them to see if I need to edit them or redo it. Take of a section or something. **

**Nella's Rare Mood**

**10 years ago. . . . . . . . . . .**

Allen shook Mana repeatedly, but got no response. He lied there, bleeding and unmoving. Allen cried and sniffled, disregarding the men standing behind him, in the way, So no light shone on him and Mana. Allen could barely see anything. Only Mana's face. Moments ago Mana spoke, but now nothng came out of his mouth. No sounds, no words. All silence. "Is the boy next?" one of the men asked.

"But he's a child. He won't live through it. He would need a miracle. We should kill him now." another man said.

"That may be so, but the Earl told us to put him through the experiment. We have no choice." the third man said.

"Why does he even call it an experiment?" the second man asked.

"Because they are experiments." the first one said.

"We should start now. Before the child gets any ideas." the third told them.

Allen felt someone pick him up and pull him away from Mana. He screamed, kicked, and struggled, but all was in vain. They wouldn't let him go. No matter how hard he tried to get free, he was too weak. Then he was pinned down on a cold metal table. His hands and feet were strapped down. The men released him and Allen looked up at a bright white light. Mana warned him of the dangers. He warned him of the path they took, but Allen continued to live with him. He trained, he practiced, he learned, he watched, and did as told. He has seen death many times, but now that he lost his only family, his only friends, he could no longer hold back the tears. They rolled down his face and blurred his vision. "Mana... Mana..."

The men looked down at him and pushed the hair out of the way, away from his face. One of them closed his left eye and the first man held an odd shaped branding iron over his eye. He pressed it down and Allen screamed as it engraved on his skin. After a minute or so they let him go and he sturggled in the straps, moving around and trying to touch his throbbing, searing eye. He felt someone grab his left arm and push the sleeve up. He looked at his left arm, but then he blacked out as a needle entered his veins.

A few hours later he woke up as the men were unstrapping him. He acted on insctinct and kicked them. Despite the pain he was sufferng, he ran and ran until he found an exit, ignoring the people chasing him. They were shocked by his speed considering his condition, and they thought he was dead an hour ago, but he ran like there was no tomorrow. If caught, though, there probably wouldn't be a tomorrow for him. "Damn it, he got free." a man said, running outside into the rain, looking around the dark, but spotting no one.

"What are we going to tell the Earl?" another man asked.

"The kid will be dead soon. There's no chance of survival. Not in this city. Not for someone like him. We'll just tell him he's dead. By morning it'll be true."

"Don't lie to Master." Lulubell said from behind.

Everyone turned around to stare at her. Her finger was playing with a strand of hair, frowning. "Lulubell, I'm sorry. The kid woke up and managed to escape."

"It's not a big deal Lulubell. You heard them, he has a low chance of survival. There is no way he is going to live in this city. Not for much longer. He was bleeding so much. He'll die of blood loss if no one kills him." Sheryl said.

"Still, the child is not ordinary." Lulubell said.

"Not ordinary, yes, but considering the circumstances, he won't go far. He'll die." Sheryl retorted.

"Very well. We'll tell master and see what he thinks." Lulubell told him and left them.

"Thank you Sheryl." one of the men said.

Sheryl glanced at them, but sighed, following Lulubell. "Wait for me Lulu!"

Allen looked around the corner and the people left. The door closed and no light came down the alleyway. He took a deep breath and stumbled down the nearly empty streets. Anyone who looked at him stepped out of the way and ignored him. "Theres no place for someone like me, they say, but they don't know me like you do, Mana. They underestimate me. I will live. Like you told me. I will walk forward... Father." Allen whispered.

**10 years later. . . . . . **

Nella stared out the class window with pensive thoughts. He tilted his head to the side and sighed a weary sigh. "Mr. Reklaw, pay attention." Mrs. Dudley scolded.

Nella looked at her and half the class snickered. He knew that she was trying to get his attention for the last ten minutes, but didn't care. Not right now. Class was almost over anyways. "Nella Reklaw, I understand you're one of the few advanced students taken out of high school to the college classes here at Mater University, but please pay attention." Mrs. Dudley said.

"I was paying attention." Nella told her with a small, sheepish smile.

"Then eyes forward so I know you are." Mrs. Dudley said.

"I don't see why we need to really learn anything. Today's the last day of school. We all took our tests and we all passed except for a handful. All I know is I'm not one of them and I have nothing to worry about. So what is there to learn?" Allen responded.

"Do you want to test my patience today? This is your last class of the day and my last class as well. I lost most of my patience with the earlier classes with a few other advanced students like yourself." Mrs. Dudley said.

"We're called Knights. Silly as it is, it's easier to say." Nella said.

"I think it's improper to call you that and leave out the rest. It's discrimination!"

"Knight means, Knowledge Nature, Intellectual Genes, and High Talents. It's not a discrimination. It's a program. If you have a big problem, go talk to the minister who issued it. Don't take it out on me just because none of your kids got into it." Nella said sweetly, but purposely aggravating her.

Normally, he wouldn't do something like this, but today was not the day. It's a yearly thing. He gets grumpy, mean, and cocky. Mrs. Dudley deserved it though. Because all three of her children did not make it, she hated everyone in the Knight program. Thus, she discriminated them. Nella was one of the main victims. "I know what it means Mr. Reklaw."

"Great." Nella told her with a false smile and stood up as the bell rang. "Have a terrific summer."

Nella exited the room and walked down the hall. He got into his dorm and picked up his bags. He quickly left the room and went outside. Mrs. Dudley was directing some students to certain areas, but caught a glance of Nella and glared at him. She was probably hoping he never came back to this school. Unforunately for her, he's coming back next year. "Nella! Why you leaving so fast? Wait up man!" Chip shouted as he ran after him.

Nella stopped and Chip ran right past him. Coming to a halt, he turned around and panted, looking at his friend. He was a Knight as well. "Hey Chip." Nella mumbled.

"Aren't you going to stay for awhile. There's a party tonight at Anita's bar-saloon place. Whatever it is, all the Knights are going and so are other kids, people, and maybe some celebrity." Chip said.

"There's not going to be a celebrity." Nella said bluntly.

"You never know man." Chip said.

"I'm not the party type, Chip. I didn't go to any of the dances or any after school activity. Remember?" Nella replied.

"Unless we forced you." Cyrus, a freshman college student, said as he approached them.

"Which was three times at most. No thank you." Nella said.

"Come on. You know Anita and her parties are amazing." Heath, another freshman college student, told him.

"I got to get home." Nella said.

"For what?" Chip asked.

"To pay rent." Nella said.

"You can do that tomorrow. Your rent isn't due until Monday anyways." Heath said.

"How do you know that?" Nella asked.

"You left your bills in the dorm. Glanced through them." Heath said, handing him the bills.

Nella snatched them away from him and stuck them in his bookbag. "I'm not going."

"And why not?" Cyrus queried.

"Because I don't want to. I dislike parties in the first place. Besides, it may not be a bar entirely, but it sells alcohol. I'm not a big fan." Nella told them.

"Please, you drank alcohol last time Nella. Though, you're underage. I still can't believe you snuck that by Anita and Mahoja." Chip rejoindered.

"Today is just not the day and it's still a party. It'll be crowded. You know I do not like big crowds."

"Why? You claustrophobic?" Heath inquired.

"No."

"Because of your eye and hair?" Cyrus asked.

"No."

"Then what is it?" Chip demanded.

"I just don't like big crowds. I avoid them if I can. There's no reason. I prefer to be alone. That's all." Nella told them.

"It's the last day of Knght college. Of school. For three months. This is a special occasion. Especially since you passed the five year Knight program. You only got two years left!" Chip told him.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Nella asked.

"No." they said.

"Fine. Let's go." Nella responded.

Nella sat in a booth in Anita's restraunt. He tipped his head back and tapped his foot to the music. His right arm went around the top of the booth's seat and his his fingers came up, then one at a time fell down on the velvet-like cushions. His other gloved hand held a glass and gently moved so the liquid moved in a circular motion. He stared at the ceiling endlessly. "Why am I here?" he asked himself.

"Are you going to do that all night? It's only 8:30. The party began a half hour ago." Buffy, Heath's girlfriend, asked.

"I'm here, isn't that enough?" Nella responded.

"We want you to have fun." Heath said, leaning back and putting an arm around Buffy. "Since you always look bored."

"In school. I have more fun typing away on a computer or a walk in the park. I have different ways with entertaining myself. And not all classes bore me." Nella said.

"Then do something." Cyrus ordered.

"You're sitting here doing nothing just like me." Nella retorted.

"Because of you." Chip muttered.

Nella drank the last of his water and put the cup on the table. He looked at Anita's counter booth where all the alcohol was and a soft sigh escaped his mouth. One small drink couldn't hurt. He wasn't too big on it, but he could use something to loosen him up today. It was rare for him to get one anyways. He's only had two other drinks before. Afterall, he is only nineteen. It wasn't like he was the only teen that did so anyways, but it did go against his every nature.

Nella stood up and began to walk away from his friends. As he paced towards the bar, he looked at the small casino and the poker players. He looked away from it and towards the party where people were dancing and having fun at the party side of the bar/ restruant/ casino. This place was practically everything wrapped up into one with a bow on top. "Nella!"

Nella turned his head and stared at a large group of large men. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, you can say that." the head honcho said, cracking his knuckles.

"Uh-oh." Chip said, sitting up straight. "They're back. With more men."

"I swear, Nella gets in so much trouble because he plays too much poker." Heath said.

"I'm starting to think it's more than poker." Cyrus remarked.

"Shouldn't you go help him out?" Buffy asked.

"Do you see the size of those men? No way in hell!" Chip told her.

"He's your friend." Buffy said.

"We'll be killed." Cyrus said.

"What kind of friends are you?" Buffy asked.

"He took care of Hans last time. So what if he has ten more guys with him?" Chip replied.

"Guys!"

"Where's my money Nella?" Hans asked.

"I don't owe you anything." Nella said.

Nella started to walk away, but Hans grabbed his arm. Nella narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "I'm warning you, today is not the day."

"No kidding shorty." Hans said.

* * *

><p>Lavi gulped down a whole glass of soda and put it down on the table. "Ahhhhh, that's the stuff. More Anita! Please!"<p>

"You're going to get sick if you drink too much. You already had twelve glasses." Anita said.

"Nah."

Kanda rolled his eyes and finished his tea. Lenalee laughed as Lavi swallowed more soda and Bookman mumbled something. Anita shook her head and looked away. Then her eyes fell on Nella who was in one of his rare fowl moods. Then she reconized Hans and his minions. The group followed her gaze and Lavi stood up. He was about to go help the kid, but then Nella freed his arm. He started to walk away until Hans went to punch him. "Nella!" Buffy shouted.

Nella took a step to the side and dodged with ease. He grabbed Hans arm and flipped him over on his back. His back-up men started to attack, but Nella easily dodged their punches. He just countered with a few punches himself. Some passed out with one hit and others fell down or stumbled backwards. He grabbed one of the men's arm and bent it back behind him and looked at the others. He pinched the man's neck in the right spot and he fell unconscious.

Nella felt someone put their arms around his neck and torso, trying to squeeze him to death. He looked up and grinned. The man was obviously confused by this, but Nella head butted him, causing the arms to loosen a little. Just enough for him to get free and kick him in the face. Nella stared at the three other men as they came towards him, but he merely jumped up and placed a hand on one of their backs, jumping over them with a flip and landing on his feet. He turned back around and took a few swings then they were out cold. Hans stood up behind him and placed a gun on the back of Nella's head. A few gasps filled the air. "I'm not going to let you get away again." Hans said gruffly.

Nella turned around and grabbed his arm as fast as possible. He kneed Hans and hit his hand on a pillar nearby as hard as possible, causing the gun to drop. He pushed Hans back and picked up the gun, pointing it at Hans. The others stood up, regaining consciousness from their short naps, and eyed him with caution. "Leave now." Nella ordered.

Hans' men ran out, but Hans stayed. "You wouldn't dare."

Nella aimed at his hand and pulled the trigger. Hans cried out and Nella pushed him into the wall, placing the gun on the side of his head. "Try me."

"You wouldn't kill me. You're too innocent and too nice." Hans said with confidence.

"I told you, today is just not the day. Get your sorry ass out of here now." Nella seethed.

Hans flinched as the gun was pushed closer to his head and stared into Nella's eyes. Whatever was wrong with Nella today, it made him different. He had killer eyes right now. He meant business. Hans ran out while holding his bleeding hand. Nella threw the gun out the window, not caring where it landed. "Nella!" Anita shouted, standing behind him now.

"I wasn't going to kill him Anita." Nella told her, turning around.

"You shot him! You could be thrown in jail for just that." Anita said.

"I won't." Nella assured.

"What got into you today Nella?"

"It's just not my day."

No one heard what Anita said to Nella and not many cared. They went back to the party or to their games as if nothing happened. Anita shook her head for the second time that day and went off to serve other tables. Lenalee stared at Nella with curiosity as he talked to the bartender about giving him a small glass of wine or whiskey. Perhaps sake. She couldn't quite hear. The woman bartender seemed reluctant, but did as asked, making sure Anita or Mahoja wasn't looking. Lenalee assumed he was underage. He definitely looked like it. "Bookman, do you know who he is?" Lenalee asked.

"The sprout is a show off." Kanda stated.

"Like you're an better Yuu." Lavi said, sitting down.

Kanda's fingers twitched as he reached for a gun, but didn't need to hear anything from Anita, so he didn't bring it out. "No Lenalee, but if I'm correct, he's a Knight at Mater University." Bookman said.

"A Knight? Really? But he looks twelve years old!" Lavi said.

"Looks aren't everything Lavi." Bookman said.

"He may be of some use." Lenalee said.

"We don't need him." Kanda said automatically.

"Ooooh, Yuu's jealous!" Lavi mocked.

"Call me that one more time." Kanda hissed, putting his gun on Lavi's knee.

"Come on, he could be good. I'd liked to see him in action." Lenalee said.

"Didn't Komui say we were suppose to replace Neil with a woman? He didn't want another boy." Bookman said.

"So? He's just trying to protect my _innocence_." Lenalee said, folding her arms.

"Fine then. Go catch him." Lavi told her.

Lenalee smiled and stood up. Nella was sitting down in a chair as she approached and sat own beside him. He poured some kind of clear alcohol in a glass and took a sip, taking one glance at Lenalee. He paid the bartender real quick and looked Lenalee over from head to toe. He continued to stare at her with some kind of unknown look in his eyes. He then looked away and took another sip. He was going to regret this later. "Can I help you Miss. Lee?" Nella asked.

"How do you know me?" Lenalee asked.

"Violet eyes and green hair with pigtails. Komui Lee's little sister's evident description. There's no doubt about it, and your answer was a dead give away." Nella said.

Lenalee felt stupid all of a sudden. He outwitted her from a moment's glance. Of course he would know. There was word about her at Mater because Komui often helped the school and bragged abou her. So Bookman was right. He was a Knight. "How old are you?" Lenalee asked.

"Why would I answer that?" Nella asked.

"I was just curious. Didn't mean to pry." Lenalee replied.

"_Right_. What do you want?" Nella asked, spinning around to stare at her.

"I want you to join a gang." Lenalee said.

Nella's tongue ran over his teeth and the roof of his mouth. He smiled and laughed a little, shaking his head as he spun back around then grabbed his glass. "What's a pretty little girl like you doing in a gang?" Nella queried.

Lenalee went to kick him on the back of his head, but he raised his arm and defended himself with much ease, regarding the fact she kicked with so much force, it was amazing. "Don't underestimate me." Lenalee said, lowering her leg.

"I wasn't underestimating you. I asked, what a pretty little girl was doing in a gang?" Nella clarified.

"Because I am. The reasons don't matter. Not all gangs are bad y'know?" Lenalee responded.

"I know that, but you're not the first to ask me to join their gang Miss. Lee." Nella said.

Lenalee raised a brow and spun her chair to look at him clearly. White hair and a tattoo on his left eye. His left hand had a glove and the right hand didn't. "You're in a gang already?"

"Not a chance. As for your request, not bloody likely." Nella answered.

"My gang isn't bad." Lenalee tried coaxing.

"Do you kill?"

"Sometimes." Lenalee whispered.

"I despise gangs and anyone in them, Miss. Lee." Nella mumbled, staring at his glass of alcohol.

"Don't call me Miss. Lee when you're around my age since you're a Knight at Mater." Lenalee said.

"How do you know that? You don't even know my name." Nella told her.

"I know someone who recognized you, but doesn't know who you are."

"Huh, figures. It seems being a Knight is a big deal." Nella muttered, standing up. "I only took the offer to get me out of school as fast as possible. With that, I learn everything from high school, take college courses, and learn things for my career choice. I only have to participate for seven years and I'm done. That way, I pass high school faster and college at the same time. Does that answer your unspoken question?"

"You seem smart. Maybe too smart for someone like you."

"You don't know my type and I'm sorry if I'm coming off wrong, but I'll tell you what I've been telling everyone. Today is not the day. I act rude and cocky. Normally, I'm quite the gentlemen, a kind person, but not today." Nella said and turned his back on her, pacing himself back to his friends.

"Is that your opinion? Or everyone else's?" Lenalee questioned, standing up. "You just took out ten, maybe eleven men, five times your size, and frightened them. All on your own. Without a struggle. The gun didn't even faze you either."

"Everyone's opinion, but I really am courteous, the perfect gentlemen-mostly to the the blind eye." Nella told her.

"What do you mean 'To the blind eye'?"

"No one ever knows me. The whole me. They know only half. You see, in my opinion, I'm dangerous."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true."

"Why do you despise gangs? Especially if you know they're not all bad." Lenalee questioned.

Nella stopped walking and bit his bottom lip, thinking melacholony thoughts of his past. He mentally shook his head and took a small sip of his drink. He really needed it tonight. Thinking like that makes him seem old. "Ten years it's been." he uttered to himself.

Lenalee huffed and stuck her hands on her hips. He just stood there, unmoving and silent. Little did she know the pain he was feeling. "You'll be a great asset to us. Please join." Lenalee said.

"I'd rather stick nine inch nails through each of my eyes." Nella told her.

Lenalee rubbed her temples. "Time for plan B." she whispered.

Lenalee walked up behind him and hugged him, placing her head on his shoulder, smiling, and looking at him. Nella turned his head half way around and stared at her. His friends and her friends leaned forwards. Lavi's jaw dropped and Bookman's eyes widened a little. As for Nella's friends, they seemed curious, but knew who she was. So they were a bit worried. Anita and Mahoja caught this and stared, mouths opening a little. "What are you doing?" Nella inquired.

Lenalee used one of her fingers to trace circles on his shirt. Her eyes matched her smile. Dreamy, innocent, and warm. Lively. Nella remembered a time when he once acted like that. Happy, but it doesn't come often anymore. "How 'bout we try something else? You join and maybe we could work something out. How's that sound?" Lenalee asked seductively.

She acted like a pro. Like she did this before. He figured she probably has. Only, not with a boy like him, but in a different way with her brother. Nella gazed at her face and lovely eyes then looked away, grinning. He turned around and she let go of his torso. He began to walk forward and she walked backwards until her back hit the counter. He put the glass down and set his left hand on the counter. He used his other hand to put under her chin to make her look into his gray-blue, silver- gray, eyes. He got close to her face and smirked. His thumb touched the side of her lips then pushed some hair out of the way. After that, it moved back down to her chin and his thumb gently running over her lips.

Lenalee gulped, lost in his wondrous eyes. There was warmth, humor, sadness, loneliness, fun, caring, they were soft. So many mixed emotions. Anger and sadness, warmth and sincerity. She could feel his breathing on her skin. Her hands were on his chest to keep some space between them. Thus, she felt the warmth of his touch, his skin. She could smell his scent and it wasn't bad. It was nice. So good. Not even Lavi's calogne couldn't come close to a competition with it. She didn't smell alcohol come from his mouth. He must not of had enough just yet. Then his hand was gentle and smooth, almost like velvet. It felt good. His smile was fake, she could tell, but it was like sunshine on a rainy day. It was warm and gentle. Like everything else about him so far. "You're seducing me." Lenalee said.

"You were seducing me moments ago. You brought this upon yourself. Let it go, but no. We can't do that, can we?" Nella said huskily.

"What happened to being a gentlemen?" Lenalee asked.

"I answered that a second ago."

"But you're doing this on purpose. Not accident."

"Because you tried seducing me while bribing me. There's just one flaw, I would have to be stupid to fall for your fake seduction. Mainly because you're Komui's little sister. It's not that he scares me, or that he's a threat, but I don't have the patience nor the time to deal with his overprotective insanity. Not only that, you are not my type. And one more thing, quit throwing yourself at men before you get hurt _little_ _girl_." Nella said bitterly, but she could see he meant well. That he was trying to turn her off. So she doesn't get involved, but with what? "Got it?"

"This is the first time I tried this objective." Lenalee stated.

"Why so desperate?"

"My friends are being captured by an enemy, another gang. It started three days ago. Now we lost many of our friends and some have been killed. Soon they'll go after some of our more important members with much success. I know it's a trap, that they're trying to draw us in, but if we have someone else, someone new, someone they don't know about, we'll be fine. That's where you come into the picture." Lenalee said.

"And how many know this?"

"Everyone in my gang. I really need your help. Whether I know you or not, I know talent when I see it." Lenalee told him.

"It's not talent, it's skills."

"And you're young and seem to know plenty. Why is that?"

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out."

"Who are you?"

"That's for me to know and you to figure out."

"What's with that mark? Your hair? Why are you 'acting different today' as you say?" Lenalee asked.

"That's for me to know and you to figure out." Nella repeated.

"Get a new line."

"What do you want from me?" Nella asked.

"Your assistance. Just for a little while."

"No. I don't know you. You don't know me. Also, I'm too dangerous to be around you. In more ways than one."

"You keep saying that. Why?"

"That's for me to know."

"And for me to figure out, right?"

"No."

"Please help me. I'll do anything. Pay you if I have to."

"As tempting as that sounds, I have other things to do. I'm in no gang and never will be. I suggest you leave and forget me. Whatever you saw or heard today, forget it." Nella told her.

"No way."

Nella let her go and grabbed his drink. He backed up and she folllowed him until he stopped. "What?" Nella asked.

"You could tell me your name. You owe me that." Lenalee said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you know mine and about my brother." Lenalee said.

"But not about you. Just the fact that you're in a gang." Nella responded.

"It'll put us on even grounds." Lenalee said.

"I don't see why it matters." Nella said, looking away from Lenalee and giving a soft, dreary sigh. "But I suppose it couldn't hurt. It would proper. My name is Nella Reklaw. Bye." And with that, Nella left her and went back over to his friends.

**Cut! I hope you all like this. Please review and if you read my other stories, some of them I'm stopping or pausing for now. Writer's block for some of them or I see them boring or I can't write chapters anymore. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Yan Luna4373**


	2. Frustration Hits

**Dancing The Waltz **

**DGM**

**Chapter 2**

Frustration Hits

Lenalee rubbed her head and stared at the computer screen, waiting for something to pop up. Everyone else was in another room, talking, playing around, eating, or something else. Doing what they do. While she spent every waking second in the computer room, stumped. It had been four days since she found Nella and she was trying to find some information on him, but couldn't. He wasn't there! There was nothing on him. Besides school records or something related to school. And get this, he appeared nine years and seven months ago. No other records. The only other thing she could get besides grades, attendence, and more school related stuff was his age. Nineteen, but no birth date. Which was odd. Every school has the birth date. They need it. Then again, they make sure to classify details like that. So it would be in another computer. Unless Nella hacked the computer and hide his birthdate and other details because she had no problems with other students.

But she did notice something. He missed a lot of school days, but remained an A average. Almost all 100%'s. It all ranged from 95% to 100%. Never any B's. He was a genius. The top of his class. No wonder he was picked for the Knight program, but what about his absences? He missed too many to keep him in school let alone the program. They were all excused by a speacialist though. Did he have some kind of disease? No. She never heard of a Dr. Herman J. Smit. Not in this city. "How's the mystery man going?" Lavi asked, popping up beside her.

"I can't find anything outside of school related business. And get this, Nella Reklaw appeared nine years ago. Almost ten. No history before that. No background either. He came out of nowhere. There's nothing on him." Lenalee said, slapping the desk.

"Let me give it a try." Lavi said, sitting in a rolling computer chair and sliding beside her. He cracked his hands and put the keyboard in front of him. "I'll have everything about him in ten minutes."

**Two Hours later. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Lenalee sighed and Lavi groaned with frustration. He rubbed his eyes and placed his elbow on the desk. His hand covered his eyes and he continued to type with one hand. Lenalee was right. There was nothing unless it was schoolwise. His awards, school trips, recommendations to Harvard, and other crap. Nothing Lenalee needed to know. All they had was his age and his name. Nothing more. And it was driving them crazy! "I'm startng to think Nella Reklaw isn't real Lenalee." Lavi said.

"But he has school records. He could've lied to me about his name, but he didn't because that school photo matches him exactly." Lenalee said.

"That doesn't mean anything. If there is nothing about him besides one lousy thing, such as his school life, then he can't be real. I tried everything and I can't find anything." Lavi told her.

"Isn't there a possibility that he moved here and all his records were burned or destroyed somehow? In a fire?" Lenalee queried.

"They would have a back up system or records. Like from doctors or old schools. Stuff like that. Unless the whole city burned down, no. There would be something more." Lavi told her, sitting back and staring at the picture of Nella from the online yearbook. "And there's nothing. No family. No other photos. Nothing. There's no one in the world with that last name. I think. This is the first time I came across it. I could ask Bookman. He does know more than I do."

"But then how are we suppose to figure out what his real name is?" Lenalee asked.

"Most of the time, people move the letters around. So, if we move the N beside the A, we have Ellan." Lavi responded.

"That's a girl's name."

"Doesn't mean anything, but I would see why he would change his name." Lavi told her.

"But his parents? What about them? They wouldn't let him do that."

"Not everyone has terrific parents." Lavi mumbled.

"But then how could he change his name?"

"There's several ways to do that without a problem. Maybe he's in the witness protection program." Lavi offered.

"No. He almost killed that man earlier. He knew how to fight. He doesn't need to be protected by the law." Lenalee retorted.

"It was a suggestion. Okay, how about we move two letters? Move the N beside the A and have one of the L's follow the N. We get Lanel." Lavi said.

"No. It's too easy. He's smarter than that." Lenalee told him.

"How would you know?"

"He outwitted me more than once the other day."

"Are you saying that the name Nella Reklaw, will have nothing to do with his real name?" Lavi asked.

"Probably."

"Then we're screwed! We need to know something about him first otherwise we'll never figure it out." Lavi told her.

"What about pictures? Can't you go through them?" Lenalee inquired.

"I could try, but I doubt we'll find anything. He hid his identity and he hid it good. Because I already tried that. Thrice."

"You tried it three times already?" Lenalee said, leaning back in her chair and covering her face.

"What's the problem?" Johnny asked as he and a few other people entered.

"We're trying to figure out who this kid is." Lavi said, showing them the picture on the screen. "He gots some mad skills and Lenalee is trying to get some information on him. Since we desperately need help right now, she asked him to join, but told her no. Flat out no. She did mention us being good people, but he still said no. No. No. No. No. N-"

"We got it Lavi. He said no. What else?" Reever said.

"He is hiding his real identity and he knows what he is doing. There's nothing on him except for useless school knowledge and that he's a Knight at Mater. He's on the top of the list for being the best Knight. Heck, he's the best in the entire school. Possibly the city, but he's not smarter than me. No, sir, no. Anyways, that's all we can get."

"Why are you trying to get information on him then? If he's not going to help?" Tapp said.

"I think we might be able to get him to help if we can get information on him." Lenalee said.

"You mean blackmail?" Reever asked.

"No. . . Maybe. . . I don't know. I'm just trying to get his help. Whatever it takes. We need it. It's not like we can ask the police department for help. They already know, but we can't have their help. If word were to get out then everyone else would know we're not a gang." Lenalee said.

"He's a Knight? But he looks like a twelve year old." Russel said, readjusting his glasses.

"That's what I said!" Lavi exclaimed.

"You still can't find anything?" Bookman asked them.

"No." Lenalee said, pulling on her hair.

"I've seen him before." Komui said, appearing out of nowhere and coming close to the pair by the computer, eyeing Nella, and sippinig his coffee. "Nella Reklaw, attends Mater and became a Knight at the University five years ago. He skipped two grades and went into high school. He was originally suppose to be in seventh grade because of his age, but somehow he got into sixth grade because he started school a year after other kids, but was never held back. Though oblivious to many things, his intellect is extraordinary and many people set their eyes on him. So he entered high school when he was fourteen. Not too long afterwards, maybe a month or two, he was put into college for the Knight program. Never once got a bad grade or failed. Nothing bad came from his school life. Only the days he missed."

"How did you know that?" Lenalee asked.

"I help the Knight program, Lenalee. I was the one who suggested the idea and the minister agreed, remember?" Komui said casually.

"Wait, this is his fifth year at Mater?" Lavi asked.

"No. He graduated his fifth year. Now it's his sixth. Once summer ends." Komui said.

"Do you know anything else about him brother?" Lenalee asked.

Komui put his fnger to his lip and looked deep in thought. "I found him on the streets ten years ago and he was bleeding to death. I immediately took him to the hospital and I visited him the next day, but he slept all day. The next day, he was gone. The nurse said he ran off, but he would be okay. Apparently, he left with some guy. His father I presume."

"Have you ever met the man?" Bookman asked suspiciously.

"Fraid not. Nella stays in a dorm all school year, but leaves on the weekends and goes home. He doesn't like to participate in school activities or anything that has to do with a crowd. He likes to be alone. Maybe because he is bashful sometimes. Well, until he gets to know you, but there is one day a year when he gets all crabby. Acts differently." Komui explained.

"Did you know he could fight?" Kanda asked, coming in through the door.

"No, I did not." Komui said.

"We need his help brother. You sent us to find someone to give us their assistance and he was the only one we could find. He is tough. Real tough. I was hoping to find facts about him, that doesn't include school (!), to figure out why he won't help or, maybe, if I was left with no choice, I could use something against him, but I can't find anything." Lenalee said.

"You're not going to find anything about him online or on any computer. I've had some suspicions and tried myself. I came up empty handed each time. Him being the genius he is, he can block every detail about him or destroy it." Komui said.

"Did you hear us about the fake identity?" Lavi asked.

"Yes. I've known for a long time, but I can never figure the puzzle out. Lenalee, a detective in training, might be better at it." Komui said.

"We're all detectives chief." Reever said.

"Shhhh! If word gets out that we're undercover detectives, we're in trouble." Komui hissed.

"Komui, we're at HQ. No one is going to find out." Johnny said.

"Oh, right."

Lenalee stood up and put her jacket on. "Where you going?" Lavi asked.

"I'm going to get information on him one way or another. I'm going to go find him. I'm gonna have to spend time with him until he slips up and gives me an important detail about him. I am curious about why he made a fake identity as well. It'll be like solving a case. A difficult challenge, but well worth it. And I'm doing this no matter what you say brother." Lenalee said.

"I thought you might come to that conculsion. If you're going to go through with this plan, then you'll need this. This way, we can keep tabs on you. The bracelet is a detector, so we know where you are. Just in case something goes wrong." Komui said, handing her a small case.

Lenalee slipped the bracelet on and made sure it wouldn't come off. "Good luck Lenalee!" Komui said sweetly, waving as she left.

"Wow, the chief actually let her go investigate on a boy alone. You think he's growing up?" Tapp asked.

"No. That's why he made that gear. To keep a watchful eye on her." Reever said, sighing.

Lenalee groaned and stomped her foot on the pavement. It was now in the afternoon and she couldn't find Nella. When she started looking, it was early this morning. When it was still dark. And after all these hours, she can't find him. Where in the world could he be? "How hard could it be to find one person?" Lenalee mumbled.

Lenalee crossed the road and walked down the streets while looking around, but wasn't paying to much attention to people in front of her and bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

The person looked at her as she picked up job applications off the ground and smiled. "I should be sayng that. I should've been paying attention instead of reading the papers on a busy street. Sorry 'bout that."

Lenalee helped her pick up the papers and ignored Lavi who was exclaiming something about the girl being hot from the other line. Lenalee stood up and handed the girl the papers. She graciously took them, but gave Lenalee a funny look and had recognizition in her eyes. "You're Lenalee Lee, right? Weren't you talking to Nella the other day?"

"How did you know that?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm one of his friends. I'm no Knight, but I do attend the University. Hi, my name is Buffy Wendler." Buffy said.

"Hi Buffy and yeah, that was me talking to Nella. He's quite cheeky if you ask me." Lenalee remarked.

Buffy laughed and put the papers away. "I'm sure that if he sees you he'll apologize about his behavior. For as long as I've known him, I can say he's a terrific person. It's one day in June every year, it's always on the third, I think, that he gets kinda mean. He is always saying 'It's just not my day'. But really, he is really a good person. Courteous, kind, bounteous, and sweet."

"I keep hearing that." Lenalee told her truthfully.

"Nella doesn't take strangers too well either. So that's why he created that big fiasco with Hans and that inccident with you. I swear, with how good that boy is, he's two times more troublesome. Always getting himself into trouble because of his stupid habit of gambling for money." Buffy noted.

"I didn't take him as a gambler." Lenalee said.

"Neither did I. Until I got in a big mess with this guy and he helped me and my friends get out of the situation by making a little wager. Whoever won the poker game got us. At first I thought he was some perverted sleezeball because of how he made us sound like prizes. However, it was what we call a poker face. Won every game too. I would have to say gambler doesn't come close to describing him." Buffy informed.

"So he 'won' you and let you go?" Lenalee asked.

"Yep. That's how I became friends with him though. I then showed him to my other friends, Chip, Cyrus, and my boyfriend, Heath. Ever since we've been his friends. Oddly, his only friends." Buffy told her.

"You're his only friends?"

"Uh- huh. I don't know why. I guess it might be because of his white hair, the scar on his face, and his eyes. Bullies these days, they'll pick on you about anything and Nella is their favorite. He says their words mean nothing, but with how he acts, I'm not sure if it's just him or if it's a lie."

"Nella gets bullied?" Lenalee inquired, feeling sad all of a sudden.

"All the damn time. In school, out of school, in stores, all over. All because of his name and how he looks. And because he's smarter than all the teachers at Mater too. I don't even know why he stays in school. Right now, he could become anything he wants. I mean it too. He's a genius and you would've never guessed it, but that could be because he studies all the time. Everytime I turn around, he's reading something. From calligraphy to the galaxies. Anyways, Nella does get bullied, but it's because everyone is jealous or scared of him." Buffy said, clearly angry about the whole thing.

"Scared?"

"Everyone in Mater hates him basically. There's no solid reason either. I know because I used to be one of them. How much I hated myself once I got to know the kid. Many fear him, though, because if you start a fight with him, you'd be lucky to not wind up in the hospital. The only time he'll attack is if you strike first. That's why they all bully him. That's the only way they can hurt him. Another reason why they fear him... None come to mind." Buffy said, shrugging.

"Do you think he misses so much school because he is being bullied?" Lenalee queried.

"How did you know he missed a lot of school days?"

"Rumors."

"Well, to be honest, I doubt it. You see, bullies don't really bother him. It's when they mess with his friends. He is tough despite his looks. Words like that don't bother him. I think he misses so much school because. . . . . . Huh, I don't know. I guess he gets sick a lot, but he shouldn't. He's pretty healthy." Buffy told her.

"Outside of school, do you know anthing about him?" Lenalee asked.

"No. Not really. Why?"

"Just curious. He's a big mystery and I'd like to solve it."

"Oh, you interested in him?" Buffy asked with a smile.

Lenalee blinked, taking in her words. Then she held her hands up and shook them along with her head. "No, no, no, no! Not like that. No way!"

Buffy muttered something and her smile got smaller. "Pity."

"May I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you perhaps know where he is? I need to speak with him." Lenalee said.

"Let's see, today is Tuesday, almost three, hmmmmm. . . He might be at the park on the west side of town. He usually goes there to walk around or stare at the lake. Actually, he should be down by the lake. We're having a little picnic at four. I was about to go there and help set the picnic up, but I got sidetracked. I can take you if you want." Buffy said.

"Sure. I'd appreciate that Buffy." Lenalee responded.

Lenalee looked around the park as she walked towards the lake. She then spotted a familiar white haired boy sitting on a bench. She walked over to him and sat down beside him, causing him to look at her. "Miss. Lee? What are you doing here?" Nella asked.

"Looking for you to be honest." Lenalee said.

"Oh, is that so? I figured after the way I treated you the other day you'd despise me. I'm sorry about that by the way." Nella said, throwing seeds on the ground and a flock of birds came and ate them. "So, how's the research going?" he asked with a smirk.

"I see you have a good side and a very clever, cunning, evil side." Lenalee noted.

"I believe you're the first to call me evil." Nella whispered.

"I heard you get bullied." Lenalee said.

"Not too much anymore. Maybe once a month. Buffy says I get bullied all the damn time, but that was my first and second year at Mater. And it's not that everybody hates me, they just don't like me because they don't know me. Buffy tends to overexaggerate when she speaks about me." Nella said.

"How did you know I talked to Buffy?" Lenalee inquired.

"First of all, you just answered that. Second of all, I saw you talking to Buffy as you entered the park."

Lenalee felt dumb. Again! "Get a new trick. That one is really annoying."

"I didn't mean to insult you by doing so." Nella said softly.

Lenalee could see the difference from this Nella and the Nella she met the other day. They were all right. "I know you're lying to everyone. That Nella Reklaw is not your name. Nella Reklaw doesn't exist." Lenalee said.

"I'm right here, aren't I?"

"Funny, funny. Really, what's your name?"

"That is my name."

"No, it's not. There is nothing on a Nella Reklaw."

"What do you mean there's nothing on me?" Nella responded.

Lenalee slapped her face. She just had to say that. She just had to say it! "Nothing. What's your real name?" Lenalee asked.

"Do you really think I changed my name?" Nella asked, sitting back and put an arm over the bench and staring at her. "Do you?"

"Yes."

Nella smiled and tipped his head back, stiffling laughter. He didn't want to give her the wrong impression. "What reason would I have to change my name?"

"You tell me." Lenalee responded, turnng a little to get a better look.

"Oh no, no, no. I'm not going to tell you anything." Nella said, his head coming right back up.

"So you're admitting you changed your name?"

"Nope. I can't tell you anytihng because there is nothing to tell."

Lenalee furrowed her brows in frustration. Was he was messing around with her? If she stays she could get more information from his friends or perhaps from himself if he lets his guard down. Ugh, she felt so confused for no reason. Lenalee inhaled and closed her eyes momentarily. When she opened her eyes they fell on a holster with a gun in it. It wasn't too distinctive because it matched his pants. She could barely make it out, but still, it was in plain sight. Hidden by nothing, but color. "What's with the gun?" Lenalee asked.

"Huh?" Nella blinked, shocked, and looked at his gun. "Guess I better find another way to hide it. It's no big deal Miss. Lee. Don't worry. I'm not gonna shoot you."

"Why do you have it? I thought you weren't in a gang? What are you, police or an assassin?" Lenalee asked, her hand inching towards her gun.

Allen put his hand on hers to stop her from reaching for hers. He looked at her with a dead serious look and Lenalee glared at him as he raised her hand. "I am no cop and I'm no assassin, but I am not entirely good. That I'll tell you. I gave you my word. I will not shoot you. That'd be stupid to raise a gun at this moment anyways." Nella said.

Lenalee looked around and spotted a few officers and citizens. Nella let her go and she put her hand on her lap, making sure he couldn't grab it again. He looked at the lake with a frown and sad eyes. "You're clever Miss. Lee, but Nella Reklaw is my real name."Nella's eyes wandered onto her and Lenalee stared directly at his eyes. "Sorry to disappoint."

"You're lying." Lenalee said coldly.

"I could be a threat to you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Miss. Lee, what you saw the other day, I wasn't even trying. Those men are wannabes. Not the real thing. If I wanted to, I could've of killed them in one move. Each of them, all I would need is thirty seconds and one hit per man. You're asking me for help and you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

Everything was quiet now. Lenalee was lost in thought about what he said while Nella stared at the lake. Like it was something he has never seen before, deeply fascinated by it. "Everything alright over here?" Chip asked.

"Yeah." Lenalee said softly.

"Okay. Anyways, the food is ready. You eating with us Lenalee?" Heath queried.

"I don't want to intrude." Lenalee told them.

"Nonsense. We'll gladly let you join. I'm sure Nella wold enjoy another companion. Especially to one who's beautiful." Heath said

"Keep your eyes off other girls Heath." Buffy hissed.

"Sure, sure. No problem babe." Heath said dully.

"She's the jealous type." Chip informed Lenalee.

"She has nothing to worry about." Heath said.

"What do you say Nella? Can I stay?" Lenalee asked.

Everyone looked at Nella and he nodded, smiling. "It'd be delightful to have you join us Miss. Lee." Nella said nicely.

They all sat down on a picnic blanket and divided the food. Lenalee smiled and watched the small group chat and laugh. Nella acted like she was just another friend joining in on the fun, but didn't pay too much attention to her. He only ate and spoke a few times. Lenalee checked the time and noticed only forty minutes passed. "Is something wrong Lenalee?" Cyrus asked.

"No. I'm just bored. I mean, I don't know you guys so I can't really say anything." Lenalee said.

"Don't be shy. We don't bite." Buffy said, leaning on Heath.

Nella stood up and they all looked at him. "I'm leaving now. Thank you for inviting me. I really appreciate it."

"You're leaving now? But it hasn't even been an hour." Cyrus said.

"Where are you going?" Lenalee asked.

"I have plans for tonight and I must be going or I'll be late." Nella said.

"Plans? What kind of plans?" Chip asked.

"I have to say hello to an old friend. See you later." Nella said and walked off.

"I must be going as well. Before my brother loses it." Lenalee said, standing up and walking after Nella.

"Wha- hey!" Chip shouted after them.

Nella walked down the crowded streets and Lenalee watched him. He didn't stop and he continued to walk, but never entered a building or anything. She had been tracking him for almost and hour now, but he only walked around. Did he know she was watching? "What are you hiding?" Lenalee whispered.

Lenalee turned around when someone touched her. She looked at the person and her frown turned into a smile. "Krowley."

"Lenalee, it's nice to see you again. It's been so long." Krowley said happily.

"It's been a few weeks Krowley." Lenalee said with a small giggle.

Krowley rubbed his head sheepishly and Lenalee turned her head back around to look at Nella, but he was gone now. Nowhere in sight. The white hair was gone. "Are you looking for someone Lenalee?" Krowley asked.

"I was, but nevermind that. I can look for him tomorrow. For now, let's head back to headquarters. I'm sure they all missed you." Lenalee said.

"That's where I was heading. It'll be great to have you come along." Krowley claimed.

Lenalee started to walk down the street with Krowley and kept looking back to find Nella, but couldn't. "Damn." she cursed under her breath.

Nella looked down at Lenalee from the rooftop and waited for her to leave sight. When she did he got back on the ground. "It's going to be a long month. No matter, I have business to take care of." he whispered.

"I was wondering when you would get here."

Nella turned around to stare at a boy who looked a few years older than Nella. He paced himself to Allen and grinned. "Sorry Sy."

"You ready for tonight?" Sy queried, lighting a ciggarette.

"I've been ready for a long time Sy."

"Then let's go." Sy said.

**Please Review! Thanks for reading. **

**Yan Luna4373**


	3. Entering The Masquerade

**Dancing The Waltz**

**DGM**

**Chapter 3**

**Entering The Masquerade**

Nella looked at himself in the mirror as he readjusted his silver mask. He made sure he wore gloves on both hands and had a gun. He was wearing white and black, making him look sort of like a clown. "Thanks for picking it up Sy. I had no time to go home and get it." Nella said.

"Anything to help. Are you sure you don't want some back up. I know you don't want any of us to get involved, but doing this alone is suicide." Sy said, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"I just need your help from here. I'll have the chip in my ear. Just give directions or if I ask for you to do something else. I'll be fine on my own." Nella said, turning around.

"Sy is right. Doing this alone is suicide."

"Hello Maria." Nella said wearily.

"Let someone come with you." Maria said.

"No. I didn't even want your help to begin with. If he discovers you he'll kill you or anyone else that helps me. If he finds out who I am. The precautions are necessary." Nella said, spinning around.

"Fine, but if you get killed I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself." Maria said angrily.

"Yeah, you would enjoy that wouldn't you. Sorry, but I can't die just yet Miss. Campbell." Nella responded.

"I thought you didn't like parties Nella?" Sy asked.

"I don't, but my next target is there." Nella said, walking away from them.

Nella walked up some stairs and down a few passage ways, finding himself outside. He held the door open and turned his head half way around to give them a smile. They continued to frown and hold concern. They thought he was starting everything too soon. "This is the first and the last time I'm going to have you two help me like this. After tonight, you'll continue to only supply me." Nella told them.

"Don't waste any time. Get in then get out." Sy said, the ciggarette moving up and down as he spoke.

"I know what I'm doing." Nella replied.

"We're not doubting you, but this is dangerous. You're going to piss that fat ass off. You already got rid of Kalvin Huckle, Caleb Feather, and Peter Daniels. Not to mention-"

"I know Maria." Nella said and disappeared.

"Come on, Trevor is going to need our help downstairs." Sy said.

"What is he planning? Messing with him is stupid. If he gets angry he'll kill that boy." Maria said.

"He can take care of himself Maria."

Nella looked at a giant building that stood in front of him. The place was crowded with people and limosines kept pulling in. If you're rich, famous, or high up in a business you could enter. Unforunately, Nella wasn't any of those. So unless he had an invitation or had his name on a list, he couldn't get in. Too bad, he doesn't take no for answer. Not tonight. Nella eyed everyone suspiciously and walked through the crowd. He passed people he didn't know and people he did know. He ignored them and disregarded their conversations. He got out of the crowd and walked beside the building. He came across stairs that went downwards into the ground. At least ten feet. He looked around and walked down them. Nella got to the bottom step and put his hand on a door knob. Making sure no one was around, he pulled out a card and slid it through a card slot. A red light above the slot blinked a couple of times then turned green. He turned the knob and opened the door a crack. He carefully peeked in and checked the halls to make sure no one was in there. It was empty.

Nella opened the door all the way and entered. He gently and slowly closed the door. Not a single click was heard and he turned around. He quietly went down the hall and came to a halt, trying to figure out which way to go now. Forward, left, or right. He read the signs and followed an arrow that pointed towards an elevator. "You'd think the guards would be on the floor with the party, but noooo, they have to be all over. They have to make this difficult." Nella ranted to himself.

This wasn't the first tme he busted into a party. He knows that there's guards at the front door, on all floors, and god knows they have cameras. Nella found an elevator and pressed the button. He waited patiently while looking around. If he ran into a guard he would have to pray they don't suspect a thing or he would have to take care of them. Once you get passed the front doors, it's usually smooth sailing from then on, but they might surprise you. If they have good security. Even the best can't stop him though. "Come on, come on, come on."

Nella looked behind him to see a tall man with long blue- purple hair and cobalt eyes. Japanese from the looks of it. Beside him, on the left, stood a taller man who looked kinda bulky to Nella. He smiled while looking at the japanese fella beside him. Lastly, was a teen that looked as old as japanese man with a huge scowl. Only, he had fiery red hair and an eye patch. His one eye was emerald and a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Calm down Kanda. We'll get there soon enough." the bulky man on the left said.

"Not soon enough." Kanda growled.

"You hate parties. So, why do you want to even get there?" the red head asked.

"Shut up baka usagi." Kanda spat.

"Baka usagi. . . . " Nella whispered, translating in his mind. His mind was a bit rusty on japanese. He would have to learn it again. "Stupid rabbit." Nella uttered, forcing back his laughter.

Nella looked at the elevator's floor level numbers above the doors. It was just now getting to thirteen. Then twelve. "My name is Lavi, Yuu." Lavi said.

Kanda swatted Lavi upside the head and Lavi snickered. "Don't. Call. Me. That." Kanda seethed.

"Calm down Kanda."

"Quiet Marie." Kanda barked.

Nella stared at the three bickering men from the corner of his eyes and the corner of his lips moved upwards. Lavi felt the eyes on him and Nella quickly looked away as Lavi's eyes fell upon him. "Hello there." Lavi greeted, popping up beside Nella.

Nella took a few steps backwards and Lavi's grin widened. "I'm Lavi. Who are you?"

"That's a peculiar name." Nella whispered, not knowing Lavi could hear him.

"I resent that remark! It's an awesome name! One of a kind baby!" Lavi cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

"S- sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I just never heard tha name before." Nella told him.

"It's alright. We're all entitled to our opinions." Lavi said.

"Right." Nella mumbled, regaining his composure.

"Lavi, leave him be." Marie said.

"It's okay. He isn't disturbing me." Nella said.

"That's Noise Marie. We all call him Marie. Beside him is the scowling Yuu Kanda, but you might want to call him Kanda. He might hurt you." Lavi told him.

"I see."

"Your name?" Lavi asked.

"I'm. . . . . ." Nella paused, hesitating. He could swear he's seen them before. He wasn't planning on giving his real name. He already had another name in mind, but for some reason, Kanda's eyes were piercing through his soul. Like he was getting under his skin. Like he was passing through his disguise and looking at his face. Like his mask came off.

"Hey man, you okay?" Lavi asked.

Nella nodded. "I'm sorry about that. I got lost in a daze. My name is Aloysius (A- loy- see- es) Harrison."

"Aloysius, huh, interesting." Lavi said.

The elevator doors opened and you could hear a small ding. Kanda cut through Lavi and Nella, getting on. Marie went around and Lavi followed. Nella regrettably entered as well. He looked at the panel and pressed the button to the top floor, not the roof, then stared at the group. "Which floor?"

"You already pressed it Aloysius." Lavi said, leaning on the railing attached to the walls and putting a mask on. "You going to the party?"

"That's my destination." Nella said, going on the other side of the elevator.

"Where'd you get the mask?" Lavi asked curiously.

"I made it." Nella said, smiling, eyeing the floor numbers.

"It's neat." Lavi responded.

Nella felt irritable because of Kanda. He seemed to recognize Nella. Which wasn't good. The white hair is a bit of a dead giveaway, but there were plenty of kids who bleached their hair. Only, this is his hair's natural color. "Please hurry." he muttered, wanting to get off now.

"Keep an eye on him Marie." Kanda uttered.

A ding could be heard and the doors opened. Music filled the air and danced around them. They all exited the elevator and Nella's eyes wandered around. It wasn't too crowded right now. The party just began afterall. People were still arriving, but within minutes the room would be filled and he would have difficulty looking for his target. "Lavi! Kanda! Marie!"

Nella's eyes landed on a green haired girl dressed in a lovely pink dress with a flower in her hair. "Lenalee, how you doing?" Lavi asked with a weird city accent, ones that you hear on Tv. Pretty good imitation if you asked Nella.

A few people gathered around Lavi, Marie, and Kanda. All with Lenalee. Nella assumed it was her gang, family, or friends, but how did all of them get in here? There was Lenalee and Komui and the three he rode on the elevator with, a vampire looking guy, a woman who looked so nervous it was creepy, and another boy. Lenalee giggled at Lavi's impression, but caught sight of Nella. Lenalee tried to look at his eyes, but he turned his head, smile gone. This was all he needed. Not to mention, he spotted a gun on each of them. Except Komui. Which was somewhat of a relief. He instantly recognized all of them though. Miranda Lotto. Arystar Krowley. Alma Karma. And Lenalee Lee. Of course.

Lenalee looked him over, but from sight, she couldn't see a gun. She couldn't make a scene right now either. Nella searched the room until he spotted a woman in a ruby red dress. Fingertips and lips, blood red because of makeup. "Ciarra." Nella muttered.

Marie's head raised and turned towards Nella, Aloysius. "Excuse me. Thank you for the nice chat Lavi." Nella said and started to walk away.

"He said Ciarra." Marie informed.

"Who the hell cares?" Kanda responded.

"It could be his date Marie." Alma said.

"He looked familiar. Don't you think?" Lenalee inquired.

"More than familiar. I was hopeing I could get his name, but he said Aloysius Harrison. I don't know anyone with that name." Lavi told her.

"He doesn't look familiar to me." Krowley said, staring at Aloysius as he disappeared in the crowd.

"I don't recognize him." Miranda said, fingretip on her lip.

"Eh. There's many kids with bleached hair." Komui said, shrugging.

"There's no reason to be suspicious of him. If that's what you're wondering Lenalee. He is too kind." Lavi said.

"Are you sure? We were told to keep an eye out on everyone." Lenalee responded.

"Positive."

"You're a fool." Kanda muttered.

"Oh, you suspicious too?" Komui asked.

"He's too kind. That's the problem. And that mask, I've seen it before." Kanda said.

"Well, the night is still young. Keep an eye on everyone, make sure no one has guns and yada yada yada. All that." Komui said, waving his hand to dismiss the subject.

"Then let's split up and search the place. Dibs on Krowley! He'll be my search buddy." Lavi said, grabbing Krowley and running off.

"Yuu and I will go over here." Alma said, pointing to the right side of the room.

"I guess I'll be Miranda's partner." Marie said.

"Oh, okay. Lets go, uh, over there." Miranda said and they walked away, going straight.

"That leaves me on my own." Lenalee said, rubbing her forehead.

"You got meeee!" Komui said gleefully.

"You're not even suppose to be here. You'll get into trouble. You don't know how to fight either. If need be, of course. You may know how to use a gun, only if you have to, but you don't have one." Lenalee told him, leaving his side.

"Wa- wait! Lenalee! Lenalee!" Komui shouted.

Lenalee walked around, occasionally running into her friends. She fiddled with her mask and tried to find a gun on anyone, but so far, no luck. It was a good thing, but she felt a little disappointed. She liked a good challenge, but there was none tonight. Why did she feel otherwise no matter what proof she got? "There's nothing here." Lenalee murmmured.

Lenalee saw a silver glint from the corner of her eyes and looked at it. It was that boy who came off the elevator with Lavi. His silver, possibly metal, mask shone brightly because of the light. He was leaning on the wall and staring at the dancing people, but at one in particular. A woman dressed in red from head to toe. She was dancing with a tall brown haired man. Only catch, the man had a gun hiddened under his jacket. Lenalee was lucky to of caught that. As for the woman, she couldn't tell. Lenalee paced herself towards them, but Aloysius caught her, making her stop. She didn't know why, but she felt that if she were to take another step towards the dancing pair she would be in danger. That she would get in the middle of something. "Aloysius, right?" Lenalee asked him.

"Yes." Nella answered, mentally rolling his eyes. This was all he needed. A distraction. "I'm Aloysius. I take it you're friends with that Lavi character, yes?"

"That's right." Lenalee answered, walking closer to him.

Nella stood up straight and looked at the woman in red, ignoring Lenalee who stood in front of him. "Do you mind if I dance with you?" Lenalee asked.

Nella's eyebrow twitched. She wanted to dance with him. He couldn't turn her down without raising suspicions, but he didn't have the time for it. Ciarra most likely knows who he is, the Jester, not his real identity, and will have him killed. If he took his gun out now Lenalee will attack him and get in his way. He had no choice. "I'd love to."

Lenalee smiled and took his hand. He took her to the middle of the floor and a new song came on. Nella got in position and Lenalee gazed at him and they began to move around. Nella paid no heed to her. He just looked around and Lenalee tried to find what he was looking for, but she couldn't figure it out. Too many people. She couldn't pinpoint anybody, but assumed it was that woman. Sighing, she shut her eyes and when she opened them, Aloysius (Nella) was staring at her. She got a good look of his eyes and hers widened. He couldn't be, but there's not many with those eyes, and with that white hair. She couldn't look at his left eye for that tattoo because of the silver mask. "Who are you?" Lenalee asked.

Nella twirled her and brought her closer to him, her back on his chest. He put his lips beside her ear and spoke. "I can be anyone. I can be whoever you want me to be." he whispered, purposely getting under her skin.

That voice was so familiar. That tone. That british twang. "What's your name?" Lenalee asked.

"Randal Newbert." Nella murmured.

"You told Lavi your name was Aloysius Harrison." Lenalee said, narrowing her eyes.

"He told you, did he?" Nella responded, twirling her again. "I say a lot of things, but it doesn't mean they're all true." Nella told her.

Nella wasn't acting like himself, but he was in a hurry. The sooner he gets his job done, the better. He hardly ever showed his cocky side, but as the Jester, he can act freely. No worries. "What are you doing here?" Lenalee asked.

"To have fun. What else?"

"Really? Is that really what you're up to?"

"Is there something wrong with having fun?" 

"What's your definition of fun?"

"Enjoyment. Having pleasure as you do something. Lively, happy play or playfulness; merriment; amusment."Nella defined.

"And what entertains you? What gives you thrills? How do you have fun?" Lenalee queried.

"Is this an interrorgation?" Nella asked.

"That depends. Why are you hiding a gun?" Lenalee asked, her hand on his gun.

"How did you find it?"

"I don't rely on just one of the five senses."

"It's for self defense. With the dangers in this city, I wouldn't be surprised if someone here gets attacked after the party."

"How about during the party?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"You tell me."

"I did nothing wrong."

"Yet."

"How about you? You have a gun." Nella said, his hand on her leg where a holster was attached to it with a gun. "Why are you hiding one let alone have one. Pretty girls like you shouldn't get themselves in trouble."

Lenalee smacked his hand away. "I have my own reasons."

"Which is?"

"For protection."

"The same goes for me."

"I still don't believe you."

"It doesn't matter if you do or don't. What are you going to do in this crowd? There's police, security, celebrities, politicians, and so many more. More than half the people are important in the society." Nella told her.

The music died down and Nella let her go. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back as he started to walk away, forcing him to dance again. This time, Nella added some spice to the dance, making it seem like he was a professional dancer. "I hope you know how to tango." Nella mutter, smirking.

"Easy as pie." Lenalee said.

Nella moved around with Lenalee and continued to dance with her. Although he wanted to leave her side and get his job done, he was having some fun dancing with her. "How was your day?" Nella asked.

"A bit annoying."

"Just a bit?" 

Nella held her back firmly and tipped her body. She stared into his eyes, arms on his shoulders and the back of his neck to keep her from falling. "Just a bit. You're quite the dancer Clown." Lenalee responded.

"Clown?"

"You look like one and sure act like one."

"Oh really? You're too quick to judge. You're a terrific dancer yourself, but how long can you keep up?"

"Until you drop."

"Then we'll be dancing for awhile."

Lenalee stood up straight and Nella released her again. "I'd love to continue this dance with you, but I gotta run. If I'm lucky, I'll see you soon." Nella said and walked backwards.

He turned around and walked away as fast as he could to get away from her. Other dancing pairs got in her way and he swerved through them without a single problem. Lenalee had many struggles with following him and trying to keep up, but he was one step ahead. Everytime he got in sight, he left sight. Lenalee tried to catch up, but failed. She lost him eventually. "Dang it."

Nella smiled, noticing Lenalee was gone. Out of sight completely, but now he really had to hurry. Lenalee knew he had a gun and his gut was telling him he needed to hurry this up. That Lenalee was going to be persistent. Why did she care anyways? She was in a gang. She had a gun herself. Then again, if she knew better, she would've heard the rumors about the Clown Phantom, Twilight Jester, or Ghost (Jester or Clown; Either will do. Both are used.) Those are what they called him, but the most common name was the Twilight Jester. They got his name from the way he dresses. Black and white with a silver mask. The ghost or phantom thing was because he was so fast or silent, never left any clues, no one ever really saw him. Only a few have, but no one has been able to take a picture. People have seen him walking around during the night. That's why there were so many rumors. Here soon there would be a bounty on his head. The police can't catch him. Bounty hunters might be able to. That's what they would think. His point, though, was that Lenalee should've known who he was, not his identity itself, but the Jester because she was in a gang. All gangs knew about him. He was suppose to be a threat to them. Only sometimes. "Gives me more time I guess." Nella uttered.

Nella saw the woman dressed in red in the corner of the room. He grinned and made his way over to her. She was talking to some politicians and some rich folks. Nella's tongue ran over his teeth as he pondered over how to do this. There would be too many witnesses. He doesn't want to startle everyone. He was only after her. For a good purpose. How to seperate her from the party guests was the only question. She was the mayor and he knew she worked directly under the governor. There was a room not too far off from Nella. He could have her meet the governor in there. He just hoped the govneror wasn't truly here and had already spoken to here. If he was here, Nella would have a problem.

Nella found one of the mayor's bodyguards and hurried over to him. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and a tiny pen, writing down an order to her with the govneror's penmanship. He saw it once and easily forged his handwriting. It was never that hard to do so. He would just have to examine the calligraphy and practice it for awhile until he got it down. After he wrote the note he turned his head to the side a little and dropped the pen on the floor. He handed the note to the bodyguard and he left before the man could get a chance to look at Nella. Ciarra's, the mayor, name was on the folded piece of paper and he handed the given note to his boss. Nella watched from a distance as she unfolded it and read it. She then excused herself from her chatty friends.

Nella watched her carefully as she headed to the room nearby. It was a conference room. For meetings and well, conferences. Business. This room that he was in now was to support that room with gatherings, conventions, public discussions, and other activities. Nella took a deep breath and made sure no one was looking at him. Mainly Lenalee and her pals. Then he entered the conference room with Ciarra and her bodyguards, shutting the door with a small click. "Ciarra Maxwell." Nella said monotonelessly.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. All comments will be welcomed and I'll try to respond. Thanks!**


	4. Running With Time

**Dancing The Waltz**

**DGM**

**Chapter 4**

**Running With Time**

Everyone stared at him and the bodyguards got inbetween them, Nella and Ciarra, and their hands were on their guns. Nella tipped his head to the side a little, obviously amused and humored by their actions. "Who are you?" Ciarra asked, standing behind all of her bodyguards, but not frightened and drinking champagn from a glass, her red lipstick smudged on it to show she drank from it.

"Do you have to ask that question? I'm confident that you know exactly who I am." Nella said casually, sitting down in a chair at the table, putting his feet on it. "But if you must know, people have been calling me the Twilight Jester."

"I thought so. I've been expecting you Jester." Ciarra said coolly.

"Have you? Then you know why, don't you Maxwell?" Nella responded calmly,although several guns were pointed at him.

"Yes, I do." Ciarra answered.

"Tell me Ciarra, what do you do? Why did you decide to take the position of mayor?" Nella asked, reaching for something in his pocket, but not taking it out.

"Because of the Earl. I am a colleague of his and I do supply him at times. Make trades, sell him artillery, and set aside all his crimes. Not only do I get his money, but his apraisal." Ciarra replied.

"You just admitted your partnership with a criminal, mayor." Nella stated.

"Like anyone is going to know. Soon you'll be dead. You speak so carelessly, but in these circumstances, you should watch you tongue. I have the advantage here." Ciarra told him.

"Is that so? How would you get away with allowing your men to kill me?" Nella inquired.

"No one will ever know. I'll just keep your body in here until the party is over and get rid of your body later. If someone does discover you before then, all I have to say is that you attacked me. You were planning on killing me. So it wouldn't be a total lie. Everyone wants you right now anyways. Dead or alive. Peferably alive, but whatever works. The police are here because they thought you would come for me because I'm the mayor. So they'll protect me. I'm safe. You, on the otherhand, are not. Once I kill you the Earl will praise me." Ciarra rejoindered and laughed.

"You're an akuma. I see now. That's why you're doing this. High status with the public and you get what you want by doing the Earl's biddings. Tell me, how many crimes have you comitted and how many people have you killed?" Nella responded.

"The numbers don't matter. I lost track a long time ago. All I know is that it's over eighty- five, combining them both." Ciarra said.

"You're a killer. You were before you came to this city and to keep yourself safe you worked for the Earl. You also changed your name, Sherry- Dawn Turner." Nella said.

"You are clever Jester. I don't know how you solved that because not even the professional detectives can. I did have work done on my face to hide that fact. Too many people knew what I looked like." Ciarra said.

"I have my ways." Nella whispered.

"Enough chit chat. It's time to die you son of bitch." Ciarra said.

"Wait a minute. Before you start shooting, I want to show you something." Nella said, pulling a tape recorder out of his pocket. "Do you think the police will protect you once they get their hands on this?"

Ciarra's eyes widened. "You cunning bastard."

"You're ignorant." Nella said and pushed a button.

"_Because of the Earl. I am a collegue of his and I do supply him at times. Make trades, sell him artillery, and set aside all his crimes. Not only do I get his money, but his apraisal._" Ciarra's voice said.

"_You just admitted partnership with a criminal mayor._" Jester's voice rang.

The Jester's voice came back on after a few seconds. "_Tell me, how many crimes have you comitted and how many people have you killed?_"

"_The numbers don't matter. I lost track a long time ago. All I know is that it's over eighty- five, combining them both._" Ciarra answered.

"_You also changed your name, Sherry- Dawn Turner._" Jester said once a few moments passed.

"_You are clever Jester. I don't kno- _. . . . . .Silence . . . . - _Have work done on my face to hide that fact. Too many people knew what I looked like._"Ciarra confessed.

The last sentance had been messed up, Ciarra realized. She noticed a lot of words missing too. He only recorded what he wanted to. He didn't plan on her adding that one sentance he cut off so he had to stop it. "You're hiding from the police. Keeping your own words a secret along with your identity. You're a coward." Ciarra told him.

"No. I'm smart. If you hide your face you wouldn't be here right now. You wouldn't of needed a remodeled face. Lastly, you wouldn't of made the mistake of helping Adam." Nella said.

"Adam? You know the Earl's real name?" Ciarra questioned.

"Indeed I do. I'm not the only one hiding. He is, you are, and so many more. This world is full of lies and imposters. We all lie. It's the natural sin of life." Nella told her.

"You confessed to hiding." Ciarra stated.

"Did I? My bad. The reason I hide is to keep myself out of jail. I'm not going to jail just yet." Nella said.

"Just yet?" Ciarra repeated questionably.

"I shouldn't of said that." Nella sighed, a smirk crept on his face. "Anyways, I won't let anyone catch me. They never will." Nella said, putting the recorder back in his trusty pocket and standing up. "Now, let's begin."

"Kill him!" Ciarra shouted.

Nella took his gun out and shot one of the bodyguards' hand. The gun flew up in the air and he caught it. He shot the bodyguard's knee and he collapsed, holding his knee, and crying out in pain. The others started shooting, but Nella got out of the way before they could shoot him. He managed to get behind them and shoot each of them. They all fell to the ground and Ciarra backed up, pulling a gun out of her dress. "If you want something done you gotta do it yourself." Ciarra said, anger lingering in her voice.

"Do you really want to do a showdown? Drop your gun and I will make this painless." Nella said dully.

Ciarra looked at his eyes. Silver-gray orbs. They held no emotion. None, except anger. He had killer eyes as they put it, but what was with the anger? There had to be something more about the Twilight Jester that nobody else knew. For example, why he was doing this? For fun? "Why so angry?"

Nella's frown turned upside down. "I can grant you that answer, but I rather not."

Ciarra was not impressed. That was not what she wanted to hear, but even so, agruing with him about that was pointless. "You want to kill me because I work with Earl, but what does it matter? You want to get rid of him. So why are you after me?"Ciarra asked.

"I thought you said you knew why I'm here?" Nella replied.

"Not entirely."

"It's not just because you work with him. There's more to it." Nella told her.

Ah, so she was right. "Then what is it?"

"Avenge." Nella answered, his voice cold, his anger rising unbeliavably. She couldn't see, but he slanted his eyes and tightened his grip on his gun as he thought about it. This was what he wanted. To avenge Mana.

"Revenge? I did nothing to you." Ciarra said.

"How would you know? You have no clue who I am." Nella said flatly, eyes dulling again.

"Tell me. Because I don't remember doing anything to anyone with white hair." Ciarra told him.

How typical. Thinking of the present and not the past, thinking not of the possibilities. He wondered how this bitch ever got away with any of her crimes. When she was a part of _that_ he didn't have white hair. It was because of them it turned white. Bastards. "I can't do that." Nella said.

"Why? You're going to die here in a minute. I'll make sure you get a proper burial. I do have to admit I respect your work from what I've seen. You have so much talent, so much potential. Your skills are remarkable. I'm sure, if you lower your gun, we could make a proposal. What the hell, Earl might forgive you and take you in. You could be his new favorite assassin. Seeing how you're better than his current ones. You already killed a handful of them after all." Ciarra offered, smiling at her idea.

"Not bloody likely." Nella seethed.

Thinking of even working for Earl was despicable. He couldn't stand the thought. "Very well. It's your funeral. At least I'll be able to finally see who is behind that mask once I kill you." Ciarra said.

"You're too confident. Too impudent and I mean way too imprudent. You're overwhelming yourself with self-reliance and overdosing yourself with assurance that you're correct, that you're able to kill me. If I wanted to, I could kill you with both eyes closed. You're overlooking the facts. Don't overrate yourself because I can easily overpower you." Nella told her.

"You're _over_doing it." Ciarra said.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm just statng the facts."

"If you're going to kill me then why aren't you shooting? You talk way too much." Ciarra studied the Twilight Jester. He was only talking to her with his ugn pointed at her. NOthing was happening. Maybe he wasn't the great assassain she believed he was.

"The same goes for you. You're going to lose your chance to kill me."

"So I do have a chance."

"No. I'm just trying to boost your arroagance and naiveness." Nella told her.

"I suppose if I say I'm sorry it wouldn't help?" Ciarra questioned.

"What happened is indelible. It's not worthy of forgiveness. I can't forgive that." Nella explained.

"Too bad. You would've been a great asset to us and a superb, a fabulous, ally." Ciarra replied.

"Why? So you can betray me?"

"Any last words?" Ciarra queried.

"Have a nice time in hell." Nella said and kicked her gun out of her hand. Ciarra shrieked a little and pulled her hand to her chest and Nella figured he broke it by accident because of how it looked. She stepped away until her back hit the wall and Nella's grin widened. "Farewell Sherry-Dawn."

**Moments Earlier. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The ballroom went silent after they heard a few gunshots and agonizing screams of pain. The police shoved through the crowd to the conference room and took their guns out. Lenalee and her friends watched the police officers move around as the crowd backed up towards the wall, keeping distance from the conference room and for safety. Her group, on the otherhand, got in the middle of the room. They weren't huddled together though. They were scattered around the empty space, waiting. "You know, there's only one person I see missing." Lavi said, his hand grasping his own weapon.

"Aloysius?" Alma suggested.

"Yes."

Lenalee watched the officers stalk over to the conference room. The people inside gave no signs of knowing they were crashin gin our their parade. "That's not his real name." Lenalee informed.

"Didn't think it was." Lavi confessed.

"Take a look around. Who else is missing?" Kanda asked.

"The mayor." Lenalee answered.

"You don't think he killed her?" Krowley asked.

"Major possibility. It seems we're doing a lousy job with work tonight." Lavi said.

Nella heard the door open and his finger stopped, the trigger pulled half way. The bullet didn't come out yet. Ciarra looked at the police officers who had taken their masks off. The bodyguards crawled out of the way the best they could because of where they were shot. "Drop your gun now!"

"I can't do that officer." Nella mumbled, glancing at the new distractions, but remembered to stay focused on Ciarra, inching closer and closer to her, step by step, very slowly.

"Drop them!" she ordered.

Ciarra smirked and Nella's arms dropped, but they guns stayed. The cops came in and circled him, guns aimed at him. "_Nella, can you hear me?_" Sy asked.

Nella sighed. Surely they heard the ruckus. "Yes." Nella murmured.

"_Good. Sorry about the lateness. Power outtage for some reason. Anyways, how many coppers?_" Sy asked through the chip.

Nella inspected the room again, counting the officers who were ruining his clean cut kill and get away plan. "Right now, eight." Nella whispered.

"_Can you take them out?_" Sy queried.

"Maybe." Nella said with humor, chuckling lightly as he heard the humor in Sy's next question.

"_Is it risky?_"

"I might get grazed by a bullet, but I can succeed." Nella muttered.

"_By what means?_" Sy asked.

"Does it matter?"

"_I dunno. As long as you don't get thrown in jail or killed._"

"You're paranoid."

"_I have reason._"

"Touche friend."

Nella quickly grabbed Ciarra, spun her around, and pressed her back to his chest. Using one arm to keep her in place, he pointed a 45 calibur at her head. The police took a few steps back and they suddenly became unsur eof how to react to this. Icily, Nella leaned in and whispered in Ciarra's ear, "One more thing mayor, there's a difference between revenge and avenge."

"Let her go." a cop ordered.

"Or what? Are you going to shoot me? Would you be willing to risk your own mayor's safety?" Nella retorted.

"Don't be rash now. We can work this out."

"Leave the room." Nella watched them all gave each other a look and nodded. Reluctantly, they walked out of the room, keeping their eyes on him and Ciarra, guns still raised. "Walk Sherry."

Ciarra took small steps and Nella walked at the same pace, not pushing her, but letting her walk herself. They entered the other room with all the party guests and definitely noticed the large space they left by grouping near the walls. "So much for fast and unnoticed." Nella told himself. "Should've come after the party ended."

Lenalee felt rage flame in her. She could've stopped this. Lavi felt foolish for thinking there was nothing to be suspicious of with Aloysius, if that was his name, which he doubted. Everyone knows how Kanda felt. THere's never a time you never knew about him. "It's the Twilight Jester." someone said.

"I heard none of his targets ever survive. He's been around for three years now and he's still on the loose."

"He's here. We're in danger."

"Sir, listen to me, put the guns down." an officer said. He looked like the captain.

"Jester will be fine." Nella told him.

"Twilight Jester?"

The Twilight Jester closed his eyes with frustration. That was a stupid question. So damn stupid. When he opened his eyes, he clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "It would be annoying to say Twilight as well. Jester alone will be fine as we speak to one another. Unless you prefer Clown, Phantom, or whatever. I honestly don't care." Nella said.

"Why don't you tell me your name? Let's start there. I'm the captain of the police department. My name is Curtis Lee John."

"I'm no fool captain. Call me whatever you like, but you will not receive my name." Nella responded.

"Fine then. To make this easy, we'll call you Jester." Curtis said, sighing wearily. "Put the guns down right now. You don't want to do anything rash. We can talk this over."

"Talk what over? You would just throw me in jail. After you put me through some silly interrorgation and do a examination with a special routine and all that. I don't feel like obliguing captain." Nella told him

"What is it you want? Money?" Curtis asked, furrowing his eyebrows togeteher.

"If I wanted money I would steal it. Not create a havoc situation like this Curtis. It would be much simpler. Although, I guess I could get more money using Ciarra, wouldn't I?" Nella said casually.

"Were you hired to do this?" Curtis asked, taking a small step closer.

Nella pointed his second gun, a regular revolver, at him then lowered it to shoot the floor, causing Curtis to jump back. His arm remained locked around Ciarra's frame. "Don't try to get closer to me. I prefer to keep distance. And no, I'm not a hitman." Nella told him flatly.

"Then why are you doing this? Were you forced?" Curtis asked.

"For three years? I don't tihnk so. No, I wasn't blackmailed either, but why do you care? Why are you asking these foolish questions?" Nella responded.

"I don't want to believe someone as young as you is making this decision on his own." Curtis said.

"How young do you think I am captain?" Nella asked.

"A teen or a young adult. The exact age can't be guessed." Curtis said truthfully.

"Life is not perfect. Sorry to disappoint you." Nella said softly, almost sincerely. The man was foolish if you asked Allen. Being a police officer he should know all sorts of kids making mistakes like this. Seriously.

"Why don't you release her? We can create a proposition." Curtis said.

"No can do. Drop your guns." Nella said, pressing the callibur against Ciarra's head, moving her hair a little.

Curtis stared at Jester's face and he hesitantly bent down and put the gun on the floor. "Captain!"

"Drop them."

The rest of the cops did the same and Nella eyed the people behind him. The security guards and more bodyguards for other people had their guns raised and pointed at him. "All of you. I want them on the floor and away from you. Kick them away if you must. Better yet, disarm them." Nella ordered, being wise.

Nella watched the men and women do as told, but there was three that did not. Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda. The famous trio. Nella figured they knew what he had planned. "Did you not hear me? I meant everyone. I wouldn't think twice about killing her let alone shooting any of you. Which I rather not. I do not like to kill nor shoot those that are not my objective, but if I am left with no choice I will. Even if you are a pretty little girl. Though I do not like to get rough with women. Or hurt them in any way." Nella said.

"Then why are you trying to kill the mayor?" Kanda asked, irritated.

Nella let a small smile adorn his face as he tipped his head to the side, pressing it against Ciarra's. Kanda grew angrier at this and Ciarra tensed, the calibur now touching her head and she could hear it click, echoing in her ears. "That's my very own secret. It's only a need to know baisis and it isn't need to know, thank you." Nella retorted.

"Shoot him!" Ciarra ordered.

"Don't Yuu." Alma said, knowing Kanda would.

"_Damn it, Nella, get your sorry ass out of there. More police are on their way. I can hear the sirens from here._" Maria said, almost shouting.

"What? Already?" Nella asked quietly.

"_YES!"_

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Ciarra asked, looking at him the best she could.

Nella's smile vanished and he looked out the window. He was careful, but dragged Ciarra to the window and looked out it. Sure enough, the front area was already surrounded. He could hear the sirens as well. They were well prepared for him this time. He cursed under his breath and looked back at the people. He did have many hostages, but if he lost Ciarra, he was as good as dead. _Unless_ he acts quickly. He needed a stragedy. They may have disarmed the guns, but they can easily replace the bullets. It also doesn't help that he has only five bullets left in the calibur and three in the revolver. Maybe less. The revolver wasn't his in the first place. "I see you're going the extra mile to catch me this time captain." Nella said, smile reappearing.

"You can do whatever you want this time, but you're not going anywhere. Just hand the mayor over and turn yourself in." Curtis said.

"And spend twenty or more years in jail? No thanks. This doesn't concern me even the slightest." Nella said, going back to his last spot. "I'll accept the challenge."

"Shoot him! Now!" Ciarra shouted.

Lenalee tried to find a good spot to shoot the Jester, but not a single spot would help. He probably wouldn't let her go or she would miss. Lenalee might miss him and hit Ciarra. "Hmmm, I think you would like to hear something first. Before we start the chaos." Nella said, putting the revolver in his pocket and pulling out the tape recorder.

Ciarra's eyes widened and she started to struggle, but he held her firmly. He pressed play and threw it in front of them. Then he put the revolver back in his hand as the recorder played. "_Because of the Earl. I am a collegue of his and I do supply him at times. Make trades, sell him artillery, and set aside all his crimes. Not only do I get his money, but his apraisal._" Ciarra's voice said.

"_You just admitted partnership with a criminal mayor._" Jester's voice rang.

The Jester's voice came back on after a few seconds. "_Tell me, how many crimes have you comitted and how many people have you killed?_"

"_The numbers don't matter. I lost track a long time ago. All I know is that it's over 85._" Ciarra answered.

"_You also changed your name, Sherry Dawn Turner._" Jester said once a few moments passed.

"_You are clever Jester. I don't kno- _. . . . . . Silence . . . . - _Have work done on my face to hide that fact. Too many people knew what I looked like._"Ciarra confessed.

Curtis stared at Ciarra, now known as Sherry Dawn, and she panicked. "He made that. That was not me! I swear it's true! He must've used some kind of technology to make that!" Ciarra exclaimed and rambled on uselessly.

Nella sighed. "We're going to have to sort things out and even still, that gives you no reason to kill her Jester. Let her go." Curtis said.

Nella stared at him. Smile , out of nowhere, with no warning, he pulled the trigger and shot Ciarra (Sherry), killing her. He let her go and she fell to the floor, limp, bleeding, and dead. "Oops." Nella said.

Four bullets left, but then, after that, he shot the tape recorder, leaving him with three in the calibur. He's going to need to make a miracle happen tonight. He wasn't worried. This was a sticky situation, but he's been in worst. "_Nella, RUN!_" Sy shouted.

"I know what I'm doing Sy. I told you to keep quiet until I asked for your help and I did not, but I thank you for the police warning. Still, I have to cut our connection off right now. I'll see you later. Bye." Nella said, taking the chip out of his ear and putting it in his pocket after turning it off.

Nella ignored the gasps and screams. He just ran while he had the chance. Before everyone regained consciousness of what happened and started to come after him. He hadn't planned anything. He was just going to have to wing it. Kanda aimed and tried to shoot him, but he was faster than he thought and missed. "Chase him!" Lenalee ordered, running off.

"I thought she was in a gang. Not with the police." Nella whispered.

Nella left the room and ran down the hall. He was going to have to find another exit on this floor. He couldn't take the elevator. Too many risks, that is if his opponents are smart. He wasn't going to take any chances. It was a good thing he looked over the blueprints before he came here. So he took a turn and opened a door. He closed it and looked out the window. No one came by yet. He might get away with this. He got on his knees and felt around and found an air vent. He opened and entered it, closing it before he started to make his way out of the building. "By the looks of it, this thing is pretty sturdy, but only Miss. Lee would be able to follow me. The boys would be too heavy. That is, if they find out which way I went." Nella told himself, crawling through the place.

Nella could hear a fan and went the opposite direction from it. He came to a stop within a minute, but did crawl far. If he were to crawl any further he would fall. The vent went downwards now. There was three possible ways to go, excluding downwards, but the 'hole' was too big. He would fall. He looked down to see how far down it was and came up disappointed. It went down four floors before the metal vent came back. If he were to jump, he could mess up and break his leg or the vent. He didn't know what was underneath the vent either. So if he were to fall through he would be put in danger. Maybe. "Perfect."

Nella didn't bring too much gear with him. All what was necessary or what he thought he might need. Normally he could get through the night with them, but he never had more than three cops on his trail. Plus, they never get a good look of him. This time they did. He'll get through it. The question is, how? He can't be caught and he won't allow himself to be caught. Nella got on the edge and put his hands on the edge to his left. He held that edge with all his might and slowly slid off the ground his knees were on. His feet dangled and he used his arms to pull himself up. He got onto the vent then began crawling through it again. "I have nothing to worry about. If this is the best they can do then they have much to learn." Nella whispered.

* * *

><p>Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda ran down the stairscase, but they didn't see nor hear the Twilight Jester. Still they ran. They just had to get to the bottom floor. If they could do that then they could catch him. Lavi still felt completely stupid for believing they didn't have to be suspicious of him when he did match the describtion of the Twilight Jester, but he never saw him before, so how was he supposed to know then? The only time they were called in to support is when things get too hard for the cops. They may be detectives in training, but they've been training for a long time. They were more avanced and they did have a choice. The reason why they trained so early was because they wanted to be detectives since they were kids. So they trained their body, passed their limits, and went on to extraoridinary levels. All which paid off for this. They were gathered together to become the Black Order. Which was formed to get rid of the gang wars, put more criminals behind bars, and not having to worry about losing their only undercover cop because the whole gang were cops. Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda, they were what they called exorcists. They showed exceptional skills and became special detectives. Though they're still learning, when compared to a regular detective, they went far beyond their capabilities. So, with this kind of status, they should've suspected this. They should've known! How did he mess this up?<p>

Lenalee felt the same. She did suspect something, but did nothing. She didn't distract him long enough. She didn't stop the murder when she could've. How could she let him slip away? But with this guilt and blaming herself, she was relieved he didn't kill Lenalee. She was close to death by dancing with him. If not for the guests around them, would she had been killed? It was a scary thought, but it did not disturb her much. She felt confident. She had confidence and she had faith in herself. "Is there another way downstairs besides taking the stairs or the elevator?" Lenalee inquired.

"Well, I dunno. I can't tell you really." Lavi said.

"Anything Lavi!"

"Uh, maybe, um, there is a possibility that someone could travel through the air vents, but you would have to be slender or you would have to be a kid. A woman might fit in it, but the Jester is a boy. He was slender, but not enough. He would have trouble going through the air vents. He would barely fit. Unless he knows exactly what he is doing and if he's done this before, he couldn't use them, but there's another thing. The air vents are small on the twentieth floor up to the twenty- fifth. Once you get past those floors, you're a free man pretty much. The air vents get bigger from then on. If the Jester were to manage to go that far then he could make it to the bottom floor with ease. Most likely, before us as well. If he knows his way through the vents. I think that's the only other way." Lavi said.

"Was there more than one elevator on the 25th floor?" Lenalee asked.

"Several, but the elevator... I can't believe this! I'm so stupid!" Lavi said, hitting the side of his head. "The elevator we took was only for workers or the police. He wasn't a worker because he wasn't dressed like any of the male workers for the party and I could tell he was not an officer."

"What's your point?" Kanda asked.

"He had to have one of the entry cards to get to that elevator. Only workers, important people, and the owners have them aside from us tonight. That means he somehow stole a card or found a way to create one just like it. A third option would be he has some connections and a fourth, he would have to know someone who worked here and took their card." Lavi said.

"Where's the point?" Kanda asked with annoyance.

"It means he doesn't have to go through the front door or the back door to leave. The fire exits would be stupid and that leaves the door to the parking lot attached to the side of the building. He doesn't have to take that one either because he has the card. So, he can leave unspotted if he leaves the way he came in. Aside from the doors I named off, there's three more. The one I came in with Marie and Kanda, another one on the side of the building, and another one in the basement. That one leads you up some stairs to the alleyway near the back of the building. That card will let you enter or exit those doors." Lavi explained.

"So he is heading to one of those doors." Lenalee mumbled.

"He didn't enter through the door Kanda and I used. We would've seen him." Lavi told her.

"Then we have two plausible exits. He might take the one I entered through. On the side of the building." Lenalee responded.

"What did I miss?" Alma asked, jumping beside Lavi.

"How did you catch up?" Kanda asked.

"I cheated. Instead of running down all these stairs, I jumped over the side, over the railing, and down onto steps repeatedly. It's much faster you know." Alma said casually.

"Is anyone else behind you?" Lenalee asked.

"Everyone split up. Most of them took the elevators to see if they could catch up to Mr. Twilight. Since we have no idea which way he went. I believe officer Jenny and Curtis is behind us. Other policemen are coming in through the doors and searching the building. Many are still outside." Alma informed.

"Sheesh, did the captain ring the whole police department?" Lenalee asked.

"There's too many." Kanda stated.

"But it means it's harder for him to get out. Also, they do have some S. W. A. T squads here. Not just regular officers. It seems they're getting really worried about the Jester. Everyone wants him gone more than most criminals. We should put him on the most wanted list, if he isn't there already." Alma told them.

"Jeez, you make it sound like there's a thousand men here trying to capture one guy." Lavi said.

"No. It seems like a lot, but there's no more than fifty men here trying to catch the Jester. The S.W.A.T squads are the ones inside the building. Everyone else is outside waiting. Then there's those that were at the party. That's all." Alma said.

Lenalee ran faster and passed Kanda. She bit the inside of her lip and tried to think of a way to find the Jester. "Where did he go?"

* * *

><p>Nella slid downwards and into a basket of clothes, exiting the vents. He climbed out of the basket after making sure no one was around. He wiped dust off of him and made sure he had his guns. He was relieved to know they didn't fall off when he got in that laundry basket. He walked around until he got in a hallway and started walking down there as if he wasn't being chased. He was so calm. This situation didn't faze him. Not even a bit.<p>

Nella rounded a corner and found a door to the staircase. He stared at it and an idea came to mind. Since he was on the first floor now, and by the elevator he took up, he figured someone would come this way. He took a knife out of his secret pocket and put it in the lock carefully. He moved it around a little then flicked it. He heard a small click, knowing the door had locked. He grabbed a fold up chair, which had been on a cart nearby with forty more, and put it under the handle (knob) and made sure it wouldn't move. He walked over to the elevator and used the knife to take the metal panel off, the one with the buttons, and went through the wires. He found a blue and green one hook together and used his knife again, to cut it. He put the panel back on and then started walking away.

He then did something no one would expect. He went into a small room, but had to use the card to do so, and found a small table. Gently, he hopped on it and pushed a ceiling tile up. He made no sounds and he climbed in it. Watching out for the wires and machines, he put the tile back down and crawled around. Occasionally, he lifted another ceiling tile until he found a safe place to come out of. It was hard, but he managed to put the tile back. He found himself in a room with many clothes and went through them. He found some clothing he could put over his, but made sure he was able to get his guns and knife. He found a hat to wear and put a sweater on. He zipped it up then put the hoodie over the hat, hiding his white hair. He took a few steps and punched the glass that covered the firealarm. Without a second thought or hesitation, he pulled it.

**Minutes ago. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Lenalee went to open the door at the bottom of the staircase, but she couldn't. It was locked. Lavi came over and pounded his shoulder against it, but with no luck. He tried to break the small window with his hand, but almost broke his hand and whimpered, shaking it to get rid of the pain. "You're foolish." Alma said, smiling and snickering.

"Ohhhh, stuff it. Now isn't the time." Lavi said.

Kanda raised his gun and shot the wall and the door. He hit the lock and it broke, but when he went to open the door, it still wouldn't move. He looked out the window and grumbled. He had to waste one more bullet and shoot the window, watching it shatter. He put his hand through it and moved the chair. "He was here." Kanda said.

"No duh." Lavi responded.

The door swung open and Lenalee immediately ran off, but then jumped ten feet in the air once the fire alarm went off. It was loud and hurt their ears, red and white lights could be seen; water came out of ceiling. "It's a distraction." Kanda said.

"He's still in the building." Lavi told them.

"Check the rooms!" Lenalee ordered.

That they did, but they were all empty. They met up again in front of the elevator, Kanda angry, Lenalee serious, thinking, Lavi in thought, and Alma was confused. "None of the fire alarms were pulled in this section of the building. All the rooms that need the access card is just like the way they were." Alma said.

"He was here! How could he be gone?" Lenalee shouted.

"He might not have been the one to pull it." Lavi said.

"Do you think there's a fire?" Alma asked.

"Possibly."

"But then where did he go? Did he leave already?" Lenalee asked.

"I don't know." Lavi answered.

"We should go outside and inspect. People are going to be coming out of the building." Alma said.

"If he is still here he'll be in the crowd." Kanda told her.

"What if he isn't?" Lenalee inquired.

"Then we messed up our mission and we were tricked." Lavi said honestly.

Nella opened the door and got in the crowd with the people that were hurrying outside. He followed them, but took his mask off and hid it in his sweater. Pulling the hood down to cover his eyes. If Lenalee caught him, he might be interrorgated or searched. Rushing through the crowd, he made sure he was nowhere near any cops. He managed to get to the front doors and left the building. Plenty of people were outside already and the cops were confused by all means. Some of them were smart and started to check the people. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and Alma running his way. Quickly, he pushed through the crowd like a knife. He got to a police car and looked inside it. Still walking, he gazed at a woman officer and she was talking into a radio. She caught sight of him and paused, trying to get a good look of him. Nella turned his head away and hoped the lights hadn't flashed on his face. If she saw the mark on his left eye then he would most likely be found and forced to answer some questions. Or worse. They might assume he is the Jester because of his white hair.

Nella looked down at his feet and got onto the sidewalk. He fastened his pace now that he was out of the crowd and crossed the road. He looked back and pulled the hoodie down. He was in a safe distance from the building and from the police. "Too easy." Nella muttered.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I would appreciate it. Thank you!**


	5. Circus Day

**Dancing The Waltz**

**DGM**

**Chapter 5**

**Circus Day**

Lenalee walked into Komui's office and handed him a cup of coffee as he doodled on a piece of paper. Of course he wasn't working. He never did. How did he become the chief? Not even she knew that answer. Komui smiled and stared at her, drinking his beloved sister's coffee. He happily put the cup down and went back to doodling, humming a tune. "Brother, you should be working." Lenalee said.

"So should you, but I don't want you to overexert yourelf, my precious Lenalee, do I?" Komui responded.

"I have nothing to do today." Lenalee told him.

"Sure you do. I thought you wanted to figure out the mystery to Nella?" Komui replied.

"I didn't forget about that, but today is not the day. Everyone is still disapponted about the whole Twilight Jester incident. We all failed and they're not taking it easy." Lenalee said.

"They aren't or you aren't?" Komui asked, putting his pen down and staring at her once more.

"Both, but I guess not everyone is taking it that hard. It's just that Ciarra, the mayor, was killed in front of us and we could've stopped it. She might've been hurt, but at least we could've saved her life." Lenalee told him.

"I understand that, but a few days have passed and you haven't left this place since. Don't put yourself down for one failure. It's not your fault. If you were the Jester, don't you think you would've found a strategy that would've let you escape?" Komui responded.

"Where you going with this Komui?" Lenalee asked.

"He knew there were so many of us. He expected our actions once figuring out numbers. We did a simple plan. Easily understood. He has been running for three years, committing crime and getting away with it each time. This one is sly and tricky. We aren't dealing with an amature. He is a total professional. Which is the exact reason why he got away. He knew exactly what to expect-what to do. He might've even planned what happened. Even if he did come up with the plan out of the blue or wings it, he is intelligent and diligent. It will take time. We must study his moves. To catch a criminal you must think like one. You can't save everyone and you cannot succeed each time. Everyone meets their downfall. Whether they get back up on their feet is up to them. Create your own fate. Don't let someone else control it. This is what the Twilight Jester is doing. To be truthful, I didn't expect you to catch him yesterday. I've seen his work many times. Which is why I told the captain that you exorcists would gladly help. I recommended they let you take care of his cases. I do have high expectations for all of you, but it's all about progress. Be patient Lenalee. I believe that one day you might very well be the one to catch him." Komui said, patting her head.

"I'm not an amature either Komui." Lenalee whispered, but smiling. Komui was right. One day, she swears she'll catch him. "Thank you. I needed that."

Komui smiled warmly as she walked out. The Twilight Jester will be a perfect opponent for them. He will teach them many things without even knowing it. One of those things, to deal with failure. This was the first time they failed in a long, long time. He would be a challenge, but just what they needed. "Keep your confidence." He murmured.

Lenalee stared at her fellow exorcists before her. All of those that had gone on the case with her were still gloomy. Lavi was bouncing a rubber ball repeatedly and catching it each time, frowning, chin in his palm. Miranda rambled on about how useless she was. Krowley was quiet and sad. Alma was acting like he normally does, cheery, joking, playful, but not as much. Kanda, he was practicing, with his sword this time, and has been extremely grumpy. Biting off everyone's head. He had a really sharp tongue. Marie was the only one who was alright. As for the rest of the gang, they continued on with their normal everyday routine. "If this keeps up, I think I might start acting like them." Johnny said, staring at the group.

"No kidding Johnny." Reever said.

"Hey guys, cheer up!" Daisya said.

"Shut the hell up!" Kanda snapped.

"It's one lousy mission! You failed once! You can't expect to succeed each time!" Daisya shouted.

"I know that!" Kanda barked, pointing his gun, Mugen, at him. He knew he couldn't succeed each time, but he did not take kindly to humiliation and losing to some scrawny ass bastard and being outwitted on a fling. It was not his thing. He swears to God he'll kill that Jester himself if he has to.

"Then what's the problem?" Daisya asked.

"The stupid Clown! He got away and we didn't even come close to catching him because he outsmarted us." Kanda said.

"Then how is he stupid?" Krowley asked.

"Calm down, Kanda. This isn't Daisya's fault. It's ours. We let our guards down. Whether we did or did not suspect a thing." Lenalee said, hoping Kanda would listen to her..

Kanda looked at her and lowered Mugen. Everyone else's eyes soon landed on her as well. "Lenalee?" Lavi asked.

"We were being simpleminded. We tried the easy things. We underestimated him and that's the exact reason why he got away. Before we dealt with idiots, wannabes, and amatures. This guy is a pro and has the brains to match it. If we're going to catch him we're going to need to learn from our own mistakes and learn how he does things. In other words, we need to use new tactics, try harder, and think harder. If you think about it, we're dealing with a big shot. If we catch him, we'll become offical detectives. We're in the big leagues now. This is what we asked for. A challenge. He's the perfect canidate. So what if we screw up a few times? What matters is that we try and do our best. Each time we fail, we come one step closer to catching him. Each time we fail, each time he wins, the more we get to know him. Tell me, what did we learn this time?" Lenalee told them with a grin.

"That he kicked our asses?" Lavi suggested, but wasn't as gloomy. He was more along the lines of curious, his intent on learning showing.

"Uh, no."

"Besides what you said, he's prepared." Alma said.

"Yes. If you look at that night's events, he didn't plan on killing the mayor in that room. He planned on killing her alone. That's why he took her into another room. If he truly planned on killing her in that crowd, he could've done it when everyone hadn't suspected anything. Right there in that crowd. He would've had a better chance to get away. Without that big hassle. Which means, he didn't plan that fiasco. He wanted to make it quick and silent and have an easy escape. With this fact, we can say that he, one, plans ahead and creates back up plans. Two, he's fast acting-he can piece together a plan fast and do it. Three, if things don't go smoothly, he always has an escape route made out. That's why we didn't run into him. He knew we would think simplemindingly. Four, those suggestions may be dead wrong. Either way, he is prepared. That is why he keeps getting away. This case might take awhile, but we will not give up." Lenalee explained.

"What got into you? Where'd that spirit come from?" Lavi asked.

"Komui gave me some brotherly advice."

"What do you know, he _is_ good for something." Lavi said.

"Now if only he can do his work." Reever grumbled.

"By the way, did we get any kind of evidence?" Lenalee asked.

"The only clue he left was the tape recorder, but he shot it. So we can't take his voice and match it to someone else's. Tests are being ran to see if they can find any fingerprints on whatever is left of it, but both his hands had gloves. Unless he held it without gloves on before he came to the party, there won't be any fingerprints. They also found a pen on the floor, but it doesn't mean it's his and it may very well be the same as the recorder." Lavi paused, contemplating over the strange ideas of evidence, but how infuriating that nothing gave them hints to the person doing the crimes. "Another thing, a piece of paper. They are trying to find something with that, but I have a feeling they'll come up empty handed. Except for handwriting. There's just one problem with that. I've heard he had left several notes before. For his targets or the police. Each time, the handwriting was different. Which means he can forge people's handwriting. While we're on that topic, I should also mention that the handwriting is usually the victim's, someone in the victim's daily life, like a colleague, or it's arial. The type of writing you see on a computer. It's just not printed."

"It's not printed? Can someone actually copy that type of writing?" Alma queried.

"Yeah. It's difficult, but I guess that would depend on the person. They would have to examine it carefully though." Reever told him.

Lavi nodded in agreement with Reever as his friends and co-workers took in all this information. "Oh yeah, I should tell you that he does digital too. And each time, the paper is always the same. There's only ever one note per murder. He always writes with a black inked pen." Lavi added.

"How do you know this Lavi?" Marie asked.

"The case files came in on him. I glanced through a section. I took the notes part. I also discovered one more thing about that. Each note is usually to lure the victim somewhere or to admit that person's crimes. In other words, everyone the Jester has killed, half of them were criminals themselves. From amatures and gangsters all the way up to assassins, hitmen, and hidden criminals. Like ones that disappeared or was thought to be dead. We test that to see if it's true and sure enough, it always is. Those ones never had a note saying that. And since he uses one note per victim, most of the time, if he leaves a note that lures his victim somewhere, he always leaves a tape recorder behind if it's a criminal he's killing. Only catch, it's never his voice. It's the victim admitting to his or her crimes, what they're going to do, or something else. The Twilight Jester is good. Real good. He never leaves even a single hair behind." Lavi informed.

Bookman raised a brow at this. It was unusual for a criminal to kill another criminal unless they were in rival gangs or plainly, opposite gangs. So why was the JEster doing that? "He's killing fellow criminals?"

"There was only a few that didn't have a note or a tape recorder or anything left behind besides the corpse. And so far, only one person dies per killing. Every now and then someone else gets shot, injured somehow, gunshot or not, or knocked unconscious." Lavi noted.

"I thought you only went through one section?" Krowley asked.

"This was in that section." Lavi said.

"But why is he killing criminals?" Kanda asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"They may have been criminals, but it's still illegal unless he was defending himself. Which he wasn't." Lenalee mumbled.

"That doesn't answer my question."

Everybody set their eyes on the energetic fiery-haired detective in training. He was the one giving them all the details, so they were relying on him for this and more. Suggestions would occasionally pop up from the rest of the group, but Lavi was first to speak."Is there anything else you liked to tell us Lavi? Since you read the files when you shouldn't have." Lenalee questioned.

"Besides the fact that almost every crime he commits is practically the same? No. Nothing comes to mind." Lavi said.

"Do you think that he is hired to kill the criminals?" Miranda suggested.

"On several occasions that question was asked, but no. Each time he answered no. He is not a hitman. He is willingly doing these crimes." Bookman said.

"But that doesn't mean he isn't working for someone." Lenalee said.

The room silenced. That was true. The Twilight Jester could be working for someone, and with how much of a genius he is, he could be lying to them. It's hard to tell fact from fiction, though. "How many people has he killed in the three year time period?" Daisya asked.

"A minium of twenty males and eleven females." Tiedoll said as he appeared in the doorway beside Lenalee with Cloud Nine, Winters Zokolo, and Kevin Yeagar.

"Hello Detectives." Lenalee greeted.

"Thirty one victims! In three years?" Daisya exclaimed.

"So far, the Twilight Jester has proven himself to be one of the best criminals we've ever seen. For several reasons." Cloud told them.

"Can you explain? Since you've been trying to catch him since the start." Bookman asked.

The four _official_ detectives sat down and stared at the exorcists. These four detectives were the best in town and not even they can catch this Clown Phantom. They all used to be Generals in the military as well. (Which was puzzling as to why they couldn't catch him.) They were great people despite their personailties. Take Kanda for example. He's almost like Zokolo. "One of the reasons why he is one of the best is because most of these criminals he kills, they can't be caught by the law. They're all that have escaped from their crime scene or even from jail. Some were hidden criminals that were thought to be dead. Although, fourteen have not been proven to be criminals at all. They were regular citizens." Cloud said.

"Another reason is that each time he kills someone, it's only one. His target. He never fails to kill his target. Each time he succeeds and gets away. Half the time he goes unnoticed. We never know when and who he is going to strike next." Tiedoll remarked.

"A third reason, he's cautious and wise. He never leaves any clues, any evidence. Whatever may become harmful to his identity he destroys before we can get our hands on it." Yeagar told them.

"Then how are we suppose to catch him?" Daisya questioned.

"That's up to you." Zokolo said coldly.

"All I can tell you is that he's the best I've seen." Tiedoll said.

Honestly, none of them wanted to hear how great and amazing their objective and ill criminal was. He was a criminal. Plus it only put a dent in their prides even more. Especially for Kanda. "That's real helpful old man." Kanda told him.

"Awww, Yuu, don't act like that." Tiedoll said.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda shouted.

"Where is the case files Lavi? I want to read it." Lenalee said.

"I thought you had to go figure Nella out?" Lavi asked.

"He can wait." Lenalee told him.

"Uh-uh. The sooner we get him to join or help us for awhile, you must get him to come. You can read the files later." Lavi said, slightly glaring at her as he crossed his arms. Lenalee only looked away from him, trying to reason her way out of it even though she did want to go see Nella right now.

"I believe the case is more important." Lenalee said, standing her ground. "And why does it have to be me? Can't it be you? Why not get Kanda to talk some sense into him?"

Lavi laughed. "Kanda is out of the question. And our problem with the Black Order is just as important. If we fail to keep the secret or lose too many members then we'll be cut. The program will be shut down. No matter how many years it's been going on. As for why you have to be the one, you were the one who wanted his help in the first place and it was your plan."

Lenalee curled her lip. So what if she wante dhis help in the first place? That didn't matter. Lenalee really wanted to catch the Twilight Jester and she can't do it if she's trying to understand some boy that piqued her interest because he could wrestle with men 10 times his size and he's mysterious. "That doesn't mean I have to be the one. Alma could go. If he could become friends with Kanda then I'm pretty sure he could become friends with Nella." Lenalee retorted.

"Lenalee, normally I would condemn such an idea, but I believe Lavi is right. You should go." Komui said.

"Where did you come from?" Alma asked.

"The entry way." Komui said. "You didn't spot me because of the detectives."

"But why do I have to go? And why aren't you condemning this? Nella is a boy and you go berserk over me spending time with a boy." Lenalee said, getting huffy puffy because when she actually wants to spend time with a boy she cannot because of her brother's sister complex.

"He knows only you. Not Lavi. Not Alma. And not Kanda. That might be good on our behalf anyways." Komui said.

"That's a good point, but why today?"

"Because I know where he is today. I don't know where he'll be tomorrow."

"How would you know where he is?"

"Because every year he goes there."

Lenalee stared into her brother's soft eyes. He continued to smile at her, but Lenalee sighed, defeated. It was only fair. Lenalee started this so now she has to end this. "I don't have a choice, do I?" Lenalee responded.

"I'm afraid not and you know how much I hate forcing you to do things, but this is extremely important." Komui replied sorrowfully.

"Fine then. Where is he?" Lenalee inquired and Komui grinned.

* * *

><p>Lenalee stood in front of a giant tent, surrounded by cheerful and happy people from all ages. Behind her were more tents with items being sold or food stands. Beneath her feet was dirt, rocks, and barely any grass. She could smell the fresh corn dogs and plenty other types of food like fries, hamburgers, and hot dogs. A large ferris wheel was on one side and a rollercoaster made for little children on the other. She was standing in the middle of a carnival and the merriment filled the air. The rides were all around and it brought back memories of when she came here last year with her friends. A vacation day they had, but what she was looking at was something she didn't expect to look for a nineteen year old boy in a place like this. A giant circus. "I didn't know there was still a circus here." Lenalee mumbled.<p>

Lenalee bought a ticket to enter the circus, although it didn't start for another hour and a half. Still, she entered the tent and found out several people were already in here. One was a very familiar white haired boy in the back of the seating rows in the corner. She hoped he wouldn't try to outwit her and make her leave-be a little kinder than last time. Last time he was kind, but still rude. Almost mocking her, but ignoring her being there at the same time. With this thought in mind, she checked her patience and took a deep breath. She felt almost nervous to do this. Maybe he did make her feel insecure, but only because of the way he treated her and his tone. Or maybe because she knew what he was capable of. She didn't know.

Feeling ready to talk to him, and checking her detector bracelet since Komui wouldn't let her leave without it, she took her first steps towards the boy. Lenalee took small leisure steps until a few minutes passed and she stood in front of Nella. He looked up at her and gave a small smile. She felt was a bit surprised by the warmth in his smile and felt comforted. It was like all her worries, concerns, and stress was washed away all at once. She didn't know why, but his smile so bright and so relieving, but at the same time, it was depressing. He was smiling on the outside, but what about the inside? It was only half a smile. "Miss. Lee, to what do I owe this honor of seeing your lovely face for the second time this week?" Nella asked.

Lenalee sat beside him and she kept her eyes on him as his followed her. "Good evening Nella." Lenalee responded.

"What are you doing here Miss. Lee?" Nella asked. Lenalee could tell he was confused about her appearing here. It was a little suspicious if you thought about it. Lenalee kept finding him. At least he wasn't asking her how or being harsh about it.

"I'm here to see the show. What else?" Lenalee answered cooly.

"The show doesn't start for a long while. I'm sure this meeting is more than a coincidence." Nella said smoothly, suspicion residing in his eyes.

"If it's not going to start for awhile then why are you here already?"

"Because it's peaceful here. It's one of my habits. Coming here first, I get to pick where I want to sit without a hassle."

"I can't argue with that, but I am, or was, looking for you." Lenalee said.

"Did I do something wrong or are you just trying to get me to join your gang still?" Nella asked.

"I don't need you to join. I just need your assistance, but you're not going to say yes. I'm just here to have fun. Talk to you. Get to know you." Lenalee said casually.

"Is this because of what Buffy said? That I get bullied?" Nella asked, anger growing with that out there.

"No."

"Just so you know, she was overexaggerating. I don't get bullied too much anymore. Their words didn't hurt me anyways. Every now and then rumors are spread or words are spoken, but it's rare. They leave me alone and I leave them alone. Whether they hate me or not is up to them. And it's not that everyone hates me, it's just that they don't like me or they don't know me. Total strangers basically. No biggie, but I bet Buffy made it seem like it was a problem." Nella said.

Lenalee could tell he didn't like pity with how he was talking and the strict look he gave her. "She did, but you _used_ to get bully. It didn't effect you at all?" Lenalee inquired.

Nella snorted, obviously not interested in talking about this with her. Still he went on and still she listened. Right now it was the only thing they could talk about since Lenalee has yet to find a way to get out of that topic. "The only reson why they made fun of me was because I was younger, smarter than any average kid my age, I had pure white hair, and this mark on my face. I suppose it did bother me a little at first, but I got used to it. For as long as I can remember, I've always been the odd one in the group. I always stand out somehow." Nella said.

"Did you bleach your hair?" Lenalee asked.

Nella's smile faltered a little. "This is it's natural color. This is what I meant by odd."

"Really? How strange." Lenalee remarked, but immediately covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright. That's practically everyone's reaction or they don't believe me." Nella said, shrugging.

Lenalee wanted to ask about his eye, but felt like she was prying too much. She wanted to get to know him, but she can't get it done in just one day or one hour without him getting suspicious of her. This was going to take awhile, but she was so curious about his eye. Why would he have a tattoo like that? Right there too? And for how long has he had it? "It fits you. From the people I've seen before you, it never suited them, but you look nice." Lenalee told him.

Nella's smile got twisted and you could tell he was trying really hard not to laugh at that. He found it humorous for some reason. Lenalee knew what she had said sounded weird and crazy, but it was true and it made her want to laugh too, but she didn't. She was glad Nella didn't laugh at her either. "Thanks Miss. Lee. I- I appreciate it. Really, I do." Nella told her, choking on his laughter.

"Why aren't you laughing?" Lenalee asked.

"I don't want to be rude. I think I already gave you the wrong first impression and the second meet wasn't too well either. I completely ignored you and I shouldn't have." Nella said, covering his mouth so his voice was muffled.

"Was it that funny?"

He shook his head, trying to concentrate on how to answer her question with words as he broke their eye contact. His smile became more realistic than it was before. That made Lenalee feel better about all this. She really didn't want to make him angry. "It's not funny. It's just... different. I've never heard anyone say that." Nella told her.

"Oh. Alright." Lenalee took in his words slowly, beaming at them as she thought of her next sentances. "May I ask why you're here? At the circus I mean? No one ever really comes to the circus nowadays. Not with all the new rides in the fair." Lenalee replied.

"Sentimental reasons." Nella said softly.

"Sentimental?"

You could tell he didn't want to answer. A look of pain and sadness washed over him for a quick second as he thought about his personal reasons Lenalee was curious about. "For as long as I can remember, I came here every year, every day, just to see the circus. As long as it was in town I came here. Or anywhere in town. Now they never appear anymore except for at the yearly carnival. So I come to see the show. It's a routine I don't want to change if I have a choice." Nella said.

"I see. So you love the circus, right?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes. Well, I didn't at first, but my Father got me into it. " Nella told her.

"Interesting. I've seen a circus performance only once before. That was years ago." Lenalee replied.

"Most kids outgrow their love for the circus or they stick their business in the merry-go-rounds and other rides. Clowns come to bore them once they get older. They're no longer funny. The actrobat's tricks get old. The tigers and elephants are not chilling and don't enthral you. The circus' wonders perish and are long forgotten. By the children and the adults. Soon, the circus will no longer be. Not in a city like this. Not in this generation. We've all forgotten how to have real fun and real entertainment... What fun really is." Nella said, almost like he was reciting something.

"Huh?" Lenalee was confused. Everyone forgot how to have real fun? What did he mean by that? What a strange thing to say. Most certainly it's a biased opinion, too. It wasn't like the typical Nella who claims all the facts snidely, then maybe it was. She didn't know the typical Nella.

"Nevermind. I'm sure you wouldn't understand." Nella said.

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand?"

"Exactly that."

"I did graduate high school. I am not dumb."

"I meant, the circus is old news. Old fashioned. They're no longer important to our current enviromental society. Especially since we live in a big city. The circus doesn't entertain too many people so they don't sell ticket and then they don't make money. Thus, they go bankrupt and must find another career. I'm trying to say no one sees the extraoridinary wonders and liveliness. Not all the routines stay the same and not everyone gets the chance to expierence this. Some don't because of their parents or they don't have the money. Others don't care anymore. They don't want to give the circus a chance." Nella told her sadly, trying to steady his voice.

"Basically, the circus is losing business and won't be here much longer." Lenalee said in simpler terms.

"Yes. That's right. This year is suppose to be the last. As for the circus folks, I'm not sure what will become of them."

"But you mentioned something about fun."

"I did."

"... So?"

"So what?"

"I thought you were suppose to be smart?"

"I am."

"Then please do explain."

Nella sighed and folded one of his legs on the bleacher, turning around to stare at Lenalee. His back fell on the wall that kept people, mainly children, from falling of the bleacher stands. His elbow landed on his leg and his chin in his palm, his fingers rhythmically falling upon his cheek one at a time. "No one knows how to have real fun these days." Nella said.

"You sound like an old man pestering kids about the olden days. What are you? An old-fogey?" Lenalee asked.

Nella laughed at that. "No, no, no. You took that all wrong. I meant, no one ever has real fun. I mean _real_ fun. I didn't mean to sound like an old man."

"It still doesn't make any sense." Lenalee said.

"Then how about I show you?" Nella responded.

"What about the circus?" Lenalee asked.

"I don't mean today. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? You're actually inviting me to do something with you? Not just because I bumped into you that day?" Lenalee rejoindered playfully and surprisingly.

"I never said I hated you."

"No. You said you despised gangs and people in them."

"I explained my reason for that behavior. Though, it is true, but I am friends with a few gangsters. If you prove to me you are a good person then I won't hate you. You don't seem like a bad person. So why you're in a gang is beyond me." Nella told her.

"You're friends with a gang? Then how come you won't join?" Lenalee asked.

Nella sighed. She was just full of questions, wasn't she? That's all that ever seemed to leave her lips; questions. He supposed it didn't bother him so much. They weren't too personal and they weren't invasive. "It's a good way to wind up in jail or get me in trouble. Or worse, get me killed. There's no way I'm going to participate in gang wars and all those drugs." Nella said.

"I agree, but my gang is not bad."

"Don't push it Miss. Lee. I'm not joining nor am I helping. Friends I'll be, but I'm not going to get in between gangs."

"Suit yourself." Lenalee said, but was disappointed. He wouldn't even help. He is stubborn, but she'll manage to get him to agree. Somehow. "What about today? You busy or sometihng?"

"Not today. My friends are walking around, but they don't know I'm here. I didn't mention me coming here. I'm not really one to come to things like this." Nella told her.

"Why not?"

"I don't like the crowd."

"Why do you have a problem with crowds?"

Lenalee tapped her fingers against her jeans, expecting an answer. Nella didn't seem to mind answering her questions. This one effected him just a little bit. "I didn't grow up around many people. Aside from school of course. Everyone asks that question, but I can't answer that question with a precise answer. I'll do certain things with crowds, but I'm not used to it."

"Do you really not know?" Lenalee asked.

"I guess not." Nella answered.

Lenalee's eyes wandered around the place as she smelled some kind of odd scent. It wasn't that bad, but it wasn't good. She wasn't used to the smell was all. Lenalee assumed it was the soil. The carnival was placed on a random plot of land with spacious and empty fields, gravel, dirt, and grass. "The place is empty for the most part. How long til the show?"

"Twenty minutes. People should start coming in, but not very many. It never gets more than half full anymore." Nella answered, looking at his cell phone to get the time.

"Where you going after the show?" Lenalee asked.

"Since this is going to be the last performance of the day, I'll stay around and help the people clean up and take care of the animals. They could use the extra hands. How about you?" Nella replied.

"You stay back to help them?" Lenalee queried. Maybe she didn't understand him at all. It didn't dawn her as the kind of thing he would do, but that may just be her opinion.

"Yes. Why? Is there something wrong with that?"

"Ummmm, no. I guess not. It's just that no one ever does that. That I know of." Lenalee

Nella's lips twitched, moving a little so he was smiling more. She guessed he took that as a compliment. "You wanna help? I'm sure they'll appreciate it."

"Huh? Me? I- I couldn't." Lenalee said, waving her hands around.

"Alright. You don't have to freak out. It was just a question. You don't have to offer your help." Nella remarked, rolling his eyes at her abrupt panic.

Lenalee blinked. She overreacted over nothing. When he asked that question she felt like she was going to burst. She didn't know why, but she did. Not mentioning anytihng about what happened a moment ago, she stared ahead at the circus show as it started. The lights went out and the ring was the only spot with it. And it begun. The actrobats, clowns, lion master, and everyone else. It was intriguing. Lenalee hadn't seen something like this in a long time. It was so fascinating. Lenalee finally sat down beside Nella as he studied her face with sheer amusement before watching the circus.

After the show and once everyone left, Nella stood up and walked to the ring. Not too much longer, a person showed up and greeted Nella happily. Lenalee stood up, watching from a distance, making her way to the ground. She followed them as Nella started walking away with the ringmaster. She could hear their friendly conversation, but didn't butt in. Just watched. Then she found herself out in the sunlight in the back of the huge tent, staring at animals in cages or elephants standing, eating, and smelling _horrible_. Seriously, the stench was awful! Nella turned his head around to glance at her and waved. "You sure you don't want to help? I'm sure Con and Basty will love you. None of the animals bite." Nella said.

"No. I'm good." Lenalee said.

"Who's that?" the ringmaster asked.

"Komui's little sister. She sticks like glue." Nella said, rolling up his right sleeve. "Why do you want to know Jerry?"

"Just wondering. It's not everyday a beautiful young lady comes here with you." Jerry said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nella asked.

"You don't see girls like her at the circus nowadays. Well, I better get to work. I have paychecks to give and bills to pay. I'll come by soon to see how you're doing. If you're not done and gone by then." Jerry said and walked off.

Nella got two large buckets with sponges and walked over to a giant elephant. He took his one glove off and replaced it with a yellow rubber glove, but Lenalee didn't get a chance to look at his hand. Although, he didn't put a rubber glove on his right hand. Weird, right? Lenalee watched as he bent over and put his hand in the bucket of water, grabbing a large sponge. He patted the elephant then started washing her. The elephant's trunk came over to Nella and he petted it "Hello Basty. How are you?" Nella asked softly.

Lenalee smiled as Nella talked to Basty and cleaned the mud and dirt off of her. He was talking to her and was actually enjoying it. Basty seemed to love his companionship, his soft voice telling her things about whatever popped into mind, and every now and then, she would blow her trunk to make noise as if responding. After cleaning the areas he could reach, he walked over to Con, getting in between the two elephants. He treated Con the same way he treated Basty, gentle, talking to him, being so kind. Lenalee found it amazing. The elephants were so calm and so happy. They loved him and to tease him, since the elephants had a mind of their own, they used their trunks to caress his face, mess with his hair, and rarely, they picked him up and held him in the air, waving him around. Lenalee laughed at that. It was hilarious.

Nella was having a great time. He must love animals and they have to love him. With how they cooperated. She's never seen people and animals act like this with each other. They were so playful together, so much interaction. She wondered how long Con and Basty knew Nella. "That's remarkable." Lenalee whispered.

Nella patted Con and Basty then walked away. He had finished taking care of them along with the other animals, but had paid the two elephants one last visit before he had to leave. Lenalee trailed behind Nella, thinking he didn't notice her. He said good bye to the circus performers and began to make his way through the carnival, grabbing some ice cream on his way out. Lenalee followed from a distance and was a bit surprised to actually see him leave the carnival. Not stopping to get on a ride at least once or look arond. He just left. He even saw his friends and didn't greet them. He only stayed out of sight from them and left. Lenalee also watched him pass the cars in the dirt parking lot. It was a good thing Lenalee didn't bring her car because Nella didn't bring one either. He might not have one though. He was nineteen and it depended on what kind of family he had if he got a car or if he even had a license for that matter.

Nella stopped walking and threw his plastic ice cream cup and spoon in the garbage then started walking again. "Stalking is illegal Miss. Lee."

Lenalee practically fell face first on the pavement, but stayed on her two feet and came out of hiding, running after him until she caught up. How did he know she was following him? Really, did he have superhuman hearing or spiderman senses that tingled? "I wasn't stalking you."

"What do you call it Miss. Lee? You're following me from a distance, watching me, and going unnotice... So you thought." Nella retorted bitterly.

"I was not stalking you. I was... I wasn't stalking you!" Lenalee protested furhter. She wasn't stalking him! She wasn't!

"That's the technical term, stalking. Though, you weren't doing a good job."

Lenalee gave up. He was too stubborn to argue with about this. Instead she asked a question. "How did you know I was there in the first place?"

Nella glanced at her, showing her a face that mocked her, making her feel dumb again, as he said, "You're not exactly silent. You kept kicking rocks back there and when I threw my garbage away I saw your hair. It's distinctive. Not to mention the sidewalks aren't so crowded anymore because of the carnival. Why are you following me Miss. Lee?"

"Will you stop calling me Miss. Lee? And I didn't know if you were okay with me accompanying you." Lenalee said, getting agrier by the minute.

"You could've asked instead of breaking the law." Nella told her, a smile broadening to signal he was teasing her.

"You're not as nice as everyone makes you out to be. Ever since I met you, you keep mocking me and you're so secretive." Lenalee said, folding her arms in fornt of her chest.

"Why would I tell you anything? I don't know you and you're in a gang. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm mocking you, but I'm not. It's not my fault you do these things." Nella said.

What was his problem? Not mocking her? Like hell he wasn't mocking her! If only you could see how smug he was, because he sure as hell _did _come across as being smug to her. "Are you ever going to let that go?" Lenalee demanded to know.

"Maybe. If you stop stalking me. Otherwise I'll have to go to the police." Nella told her.

"I wasn't stalking you and you know it." Lenalee said.

"I know that. What did you think of the circus show?" Nella asked, skipping the agrument that was bound to rise. Lenalee adored this subject much better than the previous and graciously answered.

"It was neat. I liked it. Nice entertainment."

"Glad you like it. Why did follow me anyways?"

"I want to talk to you. I told you that already." Lenalee said.

"About what?"

"Life. You. School. Me. Y'know? All that."

"Right. Why do you care?" Nella was either not believing her or was disinterested.

"Is there something wrong with wanting to be friends?"

"That depends on you. What's your reason?"

Lenalee thought about his inquiry. Why did she want to be friends with him? Should she come up with an excuse? No, for some reason she was drawn to him and wanted to become friends, but he could be worse than Kanda at times. Who knows? Maybe it was because she grew up with Kanda and not Nella. "I dunno. You seem like an alright guy. I don't see why I wouldn't want to be friends."

"I was just going to take a walk then go home. I have to get dinner ready. Maybe chinese takeout would be better." Nella said, looking at his cell phone to get the time. "It wouldn't take as long and I'm starving. I haven't eaten much at all today."

Lenalee clenched and unclenched her hands into fists. He asks a questions and then gives her the absolute impression o fnot understanding a word she said. Hello, was she invisible? "Are you ignoring me?" Lenalee asked.

"No, but I do need to get some food in me. Last time I ate was almost twelve hours ago." Nella explained.

"It's almost seven now... You get up that early?"

"Not always."

"See? It's not that hard to exchange details about yourself." Lenalee said.

"I never said it was hard. I told you I didn't know you so I wouldn't tell you anything. Anyways, I need to get home." Nella said.

"Why?"

Nella bit back a groan as he was forced to say this again. "Dinner. I'm famish and tired. Con and Basty got me wet earlier too and I need to shower now. I'm sure you need to get home too. Don't you?" Nella responded.

"Not really." Lenalee said.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later. I guess." Nella said, scratching his head. "If you find me again."

"You said something about tomorrow and fun." Lenalee reminded.

"It was nothing, but if you want to come, I'm sure the others wouldn't mind. My frends and I are spending the day together on the outside of town. I was actually suppose to be by myself, but they always butt into my personal time." Nella said.

"Your friends? Uh, well, I guess I could come." Lenalee said, worried about the Jester case. "If my brother doesn't go ballistic."

"Nothing much is going to really happen, but it's more fun than a bunch of rides at the carnival. In my opinion. Others get bored after so long." Nella said.

"All I need is the time and place. I can come." Lenalee said.

"It might not be that fun Miss. Lee." Nella told her.

"Please stop calling me that and I'm not sure I can go. I am busy. I doubt I can put everything off a day." Lenalee said.

"I'll give you the details just in case." Nella said as he stopped walking. Lenalee stood beside him, waiting and he took a small piece of paper from his pocket. He took a mini pen out of his other pocket and placed the paper against the flat, smooth limestone wall beside him. The ink tipped pen hit the light yellowish-white paper, almost like an old document or old paper kind of color, and it gave gentle strokes as he began to write. It was a neat, elegant cursive that was easily read. It was one of the best penmanships she has seen from anybody and he was writing at a steady pace, but faster than most people. It wasn't a big deal, but she's only seen a few people with that neat kind of writing. Lavi, Bookman, sometimes Komui, Reever, and maybe two or three more. She admired it and she didn't know why. It was just letters on a piece of paper. "Here's all the need to know details. I would offer to pick you up, but I'm walking over there if Arisa doesn't come to get me. Do you think you can get there on your own?"

"Yeah, I got a car. I can get myself there." Lenalee said, taking the paper from him. "You carry a pen and paper with you?"

"I know it's not ordinary, but you never know. With me, I normally use that single piece of paper almost everyday. See you later Miss. Lee. I hope I'll see you there." Nella said, waving and leaving.

Lenalee put the paper in her jacket and hurried back to HQ. When she got there she plopped down on a chair and started reading the Twilight Jester's files, drinking a cup of coffee. There was a lot on his 'missions', but not enough on him. Practically nothing. It was going to drive her crazy if she didn't get more information. What was his blood type? His weakness? What did he look like behind the mask? His fingerprints? Anything! The toughest case there has ever been in Central City. And that's saying a lot. This city had so many gangs, which had depleted over the years thanks to the Black Order, and criminals, no matter what kind of crime, but mostly burgalers, and they've caught so many of them. Even the worst. There was so many that claiming the Twilight Jester as the toughest case they've seen meant a lot. The numbers don't matter. That's not the whole part. It's if they succeed and how they do their crime. "We're going to need to think of something. There's not many people with white hair in Central. That fact narrows it down, but the age would have to be estimated. He looked pretty young so I would have to say from 16 to 28 or 32 at the highest, but we also have to take in consideration of how many years he's been at this. With his know-how and skills we would have to raise the age up to 24. No, 22. He couldn't of been in high school at the time or they would have to be seniors at least. It can't be a freshmen, sophmore, or a junior. There's just so much to consider." Lenalee murmured, flipping through the small file. "With such a big case the file is so small. That just goes to show how much we know."

"It's a pity isn't it? You must start from scratch, but you'll get there. Don't worry about that." Komui said, appearing behind her.

"Hello Komui. How long have you been there?" Lenalee responded casually. She was used to Komui appearing suddenly. He is a little sneak. That's how he 'protects' Lenalee after all.

"Almost ten minutes. Come, you must eat dinner. You have to be hungry." Komui said.

Lenalee got up and walked to the dining hall, but was lost in thought on the case, but not only that, Nella. She wished she knew what his real name was, but she found the case more important then again, the Black Order was just as important. If this project gets shut down then the crime will rise and get higher than before. Before she knew it, she was sitting down at a table full of people and eating. How did that get by her? "How was it Lenalee?" Komui asked, sitting across from her.

"How was what?"

"Your little mission." Lavi said, looking at her intently.

"Oh, right. I think he is warming up a little. Nella is still being cautious around me, but nicer. More welcoming so to say." Lenalee said.

"What does that mean?" Alma asked.

"He's acting more like himself. I think he trusts me a little. He invited me to this, uh, well, he didn't say what it was. I guess the proper word would be get together or a bash. Maybe a party. I don't know. It's tomorrow. Um, give me a moment." Lenalee said, her hand fishing through her pocket for the paper. "At 10:30 in the morning. Apparently this is for all day or something. I don't think I'm going. I don't have the time. I need to help with the Clown Phantom."

"That can wait. We can't do anything until he strikes again or until nighttime at least. You can go." Komui said.

"Yeah! Go have a great time Lenalee. Get out." Lavi said.

"You sure?" Lenalee asked.

"Sure we're sure. We'd like to know him too, y'know?" Alma replied.

"Che." said our favorite samurai.

"Alright then. If you're all up to it." Lenalee mumbled.

* * *

><p>Nella hopped out of the shower and quickly dressed with some pants, socks, and he held a shirt in his hands. He got rid of the fog on the mirror and combed his hair with his fingers. He stared at his reflection and put the shirt on the counter that went from one side of the wall to the other, the sink was built in the wall, and his right hand held his left arm. Blood red all the way to the fingertips. The nails were the only thing that stood out from the hideous arm. They were pitch black. His skin was rough and bumpy. Almost shriveled now, because he took a shower, but it was still horrible looking. "Who would accept this? Pure white hair, a scar on my eye, and a demonic arm that doesn't belong. How could anyone accept this?" Nella whispered.<p>

All his life his arm had chased people away. He had been rejected and hated. Talk about discrimination, Mrs. Dudley didn't know what it truly was. His arm had been like this since birth. "I could never get close to anyone anymore." Nella murmured, putting his shirt on and leaving the bathroom. "Only friendship can last as long as I keep it hidden."

Nella shut the light off and went to his bedroom. He sat in his bed, turned the TV on, and grabbed his Chinese food. He finished eating, laid down, and closed his eyes. He covered his body with his blanket and turned the light off to his bedroom. "Good night."

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and thank you!**


	6. Day 1 It's A Big Deal

**Dancing The Waltz**

**DGM**

**Chapter 6**

**Day 1; It's A Big Deal**

Lenalee made sure she had everything she needed for the day and grabbed her car keys. Lavi grinned, watching her every movement as if to make sure she did go. The others didn't pay too much attention to her. They did glance at her once in awhile, but Lavi was eyeing her. It was kinda spooky, but hey, this was Lavi. "Brother, I'm going now." Lenalee said.

Komui's upper body popped out of his office door and stared at her with this creepy smile. The one he wore when something bad was going to happen because of his inventions. "Lenalee dear!" Komui said sweetly, holding up his arm and zooming over to her. "Wait just one moment. You can't leave yet. You forgot something."

"I did?" Lenalee asked, checking to make sure she had everything she planned to bring.

"That's right. You forgot this broach." Komui said, handing her a sparkling broach that was small, new, and looked like a miniture star from the night sky. It was beautiful. "You're gonna need it."

"It's lovely brother, but I don't need it. I'm not exactly sure what all I'm doing today. I don't want to get it broken or lose it." Lenalee said.

"Don't worry aout that. You're gonna need it because it has a camera installed in it. Since you're undercover with Nella, I want to make sure everything goes smoothly and this way, if you forget something we'll have the information. We already have the connection made and the TVset. M'kay?" Komui responded.

"You're spying on me?" Lenalee asked incredulously-how could she be surprised?

"No. This is official business. We're doing this like the professionals. We know next to nothing about Nella and if your words are true, he could be dangerous. This will also give us proof and eye witnesses just in case something goes wrong. Lavi and Bookman are going to be keeping track of all the information. Everyone else is going to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. It'll mostly be the exorcists watching until we can fix the schedule to work with this mission. Alright?" Komui told her.

Lenalee sighed in defeat. "When you put it like that, I have no choice but to accept this. You do have reasonable logic this time. Anything else? Since you already gave me a detector." Lenalee said, putting the broach on.

Komui grinned wildly as he opened his arms, thrilled Lenalee had accepted this, but wanting a little something. "Not this time. But you could give your loving brother a hug." Komui said.

"Next time. I got to go." Lenalee said and ran off, leaving Komui to fum and sulk, feeling lonely and dejected.

"Aww, sweet. We get to play spy cops!" Lavi admired, pumping his fist into the air.

Bookman whacked him upside the head and Lavi stared at him with a frown, rubbing his head. "This is serious Lavi. No funny business. Nella is too secretive and is hiding something. If he changed his name he had to of changed it for a reason. There is something off about him and we're going to find it out, but we can't if you are going to act like a child through this mission." Bookman scolded.

"This isn't that big of a deal, is it?" Alma questioned.

"I'm afraid so. I talked with Bookman about Nella. It seems my worries were right. This boy is up to something or will be soon. Bookman even tried to look something up on Nella, but found nothing. This causes more concern. This is why I made that camera. As long as Nella doesn't suspect anything. I just want to make sure nothing bad is happening with him." Komui said, getting dead serious.

"I don't see why, but I'll go with it." Alma said, shrugging.

"So what about the exorcists?" Daisya asked.

"You'll be watching Lenalee through the camera on a Tv. Everything is already set up in the lounge. Go. Shoo. Vamoose." Komui said, ushering the exorcists out of the training room.

* * *

><p>Lenalee passed the last of the skyscrapers and went down a long road. Houses were all that were left until she found herself near the woods. They were so far out that you never saw them unless you were on the outskirts of the city. They weren't even suppose to be there. The woods were suppose to be cut down to create more land, but some college kids and high school students rebelled and wrote strongly worded letters. The mayor and the govenor had to change the whole plan. "Pastcher Bay. I haven't been there since I was a child." Lenalee murmured, glancing at the piece of paper.<p>

Lenalee rolled down her window and the wind blew in her hair, the scent of wilderness entering her nose. It was fresh and so good. She followed a few signs, but had to then follow the directions on the paper. She had to go to a specific place at Pastcher Bay. When she finished following the directions she parked on the grass. Right next to a red cadilac and on the other side was a yellow SUV. Then to her left were two more cars. One green jeep and a big blue pickup truck. There was probably more because of everything she heard in the distance. She just hoped it was the right place.

Lenalee opened the door and her sneakers hit the grassy grounds as she stepped out. She locked the doors, grabbed her keys, and the paper, then closed the door. Lenalee pulled down her rosy pink shirt down and fixed the broach. She dressed well, but not that fancy since she was in Pastcher Bay. She still felt she overdid it and with the broach it seemed too decent for this, but she didn't even know what she was going to do. "Lenalee? That you? What'cha ya doing here girl?"

Lenalee almost jumped ten feet into the air and her heart jumped to her throat. She must've been lost in thought so she didn't notice her surroundings. She turned around to see a few girls, but only reconized one. "Buffy? Oh, hello. I guess this means I got it right." Lenalee rambled.

"Who is she?" a brunette asked.

"She looks familiar." a dirty blonde remarked.

"I think you're right Arisa." the brunette said.

"Arisa, Cocoa, this is Lenalee. Lenalee, Arisa is the blonde girl. Cocoa is the other girl. The brown haired girl. Go figure." Buffy said.

"Lenalee? Komui's little sister?" Cocoa asked.

"You go to Mater University, don't you?" Lenalee asked and both girls nodded. "Figures. Yes, Komui is my brother." she said sheepishly.

"It's nice to meet you Lenalee." Arisa said, taking a drink of some purple moutain dew.

"Diddo." Cocoa agreed.

"My pleasure." Lenalee mumbled.

"Not that I don't want you to be here, but what _are_ you doing here?" Buffy queried.

"Well, uh, Nella invited me. He gave me this paper to give me instructions." Lenalee said, showing her the notebook paper.

Buffy took the paper as all three girls crowded around it, scanning it with bewilderment. "That's definitely Nella's handwriting." Cocoa astonished.

"Definitely." Arisa agreed.

"No doubt about it." Buffy muttered.

"Is there something wrong?" Lenalee inquired.

"No. _Nooo_! It's nothing." Cocoa said, waving her hand in dismissal. "C'mon. Let's go catch up with everyone. I bet Granny Noel will love to see you. Any friends of Nella's is a friend of ours. No worries."

Cocoa grabbed her hand and the three girls dragged her to a hut. The noise got louder and more laughter and cackling could be heard. Lenalee felt her stomach drop, feeling nervous. She didn't know anyone! This wasn't like the parties for policemen or detectives. That was completely different. This however, was not like it at all. An orginal cookin' on the grill barbaque with a whole bunch of people. Young and old. Women and men. Children and teens. What was this? A family reunion? "Granny Noel! Granny! You gotta meet someone." Arisa claimed.

A woman with gray and white hair, hints of black strands, stopped rocking in a chair under the shade of a tree and adjusted her glasses, staring at the young adults. A smile broadened as Lenalee stood before her. Arisa, Cocoa, and Buffy grinned and almost squealed in excitement. "And who might you be Miss?" Granny Noel asked politely.

"I'm Lenalee Lee ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lenalee said, holding out her hand.

"Oh, Komui's sister. I thought I reconized you young lady. You've grown plenty. A polite girl, I might add. I'm Noel Rubis. Everybody calls me Granny Noel though. Try it if you want, but I'm fine with either name." Granny Noel told her, shaking Lenalee's hand.

"Does everyone know about my brother and I?" Lenalee muttered.

"Knowing him, probably." Noel said.

Lenalee sighed a weary sigh. Leave it to Komui. Bragger. Over nothing too. He's going to taunt her the rest of her life. She wasn't sure if she was blessed or cursed. "Yo Lenalee! What's up?" Chip hollered, appearing behind them.

"He was right. Lenalee is here." Cyrus told Heath.

"Am I blind to you? I can see Cyrus." Heath said, lightly whacking Cyrus' shoulder.

"Hi guys." Lenalee greeted.

"Hey Lenalee. What'cha ya doing here?" they said in unison.

"Uhh, awkward." Lenalee noted at their strange in sync mode. "Nella invited me."

All the boys' smiles dropped and their jaws nearly did the same. Granny Noel seemed surprised as well, but intrigued. Lenalee didn't get it and because of that, she felt more out of place. Was she missing something? What was wrong with Nella inviting her? "Ne-Nella invited you!" Chip shouted.

The three girls groaned-which made Lenalee wonder why since thye practically had the same reaction as them. "It's no big deal Chip." Arisa told him bluntly and dully.

"No big deal? Nella never invites anyone anywhere anyday, anytime, any which way, any party, or anything anyways!" Chip exclaimed, speaking fast that there were no breaths in between and you could barely understand him, but everyone managed somehow... Oddly enough.

"You're overloading man." Heath responded, giving him a look that said chill out.

"This is a big deal. Don't tell me it's not a big deal because it is a big deal." Chip said.

"It's not a big deal. It's abnormal, but not a big deal." Cyrus told him.

"Whatever."

"Don't mind the boys. They're a bit coo coo at times. Y'know?" Cocoa said, waving her hands around her head.

"Don't speak about my boyfriend that way." Buffy said immeidately.

Lenalee contemplated over the situation. She knew she shouldn't have come. This was a huge mess and a big deal to some of them. So what if Nella invited her? He couldn't have not invited someone before. Then again, this Nella character keeps getting weirder and weirder everyday. She wondered how everyone else was responding to all this on the other end. She could just imagine Kanda. Saying something absolutely horrible about these people. "Miss. Lee, you made it." Nella's soft voice said.

Lenalee turned her head a little to see Nella's smiling face with his hands stuffed in his pockets. His hair as white as ever. His face still pale and the tattoo still there. His eyes still warm and bright. Nothing had changed from yesterday. Just his clothes. "How many times have I told you to call me Lenalee? When you say Miss. Lee it makes me feel like I'm old and I am _not_ old. I'm not even 21 yet." Lenalee said.

"I already know you're twenty." Nella said.

"Are you going to call me my name?" Lenalee asked, but slightly demanding it to be so.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Nella said simply.

"Of course not." Lenalee muttered.

"So what's this with inviting her and never inviting us to anything?" Chip asked, clearly jealous of Lenalee.

Nella stared at his friends dully. You could see him run his tongue over his teeth, then on the roof of her mouth. Chip strained his jaw muscles to keep him from speaking again since Allen wasn't saying anything, just giving him a face that screamed "None of you business" and "It's no big deal" and Lenalee stifled a giggle. It really was funny. "I thought she would like to spend some time away from her brother. Komui is a great guy, but he has no sanity and is not mentally stable when it comes to his sister. You all seemed to enjoy her being around. I thought you would all be wonderful friends. By the way, thanks for the ride Arisa." Nella said.

"No prob Nella. Anything for ya." Arisa said.

"You can ride home with me Nelly." Cocoa said flirtatiously.

"I'll think about it." Nella told her.

"Sweet."

Lenalee saw Cocoa was flirting with Nella, but Nella either didn't realize this or ignored it. "I'll be down at the beach. Any of you coming?" Nella asked.

"The beach? Oh yeah! It's swimming time!" Chip said, running towards the sand, struggling to take off his shoes, socks, shirt, and his one chain necklace. He ran down a walkway then jumped in. "Cannon ball!"

"He's such a child." Buffy stated.

"No kidding. He'll never find a girl with that type of behavior." Arisa remarked, shaking her head.

"Finding a girlfriend is the least of his problems. He has his driver's test next week. He may be a Knight, but that has nothing to do with school intelligence and capabilities." Heath added, smiling although he thought about wanting to do the same thing as Chip.

"You're going to join him, aren't you?" Buffy asked, folding her arms and tapping her fingers on her arm.

"Can I babe?" Heath asked pleadingly, clasping his hands together.

"Go. You might as well go to Cyrus." Buffy replied.

"Yes! Hey Chip, we're on our way." the two shouted, doing the same as Chip. The girls and Nella watch idly as they stripped themselves of everything they wore except their pants or shorts, whatever they had on, and did a cannon ball in the water, not caring about the sand getting in their clothes and shoes. In the end a giant splash was created and the boy started a water war with splashing the 'enemies'.

"They never change." Cocoa said.

"They'll never mature." Buffy corrected.

"Yet you're dating one of them." Arisa reminded.

"I'm starting to regret it."

"Don't go judging them yet girls. They may be childish, but you girls have your moments too. Need I remind you of what happened at the mall?" Granny Noel said.

Lenalee watched the girls' face turn hot red, embarrassed at the thought alone. Well, it's safe to say Nella's friends were a little strange. "No." they uttered.

"They're in. Anyone else?" Nella asked.

"Nah, but you can take your shirt off." Cocoa told him, tugging on his shirt.

"Yeah, I'd like to see that." Arisa agreed, licking her lips.

Nella acted as though he was thinking about his answer, but Lenalee knew, one way or another, that he was indeed pretending. Arisa and Cocoa smiled with hope filled eyes. The only thing they weren't doing was drooling, but Nella shattered their dreams. "As tempting as that sounds ladies, I prefer to keep my shirt on. It would be vulgar of me to take it off and walk around in public, savvy?" Nella said slickly.

"Awwww, c'mon." Cocoa and Arisa pouted.

"That's just not me. Sorry girls." Nella said to their dismay.

Lenalee raised a brow as Nella waved, giving Lenalee one glance, looking her over then walking off. "You look nice girls. The same goes for you Miss. Lee."

"Thanks!" Arisa and Cocoa chimed.

When Nella was out of hearing range, Lenalee stared at the two girls fawning and drooling over Nella as he walked in the sunlight. They ran over to some picnic table in the field and gazed at him. Buffy, Noel, and Lenalee followed them. Lenalee's question was evident in her eyes. One look from Buffy caused her to giggle. "It's nothing, Lenalee. They both have a crush on him is all." Buffy explained.

"I figured as much Buffy." Lenalee replied, laughing a little. There is no damn way Nella is oblivious to the fact they totally adored him. Cupid hit them bad in Lenalee's eyes. "Nella is cute, but I'm Heath's girl. Nella ain't my type." Buffy told her.

"Heath seems the best out of the three in the water." Lenalee admired.

"He is."

"They make such a terrific couple too." Noel said.

"Oh yeah." Arisa agreed, seeing how that was all she could do.

Nella walked on the sandy beach bare footed, so not to get sand in his shoes or on his socks, and he took in all the surroundings. The smell of the water and the trees. The amazing view of the water. The tall trees and their green leaves. The animals all around. Flying, crawling, hiding, or nesting. The softness of the sediment under his feet and now, in between his toes. The wind blowing on his face, waving his hair and his clothes. It was peaceful. Tranquil. Although the boys were louder than the children in the water, it was still peaceful. He could easily block out all nuisences, but nothing bothered him. He loved this scenerio. These noises and these feelings. "Yo Nella! Hop in. The water is fantastic." Heath shouted, giving a wave of his hand.

"I'm good. I'll have to pass this time." Nella told him, not even bothering with passing a swift glance at Heath's direction.

"You always pass. Come swim for once. You don't even swim in school." Chip said.

"Can't you swim?" Cyrus inquired.

"A little."

"Prove it bro!" Chip ordered.

"No." Nella said flatly, continuing his hike on the beach.

"Come on Nella. What are you? Chicken?" the kids teased.

"Funny kids." Nella whispered.

Nella disregarded them completely and looked around, slightly kicking the sand. He'd loved to take a swim, but he can't take his glove or his shirt off. Not without showing his arm. He couldn't do that. He was already strange enough. His arm would only make things worse. It was sort of like his own disability. With a small sigh, Nella stared at a little girl in a wheelchair. She was staring at the walking people and the group of kids swimming. Everyone was having fun. Everyone but her. She was unable to do anything. He could rememer her name too. Addy.

Nella paced himself to her and she gazed up at him. Her parents off to the side stared as well, knowing him since they were at the party with him. "Addy, would you give me the honor of joining me?" Nella asked, holding out his hands.

"I can't walk." Addy said depressingly, sad.

"I didn't say anything about walking Addy." Nella told her.

Addy frowned. It was plain she was confusd by Nella's words, but still went on. "Nella, I can't do anything. You know my legs are too weak for me to walk." Addy said.

"That's no problem." Nella responded.

Addy stared long and hard into his eyes, uncertain of what to say. She didn't know what he was going to do, but she had a good feeling. "Okay."

"Do you trust me?" Nella asked.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Nella. I always have."

Nella placed both his hands on her sides and put her on his shoulders. She held him tightly and he held her firmly. She wobbled a little, frightened at first, but Nella had her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. "I got you. Don't worry Addy. Where do you want to go first? You may not be able to walk, but I can still take you to places you can't go in that chair." Nella said.

Addy grinned and hugged him the best she could. Many people watched, hearing her laughter as he walked around with her. Lenalee's group caught sight of this and watched Nella and Addy. Nella was talking to her and though they couldn't hear, they knew Addy enjoyed his coversation. He was giving her the best time she has ever had for a long time. The evidence was right there on her face. Pure happiness. After so long he put her down in a chair on the beach, knowing it belonged to one of his friends and it would be alright. He sat on the sand in front of her, his hands behind him as he leaned back. His head was tipped back, a bit tired, his eyes closed, and he basked in the sun. "Why am I here again?" Nella whispered.

Addy fiddled with her shirt. Nella was talking to himself again. He didn't look like he was having fun either. "Are you bored?" Addy asked.

Nella opened his eyes to stare at her. He sighed and picked his head up and turned his body around. "A bit."

"Why don't you go swimming then?" Addy queried, although she knew his answer before he spoke it.

"I can't. I am limited to what I can and can not do." Nella told her.

But that she did not expect. "How is that?" Addy asked.

"It has to do with my left arm." Nella told her.

"Does it not work well?"

"It used to be paralyzed. Well, almost. I could barely use it, but now it works just fine. Let's drop the subject. How is your summer going so far?" Nella responded.

"Fantastic. It's nice to have fun once in awhile instead of focusing souly on work. How do you willingly go to college? The work now is exhausting. I can just imagine college." Addy said, disgusted by the thought of going to college.

"The work is easy for me." Nella told her.

"It gets pretty difficult for me. My parents help me out though." Addy said.

"That must be nice." Nella noted.

"Not really. I feel that they push me too much. That they pressure me because I can't move my legs so I can't really do anything with my life. So they want me to have a great education and get a job that has to do with that. Like a special scientist or something." Addy said wearily.

"They only care Addy. You should think better thoughts about that. They're willing to give their time to give you the best life you could imagine. Education plays a big part in life. With a great education comes a wonderful life. It just depends on how you use that education. If you ask me, I think you're lucky." Nella said.

"You do have a good point, but I don't see how I'm lucky. My parents are like other loving parents. Though, they do have their qualities." Addy replied.

"You have parents. Some kids don't."

"You mean the orphans?"

"Uh-huh."

"I guess I am lucky. They may be annoying, but they're my parents. I don't know what I would do without them. Hey Nella, what are your parents like?" Addy inquired.

Nella's smile dropped a little. He was about to answer, but then Addy covered her mouth and snickered. This confused him and he turned around to see what she was lookinig at, but was then tackled by three boys. Guess who? Nella wrestled with them a little. Being forced to roll in the sand and was getting wet because they were soaked, because of that he got covered in sand. All before he was able to stand up. When he stood up he dusted off all of the sand, but not much came off. It was in his hair, on his face, and all over his clothes. It didn't help that he was dripping because the boys got him wet. So it stuck like glue. It was a good thing he didn't wear a white shirt today. Otherwise his arm would show and the shirt would be stained completely. "What are you doing?" Nella asked.

"Nothing much. You?" Cyrus said simply, messing with him.

Nella scowled at his frowns. "Trying to get the sand off since you rudely tackled me."

"Well here, let us help you with that." Chip said, grabbing his shirt and trying to pull it off, chuckling.

The other two shrugged and helped Chip before Nella got loose. The girls saw this and giggled. Arisa and Cocoa smiled. "Strip him boys!" Cocoa shouted.

Nella glared at them as most of the shirt went over his head and he tried to kick them to make them back off, but couldn't see because of the shirt. Then it slipped off his head and all that was left on him was the left sleeve. _Thankfully_. The three boys pulled and yanked and pulled harder, but Nella managed to keep the shirt on. He would not let them see it. They didn't know how serious this was to him and they were just goofing around, so Nella had to remember to not hold this against them. "Let go you idiots." Nella growled.

"Alright." they said and let go, causing Nella to almost fall down.

Nella continued to glare at them, but was soon distracted when he heard the girls whistle and say a few things. Some said in a mocking manner, but he still thought what they said were true too. Not just his friends either. All the women there. "Looking good Nella!" Cocoa remarked.

"Nice abs!" Arisa shouted.

"Come here Nella! I want some of that!"

"Mmmh! Look at those muscles!"

"Keep the shirt off hot stuff!" Buffy exclaimed.

Lenalee giggled. Nella felt ridiculous, a tad embarassed. His cheeks got warm and a small rosy tint went across his cheeks. Leave it to his friends. He put his shirt back on and fumed. "Who knew he had those muscles under that shirt." Noel said.

"Oh please, you knew he could pound others ten times his size. Of course he'll have muscles Granny." Buffy responded.

Lenalee stopped laughing, watching the surrounding women muse about the recent event. Then it hit Lenalee. A question swirled in her mind and her smile departed her face. "Is there a reason why he doesn't like to take his shirt off?" Lenalee asked.

"We don't know. He just doesn't. Some men are like that." Buffy said, throwing a chip into her mouth.

"Come to think of it, he never goes swimming either. Not even in school classes. He always sits out on the bleachers." Arisa said, reminscing about the past events. "I think he might have some kind of scar that he doesn't want us to see."

"I believe it has something to do with his arm." Noel said, eyeing Nella's gloved hand.

"Why would he have a scar? Does he get into that many fights?" Lenalee asked, eyeing the peculiar lad from where he was on the beach.

"Not that many, but he does already have a known scar. That mark on his face, it's a scar. It looks like a tattoo, but it's a scar." Buffy said.

Lenalee's mouth hung open. It was a scar? That made some sense, but only gave her more question? "It's a scar? But how could anything form something like that? How could he get a scar like that?" Lenalee queried.

"Don't know. He won't tell us the details. The only reason why he told us in the first place was because he didn't like us saying it was a tattoo. He doen't like it when his friends accuse him of having a tattoo done at a young age like that. He was too young to even get it when he did." Arisa explained.

Lenalee was guilty of that assumption as well. Of course she would think it was a tattoo. Especially with the way she met him. "How long has he had it?"

"Hmmm, he's been friends with Chip for the longest. I think it's been seven years that they've been friends, but he said Nella had that mark before he became friends with him. Nella had been new to one of his classes when they were nine or ten and he had that scar and that white hair." Buffy said.

"Really?" Lenalee murmured, looking at Nella.

Nella finished wiping the sand off his clothes and stared at the boys. Nella raised a brow and looked them over. "You're swimming in your boxers?"

"No. What do you think we are? Stupid?" Chip asked, standing in between both Cyrus and Heath, one hand on Cyrus and he leaned on Heath with his other hand on his shoulder. "We put our swimming trunks on before we left." Chip said.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Nella muttered.

"Was that a response to what I just said or to the stupid question?" Chip asked.

"The latter." Nella answered truthfully.

"Oh... _hey_!"

"You're slow." Cyrus responded.

Nella tried to get the sand out of his hair, but came up with no luck. Not all of it would come out and it irritated him. He was going to have to scrub it out. "Addy, do you want to go back to your chair?" Nella queried.

"Sure Nella."

Nella picked her up and she didn't mind him being wet, but he carried her back to her chair and then he went back over to the boys. Still trying to get the sand off of him. "Thanks guys. Now I'm covered in wet sediment."

The three of them laughed all while Nella did his best to clean himself of the wet sand. No use. It was not coming off. He knew that, but he continued to try. "Gee, you don't know how to have fun." Chip remarked.

"Hey, Heath, what'cha doing?" Cyrus asked, looking at Heath who had been quiet.

"Nothing. Hey Nella, who all do you have on your contacts?" Heath asked.

Nella stopped wiping the sand off and looked at Heath. His eyes fell on his cell phone. He was going through his cell phone! Talk about invading personal privacy. "Give me that back!"

Heath grinned and held it up as Nella tried to snatch it away, but he couldn't reach it. He jumped and he still couldn't reach, but it surely didn't keep him from trying. Heath shrugged, seeing him as no threat, and continuing to snoop through his phone, grinning. "What kind of secret are you hiding in here? Let's see, there's an Anita, Arisa, Buffy, me, Chip, Cyrus, a Trevor, doctors, the school, hmmmmmmm. . ." Heath mumbled.

"Let me see it!" Chip exclaimed.

Heath started to hand the phone to Chip, but Nella almost snatch it and he pulled back. He nodded his head to signal the two boys to go long and they happily obligued. Heath tossed Cyrus the phone and off he went, scanning through the phone. Nella chased him and they ran back up to the hut with the large crowd. Cyrus stood on one of the tables, gaining everyone's attention. "Give me my phone! It's not exactly cheap!" Nella shouted, about to take it.

"Cyrus, over here!" Chip shouted.

Cyrus threw the phone towards Chip and Nella groaned, quickly changing his direction. He tried to take it, but everytime the boys threw it to another. It wasn't just those three either. It was to some other teens and other girls. Then the phone was about to be thrown on the grill because Heath missed his orginal target. Many of them held their breaths and the girls gasped, knowing it would be their responsibility to give him a new one. Thankfully, Nella caught it. Giving them all some relief. Until the fire cackled and burnt his right hand. He immediately drew back his hand and hissed. He put his phone away and sat down. "Are you alirght Nella?" Arisa asked, running over.

Nella held out his hand and blood moved down it. It was searing with burning pain. His friends gathered around, including Lenalee. The wound wasn't big, but the skin had burned. That was never pleasant. Painful actually. "Bryan, we need you're help here!" Cyrus shouted.

Bryan hurried over and grabbed Nella's hand, telling Arisa and Cocoa to get a few things for him. "I'm fine Bryan. It just got burnt a little. No big deal. Two or three days and it'll heal. It doesn't even hurt that much." Nella said.

"Nella, you're gaily and all, but let me do my job. I know more than you do about medical problems." Bryan told him.

"Here you go." Arisa said, putting the stuff on the table.

"You doctors sure are prepared." Cocoa admired. "I can't believe all this was in your car."

"You're never too safe when you have four little kids and know a bunch of teens." Bryan muttered, taking a wet rag and washing off the blood as gently as he could.

Nella winced, but you could tell he was trying to hide his pain. "It's no big deal Bryan. It's just a small burn." Nella said.

"That came from a fire. I saw what happened Nella. This isn't a normal burn your fingers on the stove. Knowing you and your luck, I'm not going to take any chances." Bryan said sternly.

Nella sighed and listened to Bryan tsked. This was all Heath's fault. If he hadn't taken his phone in the first place he wouldn't be here right now. Bryan eventually put some ointment on and wrapped a bandage on his hand, putting it over the gauze. "Why are you wrapping it up if you already taped that stuff on?" Cocoa asked.

"To keep it on just in case a tree or a bush gets snagged on or if somebody doesn't keep their hands off it." Bryan said.

"You're not talking about me, are you?" Nella asked.

"No. It's your friends I'm worried about. Seeing how this is their fault in the first place." Bryan told him.

"Hey, hey. You leave us out of this." Chip said indignitantly.

"It's not liked they planned this and it doesn't hurt anyways. Only at first." Nella said, glaring at Heath desppite his words.

"You sure? Small as it may be, that's still a burn. It probably wouldn't of been so bad if your hand wasn't so close to the grill. The heat of the metal could've supported the flame. Which is why you're bleeding. It only took a small tissue off, but you need to be more careful." Bryan said.

"Normally I don't burn so easily." Nella said with a dreary sigh. "But because the boys got me wet, that didn't help."

"Really? I thought you would get sunburned quite easily seeing how your skin is so pale." Arisa said.

"I'm not that pale." Nella mumbled. He put his hand on his lap and moved his head so he was staring at the water. Another picnic table was dragged over to where he was and all his friends sat down. The boys had to wait until they put their pants, socks, and shoes back on and had to make sure they weren't that wet anymore. So they used a towel. Otherwise the girls would kick them off for getting them wet and making it to where a limited few could sit at the table. Arisa sat on one side of Nella and Cocoa on the other. Nella didn't mind them. His eyes were locked on the water, but then he glanced at Lenalee. Just before Lenalee thought he turned into a statue, too. "You've been awfully quiet Miss. Lee."

"The same goes for you." Lenalee retorted.

"It's natural for me, but you're a bit of a blabbermouth." Nella said.

"Huh?" Lenalee didn't know how to respond to that. He had been really nice lately. Maybe that was one of his nice ways of saying she usually talked too much. There were much ruder ways. "I am not! I do not talk that much."

"Maybe I am being a little overdramatic." Nella murmured, but there was no apology and no apologetic features. He merely blinked a few times, but he didn't take back his words. Probably oblivious to the offense he made.

"Yeah, a little." Lenalee said sarcastically.

"I was surprised to see you actually came. Seeing how you came up with a lame excuse yesterday to not come. You could've just said you didn't want to instead of lying." Nella told her.

Lenalee's fingeres twitched under the table. And here she thought Nella was nicer than she first believed. God, what is with him? He's nice one minute and crude the next. Sorry, but an angel and a devil don't mix well. "I changed my mind. Why would I turn down _one_ of your _generous_ gestures? It's one of the best I've seen so far." Lenalee said.

"You invited her yesterday? But I thought you were at home all day?" Heath queried.

"Technically, I never said that." Nella responded.

"Don't give me your technical crap. You may of not said it word for word, but it sure made us think that." Heath said.

"If you weren't at home then where were you?" Buffy asked, not too happy either.

Nella shot Lenalee a small glare, but it faltered. He thought about what he should say, but he decided to grudgingly tell them. They'd find out one way or another, mos tlikely from the blabbermouth he so kindly invited. So much for wanting to be gentler with her. "I was at the circus. It just so happens that I met Miss. Lee there." Nella said.

"The circus? Hey, that was at the carnival! You little liar." Chip rejoindered.

"I said I didn't want to go to the carnival with you. Where did I lie?" Nella questioned.

Chip was stumped, trying to make up a good argument, but failing in doing that. "Well, uh, huh. Okay, fine. You didn't lie. We could've gone to the circus for you." Chip told him.

"I know that, but I stayed there until their last show. I didn't think any of you would've wanted to see it three times." Nella said.

Seeing how the boys were getting pissed off at Nella, Granny Noel changed the topic choice to something else, but what? She thought about it for a moment before her eyes landed on Lenalee. They hardly knew her, so why not try and understand her? "Getting off the subject, what do you do Lenalee? Do you have a job or go to college?" Granny Noel asked.

"I don't exactly have a job, but I guess you could say I assist my brother." Lenalee said.

"What does Komui work for again?" Noel asked.

"He's a scientist and he goes around helping the schools. Mainly Mater. He comes up with some ideas for them and occasionally funds them by making a popular fundraiser. Stuff like that." Lenalee explained.

"He's a scientist?"

"Yes. He invents all kinds of things like robotics, toys, liquids, food, and plenty more. Even this one robot he calls Sir Komlin. Each time he makes one it malfunctions or is a pain and has to be destroyed. Talk about attack of the killer robots." Lenalee said.

Everyone had thier own thoughts about that. Some thought it was creepy, others scary, and some liked it. "That sounds neat." Cocoa remarked.

"I'd like to see a real live robot. I could use one as a personal servant." Chip said.

"You don't even do anything now." Heath told him.

"Not anything. Only half the junk." Chip said.

"The food is ready. Someone go get the little rascals in the water." Bryan said.

Dusk was on it's way and all the conversations died down. Everybody helped pack everything up and put them in the car. Some of the things went in the hut and the others left. The kids were tired and weary. Once they got in their cars they fell asleep almost immediately. Lenalee stayed back at the hut helping Granny Noel with something as the others went into their cars. Arisa stood by her yellow SUV and Cocoa got beside her cadilac. Heath jumped in his blue pickup truck with Buffy and Cyrus got stuck with Chip in his jeep. "Can't anyone else take Chip? You all have a spare seat." Cyrus asked.

"Sorry man. Your turn. Just wait. His driver's test is in two days." Heath told him.

"Now that I'll drive him to." Cyrus muttered.

"Excuse me if I wanted to buy a car before I got my license." Chip said.

"That's just stupid."

"What's the point of having a license if you don't have a car to drive?" Chip responded.

"Yeah. And when you get your license you're driving us around and you can fill your own gas tank. Just like we had to when we dragged you around." Cyrus told him.

"Why did all of you bring your cars in the first place? We only needed two vehicles." Nella asked, walking towards them.

"I had to go to pick up my new contact lenses. So I came later than you guys. I had to go alone since no one wanted to wait an hour." Cocoa said.

Nella would have gone if he could have gotten away from the crowd for an extra hour. Cocoa should have told him. "I came early with you. The others didn't want to come that early." Arisa reminded him.

"We all came at a different time is what it comes down to." Heath said.

Lenalee came out from behind the hut, making sure the broach was still on her shirt, and picked through her pocket for her keys. She got to her car and unlocked the door. When she opened the door she looked at her new friends. She had a great time today. Nella was right. It was this kind of fun that everyone missed, but she had a feeling he meant somethng more. "Thanks for inviting me Nella. I had fun with all of you." Lenalee said.

"That's good. We hope to see you soon." Buffy said, half her body popping out of Heath's truck window.

"Yeah. Anytime baby." Chip said.

Lenalee rolled her eyes. She hoped her brother hadn't seen or heard that through the camera. She would get an earful when she got back or he wouldn't let her come back. Maybe. "Glad you came." Nella told her.

Lenalee smiled and hopped in her car. She didn't start her car just yet since Nella, Cocoa, and Arisa were discussing something behind it. Nella didn't say anytihng actually. The girls did. They were talking over who should take him home and repeatedly asking him if he wanted Arisa or Cocoa to take him home, but he never got a chance to answer. The other one would butt in and say somehting. "Their stupid puppy love. They'll get over it in a month or so. I hope." Buffy mumbled.

"It's been two years since they began to like him. Arisa liked him since she first met him and Cocoa after three months with befriending him. It's going to take longer than that babe." Heath said.

Nella walked up beside Lenalee's car, disregarding the girls' arguing. They then turned their heads to stare at him and Lenalee saw him coming because of the side mirror. He put his hand on her door where the window slid up and down. He bent over and stared at her with a smile. "You mind giving me a ride Miss. Lee?" Nella asked.

Lenalee wondered why he asked her and no one else. It was strange, but amusing to her. Still she thought she would play with him for a second. It might not work, but hey, why not give it a shot? Sarcastically she responded, "You sure? I'm sure one of them would just love to have you."

"I bet. I think that would be clear to anyone." Nella replied, laughing a little.

Lenalee contemplated over his question. Honestly she was very, very tired, but this was a good way to get to understand him more. If she could get him alone she could ask more questions. Some she shouldn't ask in front of his friends. "Where am I suppose to drop you off?" Lenalee asked.

"I'll let you know when we get there." Nella said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Home. Where else?" Nella responded.

"Home? You want me to take you home? You sure about that?" Lenalee asked sarcastically.

"Well, actually. I just need you to take me to Bugby Street. I need to go to the store to pick something up. I can walk the rest of the way home from there." Nella said.

"Get in. It's the least I could do since you warmly welcomed me here today." Lenalee said.

"Thanks." Nella said and he got on the other side of the car. "I'm riding with Miss. Lee this time. See you all some other time."

"Dang." Arisa and Cocoa mumbled.

"Glad that's settled. Let's head out." Cyrus said.

Lenalee stared at the road and listened to the radio that was on low. One little sound and you couldn't hear it at all. After so long she decided to turn it off. There was no point in listening if the songs you didn't like was all that was on or the news you didn't want to hear. Nella only stared out the window and she could see him hold his right hand. The after effect must've came. That, or he had hid his pain all day. Burns were always unpleasant. "Are you sure your hand is alright?" Lenalee asked.

"It's fine." Nella mumbled, almost like he was in a daze and he didn't even look at her once.

"Maybe you should see a doctor about that." Lenalee said.

"Bryan is a doctor. I also know how to take care of this and if anything goes wrong I got a first aid kit at home. I know how to handle many possible scenerios. This one is easily predictable Miss. Lee and I was ready to take care of this if Bryan wasn't around. It's alright. It's not like it's going to be amuptated, but thank you for your concern." Nella told her, finally looking at her.

Lenalee glanced at him, but only glanced. She had to keep her eyes on the road. The sun was falling and it would be dark soon. She didn't need to get in a car accident. "You're friends are interesting. They kinda remind me of my friends at times. Mainly one in particular."

"I'm glad you think so because they like you too." Nella said.

"And you?"

"You can't be any worse than Chip."

Lenalee giggled at that, but even so, it wasn't the answer she wanted. Before she replied to his words, she turned on her turn signal and took a right on Corter Lane. "I want a definite answer. Do you feel the same as your friends?"

"How come only my opinion matters?"

"It doesn't, but I would like to know."

"Yes, I do indeed like you Miss. Lee. I feel the same as them. I'm sure everybody there likes you."

Lenalee smiled proudly. She felt she wasn't just proud about gaining his trust for her 'secret undercover mission'. "I saw what you did for that girl. In a way you gave her two legs for an hour."

Nella smiled, but there was a small blush on his face. "You saw that?"

"Uh- huh. So, uh, what happened to her legs?"

Nella held a forlorn expression, looking away from Lenalee this time. "She can rarely use them. They're so weak that they can't carry her weight. She can walk sometimes, but she won't go more than three feet. That's her record for her longest distance too. The doctors say they'll be paralyzed soon. If that's true, they might just cut her legs off. To keep it from spreading to the rest of her body-in case it's some kind of disease. It could be just that her legs are weak, but they'd rather be safe. If she doesn't learn how to walk then they will amuptate on them." Nella said softly.

"How old is she?"

"Almost twelve."

"Poor girl."

"I believe she'll learn how to walk one day. She's a strong little girl. Her will is incredible."

Lenalee wanted to look at him when he said that, but she couldn't. The tone of his voice, it was so pure and filled with confidence, belief. Not holding any doubts. A firm tone of belief. He was so sure. "I'm sure she will."

"Anything else Miss. Lee?" Nella inquired.

"Nope. Just thought I'd start a conversation. It was getting too quiet." Lenalee told him.

"Okay. How about you? Tell me something about yourself." Nella said.

"How is that fair? I know next to nothing about you and you have the right to tell me to tell you something about myself?" Lenalee said.

"Fair enough. You tell me something and I tell you something."

Lenalee frowned. Why doesn't this suprise her? At least he wasn't demanding a response. He was making a deal. "I live with my brother on South Allen Street. No pets. I'm currently looking for my own home." Lenalee said.

"South Allen Street? An apartment, condo, or a house?" Nella asked.

"A condo. Your turn." Lenalee said.

Nella closed his eyes, letting the cool air crash on his body. The air conditioning in Lenalee's car was amazing. It felt nice after being in the sun all day and it had been in the 90's all day. "I live in a house by myself. No pets."

"What street?"

"I don't have to tell you that."

"You don't or you won't."

"Both."

"You don't trust me?"

Nella was starting to get more and more entertained by her silly questions. She said she never meant to pry, but that's exactly what she was doing, prying. Not quite the friend he had in mind. Then again, think about his the lunatics he hangs out with when he feels like having company or if he's dragged into that shit. "It's not that I don't trust you. I just I don't want you coming over everyday."

"Very well. I'm a big fan of music. Preferably, pop or country. I also like a few songs from the 80's and occasionally other genres. It depends." Lenalee said.

"I love classical. I like a few songs from several artists and musicians, but classic is my music." Nella told her.

"Classical? Huh, I should've guessed that. At least it isn't screamo." Lenalee said. Although she didn't plan on him saying that, somehow that wasn't surprising. It did seem like his type of music.

"Others think otherwise. I'm not a fan myself, but hey, there's people out there that like it. If not, they wouldn't have it, right?" Nella said.

"Yeah. Hmmm, my favorite animal is a seal." Lenalee said randomly, trying to keep this conversation going. It was dandy to have a regular conversation with him without too many insults or feeling dumbs. Well, half the time he doesn't mean to insult her. Komui wasn't kidding when he called Nella a genius, but he was totally naive to some things at certain times. Wow.

"Hmmmm, I would have to say a jellyfish." Nella said.

"A jellyfish? That's different." Lenalee said.

"It was the first animal to pop into mind. I like many animals, but I would have to think about that. There's penguins, polar bears, _jellyfish_, otters, eagles, butterflies, salamanders, chameleon, crocadiles, moths, seahawks, dolphins, clown fish, manatees, vultures, starfish, perhanas, a gnu, giraffes, meer cat, bob cat, mud puppy, wart hog, sea otter, panthers, snakes, frogs, peacocks, mice, and scorpians." Nella said.

Lenalee could feel her face twist in humor. She was right about Nella being weird and mysterious. A jellyfish? Wow. Wow. WOW! "That is the oddest list I've ever heard of mixed animals. Scorpians? Really?" Lenalee responded.

"Yeah, I know, but I can proudly say it's original. My favorite animal... a walrus." Nella said.

"A walrus?" Lenalee repeated in uncertainity. "That's a strange one, but I guess it's better than the wart hog. You might be better off with a peacock."

"If you're gonna go that way I would be better off with a flamingo." Nella said.

Lenalee tried to hold back her laughter, but failed to do so. She found this whole situation hilarious. He named some of the most uncommon animals or the least favorite. Heck, some of the strangest! Some that she even forgot about. "A walrus, huh? I thought you might've gone with elephants. You seem to have a close bond with those at the circus. Do you have some kind of connection with animals or something? I've never seen anyone who could handle animals so well. Not even a zoo keeper."

"I take it stalking is what you make your living on then." Nella joked.

Lenalee narrowed her eyes. She bit her tongue, trying to find decent words to say. Why wasn't he taking her seriously? "I'm serious. How do you handle animals like that?" Lenalee asked.

"Circus animals are trained to be like that. They're all playful and each of them have a small chance of turning on you. You just have to be careful." Nella said.

"That's your excuse? Circus animals. Haven't you had that much luck with any other animal? Like a dog or a cat maybe? A monkey will do too." Lenalee said.

Nella opened his eyes. Monkeys? Did she think he was some sort of freak? It's likely... Probably... Yes. She was rather strange herself, though. Like what was her thing wiht asking so many questions? "I guess I do have a thing for animals. They seem to be attracted to me. Some of them though, not so much. I rather stay away from a lion or anything poisionous. My luck runs only so far. The less hazardous animals I have better luck with." Nella told her.

"A lion?" Lenalee asked.

"Once this old family friend came back from a safari and brought a captive lion with him. He was suppose to immediately take it to the zoo, but no. It didn't end so well for me. I almost got eaten when I was seven." Nella told her.

Lenalee had it. Giggles and laughs blurted out of her mouth and Nella smiled. When it was happening, not too funny, but now that he thought about it, it was hilarious. A city boy almost being eaten by a lion. That's something you don't hear everyday. "That's some expierence." Lenalee noted.

"You're telling me." Nella muttered.

Nella's phone went off and Lenalee stopped at a red light. Nella took his phone out of his pocket and picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Hey Nella, I heard you were looking for me. What did you want?_" a boy's voice came off immediately.

"Jesse? That you?" Nella asked.

"_Yeah, it's me._" Jesse responded.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." Nella asked.

Lenalee eyed Nella. An old friend of his? "_I've been busy. What did you want?_" Jesse replied.

"As glad as I am to hear a response, I can't talk to you right now. I'm with someone." Nella said, knowing he would understand.

"_With who? You know what, it doesn't matter. I'm not gonna pry. All my time is free. I have nothing to do for awhile. I was hoping you'd be able to give me something to do or something to look forward to. Why don't you come look for me? We can talk then._" Jesse replied.

"I need to talk to you tonight Jesse. Can we meet up somewhere?" Nella asked.

"_Sure. Just come to my place on Parker Ave. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about._" Jesse said.

"Yeah. I'm near there right now. I'll see you in a few minutes. Is that all right with you?" Nella asked.

"_I'm practically begging you. Maria is on my back and Sy is fogging this place up. Trevor is driving me crazy with his dead silence and his endless stare. I swear, he's almost like a ghost._"

"That's crude Jesse. I'll be there soon." Nella said.

"_Alright man. Catch you then._" Jesse said and the line went dead.

Nella put his cell phone away and looked at Lenalee. The red light was on and he was glad about that. "Thanks for the ride, but I gotta go now. My destination has changed. I'll see you later Miss. Lee. Bye." Nella said.

"You're getting out now?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes, but here, this is my number. Call if you want." Nella said, quickly writing down his number on a piece of paper.

Lenalee took the paper and read it as he hopped out. He gave her both his house phone and cell phone. He even gave her Buffy's and Heath's numbers. It looked like he was about to write another number, but was obviously in a hurry and stopped. At least he gave her his number otherwise she would never find him. Another good thing was that he marked what number belonged to who. Home phone and cell phone. "I'll call." Lenalee whispered.

**Cut! I hope you liked this chapter. Please, please review. All comments are appreciated. Thank you!**


	7. Service

**Dancing The Waltz**

**DGM**

**Chapter 7**

**Service**

Lenalee yawned as she headed to breakfast. She got her food and sat down next to Lavi and Alma. She quietly ate and the boys stared at her, grinning. Did they expect something? Did she walk into a joke or a prank? She hoped not. Lenalee tried ignoring them, but it was not easy. They just stared and stared, driving her to the turning point. Then, she cracked. "What? Did I do something wrong? Stop looking at me like that! Knock it off!" Lenalee shouted.

"Don't what us. You should already know what we're about to say." Lavi said.

"No. No, I don't. I'm not a mindreader Lavi." Lenalee said.

"They want you to call Nella." Krowley informed.

"Not this early. I just woke up. And why would they want me to call him?" Lenalee asked.

"Because you're getting closer to him. Soon he'll trust you completely and you'll crack the code Lenalee. You two will be great friends in no time." Alma said.

"But what am I going to do afterwards? Once I'm done figuring him out? If he doesn't help us in the end? Do I just abandon him? And the others?" Lenalee asked.

Lenalee picked at the food on the plate. She felt bad just thinking about leaving Nella now. "No. You can still see them." Lavi said.

"But will Nella want to be friends in the end?" Lenalee muttered.

"Maybe. He seems like an okay guy." Lavi said.

"I just didn't expect him to look like that." Alma said.

"He's a sprout." Kanda uttered.

"An you're a jerk." Lavi said.

"Don't give a damn."

"Of course you don't."

Lenalee ate her food as they bickered back and forth about Kanda being a jerk and Lavi asking for a death wish since he continues to call Kanda, Yuu, instead of Kanda. This went on for some time while Lenalee just ignored them. There wasw no point in intervening when neither one would listen. They do this all the time after all. "Why don't you call him? I'm sure you can meet up with him or he'll invite you over. Something. Whatever information could be vital." Reever said, sitting down across from them.

"It's too early." Lenalee said.

"It's almost eleven." Lavi said, proving just how much he wanted her to call him with that stern look magically appearing on his face.

"But he won't invite me over to his house and I have a feeling that's where I need to go." Lenalee said.

"Give it time." Lavi said, biting into some eggs. "He'll come around. Those girls are cute though."

"Can't you take this seriously for once Lavi?" Lenalee asked.

"Sure. They're _seriously_ cute." Lavi said.

Lenalee smacked his head. Honestly. This was work and he was checking out the girls, probably thinking about groping them, too, knowing him and his perverted mind. Why was Lavi a detective in training like her? Jeez. "Stop checking out the girls. Did you forget that Nella did get burned yesterday?" Lenalee asked, testing him to see if he was really paying attention.

"Yeah. Those guys are a bunch of goofballs. They really need to grow up. It must be really annoying to know someone like that. Just one would be horrible. Imagine three of them." Lavi said, shaking his head.

"I'm looking at ten of them rolled up in one." Lenalee murmured.

"See Yuu? I told you she thought you were a goofball." Lavi said.

"She is talking about you usagi."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh." Alma responded.

Ugh, there they go again! "Okay, guys! Please, the original, _serious_, conversation." Lenalee said.

"Just give him a call." Lavi said.

"What if he's busy?" Lenalee asked.

"Just call him already!" Kanda barked.

"Okay! Jeez." Lenalee said, taking out her phone and the paper.

* * *

><p>Nella rubbed his head and went through his closet, grabbing a shirt and slipping it on. He stuck his clean socks on and walked down the hall. He had already taken a shower, changed, and all that was left was to eat. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He just put some bread in the toaster and baked some eggs. He didn't feel like dealing with cereal or messing around with pancakes. When he was done he set the food on a table near right in front of the kitchen. The kitchen counter that stood right there on the edge of the room with two entry ways on both sides was right behind him as he ate. He listened to the silence around him and the single motion of his hand. This wasn't eerie, but at the same time, it wasn't peaceful. It wasn't enjoyable. It was dull. Lonely. "I need to get a pet." Nella mumbled, drinking his glass of milk.<p>

Nella quickly finished and got up to wash the dishes. He walked over to the couch and laid down, picking up a book from the lamp stand beside the arm. He read the first few pages and then his phone went off. It wasn't his cell phone this time. It was his home phone. Nella sat up, getting up, and he walked over to a phone set hanging on the wall and picked the phone up. Only, he didn't recognize the number. It was either another offer from a business person or a salesman _or_ someone else. He tried his chances and pressed TALK as he laid back down on the couch, his head falling on a pillow. "Hello?"

"_Nella_?" Lenalee asked.

"Miss. Lee? What are you doing calling me?" Nella asked, shocked.

"_Is this a bad time?_" Lenalee asked.

"No. Not at all. I wasn't expecting you to call yet. That's all. I thought it would be a few days more. It had been only two days. How you doing?" Nella asked.

Nella could hear a sigh of relief coming from her end and some people yelling "I told oyu so!". A distinctive slap against skin sounded through the phone. He just disregarded this as he got a bagel, buttered it and hurried over to the couch to read his book. "_Fine, thank you. How about you?" _Lenalee asked.

"Same old, same old. All is fine in the end." Nella said.

"_That's good. So, I was wondering if you wanted to do something or if we could meet up somewhere? With or without your friends. Anywhere, anytime._" Lenalee asked.

"That was quick. I didn't expect you to ask so soon, but it doesn't really matter. Let's see, I'm not busy, but I have to stay at my house right now. In an hour or so some guy is coming to inspect the place. Make sure everything is in fit and all. That I'm a proper resident for his place. I don't know what time he is going to drop by so I can't leave. The others are all with Chip. They're waiting to see if he is actually going to get his license." Nella told her.

"_I see_." Lenalee said and you could hear her sigh. "Another time?"

"Well..." Nella mumbled, deep in thought.

"_Well what?_" Lenalee asked.

"Tomorrow we're going to this club called Lucky Eight. You can come if you want. I can have Heath swing by to pick you up or I can give you the address and you can meet us there." Nella said.

"_I can take myself. All I need is the address and time._" Lenalee said.

"Okay. It's 335 Barber Street. Five blocks from Main St. There will be a big sign above the door. The club is huge so I'll meet you outside and it's at eight o'clock. All we're doing is hanging out and all so if you still want to come. . . . " Nella replied.

"_No, no. I'll come. It's on 335 Barber Street, Lucky Eight at eight. Got it._" Lenalee responded.

"See you there. Later."

"_Later._" And with that they both hung up.

* * *

><p>"So?" Lavi asked.<p>

"I'm going to a club tomorrow." Lenalee said.

"Do you think your brother will approve of a club?" Alma queried.

"I'm sure it's not a bad club. It can't be if Nella is going." Lenalee said.

They were all silent as they accessed the situation. Lenalee was going to a club to meet Nella tomorrow. Interesting. Oddly enough, way too easy. "I take it we're gonna have to watch this event too?" Marie asked.

"If it's up to Komui? Oh yeah." Lavi said.

"It kinda sucks being one of the few detectives in training. Seeing how we work with all of the official detectives. They're too bossy." Lenalee said, sighing.

"Just be glad you don't have to go to police academy or to college to learn certain things. You have everyone else here to teach you that." Marie said.

"Yeah, but you, Krowley, Miranda, and just about everyone else are all official detectives. We're all good enough, but until we bust an official case Alma, Kanda, Lavi, Daisya, and I are stuck with being pushed around. Although Kanda seems to have no problem with them." Lenalee said.

"You don't get pushed around." Krowley said.

"But we're not respected like you." Lenalee said.

"They're only helping you. They welcome newcomers and it's just the fact that all four of you are young. You're only 20, 21, and 22. I mean, you're practically a cop now." Marie told her.

"But not official." Lenalee retorted.

Marie didn't want to continued this weary conversation, but Lenalee had to understand. It was never good to see her pout and right now, she was pouting. Although they could all understand her feelings. They weren't highly respected like everybody else. To most people they were still considered kids. "Those are the circumstances you agreed to when you took this course. If you hadn't you wouldn't of been given a big case like the Twilight Jester." Marie rejoinders.

"If I was a well known and popular agent. If I was one of the bests." Lenalee said.

"And you will be one of the bests if you do succeed. With or without support from us. You five can do this, but I can't guaranteed you'll go to the same department. One might be FBI and the other might not." Marie told her.

"We all know this. Lenalee is just being a worrywart. We'll get this done and we'll become the best of the best." Daisya said, popping his two cents in.

"But what about Nella?" Lenalee asked.

"Even the best have their simple tasks. If you suspect someone it's normal to go undercover. He or she may be a prime suspect to a crime." Lavi said.

"But I can't picture Nella purposely committing any kind of crime. Sure he has a gun, but who doesn't nowadays?" Lenalee responded.

"Besides how he looks, I see nothing suspicious." Daisya agreed, thinking about the other day.

"Neither do I." Alma mumbled.

"I don't know about that. If you listened to his friends, they don't know too much about Nella either and the fact that there is nothing on him in the police station either. Or just about anywhere else. The only way you're going to get information on him is if you go to a store or a business he goes to Whatever he participates in. School, clubs, friends, and other activities. Unless you directly go there and search you can't find anything. Haven't we been through this before?" Lavi said.

"But that's the only thing about him." Lenalee said.

"And it's a major factor." Kanda said.

Lenalee nodded, taking in everything they were saying. It wsa indeed a major factor. Definitely. "Oh look, Yuu has finally gotten in the mood to talk about the boy." Lavi mocked.

"What about his left arm?" Alma inquired.

"What about it?" Lenalee asked.

"He wears that glove and refuses to let anyone see it. If you noticed when his friends tried taking his shirt he was trying really hard not to let the sleeve come off just that arm. He didn't care about any other part. Also, if that mark on his face is a scar and not a tattoo, just how long has he had it and how did he get it? How could anything make that shape? Was he involved in something? And what about his hair? It's pure white. He said he didn't bleach it, but then how did his hair get that color? Is it a disease? Because he's not old enough to have that color hair and the only other time I've seen someone young with white hair is if someone bleached it." Alma said.

"Trauma." Bookman said, appearing behind them.

"Trauma? You think he had a traumatizing experience?" Lavi asked.

"That would explain the hair and if true, it could be the possibility of the scar and maybe his arm." Bookman said.

"And the fact of why he won't say anything." Lenalee mumbled.

"This may be a real investigation and not just some suspicions or misconceptions. Which is exactly why Komui is encouraging this. That is also why he gave Lenalee the broach. In case something goes wrong." Bookman told them.

They all stared at Bookman's serious face. "Are you saying he is a criminal or had gotten involved with something?" Lenalee asked.

"He might've been brought into something years ago." Bookman said.

"Or he did something himself." Lavi muttered.

Lenalee took care of her food and disregarded her friends' gazes. She walked out of the dining hall and out of headquarters. She needed to think about what they were saying. About what was going on. There were so many possibilities. Nella was just a mystery. She was going to crack it, but how long would it take and will she like the answer in the end? Will she like what she achieves? Only time has the answer to her question.

* * *

><p>Nella waited for the inspector to finish inspecting his house and patiently read his book. There wasn't going to be anything wrong. He made sure of it. He always keeps the place clean and organized. He had nothing to worry about. Especially not about the Clown Phantom. Everything was taken care of. "Everything seems to checkout just fine. I'll be heading out now. Thank you for your patience and cooperation." the inspector said and left.<p>

Nella closed the book he was reading after marking his page. He stood up and grabbed his keys. He turned off all the lights and went through the front door. Double checking to make sure he had everything, wallet, phone, keys, and he locked the door. He turned around just in time to see the inspector drive off and he walked down the steps that belonged to his house. Nella got on the sidewalk and headed off. Everyone ignored him and he ignored them. Cars zoomed by and people passed him on the crowded streets. Once he found his destination, he stopped at a door. He was in an alleyway. The one he met Sy in. Nella knocked on the door and it took a minute or two until Maria graciously opened the door. "What the hell do you want now?" Maria bellowed.

"You're as pleasant as always. I'm here to see Jesse. He told me to meet him here today. Or did you forget that?" Nella replied in a kind tone, but too sweetly.

"You're still cocky." Maria said.

"Like I haven't heard that one before. If I recall correctly, you're the one who is always getting on me for nothing. You're the only one who has a problem with me. I retort a simple sentence anyone would say and you call it cocky." Nella responded.

"Bite your tongue short-stuff. Get in here now before I lock you out." Maria barked.

Nella entered and walked down those few sets of stairs. The groined vault above his head continued all the way down and he didn't even know why something like this was inside. The place was massive, but who in their right mind would build something like that inside a building. Going downwards into the ground wasn't much difference as walking upstairs inside a hotel or a house. He remained silent about his thoughts and looked over the railing. Not many people were here, but there was a reason for that. The lights shined brightly, giving him a clear view. "Keep walking before I kick your ass down the steps." Maria commented.

"Sure you will." Nella muttered.

Nella got off the last of the steps and Maria rushed past him. Nella didn't think it was a good idea to follow her, but had no choice. He was just going to have to deal with her grouchy mood. Not that it was anything new. Nella saw a door up ahead with a small square window. He went down the narrow hall with Maria and then opened the door. He could already hear the sound of buttons being tapped on a keyboard and smell that distinctive scent of cigarettes and possibly pot. He shut the door behind him and looked around the room. The two beds, a couple of shelves with newspapers, books, magazines, and articles, a messy desk with all sorts of paper, a file cabinet, a computer desk that formed a V and fits perfectly in the corner of the room. There was a few chairs made of metal or wood. None that looked too comfy. "Nella! Where ya been? It's been over a week since I last saw ya!" Sy exclaimed.

"Hey Sy." Nella murmured.

"There you are. I was wondering when you would come by kid." Jesse said, sitting half way up on one of the beds, using his arm for support to keep him up.

"I'm right on time Jesse." Nella said, sitting down in a metal fold up chair just to feel the bitter coldness travel up and down his skin. He looked at the computer where a man sat, typing away on the keyboard. He stopped and turned around to look at Nella. He held an emotionless, calm face. He raised his hand to signal a wave and stared at Nella. "Hello Trevor. I see you haven't changed at all. Still silent as ever."

"Silent doesn't describe it. He's like a ghost. I'm telling ya. He makes my skin crawl." Jesse said.

"It's been four years you've known him and you still can get over that?" Sy asked.

"I've known him for four years and I've only heard a few sentences escape his mouth." Jesse responded, voice rising.

"He hardly ever speaks, but every time he does you're never around. You skip along on the bunny trail and leave us then reappear five months later." Sy told him.

"That's not true. I don't disappear for that long." Jesse said.

"The point is that you leave without a single trace or a single word to us." Sy replied, lighting a new cigarette and throwing the last one's bud on the floor.

"You're addicted to those sticks." Nella remarked.

"I can stop anytime I want to."

"Stop now."

"I said anytime I want."

"Shut your fat mouths and get this over with." Maria said, sitting on the bed after hitting Jesse's feet off of it.

"Right, right. Maria has a solid point for once. Nella, I asked around and I did in fact discover that your theory was true. Lenalee Lee is part of the Black Order. The Black Order claims to be a gang and have been around for a few years now." Jesse said.

"How did you come up with that assumption Nella?" Sy asked.

"She needs to clean the floor of her car. I saw a few notes about the Black Order." Nella replied.

"You were in a car that belonged to a girl?" Maria asked.

"Do you really care?" Nella asked.

"Not much."

"Didn't think so, but I mine as well tell you. Miss. Lee is a girl I met over a two weeks ago. She keeps looking for me and asking for my help, but I declined and now, oddly and out of nowhere, she wants to be my friend although I won't help her. So now my friends and I are spending time with her." Nella said.

"You're friends with her?" Sy queried.

"I'm not too sure about that. I wouldn't make that a proclamation in this turning point." Nella said.

"Uh- huh. Well, is there anything else in the meantime? I'm sure you didn't just come here for that answer." Jesse said.

"Actually, I did come here for just that answer. I best be going now." Nella said, standing up.

Jesse grumbled something about being used like a puppet as Nella hurried to the door. "You serious man? You leaving now?" Sy asked as if it were a big thing.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I? I just want to relax today. I have a special night tonight and I want to have all my strength." Nella said.

"A special night? I know what that means. Don't you walk away from me. We need to talk about that mister." Sy said.

"There is nothing to talk about. I only needed your help one time and one time only. I didn't even need it really. All the help I need from you is supplying. If I ask for any other favor then I'll let you assist me, but when it comes to my special nights I work alone." Nella said, walking out the door.

"Who are you going after?" Sy shouted after him.

"Wayne Grace."

Maria, Jesse, Trevor, and Sy got up and ran after him. Nella was about to go up the stairs, but they got in his way. "Wayne Grace? Wayne Grace! He is out of your league!" Jesse proclaimed.

Nella was irritated by that claim. Jesse didn't care. Nella was over confident a lot and he usually proves to be right, but there are some things Nella did that didn't end well. Someday he's going to get himself killed. "He is not and you know it. Besides that, you all say that about everyone." Nella said, hurrying up the stairs.

"Skilled or not. You are still an amateur. We aren't. We are not going to let you do this alone." Jesse said.

"I am not an amateur! I've done this plenty of times and I am skilled. I've been training for years on end. Longer than any of you. More than any of you. There were days in a row that I've trained nonstop. I am not an amateur so stop saying that." Nella told them, swinging the door open.

"That doesn't matter! What's the problem is your god damn ego you asshole!" Maria shouted.

"You don't even like doing this." Jesse said.

"I will avenge him. I have to do this." Nella said.

"Is it really avenging? I'm starting to think this is _revenge_. Half the people you killed didn't have to die. They didn't do anything. You're turning into a killer. You're turning into someone else. Something else." Sy said.

Nella glared at them. None of them understood. None of them knew. Nella made no mistakes on who he killed. Somehow, someway, the people he killed played a major role in Nella's horror world he calls his past. That or they are related closely or is very involved with Earl. "How would you know? You didn't experience what I did. Maybe I didn't have to target all of them, but I can't change who I am. I can't change my existence. I can't change what happened. Did you you already forget who I was raised to be?" Nella said.

"Who you were raised to be? You were raised by Mana and Neah! They weren't bad people." Jesse said.

"No. They were good people stuck on a path of darkness. When I agreed to go with them I accepted that. I accepted my fate, my future." Nella said.

"Did you accept their occupation? What happened to them? What will happen to you if you continue to travel down this road? I suggest you give it up because your macho mask isn't fooling anyone." Maria said bitterly.

"Their occupation? Can you tell me what their occupation was? No, you can't! Only I know. Not you." Nella said, walking onto a bridge.

"Then why don't you tell us? Please fill us in. Inform us about them. Because I don't think either one of them would want you throwing away your life to this." Sy responded.

"They weren't as innocent as you think they are." Nella muttered.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Maria queried.

"That doesn't matter right now." Nella said, spinning around. They all stopped in their spot to stare into his soft, sad eyes. "I wish I could make a new path, but I can't. I have to do this. I will avenge my Father and my Uncle. Yes, there is more to it and you all know what I'm talking about. You have no right to tell me what is wrong and what is right because you're all gangsters. You kill. You steal. You do the same as me. Only I have a good reason and as to why I'm friends with you I have no bloody clue!" Nella said.

"We have our reasons and you have yours. We're not entirely bad people, but if we were found out, we would go to jail for a long, long time." Sy said.

"Everyone has sins. Some more than others. I am doing this tonight and I am doing it alone. I can not drag you into this any more than I already have." Nella told them.

"You're not dragging us into it, we're walking into it." Trevor said.

"He spoke!" Jesse exclaimed.

"It's not a big deal. Now focus on the priority." Maria barked.

"Listen and listen good, I have made my decision and I am sticking to it." Nella said firmly and slowly as if to make sure they got it through their thick heads.

"Fine then, but care to explain to us what you're going to do after all this is finished? After you avenge them?" Jesse inquired.

"Live a normal life." Nella muttered.

"Somehow, I don't believe that." Sy said.

Nella opened his mouth to retort, but immediately closed it. These guys were pains. Big pains. "Can we talk about this later?" Nella asked, rubbing his head.

"We just don't want you to walk into something dangerous and do it alone. We're friends. We want to help you." Sy said.

"I'll be fine. Just please, we've talked about this so many times before." Nella said.

"You know what? Fine. Fine. Go alone." Jesse said, waving his hands around. "But when you get hurt just know it's your fault."

* * *

><p>Lenalee walked down an empty street and looked at her feet. She contemplated over everything she had learned since June came. The Jester, Nella, and everything in between. She was so close to both of them, but at the same time, so far away. Uncertainty filled her mind and confusion would soon follow. She was thinking too hard. She wasn't going anywhere like this. "This is tough. Maybe it's too tough. I'm not sure if I can handle it anymore. I should be focused on my current mission. Come on Lenalee, get it together." Lenalee murmured.<p>

Lenalee heard a few sounds and spun around, but saw no one. She continued to hear the sounds though. She thought it was just a rat messing around in one of the abandoned buildings, but when she turned around, she bumped into a man. She backed away and looked up. There was a tattoo on his arm and she recognized it as one of the marks that belonged to one of the many gangs in town. She immediately put her guard up and got ready to fight. Lenalee heard laughter all around her and found out a whole bunch of men were surrounding her. She got herself in quite the predicament. She wasn't sure if she could do this by herself.

Nella heard a faint scream and turned around. It sounded so familiar. He took off running and his friends followed him, unsure of what he was up to. They asked questions, but he only ignored them, too deep in thought, trying to find that person. Nella ran down the stairs that sat beside the bridge and ran down the streets. He could hear more noises, but it wasn't that loud. He was still far away. He ran faster after hearing another muffled scream and his friends dragged behind. Nella rounded a corner and saw a large group of men, but right there in the middle was Lenalee. She was trying to take them all out, but was failing. They had the upper hand. What really angered him was the fact that they were brutally hitting her and pushing her around. Then the big dude, he looked like the one in charge, grabbed her and held her tightly.

Nella grounded his teeth and started hitting the men until they dropped. Lenalee was turned around and the man pressed her small frame against him and picked her up. Nella only continued to punch and kick the other men. Every time they attacked Nella he grabbed their arms and flipped them over or threw them into the others. Luckily, none of them had a gun. That would make things more difficult. Nella only focused on his main priority. Each time someone got too close, he ducked and came right back up to hit them, making them fly on their back. He would kick their feet to make them fall or punch them really hard in the face to cause enough shock to make them pass out. Lenalee watched in amazement as he took every last one of them out. One at a time. Then things got rough.

A guy picked up a metal pipe and got behind Nella. Nella didn't notice him and was too busy with the others. Next thing he knew he got hit real hard on the back of his head. Nella turned around to grab the pipe, but had rotten luck this time. Someone else picked up another pipe and attacked him as well. "Nella!" Lenalee shouted.

Nella hit a wall and the two men ran over to him with the pipes held high, ready to swing. Nella glared at them and kicked their shins. They stumbled and he used one of his feet to knock them over by kicking the side of their legs. He took the pipes from them and stood up. He looked at the rest of them and most of them were in a frenzy. Half ran away like the cowards they were. Nella didn't get off easy though. They surrounded him and started pounding on his body, holding him in place. Lenalee struggled in the man's arms, but he tightened his grip and took a cloth out of his pocket. He put the cloth on her mouth and her cries for help were muffled. Then a moment later, she passed out.

Nella saw this and didn't take it too well. Despite being repeatedly punched, he got back on his feet and whacked some of them with one of the pipes, knocking them all unconscious from the force. Weaklings. Nella dropped the pipes after then and wiped the blood coming from his mouth. He didn't go all out because Lenalee was watching. He didn't need to make her even more suspicious. If she wasn't already. Now that she was unconscious, he didn't have to hold back his strength, but just as he went to take the rest out, his friends appeared and did it for him. Maria had quite the field day too. "What the hell are you doing?" Maria shouted.

Nella looked at Lenalee who was still in that man's arms. His smirk had fallen and Nella slowly walked over to him. The others watched and winced when Nella took care of him. "Maybe we should call the ambulance." Jesse suggested.

"No. The police would take better care of them. They're a bunch of gang members. It looks like the Jaguars." Nella said, kneeling down beside Lenalee.

"Just leave them." Maria scoffed.

"Who's the girl? You seemed in a hurry to help her." Sy said.

"That's Lenalee." Jesse said, looking at her face.

"Really? What's she doing on this side of town? The Black Order is all the way on the other side of town last time I knew." Sy remarked, scratching his head.

"She's badly hurt." Nella mumbled, picking her head up.

"You're not in pretty good shape either. What did they do to you? Heck, how did they even hurt you?" Sy asked.

"She was watching. I can't show her all of a what I'm capable of." Nella told him, sighing. He was glad the topic changed, but now he was stuck with Lenalee again and at the wrong damn time. His plans for tonight might be ruined. "We got to take her somewhere."

"Dump her." Maria said coldly.

"Do you have a soft side?" Jesse asked.

"No."

"Fiesty. Just how I like them." Sy remarked.

Maria looked at him dully. Sy only grinned and Jesse snickered. "Watch it. I just might cut your tongue off." Maria seethed.

"Fiesty enough for ya?" Jesse queried.

"It's just a turn on. I know she likes me." Sy said, shrugging, blowing smoke out of his mouth. "She wouldn't do such a thing to me. She loves me."

"I haven't seen a kiss or sweet talk yet." Jesse told him.

"Give it time. Give it time. All she needs is a little persuasion. The fiesty ones take patience." Sy said seductively, ogling Maria.

"Will you get serious?" Nella blurted out.

"What? She's a gangster. Why should we help her? We're natural enemies." Sy said, holding his cigarette in between his fingers, flicking it, then putting it back in his mouth. "We should actually be doing what they just did or leave her here. For once I agree with Maria. Dump her somewhere or ditch her here. We have no affiliation with her. It's all because of her that you got into that affray."

"Sy!"

"Okay, okay. Where to first?"

"We can't take her back to the hideout." Jesse said.

Nella looked at him like he was crazy, which he was. Sy dropped that idea. Taking Lenalee to the hideout really wasn't a bright idea. NOt after egverything that has been going on and since she's suspicious of Nella. "I don't have a choice. She's gonna have to go to my house." Nella said drearily.

"You sure? My crib is closer. So is J's. Actually, Trev's and Maria's are closer too." Sy said, using his thumb to point behind him.

"Don't call me Trev." Trevor said.

"Is that enough speaking for you Jesse?" Sy asked mockingly.

"She doesn't know any of you and I don't need her to think anything is going on with you four. Your places aren't exactly. . . . . _clean_. If you catch my drift." Nella said.

"You mean all that pot and loot? Oh yeah. Your place it is." Sy said.

* * *

><p>Nella put an ice pack on Lenalee's forehead and bandaged up all small wounds. Most were small scratches that needed only a band aid. He put his blanket on top of her and walked out. She mumbled something, but he couldn't understand her. She wasn't clear enough. So he finished closing the door. He walked down the stairs and stood in front of the dining table. The others stopped drinking their liquids and stared at him. "This is normally the time someone would ask, how's the girl?" Sy said.<p>

"Do you really care?" Nella asked.

"I don't know. I can't say. I don't know her and she might lash out at us." Sy told him.

"Only if she figures out you're in a gang." Nella said.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs? To keep an eye on her?" Jesse asked.

"I still say we should dump her." Maria muttered.

"I'm going back upstairs in a minute. Miss. Lee should be awake should be up very soon. I just thought I'd check on you guys." Nella said, walking into the kitchen and getting a glass of water from the faucet. "You do have a tendency to break things."

Nella drank the water and began to make some tea. He also started to make some chicken noodle soup. He put everything on the stove and looked up. He had been downstairs for almost ten minutes now. "I'm going to check on her." Nella said and walked towards the steps.

"I'll come with ya." Jesse said, jogging after him.

Lenalee's eyes cracked open and she stared at the ceiling. She remembered what happened, but she could tell she wasn't outside. Or near that place. She didn't hear anything either. She felt something cold on her head though. Lenalee sat up and the blanket fell off her body, making her feel a bit chilly, and the ice pack fell on her lap. She looked around, almost like she was in a trance. The room wasn't small, but it wasn't big. It was neat and tidied. A book shelf, a desk beside the bed, a Tv down by her feet and against the wall. The walls were a nice solid light brown color. There were a few pictures hanging on the wall and nothing laid on the floor. She admired the place, but was confused. She had no idea where she was. Then the door opened and she could hear two voices immediately. One she recognized and one she didn't. "You're awake." Nella astonished with a beaming smile.

"Ne-Nella? Y-You saved me. Uh, where am I?" Lenalee asked. Nella and Jesse came in completely and Jesse pulled the chair from the desk, spun it around, and sat in it. Lenalee stared at his half smiling face and his strong gaze. There was something off about him. "And who are you?"

"Jesse." Jesse said. "Hi Lenalee."

"You're at my house." Nella told her, gaining her attention.

"Your house? That means... Oh my gosh. This is your bed!" Lenalee said, jumping up.

Jesse held back his laughter from her silliness and naiveness. Lenalee felt sore right away and Nella saw some pain in her eyes. He gently pushed her back down and she fiddled with her finger, embarrassed from her actions. "It's alright. You got hurt pretty bad. Just rest until the pain eases away. You can leave whenever you want, but I prefer you stay a few hours. Small or big, the aftershock is still painful." Nella said softly.

Lenalee looked at him and he only offered a warm smile. "Okay, but if I don't leave soon I'm going to get an earful from my brother." Lenalee said.

"Oh honey, you better take a long in the mirror. The scratches are as clear as day." Jesse said.

"Jesse!" Nella growled.

"It's okay. He does have a point, but _don't _call me honey." Lenalee said snidely.

"Fine with me. Just thought I'd give you a nice gesture." Jesse said.

"Alright, um, I got to take a shower. Um, Jesse, do you mind getting Miss. Lee her food and tea? Please?" Nella asked, feeling awkward in this position.

"Sure. Give me about ten, fifteen minutes and I'll be right back up." Jesse said and got up. "See ya in a bit Lenalee."

Nella's smile dropped a bit. He walked over to his dresser and picked through it. He grabbed a new set of clothes and silently left, closing the door halfway. Lenalee looked around absentmindingly. She was in Nella's house. She was actually in his house. She stood up and walked to the door, ignoring the soreness. It would leave soon. She left the room and left the door like it was before. She carefully and quietly walked down the hall and cracked open a few doors, checking them for something. She passed the door that signaled the shower was running. She then found a door at the end of one of the halls. She opened it and saw books beyond books, newspapers beyond newspapers, and a safe. And a computer. "A computer... Maybe... " Lenalee mumbled, walking towards it.

She sat in the computer chair and ignored everything else that was in the room. She went through the files and found many pictures of people, online newspapers put in a document, and so much more. Some documents Nella wrote. She started to go through it, but came to practically nothing, but then she found a file on Sherry Dawn, AKA, Ciarra. "The mayor?"

Jesse walked up the stairs and walked over to Nella's bedroom door. He opened it with his shoulder, but Lenalee wasn't there. He walked in and put the tray of food on the desk and checked the closet. Nothing. Why would she even hide in a closet of all places? He left the room and searched the halls. He had a strange feeling that something was wrong. He opened every door and searched every room. Then it came down to one door that was cracked open. He paced himself and moved sideways to try to look in through the crack. He got to the door and Lenalee jumped a little, closing everything on the computer as she stood up, turning around, hand on the edge of the desk. Jesses raised his head and looked at the computer. His stare hardened and Lenalee felt tension. "What are you doing?" Jesse asked.

"I was- I was looking for the bathroom. I thought there would be a second one. I got sidetracked by everything in the room." Lenalee said.

"Uh- huh. Well, the other bathroom is downstairs, but I don't think you want to go down there just yet. You'll just have to wait for Nella to get out of the shower." Jesse said.

"Oh, alright." Lenalee mumbled.

Lenalee walked towards Jesse and brushed against his shoulder as she walked out and back towards the room. When she got out of hearing range she cursed under her breath, getting in Nella's bed. Jesse watched her leave and when she was out of sight he walked over to the computer and found a tab open on the bottom. His frown deepened, but he did not touch the computer and silently, he paced by Nella's room, turned his head a little to see Lenalee slowly eating absentmindingly. Then she looked him square in the eye. He turned his head away after a millisecond and he left her sight. "It seems my research isn't done yet. Who the hell is Lenalee really and what truly is the Black Order if it's not her alone?" Jesse whispered, noting to himself.

Nella entered his room and Lenalee smiled, putting the bowl of soup on his desk. "Hello Nella."

Nella got to the bedside and hovered over her. His eyes scanned the area to make sure she didn't run through the place or do anything that would make him suspect her. She seemed like a really nice girl and didn't want to make horrible accusations on her, but that day at the masquerade she was there. Her deep violent eyes and pure voice was evident through the mask. The color of her hair was also another giveaway. You would think someone would've guessed he was the Jester around this time, but nope. He was never even close to being suspected. That's because he took care of everything. They can't suspect him if they don't know him or if they can't find him. It wasn't that simple, but he phrased it that simple. These hard tasks were child's play to him now, but he was thorough. He made sure to not make a mistake. It was difficult, but he managed to pull through. He just had to keep his luck running a little longer.

Going back to Lenalee, he saw her that night. Recognition had also dawned her face when she got a good look at his eyes, but she said nothing, and this may be why she is suspicious of him. Why she decided to befriend him. He wish he only knew what went through her mind. Then, if it were that easy, it would be no fun and surely not spontaneous. "How are you feeling, Miss. Lee?" Nella queried.

"Much better. I think I'll be able to leave soon. If you'll let me." Lenalee said.

"I'm not going to stop you. As much as I am worried about you, I'm sure the people you know are worried more than words can describe. Or I should say, being specific, your brother Komui. I just want you to rest up a bit before you go back outside with those people that attacked you." Nella told her, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I understand Nella. I do not deserve an explanation. I already know it all." Lenalee responded.

"You said you were in a gang, correct?"

"Yes, yes, I did."

"Could you perhaps explain to me exactly what happened there, on that block? You said you could fight, but you could've done better than that if true and I only saw you struggle a little."

"Oh, well, there is a perfectly good explanation for that. I fight a certain way. You may have noticed this already, but I tend to use my legs more so than my arms. So, when I got surrounded, I couldn't really defend myself with no room to use my normal tactics, you see?"

"I do see. You need to work on that then Miss. Lee. That will end in your downfall. Next time, you might not be as lucky. You won't always have someone there to back you up. Now, if you want to leave, you may, but you can stay as long as you want. This is unusual for me to offer this decision, but I can make a special exception for you considering your position, but staying too long will only prolong your brother's overreaction and it will be worse when you go to see him again."

"I know. I should be able to leave in just a few minutes. I have to call my friend first to see if he can come pick me up. I don't think I could make it back home if I walk. And I rather not raise your concerns about me."

"You can use the phone there on the bedstead. If you don't have your cell phone with you." Nella informed.

Lenalee rummaged through her pockets and found her cell phone. Nella heard her dial a few buttons and could even hear the ringing due to the almost unbearable silence. It wasn't tense, but it wasn't pleasant either. Thus, almost unbearable. It felt awkward in this position. It was like he was doing something wrong or not doing something at all. It was quite bothersome, but his silence continued as he listened in on Lenalee, only catching a few words from the other end. "Hey Lavi, can you come pick me up?" Lenalee asked.

Nella only heard a sure then it all turned into sounds he could not understand. Lenalee thanked him and then got a perplexed look. She looked at Nella, putting her hand over the phone's mouthpiece. "What street are we on?" Lenalee asked him.

"North Ridge Road." Nella answered.

"Thanks. Lavi, it's North Ridge Rd. I'll meet you at the corner of the street. Where the sign is. You can locate me there, right?" Lenalee said.

Nella heard a muffled sound and Lenalee hung up the phone. She sighed and put her feet over the edge of the bed. "Can you tell me how do I get to the sign?"

"Exit the house and take a left. Keep going straight and you should find the sign unless you make a detour." Nella said, standing up. "I should probably take you. To make sure you don't get into anymore trouble. When you're ready, meet me downstairs."

Nella left the room before Lenalee could protest, but Nella wouldn't of allowed it. Even if she could've protested, it would've been useless. Once he sets his mind on something he's going to do it, but why did he care so much? Maybe one day she'll find out the reason. Lenalee prepared herself for the walk and slipped her shoes on, finishing her food, and walking downstairs. Then she stopped, hearing voices other than Nella and Jesse. Although, she could hear a window open and people climbing out of it, still talking. "I have no idea why you pay all this attention to her. She could be a threat to you Nella." That was definitely not Jesse's voice. It was another boy, but not Jesse.

"Sy, you get worked up over every little thing. You could be a threat to me and yet here you are in my house and trying to boss me around. I'm your friend. I don't see why I can't be hers either. Jeez, she's better than Maria for heaven's sake." Nella replied.

"Something's fishy about her." Jesse said.

"Look, I know she is in a gang and I know her more than anyone of you, not that I do truly know her, but from what I can see, she is no threat. Now leave. After she gets picked up I have to do a few arranges. I can't do that if I have a whole bunch of people locked up in my house now can I?" Nella responded.

"I caught her snooping on your computer in the study." Jesse said bluntly.

"On my computer?" Nella murmured. Nella was deep in thought. That computer had everything. His secrets, his life details, and his work. You would have to hack into those files seeing how they're so important, but no one would be able to come up with his password. Not even a mastermind. He didn't have much to worry about. He did close everything. But did he lock Ciarra's files? He would have to skim through the computer. "Right now it doesn't matter. She couldn't access anything important to me or vital to my life. I know she is suspicious of me, but in the end her suspicions will be proven false. Now go. I have things to do and next time, use the dang door."

They left with a few words being mumbled and Lenalee debated on a few personal thoughts. Nothing that Nella said was suspicious, but at the same time it was. She was going to have to try another time. Maybe she could find something, but Nella knows she is suspicious. And just how much does he know about her? This is the only thing that sucks about being a detective. It takes forever to get the answers and though she has patience, it was slowly escaping.

When she felt everything would be alright she came into sight and Nella recognized her, waving his hand to show her the way out the door. Lenalee followed, only catching glimpses of his environmental home. She walked beside Nella down the street and glanced back at his house. It was an average house. A regular white- gray house. Nella ignored her glances and Lenalee eventually stopped and laid her eyes before her. No more than two cars had passed them within a ten minutes span which was unusual for such a big city. So she took interest in the peacefulness here on North Ridge. It wasn't what she was used to at all. Yet, she liked it. New things, simple things, intrigued her to a point.

Lenalee saw the dark green sign with white, bold, letters reading the street name. Her feet stopped moving and remained on the ground beside the pole with the street sign. Nella leaned on a stone wall nearby and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. He had a habit for that. It was almost like he was hiding something. Hiding his hands. From what or from who? Lenalee's train of thought was disturbed by a loud honk in front of her. She covered her ears and Lavi grinned, snickering. "Lavi!" Lenalee shouted.

Lavi put his hand on the arm rest and leaned towards the open passenger window. Nella uttered a laugh from the humorous act, but it was almost soundless that you couldn't hear it. "Lenalee, where have you been? Komui is going over the handle. He is driving everyone crazy!" Lavi exclaimed, grin never leaving.

"I went for a walk and it just so happens I ran into Nella." Lenalee said, her hands falling to her sides.

Lavi looked at Nella, blinking, surprised, but his faded smile came right back to his lips and he jumped out the window. Lenalee groaned and heard a few sighs come from the inside of his bright red camaro. She looked in and saw Kanda in the passenger seat, Daisya in the back seat behind the driver seat, and Alma beside him in the middle. Probably for Lenalee to get in. While Lavi, on the other hand, ran over to Nella, grabbed one of his hands, and violently and enthusiastically shook it. Lenalee palmed her face, embarrassed. "Hey there Nella. I'm Lavi. Nice to meet'cha!" Lavi claimed.

Nella held his dizzy head and regained balance. He gave a weary smile, looking him over. He recognized him. and that name. He was at the masquerade as well. So he was right. Still, he didn't react to this, remaining calm. "Oh, hello sir. I'm Nella Reklaw. It's a pleasure to meet you." Nella said, standing up straight.

"Oooooh, manners. Check out this boy y'all!" Lavi said.

"Lavi, leave him alone!" Lenalee shouted, whacking him on the head.

"No, no. It's fine." Nella said.

"Ha!" Lavi said, crossing his arms over his head. Staring at Nella. "You're too kind Nella. I can see your irritation and frustration through your eyes. If not those, it's insecurity. Do I make you feel strange? Perhaps you're-"

"Lavi!"

Nella tipped his head a little and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. His fingers twitched and his smile was beginning to fall. "I'm so sorry about him Nella. He is a big teaser. Really, just ignore him. Regardless, he's a great person. You just have to get to know him." Lenalee said, holding her hands up.

"Its. . . It's fine." Nella replied.

Lavi snickered and leaned on the hood of his car. He had been entertained by the little fella already. It was like a field trip mocking him. "Sorry dude. Couldn't help it."

"I've dealt with worse assumptions." Nella told him.

Lavi raised a brow in inquiry. How could any assumption get worse than that? Lenalee wondered the same, but put her questions aside for another time. "What happened to you?" Kanda queried, eyeing Lenalee.

Lenalee rubbed the back of her head and nervously laughed. "Funny story, really. Well, um, you see, I ran into a group of men and well, it didn't end well. They were a bunch of gangsters. Coincidently and to my thankful luck, Nella came by and gave me an extra hand. All and all, I'm perfectly fine." Lenalee explained.

"You got into a fight? Oh man, Komui isn't going to like this." Daisya remarked.

"Hey! I can take care of myself. I'm twenty now. I don't need his permission or any commentary from him any longer." Lenalee said.

"You know he only wishes for the best of you." Alma said.

"Yeah, I know." Lenalee said wearily, then looking at Nella. "Anyways, thanks for all the help. You did more than I could've asked for."

Lenalee's sudden statement caused all the boys to stare at Nella. He only shrugged and gave that same smile. Although, there was something gleaming in his eyes. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good. Spark of suspicions? Could he be suspicious of her as they are him? Funny how suspicions was the keyword here. "You're welcome Miss. Lee. Anything to help out a friend, but please be more careful. As much as I love your companionship and with how much I worry about your well being, I rather not drag you to my house everyday." Nella said.

"It won't happen again. Trust me." Lenalee said.

"That's good."

Nella watched them act like a family. He had friends, but not like this. He always kept a distance. It wasn't that he wanted to, but had to. He wish he could get so close to someone, create a strong bond, but he could never. Like all other things in his life, there was more than one reason. This didn't stop him from wanting this. "Everything will forever be the same." Nella whispered to himself.

Lenalee stared at Nella's happy face and could feel his aura. It felt strange. It was kind and accepting, happy and lively, but at the same time it was. . . . lonely and sad, hurt and impassive. Now that she thought about it, though he said no words, but she could conclude that he had obscurity and ambiguity. But, in his opinions, what part of these words's definitions did he think he was? Was he 'in darkness'? Was this his despair? She has never seen something like this. She had never felt an aura anything like this. It was different. Unusual. So what was this sinister feeling? How come she felt only the bad emotions? The bad feelings? Nothing else, but the bad. "Hey, Nella?" Lenalee asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright? Are you going through a rough time or is something bothering you?" Lenalee inquired.

"Huh?"

"It's just you seem sullen. Deeply upset. I never noticed it before, but you seem depressed. You act as though nothing is wrong, but I can clearly see you're in pain." Lenalee told him.

Nella's eyes widened. Could she. . could she possibly. . see his suffering? No, it was impossible. No one could see through his happiness. Could she see more than his simple feelings? Could she see his grieving? What he hid? The feelings he never wanted anyone to see? The side of him that no one could or ever will see? His weak side? Could she see what was not only on the outside, but on the inside? No. They only saw what was on the outside. Not what went through on the inside. And even though he wasn't always sad, he suffered. He just couldn't get over_ it. _Not until he was finished. "Excuse me?" Nella queried, giving a perplexed look.

Lenalee stared deep into his eyes. She couldn't tell what from what. There was vacantness in his eyes. Now she was curious beyond everything. What was going on? What was he hiding? "I mean it Nella. You can tell me anything." Lenalee said.

Now Nella's shock was evident. He eventually frowned and turned his back on her, continuing down the street, away from his home. Lavi looked at Lenalee, as did the others, and she had suddenly become sad. What overcame her? "Nella, please!" Lenalee shouted, taking a few steps towards him.

Nella stopped, in the middle of the road, but no cars came and there was no sign of any coming. He stared at her and narrowed his eyes. There were so many times he prayed for someone to understand. To see what others cannot. But, there were so many times he wished no one would ever. Because, if they find out the truth, not only will his life be endangered anymore. If someone were to find out the truth. . he would. . he would have no choice. "Miss. Lee, you're overstepping a personal line. I can assure you that everything is just fine in the end. What you're seeking is something not even I want to know. Don't ask me to tell you when you don't know anything about me. I met you not that long ago and so far, we're on a minimum friends standards. Need I remind you whom is in a gang? You're being hasty and I'm not going to sit back and let you try to figure me out and use me as your puzzle game. I am a human being and I will not let you treat me like a toy. And as a human being I have secrets and don't think I'll give you my secrets because there must be secrets that you have and don't want anybody to know either." Nella said monotonelessly.

"Nella?"

"I am sorry Miss Lee. I am not trying to be crude, but I've been through many things in life. Please forgive me, but nothing is wrong. Thanks for your concern, but I need to go. I hope you understand." Nella said and he continued leaving.

"What was that all about?" Alma asked.

"Did you feel his aura? It changed." Lenalee said.

"His aura? Lenalee, I felt nothing come off him. Then again, I wasn't focusing on that." Lavi told her.

"I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling Bookman was right. I think he went through something traumatic." Lenalee said.

"Then we'll just have to keep a closer eye on him if you believe that Lenalee." Lavi said, looking at her, suddenly depressed because of her. He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, getting over the depression. "I'm sure everything will be fine. We'll help him the best we can. And you know just how far we can go with that."

Lenalee nodded and climbed in the car. Lavi crawled back in as well and drove off. "Now let's get you back before Komui kills the rest of our friends, shall we?"

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	8. A New Victim, A New Chase

**Dancing The Waltz**

**DGM**

**Chapter 8**

**A New Victim, A New Chase**

Nella put the glass coverings in the eye holes on his silver mask. He should have thought of it sooner, but his eyes needed to be protected. In more ways than one. Lenalee already knew about the Jester's eyes, but she would soon come to believe she was hallucinating or being delusional. It is to be hoped that his plans for tonight would go smoothly and without a single hassle. Wayne Grace was going to be easy to take care of, but only if there is no one intervening with the layout tonight. There were many possibilities, but all had to wait until he finished. They needed to be delayed if only a minute. "Let's begin Clown Jester." Nella whispered, slipping the mask on his face.

Nella grinned and looked at the warehouse below him. He quietly and swiftly climbed down to the elevated land and soundlessly moved around, quickly spotting the guards. He silently pulled a somewhat bamboo looking stick and placed a dart in it. He put it to his mouth and carefully aimed. When he blew it hit the one guard directly, on the neck. Immediately, he fell to the ground unconscious. The surrounding guards put up their guard and held their guns. Not a second later another one collapsed. That left three more. Nella refilled the blowdart tool and took another one down. He needed to make sure he got the last two before they began shooting randomly.

It wasn't getting shot that worried him. It was that someone would hear the bullets and he would have to act fast. He would have difficulty being thorough and precise if that happened. He didn't need to warn anyone that the Jester was striking again. So, without a second thought or any hesitation, he hit them.

Making sure it was it was safe and no one was around, he came out of hiding. He treads to the front door and smirked. He entered and snuck around until he found someone standing by a door with a pad beside it. It was the only place not crowded so far. He took a dart and approached the man. When the guard saw him he raised his gun, but Nella smacked it out of his hand and grabbed his collar, covering his mouth. "I assure you no harm will be done to you. I just need to borrow your fingerprints." Nella said, grabbing one of the guy's hands and taking a glove off, forcing it on the pad.

The guard stared at him with fear and the Jester looked at the pad, but he watched the guard from the corner of his eyes. When he heard a soft click he turned his head back towards the man. "That'll be all. I thank you for your help." Nella said and put the dart in his neck. The man then passed out.

Nella walked through the door and entered an elevator. He saw a camera and stood under it. He pulled out his handy dandy knife and reached up, cutting the wires as the doors closed. He pushed a button and waited for his journey downwards. "Just a little longer. I'm getting close..." Nella whispered.

"Why am I here again?" the first man asked.

"Because you're a fool. You let the boss bribe you with money again." The other replied.

"It's not getting easier in life. It seems like the food is being higher priced and my monthly paycheck is being lessened and Tilda is driving insane."

"Your wife is going to kill you if you don't return home soon. I want to know why this guy is so god damn special that he needs protection every second of the day."

"Whatever brings in the bacon."

"I suppo-uh-you hear that?"

A moment of silence passed them. "Yeah."

"I thought no one else was coming tonight?"

"Me too."

They glanced at each other than got in front of the doors. They held their guns up and narrowed their eyes. The metal doors slid open, but no on was there. No one was inside. They stared at each other with confusion and the second man gave the first a questioning look. He nodded and second guard walked in, looking around. "There's no one here."

"Must be a malfunction."

"Guess so."

Nella jumped on the guard and the gun flew out of his hand. He placed a dart in his neck as fast as he could before he could face any struggles. He looked up at the other man and threw a dart a him. It didn't go in his neck, but it hit him. It just took a moment longer before the effects kicked in. "Too easy." Nella muttered.

Nella got up and paced himself with patience down the hall. He kept three darts, one between each fingers, for safety issues. He strolled around until he came to a sealed door. He listened and made sure he could only hear little people inside. He grabbed the door knob and slightly turned it. The voices continued their speech, but when he opened the door all the way, he shut it right behind him and locked it. Everyone looked at him, wide-eyed, and panicked. Someone glared at the Jester and Nella smiled. "Hello Clown Jester. I thought you'd be here. I'm sorry I missed you at the masquerade when you harshly killed my friend Ciarra. Welcome."

"Wayne Grace, you haven't changed a bit. If she truly was your friend then you would know her name is really Sherry-Dawn. I was hoping you were expecting me. I want to see how you're trying to resist the inevitable." Nella responded smugly.

"I wasn't really expecting you tonight, but I knew you would come soon. If my theory was correct. You're going around killing people related to someone. Are you not?" Wayne asked.

"Related to something would be the most accurate ." Nella said bitterly.

"I understand you have a grudge, but over what? Who are you really? Sure, you resemble that of a clown, but I'm positive you're not a clown through and through. I mean, that is not your name." Wayne replied.

Nella's grinned faded at last. He knew he had a grudge, but he had no idea over what. He was careful over that. He had to kill all of those that would suspect something first or immediately know, but he couldn't make too many suspicious acts. He also had to get rid of those who are too stupid and self-important to realize the utter truth of what was going on. He had a long list and everyone on it had to disappear. It's how they went that mattered. Like he said before, he arranged this perfectly. If the truth was discovered, it would be at the very last moment. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Say your prayers, because soon you'll fade into the fires of hell." Nella said, pointing a gun at Wayne.

Nella threw the three darts he had at the surrounding people and made sure no one else was here in the room with them. Wayne stood up and put his hands behind his back. "What can you tell me that you know about me, sir?" Nella asked.

"Not much. Like anyone else. You are named the Clown Jester or the Clown Phantom. You are an elite soldier and have such beautifying intelligence beyond all comparisons. I know a few people who adore your fine work and wish for your assistance." Wayne said.

"You're high on many stationed positions. Infamous on the black market and sparingly, you own three different ones in town. You are one of the richest people here in town and you're involved with gang actions, their plots. You pay people to do your dirty work and work for someone as well. You have devastated many innocent lives and ruined citizens, corrupting this place from the inside out. You also have a position in the political stands. You've killed twe22nty-two people in total alone. Many others were orders or from something else. I know all this about you and much more. Humility would work swell against you, but I can't just embarrass you. I can't just tell anyone either without causing trouble for myself." Nella informed.

"So I do know you? I don't recall a young man with white hair. Did someone send you after me?" Wayne questioned.

"You know the answer already."

"Just trying to get something out of your mouth. This grudge you have, you mind explaining?"

"I do mind. Make the last of your prayers and bid farewell to your cursed life you fool." Nella seethed.

"Wait, answer me one question. This grudge, how long have you had it? Clue me in on what you refuse to tell me. I deserve at least that." Wayne said.

"You're trying to distract me furthermore. I do not fall so easily. It no longer matters now. Not to you. You'll be dead within seconds." Nella replied harshly.

"Is that so?"

Nella eyed him suspiciously. He hadn't the time to waste with this idiot. He was a cunning thief and Nella wouldn't let him trick him. "I will not tell you what my grudge is based on, but I will tell you many people had partaken in this. Ten years ago." Nella muttered monotonelessly.

"Ten years ago? That really narrows it down. Everything I partake in is always a large group."

"That's your downfall. You're a follower and brainless. You use other people to your own advantages and to get where you want. Your status was gained by stealing others ideas and actions. Now, the chit chat is over with. Die." Nella said and shot him, blood splattering around the room.

Nella put his gun away and sighed. One more down, many more to come. He was almost done, but if he was lucky, he could finish everything before Christmas this year. Nella unlocked the door and began leaving, but then he heard something. A siren. _Sirens_. He cursed under his breath and took a little detour. "At least it was quick, easy, and done professionally. Now if only I can get away before someone else spots me." Nella muttered.

* * *

><p>Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda stood outside the black market warehouse. Wayne's dead body was found and being transported to the lab. Others were being pulled out on stretchers to have a doctor look over them. Increasingly, people arrived and circled the place. "He couldn't have gone far or he's still here." Lenalee said.<p>

"How do you get that?" Alma asked, popping up behind them.

"Someone would've spotted him leaving. We were already here and by what I heard, Wayne Grace died no less than ten minutes ago. Small or not, there was no way he could escape that fast. The police had already invaded the warehouse seven minutes ago. He had no time." Lenalee explained.

Lavi blinked. She was trying really hard this time. She wasn't going to let him get by them this time, was she? "Where'd all that come from?" Lavi queried.

"Thinking rationally doesn't always work. Especially not with him. So we need to think irrationally and outside the box. I don't care if I use up all my strength, I will figure out whatever I can this time. I just know he's here. I can feel him watching us somewhere close by." Lenalee said.

Lavi grinned and looked at the security guards. He saw something red and fuzzy sticking out of their necks and stopped the ambulance from moving them any further. He grabbed whatever it was and looked at it. "A dart. He was planning to do this smoothly and with ease. As quiet as possible. He didn't want to make the mistakes he did last time." Lavi said.

"You got all that from one dart?" Daisya asked.

"Take a look at the other guards. They all have a dart in their neck. This one was easy to take out. It wasn't very deep and you could tell because it doesn't go as far in the skin as the one right there." Lavi said, pointing at another guard and took the dart out. "This one was forced in by pressure and force. So I'm taking a guess that the Jester used a blowdart at first, but then he started putting them in their necks."

"Why would he do that? It makes no sense." Alma responded.

"Point blank range." Kanda stated flatly.

"It's harder to use the blow darts with it's tool at close range. It would give a moment of weakness and give your opponent time to attack you." Lavi explained.

"If he's still around, couldn't he use it on us as well?" Daisya questioned.

"Maybe, but there's too many people around now. It would also be very stupid to do so. Someone could easily locate him like that and we would all know he's still here and we would block all possible exits." Lavi said.

"The Jester isn't foolish enough to do exactly that. He's a slippery one. Which is why we need to continue this case with caution. We were too late to save Mr. Wayne Grace, but he is somewhere around here still." Lenalee said, looking around.

"He might've escaped already, but we can send a search party to find him." Alma offered.

"No. If we cause a large crowd he can hid in it. That's how he got away last time." Lenalee put down.

"He isn't going to use the very same tactics every time. If he did we would've caught the fugitive by now." Daisya told her, sighing and putting his hands on his sides, looking at the ground. "But he knows what he is doing."

"This is like a game. He's playing tricks while we're running in circles. He's expectant of everything. How can we beat a sixth sense like that?" Lavi inquired, rubbing his head.

"Easy. Think like him." Lenalee muttered.

"It's not that easy."

"No, it's not that easy, but we're a team. Five to one. Kanda's the brute strength, Lavi has the most knowledge and common sense, Alma holds the understanding capability of what's going on, and Daisya the tricks, speed, and high stamina." Lenalee told them.

"What about you? You have understandment, speed, stamina, knowledge, and your legs are the one thing I rather not get hit by." Lavi said.

"I was listing off your best qualities for the team." Lenalee responded.

"Then yours aught to be willpower. You endure such things most wouldn't, and you're most impressive. Outstanding and remarkable achievements you've gained. You have everyone's respect. Even Yuu's. You know hard that is." Alma said, winking.

"She does like to push herself and set goals." Lavi muttered, putting the darts in a bag. "Hey Denny, have these sent to the science lab for further investigation."

"Speaking of investigation, we need to find the Jester before he gets away again." Lenalee said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that, but the question is how are we going to find him? Once again, there are no clues!" Lavi said.

"What about the fingerprint pad?" Daisya queried.

"He used the fingerprints that belonged to the guard standing by." Alma mumbled.

"Any cameras? I was sure this place was packed with them. Last time I came here, that is." Daisya said.

"Whatever camera could've spotted him had it's wires cut." Lavi answered.

"What about the crime scene? They moved Wayne's body before we could inspect it." Lenalee said.

"Pictures."

"They're moving quickly on this. Is something going on?" Lenalee inquired.

* * *

><p>Nella peeked his head slightly around the corner of the building and over the balcony railing. He had been here for almost three hours now. He was stuck here on this dirty and rusty balcony that was ages. He gave a weary sigh and quietly got on his knees, turning around to get a better look. They did know the Jester was still here, clearly. How, he did not know. It had to be those new detectives on his trail. "When will they leave?" Nella groaned.<p>

Nella eyed everyone beneath him and around the secured area with that yellow caution sign put up. Many people surrounded the area out of curiosity and more and more police arrived by the minute. They were getting even more desperate as time passed and the more Nella sought to avenge them. Why must someone always stand in his way? It would be so much easier if they could wait until the end, but he enjoyed the thrill of the chase. It was spontaneous and ongoing. Fun and exciting. Maybe that was the dark him speaking, but he loved it. Jesse, Sy, Maria, and Trevor were right. He was changing, but there was joy in both a dark and a light side.

"Where have I heard that before?" Nella whispered.

Nella pushed his thoughts aside. He had an objective and once he completed his task, he would give it up. He didn't answer Jesse's or Sy's previous questions about what he was going to do after all this, because he already knew. If he were to have told them, he would've never heard the end of it. They wouldn't understand Nella's means. Nella is nothing more than avenger. Somebody who lies for his own safety. To protect himself while seeking his requite against _them_. All of them. "I can't continued to sit around. I must act now before it's too late. My patience is being drained for crying out loud." Nella seethed.

Nella silently climbed to the ground and when he landed on his feet, he carefully slid by everyone and hid behind objects. If anyone saw him he easily knocked them unconscious then made sure they were out of the way. Then he hid behind a few vehicles and pressed his back against a van. He shut his eyes and took a breath. Almost instantly, his eyes shot open and he felt a bolt of energy, some kind of rush, coursing through him. He wasn't safe. Why? He couldn't see nor hear anything wrong. He learned to never underestimate his senses or his guts though. But, maybe, he wasn't in danger. It was something else. "But what?" Nella muttered.

Nella's eyes traveled downwards towards his left hand. Aftershock? From what? What was bothering him? How could it have been an aftershock? Nothing has ever happened to it. Except for that night, but he passed out long before he got a chance to look at it and see what that man had done to it. Even to this day, he wasn't entirely sure what happened that awful night. He shook his head. He had to forget it. Now of all times, it was the worst to get mixed up in remorse and a relapse. Not right now.

Nella squeezed his eyes shut as his arm began hurting. He hated it when something unexpected got in the way. He was rained to expect everything. He was suppose to know everything. He had to. Then when everything goes so smoothly, he gets distracted by something. The pang in his arm, the many thoughts aroused in his head, and uncertainty of his overreactions of senses and feelings. It was unbearable on his missions. Life was unexpected, but his missions were completely different. "Focus on something else." Nella mumbled.

Nella raised his head. He would have to deal with the pain. Such simplicity needn't bother him. He was not perfect, but the Jester was bestowed flawless. Two totally different people. Nella Reklaw and the Clown Jester.

Nella's hand fell on his chest as memories seeped into his mind. None of which were good. "We should head back to the lab now. So we can start our investigation."

Nella knew that voice. It was Lavi. He met him as the masquerade. "For once I agree."

That coarse and cold voice belonged to that Kanda character. He could hear two more males, but though they were familiar, he knew so little. He could not tell who they were, but he heard their voices before. "I want to stay a little longer."

Right away that rush came back as the pain ceased in his arm. He was praying he was wrong. Unfortunately for the both of them, he had been right. Figures. "You will not always like the answers nor the bitter truth that you'll witness and what you'll taste on your tongue, the realizations. " Nella whispered.

Nella looked through the windows and surely enough, Lenalee was there. He didn't want to attempt to hurt her or, actually, he didn't want her to be his enemy. He didn't want her to be a detective. It did rise his questions about the Black Order, her, and this 'secret detective' though. It appears he wasn't the only one who did not want to reveal his true, ultimate identity. There was, of course, the possibility that she was an undercover agent in the Black Order or an undercover gangster playing the role of a cop. "Interesting. This might turn out to be quite fun."

Kanda narrowed his eyes and put his hand on his gun, looking around suspiciously and stopping right in front of his mustang. Lavi stared at Kanda as he put his hand on top of his camaro's door. "Something wrong?"

"He's close." Kanda said.

For some odd reason, everyone believed him and every single person heard his words. They knew he was referring to the Jester as he had sharp instincts. Ultimately, the citizens got further away from the scene or ran off in fear. Most thought no harm would come to them though. Thus, they stayed.

Kanda brought mugen out and Alma followed his actions. He knew Kanda best out of the group and trusted Kanda's instincts. Lavi may have the superior intellect out of them all, even the other four put together, but Kanda's instincts were like his wiseness. Kanda had the superior instincts. "A deadly quality for the wrong person, wouldn't you say?" Alma uttered with a smirk.

The frozen area tensed up and Nella cursed under his breath, but right then and there, he regretted it. A bullet came right out of the van and slid by his head. It scratched his mask and if it weren't for that, he would've been grazed. His eyes widened and he heard the window shattered and clatter on the ground beside his feet. "Found you." Kanda said coldly.

Nella smiled and jumped on top of the van. He could take care of the blemish on his mask later. What matter is that it didn't crack and it's not cracking. It won't break. It was made of carbon steel, which is hard, but it wasn't the only thing the mask was made of. There were more metal (steel) mineral elements in the materials. Cobalt, tungsten, and silver even. It was the hardest mask you'll ever find. So, if Kanda's bullet scratched it, that means the bullet has equal strength or it was a lucky shot. It could've been where he hit it. Either way, the mask was practically indestructible. It could break under the right pressure or melt in the proper heat. It had a few weaknesses, but the cops would never take the mask off his face with any theory they come across. Five bullets could hit the mask long before it shattered. He tested this himself. He knew what to watch out for, but this is not what mattered right now.

"Impressive detective. That's quite the aim you are bestowed with my good man. I think you might cause a bit of trouble for me., if we were in a little dual. You might turn out to be victorious, but I do have a few skills myself, might I add." Nella said, acknowledging Kanda's skills and abilities.

Lenalee, Daisya, and Lavi immediately drew their guns and more officers as well. The Jester sighed and straightened his posture. "Forgive me, where are my manners. I'm sure you already know, but I'm what everybody calls the Clown Jester. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Yuu Kanda, Daisya Barry, Alma Karma, Lavi Bookman, and Miss. Lenalee Lee." Nella said, bowing slightly and lowering his head. When it had risen, his grin mocked them, at their shock.

"I bet I know what's running through your heads: How does he know all your names down to an art? Simple really, I am an extraordinary researcher. An information gatherer to be completely exact. That, and Lavi here graciously informed me about him and Kanda there, but I have been curious about Alma for a long time. I will even admit that I've seen him as a threat and considered getting rid of him once. As for Daisya, there have been most known rumors about the child soccer player with great, exceptional, speed. I have all sorts of ways to figuring out, but if I go too much into detail I would bore you or you'll try an attempt to shoot me, like you're about to Miss. Lee." Nella said calmly, emotionally.

_'He couldn't give us something we didn't already know?_' Lavi screamed in his head.

Lenalee's finger instantly moved away from the trigger. She didn't know why, but it did. Was it from surprise? His tone? His acknowledgement of it? What stopped her? She threw her concern away and aimed at his knee. "Whatever it takes, dis-enable him." Lenalee ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Kanda glanced at her. She was determined. He had never seen her so determined. Not like this. So, it was more. She found this thrilling and exciting. Daisya did too. Lavi and Alma, maybe they felt the same, but Kanda had to admit, his challenge was impeccable. He was going to enjoy this case. He wouldn't like the frustrations, but right now, in situations like this, it'll be all worthwhile.

Nella maneuvered out of the way from all the bullets and with ease. Lenalee gnashed her teeth and tightened her grip on her gun. She wasted only one bullet and she wasn't going to waste anymore. "How can he move like that? Apart from all the exorcists, there's no one who can do that." Lenalee muttered.

"Find my inhibitions nerve racking?"

Lenalee's eyes widened as she felt a hand wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him and a hand grabbed her neck, under her chin, and she could hear a small chuckle. She knew he was grinning still. At the very moment, too, all guns stopped shooting, all afraid of hitting Lenalee. "Which inhibitions do you speak of? The preventions or the self-consciousness to unable relaxation?" Lenalee seethed.

"It can't be self-consciousness. I'm relaxed. It would be the first young individual." Clown Jester told her.

"Either way, you're pissing me off." Lenalee said.

"Oh? What crude language to come out of the mouth of a woman. Especially for one with such exquisite beauty such as yourself, m'lady." Clown Jester responded.

"Don't speak to me with formality or about formalities. Need I remind you who is using who for protection? You filthy mongrel." Lenalee spat.

Jester made a sad pouty face and frowned. "Tell me, do you hate me?"

"You're a criminal."

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

"What about the rest of the world? Those who purposely abuse their positions or the people around them, ungodly fiends, rapers, stalkers, and gangsters. What about those who aren't even considered fugitives, aren't there those who are criminals and those who are condemned criminals heros or not criminals?"

Lenalee furrowed her brows. What was his point? Where was he going with this? What was he talking about? The people he listed are criminals. "No, they're not all criminals. Others are forced into it and others lose their mind, some lose self-control, or perhaps their insanity, but does it really make them a criminal? Because their minds lost what they could no longer control or posses."

His logic made no sense. He was trying to confuse her! The lowly- "There are those who are real criminals, you see. There are some, though, claimed to be criminals, but they truly are not. Is that much simpler for your simple mind to understand?" Jester questioned.

"Yes, I agree, that there are some that are condemned criminals, but aren't. There are certain reasons to that perspective and deception, but you are a criminal. Killing innocent people is unjust." Lenalee replied fiercely.

"You see my work as cruelty and unjust. To whom are you to proclaim such a statement when you know nothing about me and what I am doing?" the Clown Jester retorted bitterly.

Lenalee was stunned by the sudden coldness in his voice. From what she heard, what she knew, what she saw, he was always mocking and playful, kind with words, and the opposite of how he just acted. Then again, no one is perfect, and he was right, she didn't know him, so she didn't know who he truly was, or how he behaved. Still, his voice was familiar. "I suppose you wouldn't understand, but I'll let you in on something Madam Lee. I am no criminal. No fugitive. You all think I hide behind my mask because you think I escaped jail once before, isn't that right?" Jester said quietly, barely above a whisper.

"How did you-"

"I told you, I have ways of finding things out. Rumors spread easily here, in this city. Anyways, I have not yet been to prison, but I do not intend to go anytime soon either. I have unfinished business to which I need to attend to. My duties. My own given duties. I seek something. You wouldn't be able to comprehend because no one ever does. Call me what you might, but I am nothing more than a simple boy, seeking to my utter most desire in the whole universe. To which no one else can grant me. I sought those who could bring me closer or were part of my inner desire, but only a pawn standing in the way to the sovereign. I am not a criminal, I am not! I am an outcast. A furthermost disgrace." the Jester said implicitly.

"I can't say I do understand, but I don't not understand at the same time. Your methods are wrong. Your mind needs to be cleansed. You belong in prison." Lenalee implied in response.

Nella stared at her for a moment, a smile crawling on his face, symboling his amusement. With those engraved pink puckered lips, he spoke his mind. "Prison? What good is prison? If you only send someone there to torture them, feeding them pig's lunch, a bucket of slob, and you rot there till the day you die. You send someone there who has done wrongdoing, but to whom's opinions are right? Yours, or theirs? What is wrong and what is right in your eyes compared to theirs? You see, these are your facts, those who committed sins belong in prison just to die there. Is that not wrong? Wouldn't it be better to just kill them once found guilty? Instead of making them suffer to their dying beds? Doesn't that make you just as bad as them? What's the point of prison is it's only a death sentence, you just have to wait years more? Is that not a crime as well?"

Lenalee grounded her teeth. He had his stupid concepts, but was this how he really thought? He was just trying to trick her! "You know just as well as I do, that you're lying."

"Smart girl, but I spoke the mind of another. There is someone, at least one person, out there who thinks like that. Am I wrong?"

"Maybe you're right about that, but it's not your opinion. That isn't a fact!"

"A fact is only an opinion supported by details and more opinions that prove it real. It's supported by a majority. Nothing more. It doesn't make it a true fact. What is a fact really? Is this a fact? Is life a fact? What's a fact?"

"You play mind games. What are you trying to pull? If you're trying to confuse me, you're utterly failing. You're only getting under my skin." Lenalee hissed.

"I see. You can't be easily confused. I like your style miss. You're one tough girl, but so fragile at the same time. So frail. So brittle."

"Your style is intriguing. Not in a good way, but I guess it's not a bad way either. It's a shame. You could've done well as a scientist or a political supervisor. You could've have been a fine person in life, setting goals and acquiring them. Amazing achievements could've been made. You could've made history, y'know?" Lenalee said, humored with irony.

"I hear that a lot. That's why, I'm a disgrace. I'm someone who gets what others cannot. Sometimes I wonder if this intellect is really mine. I wonder if it's a sin to have or a gift. I wonder so many things ..." Nella muttered sorrowfully. "I wonder... why... we only live to die."

Lenalee moved her eyes in his direction and blinked. He was distracted. He was disturbed. He was ... sad. She couldn't pity him. This weak instant of his, was her advantage. She carefully raised her hand and pointed her gun at his side without him noticing, but when she went to shoot, he smacked her hand so hard, it went flying. "You're too lucid. Way too predictable. You let your body mirror your emotions all too much. How vitreous of you. A shard of glass is how you appear to me. A broken shard." the Jester said.

"Is all you can do is insult me?" Lenalee inquired.

"No. I can do... much more." Nella whispered in her ear.

"Shoot him! Now!" Lenalee screamed.

Everyone aimed, but they were all worried about shooting her. They were her ally, and Komui's little sister, an important asset to the police. They could harm her, and none of them wanted to be the cause of that. "Kanda, shoot!" Lenalee ordered, knowing he wouldn't hesitate and could get a terrific aim.

Kanda held his gun up and his cold cobalt eyes stared at the Jester. He would hit Lenalee with how she was positioned in front of him. All the parts he could aim for and shoot, Lenalee was partly overing and would get shot as well. Normally, he wouldn't hesitate, but this was Lenalee. They needed her, as much as he hates to admit it, so she could not be injured. He will not wound her. "I can't. Alma, you try." Kanda said lowly with a small growl.

"Neither can I. I would hit Lenalee. Lavi? Daisya?" Alma replied.

"No can do." Daisya mumbled.

"Nu-uh. Impossible." Lavi muttered.

"Damn." Kanda whispered.

Nella raised his head and looked around, without anyone noticing, only using his hidden eyes. His smirk widened and he pulled his gun out. "I wouldn't try an' shoot me if I were you, sir." the Jester said, pointing his gun at the alley way nearby.

Bookman moved in to the flickering light post and stared at the Clown Jester. He had been watching from the shadows for awhile now, but he knew he should've shot the Clown earlier. He lost his chance, but he wanted to see him in action with his own two eyes. "Bookman, I heard a few stories about you. Am I right, you're Bookman?" Jester questioned.

"You are intelligent. Too bad for you youngin, it's too late for you. You could've been one heck of a person. You could've changed history. I'm certain you would've." Bookman said.

"You too, huh?" the Jester mumbled, smiling and placing his gun back in it's hidden holster. "Why does everyone say that? I would only be further ejected. A lowlife like me." he whispered so low not even Lenalee could hear him. Only faintly.

"Why did you put your gun away? You could kill me. You could kill Lenalee. Or anyone else around. So why won't you? Why do you only kill one person per attack? What's your reasons? Why not harm anyone who gets in your way? Why do you take these actions? Why do you do this? A bright young man such as yourself, you could live a better life. Yet, you chose a life of darkness. A life in the shadows and blood stained hands with the horror of life planted forever in your memories. You can't undo what you already did, so tell me, you should've known this, so why did you do it? Why commit these acts, these crimes?" Bookman interrogated.

Bookman lowered his gun and signaled Lavi to do the same. Lavi blinked and looked at the ol'panda in confusion. Talking to the culprit? What was Bookman doing? "Why would I tell you this? That's something you shouldn't intervene with." Jester said softly, straightening himself completely and Lenalee could feel some kind of tension, some odd feeling, disputing itself from him.

"You've been deeply wounded on the inside, have you not? Someone has hurt you and you are seeking vengeance now. You have lost and you have gained. It's to be known as to if either were good." Bookman said gently, walking towards the Jester.

Lavi wasn't sure what was going on, but the mood was changing. The air was becoming lighter and less frightening, less tension. He lowered his gun, but did not put it away. Alma saw this and decided to follow and everyone else did the same. Only Kanda remained in a pose to kill the Clown or injure him at the very least. "Something lost, something gained. Isn't that what people say?" Jester uttered.

Lenalee could feel his hands loosen around her body and she could feel his hair touch her shoulder, his head pointing downwards. She could even feel him tremble. "What's it matter to you? You wouldn't understand. I'm only an inferior being. Always equanimity as a virtue." Nella spat, glaring at Bookman.

Someone triggered the Jester. It was astonishing. Lenalee felt unsafe around him now. It was like he was ready to lash out. "What's bothering you?" Bookman asked cooly.

Nella regained his firm grip on Lenalee and looked up. His grin plastered on his face. "It's nothing you need to worry about. I assure you detective. It's long over with. It's gone. I doubt it'll be a nuisance to you. All I will tell you is that, yes, I chose to stain my hands with blood. To taint them and throw myself into the devil's grasp, to burn in the fires in this world. I am only doing what I desire. My deepest desire." Jester said.

"And what is it you wish to accomplish? What is your desire?" Bookman asked.

"Like I'll tell you. A complete stranger. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a 'good' person. Now, that'll be all. I believe I'll take my leave now." the Jester said, gently throwing Lenalee forward and she landed beside her gun. "I hope to see you all in the near future."

With those last words, Nella climbed all the way to the top of the buildings and ran off, jumping from roof to roof. "Chase him!" Lenalee ordered, getting up and running after him.

The exorcists gladly did so. Now they needn't worry about harming their precious friend. They chased him on every rooftop and ran, jumping around, aiming their guns, and shooting the best they could. Each time they missed. "What's with this kid? He's so freaking fast and swift and stealthy and. . . oooh, what's the other word?" Daisya said, agitated.

"Inhuman." Lavi said.

"He reminds me of one of us, we exorcists." Alma commented.

"He has the skills, but I have a feeling we haven't even seen the utmost skills he possesses. Is he like us?" Lavi said.

"I don't know Lavi. I wish I did, but I honestly don't know." Lenalee said softly, thinking back to what the Jester said.

'_I am not a criminal, I am not. I'm nothing less than a disgrace. . . I wonder. . . I wonder why . . . we only live to die . . . . Something lost, something gained. Isn't that what they say? . . . . What's it matter to you? You wouldn't understand. I'm only an inferior being!' _Those were his words. Was he suffering deep down inside? Was he taking vengeance out on somebody? Then why would he be killing so many people?

"Keep a sharp eye out for him." Bookman said, appearing beside the group.

"Bookman! What were you doing? Where did you get those ideas? What were you doing!" Lavi bombarded him with questions.

"Trying to figure out the puzzle. If we can figure out even the slightest clue about him, we can narrow everything down. We now know he is seeking vengeance. To whom? We still need to discover that. We do know he has been deeply wounded on the inside, but there a lots of people here that have been. So many, but it narrows things down. When we get back, we need to start researching any victims of past crimes or incidents. Anything that could lead to some boy being hurt. Anything." Bookman explained.

"You're really interested in this too, aren't cha?" Lavi responded.

"Indeed."

Nella came to a halt when he ran out of rooftops to jump onto. He nearly fell off the edge, but managed to regain balance. He cursed under his breath and turned around. Everyone came towards him and surrounded him. "You're not escaping this time. Just surrender. We'll make this quick and maybe we won't have to shoot ya." Daisya said.

"You're too confident. What an incompetent brat you are." the Jester muttered.

"You have nowhere else left to go." Alma said, coming closer.

Nella sighed and pulled out his gun, pointing it directly at Alma's forehead. "I could easily kill each and every one of you without trying. I don't want to, but if you continue to press this, I will have no choice."

"Killing an officer will only get you into further trouble." Bookman stated.

"I know that, but I'm in too deep now. You know that as much as I do." Nella answered.

"Give up." Lenalee barked.

"Can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not finished just yet, Lee. You see, I have more people to get rid of. Besides, you are all now on my case, yes? By the looks of it, none of you are going to give up. We will continue this until only one stands and only one remains victorious. Will I be caught, or shall I escape? If I do, you'll continue to pursue me until you do manage to catch me. I am determined and you all are as well. So, don't think so." Nella said, backflipping off the building.

They all rushed to the edge of the building to see him land on his feet on the sidewalk. He looked up and waved, mocking them. "Bye-bye!"

Nella ran off and didn't look back. He got too far away from them by time they got on the ground and he was finally safe. Still, he wasn't risking anything. He could still hear someone behind him. He turned his head and the only one chasing him was Kanda. "A worthy samurai you are." Nella whispered. "I believe you were the one who almost shot me, correct? How did you know where I was?"

"You're loud."

"I see. Good hearing. That's all you seem to be good for. Yo can't even catch me like this." Nella teased, running faster and turning corners.

Kanda lost sight of him and couldn't hear him anywhere. He circled the perimeter, but he was nowhere. He cursed and cursed, but finally drew back. It was so easy. To think he would give up just like that. When he disappeared, Nella appeared on a roof on a regular house. He took his mask off and the wind blew his hair. His eyes shone brightly and his smile vanished. He knelt down and forced back the tears. How did Bookman figure that clue out? "Not now. Not after I've come so far. I must go on. Until I succeed. Even if I have to die in the end. I will walk forward until my dying day. I cannot allow myself to be thrown in jail yet. . . . . Right Mana, Neah? I just hope you both understand and aren't mourning my actions. . . . Please forgive me, father."

**Cut! I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the late update. School's got me busy. And I can't stop thinking of which story to write. I decided upon this. I'll update as soon as possible. Please review! All comments are appreciated. Thank you!**


	9. Lucky 8 Standards

**Dancing The Waltz**

**DGM**

**Chapter 9**

**Lucky 8 Standards**

Nella leaned on the wall to Lucky 8 and placed his hands in his pocket. His fingers fiddled with a piece of paper and he looked at the clock hanging up on the wall. Seven minutes until eight. Lenalee should be here soon. He didn't know why he was waiting for her, but he was the one who had offered it and he wasn't able to take it back. What kind of person would just ditch her like that anyway? It wasn't him. It wasn't at all. "Come to think of it, why am I even here?" Nella muttered.

Nella didn't plan on coming until he told Lenalee. At that time he wanted to know a little more about Komui's sister. Now, he knew she was a cop, maybe, and he was being polite to her. Befriending her. They were natural enemies. They were meant to fight one another. Not hang out together. She wasn't a bad person, he could admit that, but it was the risks. If she were to discover he was the Clown Jester then that would be the end of him. If she were to also discover the most precious and most well kept secret of his, then his life would be in grave danger. Jail or not. This could be the dumbest thing he's ever done, but he can't back out now.

Lenalee was already suspicious of Nella. If he pushed her away she would think something was up. Too many possibilities and too many risks follow each decisions. This was the life he chose. He wasn't going to stop now because of one girl. He's come too far. He was a born soldier, but to which side? Good or bad? Neither really. "Now's not the time to think silly thoughts." Nella told himself, shaking his head.

"Nella, I found you." Lenalee said, approaching the white haired boy.

Nella smiled and stood up straight. "I was beginning to think you would be a no show. I'm glad you could make it."

"Why would I not come? I'm the one who asked, didn't I?" Lenalee retorted.

"I see your point. Shall we go meet the others? I think they'll be glad to see you again." Nella told her.

"I hope so." Lenalee said graciously, entering the front door.

Nella followed her inside then took the lead. The place wasn't too crowded, but crowded enough that it was a bit hard to walk around. It was a club after all. You can't expect too much. Lenalee was afraid of losing Nella in the crowd, so she grabbed a hold of his shirt and he glanced at her, but looked forward after some time. If he bumped into someone he may never hear the end of it. Depending on who he ran into. Once they got to a booth with people sitting in the red cushioned seats. Nella sat down and scooted over a little, gesturing Lenalee to sit beside him. Lenalee did so and looked around at everyone's smiling faces. "Lenalee!" Chip exclaimed, practically jumping over the table.

"You didn't tell us you were coming. How did you even know?" Cocoa asked happily.

"Nella invited me." Lenalee answered simply.

"Nella... invited... You?" they asked in a creepy unison.

"Is there a problem?" Lenalee asked.

"No, no problem. It's just, Nella never invites anyone anywhere. Not even us. It's unusual and rare for him to do so. To be blunt, it's astonishing." Heath replied.

"Yeah, it's shocking. This is the second time he's done that too. First the Pastcher Bay and now this." Cyrus agreed, whistling.

"It's no big deal. I thought you would all enjoy her company." Nella said, twitching.

"Just us? You seem to be a good friend of hers already." Buffy mocked, leaning forward and tapping her fingers on the table with a smirk, intrigued.

"Where you going with this?" Nella queried, not liking her tone.

"Yeah, where are you going with this you idiot!" Cocoa and Arisa shouted.

Buffy looked away from the shouting girls and felt embarrassed by their outbursts. "Nevermind. May I ask why you really invited her Nella?" Buffy asked.

"She called and asked if she could spend time with us again. I arranged for her to come here with us today. Does it matter?" Nella asked nonchalantly.

"Uh, yes. Last time I knew, you weren't coming tonight. Why the sudden change in mind?" Cyrus queried smugly.

"Have I not done the same for all of you before?" Nella retorted.

"Uhhhhh, point taken." they mumbled.

Lenalee giggled and looked around. Music filled the air and cackles joined in. Everyone was so happy despite the crimes in this town that even continue as they spoke. She couldn't prevent everything, but she wished this city was more peaceful. "_I am not a criminal, I am not! I am nothing less than a disgrace._" Lenalee's eyes widened. Why did his words haunt her? Such sorrowful words. How could someone admit, how could someone claim, they were a disgrace and without someone accusing them first? What was his story? She wanted to know.

Nella gave Lenalee a single glance and caught her in a daze. He moved his eyes in another direction once she started to look at him and he wondered what she was thinking about. Last night was a tricky situation. Because his mind was deep in thought about Lenalee and how things would end up, he almost got shot, no, killed. Thankfully, Kanda's aim was off a tiny bit or he purposely did that. For what reason would he miss on purpose though? Nella let his guard down for a moment because foolish things distracted him. He needed to be more careful.

Lenalee tried and tried over again and again, but the Jester's words echoed in her head. She couldn't get rid of them. Disgrace. He admitted it. He claimed it. He spoke it. No one else. Many people probably did think he was a disgrace, but honestly, never once did it come to her mind. She just thought he was another criminal with dirty deeds done and blood stained hands. She should've known better. His case was too different, too perfect. Too perfect for someone to do alone. Unless... If what Bookman thought was true, that he was getting revenge and would sink to any depths to accomplish it, then he could cancel out all the impossibilities with the right motivation and willpower strong enough to hold out. A burning flame inside him, pushing him, driving him.

Even still, with these small clues, needed clues, there was no proof. Although, if they were true, what happened to him? He had such sorrow in his voice. She couldn't even relate to that even if she were to try. There was so much pain, and after all the things she's been through, she felt it couldn't compare by half. She always had someone there to help her, what about him?

Why was she pitying him? Why was she thinking these thoughts? She didn't know what happened or if there was anything that did actually happen. He could be faking it, pretending! Again! Damn it, why was this so hard on her? "Lenalee, you okay?" Buffy asked softly so no one else could hear, but Nella did.

"Yea, I just got a lot on my mind right now. So, uh, how are things between you and Heath?" Lenalee asked.

Buffy smiled and sighed all at the same time. Her smile was sincere and blissful yet, a little disappointment showed. "I feel like we're not going anywhere anymore. He doesn't now it, but it's how I feel and I can't explain. I don't get it either. I love Heath. I always have. Since the second grade. You have no idea how thrilled I was when I finally got the courage to tell him the truth and he confessed his feeling, that they were the same. I know so much about him and I think that may be the problem." Buffy said, looking enervated and upset.

Lenalee blinked. She was so straightforward, but why was she saying this? Wasn't Heath right here. She turned her head to look, but surely enough all the boys were missing and even Nella had been dragged somewhere. "Well, my opinion on Heath, he's refined and funny, sweet and considerate, at times, and _almost _gentlemanly. He's a real nice guy. I don't see why something would be wrong." Lenalee said.

"Don't forget cute." Cocoa said gleefully.

"Oh yes, handsome, he is, he is." Arisa said, nodding her head.

"I might have a theory." Lenalee mumbled, putting her finger to her chin.

"Huh?"

"When was the last time you two spent alone time together? Every time I see you you're with your friends. Maybe that's the problem. He spends a little too much attention on his buddies and a little less on you. It's upsetting you a bit." Lenalee suggested.

"Y'know, that could be it. You two haven't been on a date or spent one on one time for awhile." Arisa said, thinking back.

"Uh-huh." Cocoa agreed.

"He does spend a lot of time with the guys." Buffy muttered.

"He seems understanding, why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Lenalee offered.

"You think that'll work? A guy? Listening to his girlfriend?" Arisa asked in disbelief.

"Now you're acting like a Tv sitcom. Not all men are like that. . . . are they?" Lenalee said, but started questioning herself.

"Weeeelllllllll, not technically." the girls said in unison.

Lenalee raised a brow. There was something off about how they said that. "Nella, he's a good listener and problem solver. He does spend a lot of time with us girls as well." Cocoa said.

"More than the boys. He's charming and makes everything delightful no matter how simple or little it is. It weird. He knows how to make just about anything fun, at that." Arisa said.

"He's always sticking up for us girls too. When the other boys or school boys put us down. Nella is a great guy. So civil and gentle. I respect him. I would do just about anything for that man." Buffy told Lenalee.

"You don't find many people like him. Not at his age and not like that. I mean, he's a rarity. He knows. . . all the right things." Cocoa said gently, smiling warmly.

Lenalee stared at their soft gazes. They all respected him. They thought so high of him. Yet, they knew so little all the same. "Nella is a true man with a true soul and warm heart. He is the best friend anyone could ask for. We all feel the same, there's nothing we wouldn't give for Nella." Cyrus said, sliding in the booth.

How did this turn up to Nella, Lenalee wondered. It had to do with her previous question. "A true man? He's only twenty." Lenalee responded.

"Age means nothing. It's your actions. You see, Lenalee, he gives comfort to those around in and an indescribable way, but in a rewarding way. He helps everyone the best he can and there's not a single thing he backs out of when it's important. He stands up for us, but he doesn't stand up for himself. He protects us. Like we're his flesh and blood. It's so hard to explain, but easy to comprehend. If you get to know him, you'll understand why everyone loves him. He's not a saint, but pretty darn close. You can say I'm over-exaggerating, but this is the way he appears to us. He may be the youngest, but we all look up to him." Cyrus informed.

Lenalee let all their words soak in, it was nice. It was so warm-hearted and beautiful. It seems like they knew there was more than the eye could see, but they didn't care. His friendship meant everything to these guys. They saw the good side, the kindness he holds, but it all seemed too good to be true, but she believed them. He was their idol, so be it. Leave it there. "That sounds lovely." Lenalee whispered soothingly.

Silly words, the ones she spoke, but what else could she say? Those were the only words she could speak. They held such remarkable faith in him. "Anywho, what's this about Heath and you Buffy?" Cyrus asked, curiosity peaked.

"I think Lenalee solved it Cyrus. No need for your two cents." Buffy said mockingly.

"Hey, hey! Offensive!" Cyrus exclaimed, causing the girls to giggle.

"Speaking of which, since you love defining us boys, what's your thoughts on Mr. Goody-good Chipy-boy?" Cyrus asked.

"What kind of nickname is that?" Arisa questioned, tipping her head.

"Must you always be stingy?" Cyrus asked dully.

"I am not stingy!"

"Uh, yes, yes you are Arisa." Cocoa remarked flatly.

"Am not!"

"Drop it before you give me a splitting headache." Buffy said, covering her ears.

"Chip is childish and silly. He only cares about practical jokes and games. I don't think he'll ever grow up. I can't say he'll ever be a man. That lazy bum. Knight or not, he's looney and whacky." Arisa said.

"Definitely." Cocoa agreed.

"He's so indefinite. Mine as well consider him Porky the Pig or a flat out moron. Brains or not, he ain't got no common sense that llittle boy." Buffy said.

"Wow, you sound so confident in your judgement. Isn't that a bit harsh?" Lenalee responded.

"No."

"You wouldn't be dissing me now?" Chip said, popping up from behind the booth.

"What's it to you?" Cocoa posed.

"_Hello here_!~ You're dissing me! Your best friend! The awesome, magnificent Chip Phair!" Chip shouted.

"You're not nobody important you insignificant worm. " Arisa said, waving her hand in dismissal.

"Ouch. That one had to sting." Heath remarked.

"_Hurtful! Offensive! Painful! Cruel!_" Chip shouted. "I think I might because they're _so mean_!"

"Oh, get a grip." Cocoa barked.

"How sweet of you." Lenalee muttered.

"It's nothing new. A piece of advice, if you're going to stick around, get used to it Lenalee." Cyrus told her, shrugging.

"Now that's the truth." Nella said, sitting down beside Lenalee.

"Okay, that's it, where'd you all come from? Why did you run off? When did you run off?" Lenalee demanded, freaked out.

"We just left. We just came back, too. No biggie chicky." Chip replied.

"Don't call me that." Lenalee responded illy.

"Right, right. Whatever you say." Chip said uncaringly.

"Can't you be a little more considerate?" Nella asked, sounding disgusted.

"What? You want me to be compassionate like you? Sorry, that's just not me." Chip said, turning his head indignantly, but with this strange look in his eyes.

Lenalee was confused by that, but said nothing about it. Chip appeared to be a bit ashamed or embarrassed. She knew better than to hurt a man's pride. Seeing how this was Chip, she knew better than to break a child's spirit. This made her wonder, was Nella a man of pride? Lenalee wanted to know more about him. He was a mystery and she loved mysteries. Always have, always will. "Oh, oh, oh! I love this song!" Chip exclaimed.

Everyone's ears perked up and they all too soon gave an exhausted sigh. Heath laughed and Cyrus grinned. They looked at one another and immediately they thought the same thoughts. They got in front of the table and grinned. "How lord, don't." the girls said, rubbing their heads.

"I didn't know you liked country." Nella said absentmindingly.

"Honky Tonk Ba Donky Donk! This song is lovable man! Contagious even!" Chip shouted.

Nella turned his head and regretted it. The three boys were dancing in a strange manner, obviously on purpose. They were trying to act like girls and tried shaking their butts to the song. It was hilarious, but horrifying at the same time. None of them knew which one it was more. "How distasteful and repulsive." Nella muttered under his breath.

Cocoa and Arisa grinned, covering their mouths, holding back laughter and trembling hysterically. They scoffed and sneered and snorted from trying so hard to not laugh. Then all at once and simultaneously, they burst out laughing, tee-heeing, and banging on the table. Buffy groaned, though amused, but horribly humiliated. "I'm not sure if I do want to spend time with him anymore. I just might have to dump him for this sole reason." Buffy said exasperated.

Lenalee snickered and the boys's grins widened. It was ridiculous. Terrifyingly delicious. She found it cute. Amusing or entertaining weren't even the words. They couldn't come close. "Lord, shoot me now." Buffy moaned, banging her head on the table. "Stop it. People are watching!"

"There's an easy way to evade that." Nella pronounced. "And stop your foolish twittering. You're only encouraging them." Nella said, standing up, walking off.

The boys turned around and blinked. Their grins remained and they chuckled, shaking their booties even more and putting a finger on their lips as if they were girls teasing a group of men. Nella twitched and palmed his face, getting lost in the crowd. "They're not humane. I don't see benevolence in them at all. Not when they're like this." Nella told himself, passing through the crowd like a sharpened knife, staring at the feet and frowning.

Lenalee followed him and kept her eyes on his hair. That was the only way she could pick him out of the rest. His unusual hair. Lenalee saw him sit down at a table booth and it reminded her of the first time she met him. His 'rare mood' he put it. True, it was so true. She hadn't see him act like that, not even close to it, since that day. The day she first met Nella Reklaw.

Lenalee pushed through the last of the crowd and nearly fell face first. Why was she so occupied with following him? She took a breath and walked over to him, sitting beside him. Nella looked at her and smiled a little, but it was weary. "Is something bothering you?" Lenalee asked.

"No, it's simply nothing. I'm just unsure right now." Nella said softly, his eyes following his voice.

"Unsure?" Lenalee repeated subconsciously.

Nella debated whether or not to tell her. He just didn't want to talk, but Lenalee was a friend. Wasn't she? Or is this all a lie? Huh, like he had room to speak. His whole life was a lie. His entire existence. "I'm confused. I can't figure you out. Not as fast as everyone else or the same way. You're different and it makes me feel strange. Truth be told, I'm not sure if I trust you ." Nella said.

"I should be saying that to you." Lenalee mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind about that. I assure you Nella, I'm not going to harm you and I'm not intending on harming your friends. I swear it, you can trust me." Lenalee told him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Nella stared at her with dull eyes. It shocked Lenalee at first, but her composure stayed the same. "Can I?"

Lenalee thought about it. She couldn't promise what she couldn't give, or what she couldn't guaranteed. Could he trust her? Could he? She didn't want to lie to him, to assure him, and end up betraying him like she said she wouldn't. That would be something the devil would do and quite frankly, that wasn't her. "I... I don't know." Lenalee said with uncertainty, moving her hand away, turning away from him.

Neither one could trust the either. That's how they felt. Lenalee couldn't promise this. He did know that because if she truly was in a gang... Then if she was a cop, he was screwed. He couldn't promise her safety because he was in danger all the time. It was only a matter of time until it started. A race against time. Plus, he might have to hurt her. If she finds out the truth, not only is she in danger with _them_, _him_, but with Nella as well. There was no way to keep their word on this. "What about you? It seems like no one knows anything about you. How do I know I can trust you?" Lenalee expressed quietly.

Nella could barely hear her over the music. He did the same as her, turned his head away and stared at everything behind the counter. Soda, food, ice cream, candy, liquor, and tickets, and more. "You can't."

Lenalee rose her head as fast as sound could take her and gawked at him. What was he saying? Everyone trusted him! From what she saw at least. "Wha-what?"

"I doubt anyone could ever really trust me without being torn apart or regretting it. That's what I fear. I fear for the future. What will happen. What I might be forced to do. What will come. I'm not as great as my friends make me out to be." Nella told her in response.

Lenalee's brows furrowed and she lowered her head. He doubted himself. He didn't trust himself. What was so bad in his life? What were his secret(s)? She wished to know. "Then it's not trust. It's faith. It's friendship. Neither of us can promise, but we can still be friends, right?" Lenalee said cheerfully.

Nella gazed at her. A second passed. A few more instances. Moments go by. He then laughed a little and smiled, nodding. "I suppose you're right on that." Nella said.

"Now that we can push that away, I'm starving! Let's get something to eat, shall we? Maybe we should get back before the others get concerned first of all." Lenalee said.

"N-no. I'm sure it's alright. You go ahead. I'll stay. I'm not exactly hungry either." Nella told her bashfully.

"Huh? Why the sudden change?" Lenalee inquired.

"It- It's nothing. It's just- It's just I have a large appetite. That's all." Nella said, cheeks all pink and rosy.

Lenalee giggled and Nella got pinker, rosier. "It's not funny." he said childishly, lowly.

"I'm positive it's not that bad. C'mon, you mustn't starve yourself. Don't be bashful. C'mon, now. I can hear your stomach growling." Lenalee said.

"I'm not a pet you can talk to like I'm stupid." Nella said lowly.

"Oh Nella, you're too shy at times. Come on, let's eat." Lenalee said, tugging on his shirt.

"Fine, do you like pizza?" Nella inquired.

"Uh-huh. Pizza is good."

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Nella said.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Two large pepparoni pizzas and one large pizza with everything on it for table 19. Please and thank you." Nella said and they walked back to the tables.

"Is that all for you?" Lenalee asked calmly.

"No. It's for all of us." Mostly him.

Lenalee blinked, staring at Nella's blushing face. He was in an awkward position, but she couldn't help it. She didn't expect it at all. She made him feel nervous, but that was extraordinary. She never knew someone could eat so much. His stomach still grumbled too. He was still hungry. "Amazing. Where do you put it all Nella?" Lenalee asked, picking his shirt up a little to stare at his stomach, but he pushed it back down. "You eat like that and you're so slender still? Wow. Impressive. I bet the exercising counters it... Wow."

"Miss._Lee_!" Nella whimpered.

"I'm sorry Nella!" Lenalee said frantically.

Lenalee stared at Nella. He was so red and so embarrassed. He was nervous. She hadn't seen him like this before. Not once. Well, you learn something new everyday. "Forgive me."

"Hey, it's getting late. It's almost midnight now. I'm not sure about you guys, but I exhausted myself today. I'm calling in early tonight. See ya!" Chip said.

"While you're at it, you can take me home. I'm tired and I do not feel like walking." Cyrus said.

"I guess I'm heading out too. I have a busy day tomorrow. Papi and I are spending the day around town tomorrow." Arisa said.

"I have to babysit. I mine as well leave too." Cocoa said, sighing. "The things I do for money."

"Well, we should get home too, you ready babe?" Heath said.

"Let's go." Buffy replied, getting out of her seat and letting Heath wrap an arm around her shoulder. "How 'bout you two? Someone can take you home."

"I'm fine. I can walk on my own." Lenalee said.

"I don't think you should go alone." Cyrus said worriedly.

"I'll take her home." Nella said, stretching.

"You don't have to. I'll be fine on my own." Lenalee said, waving her hands.

"No, I insist. I want to go for a walk anyways. The cool air will be refreshing. The company makes it all the more merrier. . So everyone says." Nella told her.

"Are you- are you sure?" Lenalee asked.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to keep you safe, is there? There's many dangers for all of us at this time of night." Nella returned, walking towards the exit.

"Then what about after you drop me off?" Lenalee queried as the group followed him.

"I can take care of myself. I'm sure you know this already." Nella responded.

Lenalee felt dumb... again. Of course she knew this. Nella was by far the strongest person she came across. Well, aside from the exorcists. It made her wonder just how he was able to do the things he did. It wasn't that big a deal, but still, she felt there was more to it. God, this guy knew just how to make her anxious and insecure. Why did she always feel dumb around him? "Still. . . ." Lenalee whispered.

"Are you worried about me?" Nella asked amusingly.

"Give it up Lenalee. He walks home every night. Nothing is going to happen to him. If so, it would've happened a long time ago." Heath told her.

Lenalee sighed. So this boy was stubborn, huh? "Fine."

Nella bid his friends farewell and Lenalee and him began their walk down the street. Lenalee looked down at the broach on her shirt and wondered if they had fallen asleep. Probably not. She didn't like carrying around the camera. She thought it was invading the other's personal life. She only needed to use this on Nella. Yet, she told no one anything about it. "South Allen Street, right?" Nella spoke all of a sudden, startling her.

"What? Oh, right. South Allen Street." Lenalee said, still in a daze.

Lenalee stared at his smile. He always had one. How come? She didn't know how to phrase a question about that, but she guessed it didn't really matter. It was just her curiosity. "Is there something you'd like to say?" Nella asked, turning his head to look at her.

Lenalee almost panicked. "Oh no. It's nothing much. I was was just. . . Why do you always smile?" Lenalee asked, placing her hand in front of her mouth and looking downwards, but her eyes fell on him again.

Nella was surprised by this question. That was certain. "Simple really." Nella muttered, his eyes softening. "I smile for those who need it. For those who cannot smile. I smile because there's never enough smiles in the world. Everyone is always concerned about money, taxes, well-beings, and other necessaries, but through it all, they forget to smile. It's almost like all the happiness is taken away when that happens. I smile to make others smile. For strangers, friends, or even the people who dislike me." Nella explained.

"You smile for everyone else?" Lenalee repeated under her breath and he nodded as they took a turn. "How about you? Do you smile for yourself?"

"Sometimes. It's hard to put forth the effort for yourself. So I do it for others." Nella said.

"I never thought about that."

"Okay, which place is yours?" Nella asked.

"We're here already?" Lenalee asked, looking around. "Over there. I live on the sixth floor though. You're not gonna guide me there, are you?"

"I just might." Nella said almost teasingly. "No. You're a big girl. I'm sure you can take perfect care of yourself. Unlike Komui, I can see that."

"Then why did you walk me home?"

"I just did."

"Nice excuse. Now what's your real reason?"

"I guess it's to show my gratitude. For helping Buffy. For being there and for being a friend. I don't know truthfully."

"How did you know I helped Buffy?"

"I was nearby."

"Oh, I didn't notice you. . . Does that mean Heath heard?"

"No. You look beat. You should get some sleep ." Nella responded, turning halfway around to look at her. "Really. You look worn out."

Lenalee looked at the surrounding buildings. This street wasn't much of a street. It was filled with houses, condo buildings, apartments, and at the end was the road that curved, turning into a big flat circle with a sidewalk outlining it. One way in, one way out. She stared at the entrance way to her condo and Nella's eyes trailed her gaze. "Crev Lo'sha? It's a random name, it means nothing. I don't recall a single language it stands for. It's only a fancy name to make it stand out. Some people think it's French or late Latin, but I don't remember ever hearing that." Nella said out of the blue.

"Neither do I, but the name is pretty neat." Lenalee whispered.

"You should go now. I need to be heading home too." Nella told her.

Lenalee eyed him. She didn't learn anything new about him this time. Not a single thing. Well, besides the fact that he wasn't sure if he could trust her. That didn't count though, did it? She felt she needed to spend a little more time with him tonight, to see if she can get some other detail off of him. Something! Lenalee didn't want to push it, though. "You sound glad to get rid of me." Lenalee replied.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."

"Oh, here we go again."

Nella grinned. Apparently she found it irritating when he did something like that. He turned his back on her and tried to stifled his soft snickers, but failed. Slightly shaking his head, he began walking away, smile gracing his face. "I suppose I'll see you again?" Nella asked.

"Sometime soon."

"Looking forward to it."

"I sure hope so." Lenalee said humorously.

Nella disappeared from her sight and Lenalee sighed, walking into the building. She walked through a dim lighted lobby with light green wallpaper and gold borders and curtains with several pieces of furniture. She went by the oak desk and to the elevator. She hated elevator music, but she remembered Nella said something about loving classical music. Jazz too, and all that are similar in one way or another. So she listened to the tunes and felt nice inside. It wasn't that bad once you really listen to it. It was a bit too slow. This song, that is.

Lenalee unlocked the door and for once was glad Komui was working overtime. She took the broach off her shirt and put it on the table as she walked into the kitchen. She didn't feel like getting something to eat nor anything to drink so she exit the room and entered the living room. She felt exhausted for no reason. She didn't do anything today. It had to be Nella's friends. They're so dramatic. It takes a lot to deal with them. Like her friends were any different, but at least everyone was nice.

She got her room and laid on her bed, slipping her shoes off. She took one small breath and shut her eyes momentarily. When she opened them she felt ready to pass out. She blinked a few times to force herself to stay up, but no good. She wasn't ready to sleep yet. She felt like she hadn't done anything today. She tried to stay awake for a longer time, but fell asleep anyways.

Nella unlocked the door and closed it behind him, quickly relocking it then throwing the keys on a stand with two drawers under the phone. He sighed again and walked up stairs and into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and his smile disappeared. "I've changed so much." Allen said in a whimper and cracked voice, barely above a whisper, covering his left eye. "It's not revenge. . . . . Is it?"

**Please, please review! Thank you for reading and I'll update as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you!**


	10. Another Target, Uproar

**Dancing The Waltz**

**DGM**

**Chapter 10**

**Another Target; Uproar**

Nella sat at his computer desk, reading an article and gently setting a few new things down on the new clean area of the desk. Preparations for his next target. This was how the great Jester began his target experiment. He researched, used his knowledge, he researched more, and went down the list. He already made the list for who's next. He put the papers in a folder and organized it orderly and placed it in a file cabinet. He rolled his chair backwards and typed on the keyboard for a minute then minimized everything. "Yami Tanaka, let me be the first to welcome you to America again." Nella whispered, grabbing his things and leaving his house.

He stared at his feet and made sure he had his necessary acquirements and he messed with his keys in his hand. Yami Tanaka was currently an emperor in an isolated country near Japan. The country wasn't small, but it wasn't big and it wasn't known to many. Not many people knew Yami Tanaka either. Nella though, could never forget him. This mission was going to be (1) really easy or (2) hard. Since this is an emperor.

Many people will be here to greet him. The paparazzi, the media, and the police. Simple cops. Hopefully. He knew someone else might also be targeting the emperor seeing how he was an emperor and any criminal on the street or certain people could tell you he was a criminal himself. He was only using the title as an emperor to fool everyone. Screw family royalties!

Nella found a safe place to change into his Jester's costume where he usually did. No one came around and he would have privacy. He came here whenever he needed time alone too. Nella got on top of a building and began roof jumping until he got to the airport almost four miles away. It was a good thing he was fast, but this isn't where he would usually do his duties. Not in the open and most preferably not in the daylight. That would be one of the dumbest things in the world to do, but even though he knew that, he was going to try this way. Only because this was the easiest way and to get to the emperor. Later on he'll be guarded by more people, making it extremely difficult. Whether it seemed stupid or not, the police here took extra precautions because of the way this city was like.

That was what worried him. What precautions would they take for Yami's arrival? No one ever knew he was going after next, but they might think he was going after Yami next because he is royalty and other people might try as well. "I'll never know until I try. I need to find out for myself." Nella whispered.

Nella stayed a good distance away from the crowd and got on top of the private airport building. There were so many people and so many cops, but there weren't more than he couldn't handle. One target. To kill Yami Tanaka was his objective. It won't be hard. He just had to wait for him to get off the plane. Only one catch, he can't shoot this far away with the type of gun he has. There was a chance he could, but he didn't want to blow his chance. He wanted to get this done and over with, with one clean shot.

After a few minutes, Nella recognized two cars with the people in them. A blazing red camaro and a black mustang. The people driving, Lavi and Kanda. He could see Alma beside Kanda in the passenger seat and Lenalee with Lavi. That left Daisya in the back with one of them, if he was there. Of course someone else could be there. He had a feeling that both cars were full though.

They parked a fair distance away from the media and the rest of the crowd. Once they got out, Nella frowned. Komui, Reever, Nyne, and the two other former Generals, Froi Tiedoll, and Kevin Yeager. Thank the heavens, Zokolo wasn't there. That was a major relief. Nella smacked his face and drug it down. This wasn't going to be as easy as he had hoped it would be. Silently, with that thought, he cursed at the wind.

The cool breeze blew by and his hair waved a little and he stared at his fading shadow. He shut his eyes, inhaled deeply, then exhaled to calm himself. He rearranged his plans a little bit inside his mind. When he heard a plane, he opened his eyes with a blank expression dawning his face, a firm frown, and determination in his eyes. He was going to take quite the risk here. He jumped off the rooftop and landed on his feet. He had to get close enough and he ran swiftly and silently towards them as the plane started to land. He slowed down a bit and hid behind people who didn't notice him. If they did, they were quiet because they didn't care or they were gangsters. The marks were proof enough. So Nella was right, Yami angered one too many people.

Once the plane landed Nella was spotted. He whirred by the media and others began yelling and screaming while running or backing away. "They're too melodramatic." Nella muttered.

Lenalee's head immediately spun around and her eyes widened when she spotted that whiteness flying by through the crowd. Her body followed her head's motion and she withdrew her pistol from her holster. She tried aiming, but too many people were scattered around. Kanda, Lavi, Alma, and Daisya seemed to of followed her actions, but they found the same bad fact as her. They couldn't shoot at him without harming a citizen. "What the hell is he doing here?" Daisya shouted.

"You didn't expect this even the slightest?" Tiedoll asked calmly, as if it were obvious.

"You did!" Lavi asked, spinning around.

"Yami Tanaka is linked to a certain crime and a few others, thus the reason why we came here today, to interrogate the fellow. I thought that maybe the Jester would also make an appearance. If what he says is true, he's after criminals. Those in hiding or those that are known. We cannot prove everyone he has murdered is related to a crime they committed or another one they partook in, but some are. So we concluded that if he came, the emperor had a higher chance of being a criminal." Yeager explained.

Cloud stroked Lau Jin's fur and then eyed the running clown then stared at the opening door of the plane. "The emperor is his target this time. Protect him." Cloud ordered.

"If you suspected Yami and if the suspicions were proven true, you could do only so little. He is, after all, an emperor and from another country that is not our own nor does it have any relation. Only trading and supplying, more details with the meek alliance." Komui said, popping his two-cents in.

"_Komui_!" Lenalee stressed.

"Whaaaattt? It's true."

Kanda looked around and found that the royal guards were coming out of the plane. The emperor was also on the top of the steps. Kanda rushed over and stole the sword off the one guard and the media and the citizens took off. The Jester was the only one left, but he caught sight of Kanda, figures, and grinned despite the sword. "Japanese, hmm? I thought someone like you would know how to use a katana." Nella said softly.

Kanda narrowed his eyes and stopped in his spot. Nella wasn't sure about that and it concerned him, so he stopped as well. Kanda had a gun and a sword. He could attack him easily. His eyes wandered to the emperor once his worries died. Kanda took that to his advantage, little did he know that the Jester was paying very close attention to him.

Kanda tried to shoot the Jester, but he had moved to the side, just barely missing it. It was still incredible. How many _humans_ could dodge a bullet? In this world, not many. So few could accomplish that achievement. Only the exorcists or the four special Generals. "He _is_ inhuman. I've never met anyone else like him." Alma said, gawking.

"Ahem!" Lavi grumbled.

"Oh, you sour puss, you know what I mean." Alma said grumpily.

"It's impressive. He should've been an exorcist like you all." Tiedoll said.

"I can't even stand the thought." Lenalee uttered, sickened.

"Neither can I." Lavi remarked.

"We just gonna let Yuu have all the fun or are we gonna kick some freaking-hey!" Daisya started, but before he could finish, the others ran off without him. He heaved a sigh and frowned. "Wait for me idiots!"

Kanda lunged forward and tried to slice the fella in two with the katana, but he ducked. He didn't have any tool to counter a sword? Finally a weakness to penetrate the annoying and skin crawling, exasperating soul! Kanda continued his attacks with the sword and the Jester continued to duck and dodge, but occasionally stumbling, almost falling. He had loose footing, he was going at a faster pace than what he was used to. He did have abnormal speed, but somehow this Kanda character was faster. _But last time Nella easily outran him._

Nella gritted his teeth and Kanda smirked, seeing frustration in Nella's eyes. Then all of a sudden, Kanda tried to attack him, but out of nowhere, the Clown jumped and the sword hit the ground. He landed on the sword and it began to bend, ready to snap with how much force he was putting on the blade. The grounding turned to a playful smile with a victorious grin to mock Kanda. Now it was Kanda's turn to gnash his teeth with anger.

The Clown Jester took his eyes off Kanda's beady cobalt eyes and stared at the emperor. Yami seemed too calm for this situation and held no fear, nothing but a smug look. Nella could almost swear he saw recognition in his eyes. Yami was a smart one. If he were to have gone after him first then _he_ would probably figure it out. He wouldn't let him know he was still alive... No matter how much he regretted surviving that night.

The terrible memories, the pain, all the torture he and others were put through, it all flashed before him. It saddened him, but all at once, it infuriated him to the burning point. How could anyone do such horrid things!

Kanda saw Jester reaching for something and when he caught sight of the gun, Kanda let go of the katana and lunged forward, making him fall on the ground with Kanda on top, pinning him down. The gun slid to Nella's feet and he stared at Kanda. He felt Kanda's own gun being pushed into his chest, warning him if he were to move, he would be shot. "Kkk. . Kkkkch. . . " Nella groaned.

Lenalee hovered over them and she lowered her gun. Maybe Kanda wouldn't of needed their help. The question was, would the sly and fluent fugitive get out of this tricky situation like the many time before this? "Efficient. It's only their third meeting and they already got him pinned when no one else has ever laid a finger on him." Yeager remarked, greatly impressed.

Komui smiled, but when he looked at the unusually silent Reever, he found worry in his eyes. Komui was worried too, but he was proud of them through and through, but this feeling nagged him. "Be careful." Komui muttered.

"He ain't that tough now, is he?" Alma said, kneeling down beside Kanda and the Jester.

"Nah." Daisya said, waving his hand.

Nella's tiny struggles suddenly stop and Kanda, who had his bitter eyes on his annoying partners, glared at him. His foe had an absolutely blank expression. He couldn't see what his eyes looked like nor could he tell if they had any signs of emotion. The eye holes had some kind of glass in them. Silvery-black? The color of lead? Gray? He couldn't pinpoint the color, or if the colors he thought of were the real color. He had no idea why he thought such silly and stupid musings. It was ridiculous, but he wanted to see the eyes. He had no clue why, but he did. He needed to. "Take the mask off him Alma." Kanda said lowly.

They needed to see his face anyways. It would have to come off sooner or later, and quite frankly, he wanted it to come off now. Just in case he manages to get out of this, they'll know who to search for. "U-uh sure. Right." Alma said, uncertain.

Alma felt weary about this and began reaching for the mask, but a few inches away, the Jester's hand came right up and grabbed his wrist, squeezing it. Alma jumped backwards, startled from the suddenness and tried to get his hand free, but his grip only got tighter and stronger. Alma's hand twitched and the fingers moved slightly. He cringed and used his other hand to try to pull his mask off. "Let go of him." Kanda said coldly, putting mugen to Nella's throat.

"Yuu, you can't do that. We need to take him to the station." Alma said right off the bat.

"He's right y'know. You kill me and you're in trouble. I doubt someone like you would care, but I'm positive you don't want to hear a lecture from everyone. You sure have the eyes, but can your heart take it? Do you have the killer intent? Could you really pull through with it?" the Jester said smoothly, voice silky.

"Shut up."

"You think I'm a horrible person, but don't we all commit crimes? Everyday. There's stealing or shooting someone, on purpose or accident. Abusing and kidnapping. Then I see the police as no different from any other street rat picking through something or stealing for survival. You come across someone who, as you say, is a _criminal_, but you are no different. You all call me a murderer, but how are you any different you wash up filth? You chase people and you shoot them down. You too kill people and half the time they were never a bad person! Half the time they were innocent! Tell me how is that fair when they didn't deserve it and the person who killed them are the ones who were supposed to protect them! Even if they didn't kill the innocent they blame them with no proof! They never care about anyone but themselves! No matter what, no matter how they are, they always fail to protect those in need!" the Clown Jester responded illy.

Lenalee's eyes widened and her hand trembled against her will. A few flashes went by and memories seeped into her mind. Lenalee wasn't doing so well. Her vague memories of her parents flew by her eyes and they began watering. His words took their toll on her. His words weren't sympathy and yet they were. They hurt so bad and they meant 'truth being unfolded'. No! What had gotten into her? She knew that was a lie. It was a lie. She couldn't let his trickery fool her once more. Not again. He was playing a mind game, but this time he would lose.

This did give her a single clue about him. He said those words with infuriated passion, with strong venom. Something like this must've occurred and he had been given misfortune. He had to deal with pain and suffering from something, and no one saved him. The reason she could decipher this, because he has said this two times now. Maybe two times before this. "Shut your mouth!" Lavi snapped, seeing Lenalee's reactions.

Nella saw Lenalee a few meters away and stared at her. She looked terrible. She was trembling. He hated seeing that. Though, she was a cop, or a gangster, she was his friend. No, he's the Clown Jester. The Phantom Clown. Nella was her frown. Right now, they were complete enemies.

Forcing back the guilt, he gave a crooked smile and pulled Alma. Alma was shoved into Kanda and Kanda was forced off Nella and his grip stayed, but loosened. The Jester quickly flipped on his two feet then grabbed his gun. He got away from Kanda, Daisya, Lenalee, and Alma. Lavi on the other hand, expected this and followed the running Clown and got a grip on his sleeve. Nella spun around and kicked Lavi's knee.

Lavi ignored the pain and made sure nothing bad happened to his knee cap or that his leg was pushed in. It sure felt like it, but it wasn't. When he looked up again, a gloved fist came towards him and punched him in the face. He flinched and accidentally let go, but fought back. He tried his hardest to strike the Clown looking guy, but it was useless. He never landed a hit. Not once. He came close, but he was faster than Lavi. He was only a little too slow. Then finally, he prevailed and caught Jester's fists. They stood their grounds and both were sliding back until they were both depending on their toes and the front of their feet to support them since their heels were no longer reliable.

Lavi tried to depict the face behind that mask and tried to discover his eyes. There was no point. "Why are you here? Who are you after?" Lavi questioned.

"Take a guess Bookman Jr."

Lavi didn't have time to be surprised that he knew Lavi was called Junior. "Why?" Lavi demanded.

"My reasons are my own."

"You're harming innocent people. You already killed two officers, the mayor, Wayne Grace, and many more important people. If you kill an emperor then you can cause a war! Tell me what then! How can you stop a war! You are a miracle worker with all this shit, but a waging war is inevitable!" Lavi shouted.

"If I would've thought there would have been a war as an outcome I would've never came today." came Lavi's gentle and sincere response.

"Why are you doing these things?" Lavi asked softly, unsure of how to react to the Jester's last reply.

"To avenge." The Clown Jester answered monotonely.

Lavi was taken aback by that. Bookman was right. "How could you be taking revenge on so many people?" Lavi asked.

Lavi went flying after he asked that question. The back of his head hit the airplane rather hard and Lavi felt weak all of a sudden. Had he gotten hit too many times or perhaps he hit his head too hard? Both causes? Was it the force the Jester used? All he knew was that his body was sore and his head was throbbing with black or bright white spots ruining his vision. He collapsed and didn't move a bit. He was afraid to. How come this was happening? He knew he was much stronger than this! "There's a total difference between revenge and avenge." the Jester told him.

"Avenge, eh? To whom? For whom?" Lavi asked, regretting even that movement, his head spinning.

"That's for me to know and you to figure out."

Lavi grinned. He didn't know why, but he did. He had to of hit his head pretty darn hard. "Well then, you'll stop at nothing until you finish it. Is that how it is?" Lavi inquired, trying to get up, but failing endlessly.

"You're remarkable. I thought you'd be out like a light. You did get hit a lot and not to mention my little blowdart is the most effective. You should be paralyzed... Lavi." Nella said musingly.

Nella didn't understand. Once the liquid was injected, it should've reacted immediately and the liquid is released as soon as the tip of the needle pierces the skin. Most of the time everyone comes to a stand still, but Lavi wasn't, not completely. Yet somehow, Lavi was still moving. "Paralyzed? I thought your darts were to knock someone out?" Lavi replied.

"Eh? Oh, I see. You planned repetition. You were hoping to find a pattern. Huh, not likely. Now, why don't you just lay there and wait for medical help. If you were to continue moving then the blood will rush out of your head. I sure hope I didn't give you a concussion." Nella told him.

Blood? Lavi felt no blood. He saw none either. He _was_ being paralyzed. The pain was numbing and the aches were fading. He couldn't move even the slightest anymore. "You... have more... than one type... more than one... effect?" Lavi mumbled.

Nella didn't answer. He turned his back on Lavi and before you know it, Lenalee came trying to kick him. He grabbed her ankle, but her strength was extraordinary. His hand hurt so badly. He thought she had done it in. He started to lose feeling in it. He pushed her away and shook his hand. The feeling came right back. He wasn't used to such pressure. He needed to practice more often.

Just like the feelings, Lenalee came right back. He held up his arms to defend himself until he got fed up and impatient. Yami was right there. He didn't have time to fight until he succeeded. Pushing her hard, she fell backwards into Alma and Daisya. Nella drew his gun and pointed it at Yami Tanaka. "I thought you were dead?" Yami mouthed, possibly talking to himself.

"Heh, you do know who I am. I thought you would. That's why, it's your turn to burn in the fires of hell." Nella said coldly.

Lenalee began to run after regaining the ability to move again and reached her hand out as if to grab the gun, but before she knew it, a gunshot could be heard. "I commend you. I never would've thought you would've become such a demon young child." Yami said, smiling. "You've darkened your soul with hatred. I knew I had to come here to see if you really were sti-"

Yami was cut off by the bullet. He had been shot straight through the head. Nella put his weapon away as Lenalee came to a halt. Again, she failed to protect the life of another. '_No matter what, no matter how they are, they can never protect those in need!_' Another set of words she wouldn't forget that came from his mouth.

Nella took off, disappearing as fast as the eye could see. He was a blur, nothing more. And for some reason, no one chased him. They all stood in their spots, watching the emperor's body tumble. "Welcome to America, Yami Tanaka. Your grave." Nella said aloud.

* * *

><p>Jesse, Sy, Maria, and Trevor looked at the TV screen with the rest of Sy's gang. The volume was turned up so everyone could hear loud and clear. "Earlier today, Emperor Yami Tanaka was murdered today right after his arrival in Central City at exactly 11:09 AM. The killer? The famous and the nefarious Ghost Jester, the Clown Phantom. A.K.A the Twilight Jester. His reasons are unknown and to what emperor Yami links were to him are unknown. A fight also broke out at the airport against a few of the advanced detectives and the Twilight Jester. It was a sight to see. The Jester was almost caught during this fight and Yami's life could've been saved, but once again, he outwitted our police officers. Succeeding in killing his target like many before Tanaka. Questions arise about the Jester's dilemma and the safety of the people in the city. Who will be next and for what cause? Hopefully, we'll soon have more details. Back to you Greg."<p>

"Almost caught? Ha!" Jesse scoffed at. "Never in a million years. It was a trick you fools."

"Truth be told, truth be sought." Trevor said, shaking his head.

"That idiot! What the hell is he thinking doing something like that that early and in the open! Next time I see him I'll sand that face of his and turn him to dust after chopping him into little tiny pieces!" Maria shouted.

"Shhhh! Not everyone knows Nella is the White Clown." Sy said, covering her mouth.

Maria crushed his foot with her heel and he gave her a dirty look. "What a spoiled diva you are."

"That wasn't the smartest thing he's done." Jesse said, stealing one of Sy's cigarettes and lighting it, putting it to his lips.

"No kidding the obvious? Smart or not, it was probably the best way to get the job done if someone like him did that act of foolishness. He's lucky that he didn't lose that mask of his or get caught. I heard about those advanced detectives. They're not advanced in the way you think they are. I've heard they're natural born fighters. As for their own intellect, I guess it depends on that individual. There's no given name to these soldiers, but I heard that five of them are being tested to see if they're worth trusting and officially claiming them detectives." Sy said seriously.

"You heard that rumor too? Guess I'll have to look into it, ay?" Jesse implied.

"First of all, we need to give that child a lesson and a warning." Sy said, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"He isn't going to listen and you know it. He's getting arrogant." Jesse told him.

"He's not arrogant." Trevor whispered.

"Arrogant? No Self-dependent is the word. He's wearing himself thin. He sometimes stresses himself with so much hard thinking and focusses souly on this. He needs to lighten up. He's too serious about this. He's moving too quickly. Ever since the summer began, that is." Sy said.

"He's eager. It's not easy to stress him, though. I think you're over exaggerating a bit there." Jesse said.

"Typical you, screw the technicalities!"

"He's a handful. Nella that boy, we don't know much about him, more than others, yes, but not that much. We only know the dark half of his heart. We still know so little. We only know he lost his family and by several people. That he was almost killed as well, but that's all. Nothing else, but little details. It makes me wonder..." Jesse said, trailing off in a daze.

"We don't know the exact situation he's in because Cross nor Nella ever told us. And we are to call him Nella Reklaw like everybody else. All we know is that he had a few relations to the Walkers. Otherwise Marian wouldn't of had us watch over him, right?" Sy said, puffing balls of smoke.

"Nella's a mystery even to us. Can it be he doesn't trust us either or does he not want us involved, that he is trying to protect us too? From whom exactly and does he even care about us at all? There's so many questions about him, even to us." Jesse said, sighing and rubbing his temples.

"Speaking of which, where's Marian?" Sy asked.

"I dunno."

"When will he come back?"

"I dunno."

"Will he ever come back?"

"I dunno!"

"Just wondering. Chill."

"You're agitating."

"You're bothersome."

* * *

><p>Nella put his outfit and his mask up and hid them. He then laid on his bed and stared at his left gloved hand. He killed an emperor. It didn't bother him and that scared him. Yami expected this too. He planned this. He wasn't scared and he didn't head home. He knew exactly who he was and Nella shot him before he could speak his name. Yami couldn't live. "That was too close for comfort." Nella voiced.<p>

Nella's cell phone started ringing and he checked to see who it was. It wasn't Lenalee's number, he memorized it just in case she did call again, he would know who it was, and thank god it wasn't chip. It was Arisa. That could be bad or it could be good. Or neither one. Whatever would get his mind off the emperor. "Hello Arisa." Nella greeted.

"_Nella! Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for a 'hile now!_" Arisa responded.

"Hile? What the heck is 'hile?" Nella queried.

"_I said 'hile. Oooh, nevermind that. Did you know Cocoa had a boyfriend!_" Arisa asked.

* * *

><p>Lavi thought about what occurred earlier in the evening and stared at the ceiling of the medical room. Lenalee was having her ankle checked out because she was caught rubbing it to soothe away the pain. Alma's wrist was being inspected and Kanda was being examined. Only Lavi and Kanda got into a real quarrel with the Jester today. Kanda didn't really have any wounds, but Lavi was still paralyzed. He couldn't even twitch or flinch. He could barely talk. He knew he had a massive head injury for hitting the plane so hard. Then the Jester had hit Lavi more and with more power. He ignored the pain at that time and he didn't know just how much pain to expect once he could feel again. He was also bleeding like the Jester said. "You're a fool." Bookman said, creating silence among the others.<p>

"Shut up Gramps." Lavi responded coarsely, deep in thought.

"You knew he had darts and yet you let yourself get hit with one. How naive." Bookman scolded.

"It was unexpected. I didn't think he was going to be there. I was caught off guard." Lavi mumbled sadly.

"Either way, we now know a few things about him. He's an exceptional fighter. He is trying to get revenge and he will not stop until he is done." Bookman said, sighing.

"It's not revenge. He's trying to avenge someone." Lavi said softly, feeling like he was being crushed and smothered all of a sudden, like he used the last of his breath.

"Avenge? That's basically the same thing." Daisya said. "It's sounds like a drama sope opera show."

"There's a difference. They're so closely related that people mistake them for being the same, but there's a major difference." Lavi uttered.

"I think someone dear to him was killed in a past crime." Lenalee said.

"Huh?"

"He mentioned something about cops failing to protect those they needed to. Perhaps he's holding a grudge or something, but I think he lost someone in the past because of a past crime. I just don't know which one or who." Lenalee said in a hush-whisper like voice.

"There's no evidence and we need more clues." Bookman said, upset, but not disappointed. More like relieved. "At least you're all safe."

"I'm proud of all of you. I believe this is the opportunity you need. Your dreams will finally come true. I just know it, I know it." Komui said, patting Lenalee's head.

Lavi smiled and Alma sat down beside Kanda. Daisya looked at Komui, the bystander, and gave a soft chuckle. They felt the same somehow. Failure or not, they would become detectives. Some of the best of the best at that. "I like the sound of that, but first, how long will this paralyzation last? It's aggravating! I really need to move." Lavi said in a whiney voice, causing everyone to laugh.

"It looks like it's going to last awhile. You got an extra dose by mistake it seems and you tried resisting, so it will be in your system for some time. I'm going to have to do acupuncture." Bookman said, bringing out his needles.

"What? No! No! Nooooo! I don't want to be driven through by needles! I don't care if I'm paralyzed for a week and wet myself! I don't want to be stabbed by you!" Lavi shouted, causing everyone to burst in hysterics. Given the exception to Kanda.

Komui's smile dimmed and he looked at the group and his sister. He knew their dreams would come true, but what were the risks and what would be their sacrifices? Would they be able to stop the Jester or will something like this happen again, but worse the next time? He was worried. "Who are you?" Komui muttered, unknowingly speaking out loud enough for Lenalee to hear and glance at her older brother.

"Brother..."

**Here ya go! Please review! Thanks and thanks a million more for reading. **


	11. Bewildering Truth

**Dancing The Waltz**

**DGM**

**Chapter 11**

**Bewildering Truth**

**Sorry for my late updates. School got me busy. Not as much time to write and I'm trying new things. Like on Youtube. Love music and I decided to make an AMV myself. Please check it out. My username is the name for youtube as it is fanfiction and the links to my channel and video are on my profile here on fanfiction. Thanks and enjoy! ~**

* * *

><p>Nella rubbed his head and knocked on Buffy's door. A few silent moments pass until Heath welcomed Nella with that casual grin and shining eyes. Nella could already hear everyone else in the background. By that, he meant Chip. That loud juvenile. "Nella, I'd been wondering when I'd see you again. I take it Arisa was the one who invited you the other day? Surprised ya came bud." Heath said, stroking his hair.<p>

"Yes, Arisa invited me, but I would've came anyway. It's Cocoa's birthday. I'd never miss her birthday. Besides, I have something special for her." Nella said, ignoring Heath's other remarks.

"Ha, you'd gladly missed everybody else's birthday at least once or twice. However, we never do the same to you. I wonder how that is." Heath said, looking back at everyone.

"Can I come in now?" Nella asked, reminding Heath he was still outside in the rain.

"Oh, right, heh, please enter." Heath said, welcoming the drenched Nella in.

Nella felt the warmth smack against his skin, giving him a tangible stinging upon his wet and cold face. It was pouring bad. It was like a hurricane had struck, but where they were, they were more likely to get an earthquake or the aftereffects of a typhoon. He didn't hear of a recent hurricane. All he knew was that for the next few days or so, heavy precipitation will be occurring. They weren't kidding even the slightest. Nella was just thankful that his clothes underneath his coat remained dry...for the most part.

Heath shut the door and wiped a few drops of water off his face and eyed Nella, his smile slowly departing from his face. What Nella said, about never missing Cocoa's birthday, it was true. Out of all his friends, he never missed her birthday. Everyone else's, but not Cocoa's. Never hers. Heath didn't understand why, but that was the fact no one could deny. Heath couldn't understand the relations between the two, but Nella treated her specially.

For what purpose no one knew. Not even Cocoa. Everyone had their own opinion, but none that were the best nor the most logical or reasonable. This was Nella, there were so few options and none that were easy to find on their own. He was too difficult for one to understand. Naturally. "Is something wrong Heath?" Nella asked, in the middle of taking his jacket off.

"Nah, I'm just taking it all in." Heath said, patting Nella's head then walking off. "Before you leave again."

Nella shrugged and put his coat over the furnace and turned his head a little. Cocoa was sitting on some guy's lap and giggling, wearing a party hat. Nella noticed the guy was a bit clingy and touchy, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his chin on her shoulder, grinning with satisfaction. "That must be her boyfriend." Nella muttered.

When Arisa gave him that call he nearly fell off the bed onto his face. He never knew she had a boyfriend nor did he expect her to have one. For the longest time Cocoa has had a crush on him, if not it seemed that way, but he never would've expected her to have a boyfriend. Honestly, it was shocking. It wasn't as if he was trying to be rude or that he thought she was incapable or that no one would like her. It was just, it really did seem like she had a crush on him, but she knew he didn't return the feelings.

Nella smiled. He was glad. As long as she was happy, but there was something off. He couldn't pinpoint it, but it was strange. That look in his eyes, it wasn't right. The way he stared at Cocoa, it bothered him to the turning point. He thought it best to say nothing and to do absolutely nothing. Nella was always leery and untrusting when he met someone new. He had his reasons. "Nella!"

Nella was brought out of his thoughts as Arisa raced over and squeezed Nella as hard as possible. Nella closed one eye and held his arms up as she nudged him with excitement. Cocoa stared at Nella with a smile and he graciously returned one himself. Her boyfriend was clearly displeased with this, but Nella pretended not to notice. "Hello Arisa. Happy Birthday Cocoa." Nella greeted, waving and gently pushing Arisa off.

"Hi Nella." Arisa squealed.

"I'm glad you could make it Nella. I thought you weren't going to come." Cocoa said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Nella responded, sitting in a chair near the table, as close to Cocoa as he could get.

Nella caught a familiar glimpse of violet from the corner of his eyes and slightly turned his head. Lenalee's body and gracing smile envisioned before he actually saw her. That same image, right before he turned his head, had been proven real. He had a wild guess on who invited her, but why did she come?

Right now, he didn't want to see her. Not after what happened last time. She nearly broke his hand and he had to fight back. He wasn't big on fighting women nor a friend. Although they knew next to nothing about each other, he considered her a friend. Untrustworthy or not. He wasn't exactly trustable. If you knew his secret, that is. "Why, hello. It's unexpected to see you here." Nella said.

"It's nice to see you again. I was beginning to get worried. Every time I spent my day with these guys you were never around. Is everything alright?" Lenalee replied.

"He is always disappearing on us. He thinks he too good for us most of the time." Chip said, huffing and puffing discreetly.

"It's not that, I'm a busy person. I don't always have time to relax or fool around." Nella said, almost mumbling.

"That excuse I can vouch for." Bryan said.

"Haven't you kids a slightest clue to how exerting it is to work and pay all the bills as well as keep food in your home and keep it tidy and keep up with everyone around them?" Granny Noel asked, whacking Chip with a roll of newspaper.

"Nella doesn't have a job." Buffy stated flatly.

"Sort of. I work part time shifts for awhile until they find a replacement or I substitute someone until they come back." Nella explained.

"Since when?" Cyrus queried.

"For a couple of years now. Even during the school year." Nella responded.

"Is there anything you tell us?" Chip asked rudely, earning him another whack.

"Leave him be. He's always around when he needs to be. Now shut up before I put soap in your mouth." Granny Noel said sternly.

Nella smiled and leaned back in his chair. Noel was always there for Nella. She says she doesn't pick favorites with anyone, family or friends, but it was a lie. Everyone knew she adored Nella. Heck, everyone knew she'd rather have Nella as her grandson than Chip. Anyone who knew Chip would understand. A little harsh, but true. So, so very true. "Thank you Granny Noel." Nella said.

"No problem honey." Noel said graciously.

Nella listened to the lively laughter and looked around. He stared at his friends, at the wall, at his feet, the floor, or whatever he could find, trying to keep his eyes off Lenalee. Since he met her, he never really paid much attention to her. Every time he stared at her, it was like he stared right on through. He wondered why she came. Surely she didn't want to waste her time here. Then again, she's too nice. Many felt the same towards him.

Lenalee stared at Nella who looked in a trance right about now. He occasionally glanced at Cocoa's boyfriend, but it was leery and dull. Lenalee didn't want to make a mistake or misjudge him, so she didn't up with a reason why. She was pretty sure she got that same look when she first met him. "Nella, this is my boyfriend. Austin Belms. Austin, that's Nella Reklaw." Cocoa said, pulling on Nella's hand.

"Hi Austin, it's nice to meet you." Nella said quietly, holding his hand out because of the look Cocoa was giving him.

Austin took his held out hand and smiled devilishly and coldly. "It's a pleasure." Austin said cooly.

Nella looked at his hand once Austin started tightening his grip. He could tell it was intended. That look of hatred in his eyes told him. "Glad the feelings mutual." Nella muttered, turning away.

Lenalee raised a brow questionably. Nella seemed almost insecure at the moment. An unusual sight to behold. It made her wonder though. Why was he so disturbed? "Uh, Nella, you okay?" Cocoa asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit tired is all. I stayed up late last night." Nella said, looking at his hands.

Cocoa gave a sympathetic smile. She didn't understand why, but this was how he acted around everybody who was new to him. He'd done it to her and he'd done to everyone else in this room. It wasn't that he was shy, that much she knew, because she knew him, sort of, so there was no reason. None that she could think of. All she could ever come up with, he's not very trusting of others, but why? Cocoa couldn't bring herself to ask, afraid she would regret hearing the answer.

She knew he had his secrets, as she had hers, and their friends had theirs, but the only secrets they kept were private. Too personal. You see, they all told their handful of secrets, most of them, maybe all they didn't tell was one or two, but Nella, it seemed like he was full of them. He said he never lied to them, but there were loopholes. He may not be lying, but he's not telling the whole truth. She could tell when he was hiding something half the time. He put on that fake grin and assured them in a smooth and slick, silky voice. Of course, his voice was always like that, but it becomes sweeter. Too sweet. Sickly-sweet. It was comforting, but it made her feel terrible. It made her think he didn't trust them either. After everything they've done for each other...

Cocoa looked at her best friends and saw the same dreamy look she just had. They all felt the same. They were all worried. They wanted to be there for him, but he never needed them. He was perfect. They knew that wasn't true, but it seemed like that all the time. Except, every once in awhile, he gets this sad look in his eyes. He doesn't know they ever saw it because he only got it once they left him alone and they come back. When they run in to him by coincidence. Or when he doesn't know anyone is around. In school when he's alone, several times in his dorm, when he's eating. Everywhere and anywhere, any time and any day. That is what led them to believe he's hurting inside and he's bottling it up. All alone.

"Why'd it get so quiet all of a sudden? Don't you have something pointless to say Chip? Anyone? You kids are never this silent." Bryan said.

"It's been 30 seconds." Buffy said.

"I think that's his point." Nella replied.

"Funny guys." Buffy said sarcastically.

"I don't get it." Arisa murmured.

"You wouldn't." Nella remarked.

"Hey!. . . . . What's that supposed to mean?" Arisa asked.

"I'd never would've taken you for the dense one Arisa." Nella muttered.

"How rude. Where did the gentlemen go? Who are you?" Arisa said indignantly.

"Not even I can make everything the opposite portrayal of what it is." Nella told her flatly, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees. "I speak the truth. If you can't handle it because I said it then tough luck."

Arisa blinked. Her head tipped. "You're crabby today."

Nella shook his head and looked at the approaching cake. The room filled with people singing happy birthday and Nella softly spoke the words under his breath. He wasn't too big a fan on birthdays. He couldn't remember the last time he celebrated his. He didn't think he ever did. If so, he lost those memories a long time ago. With just about everything else in his life. No matter how hard he struggled, no matter the effort he puts forth into his tries, he cannot retrieve what he once possessed, everything he lost, is gone forever. No one would understand that, some would say he's over-exaggerating, but how was he to mend the pieces of his broken heart, what he also lost?

Nella took his plate and fork with the cake an ice cream and set it down on the table. He wasn't too hungry. He still ate every last bite, but slowly. He was tired. He wasn't optimistic right now. He was quite gloomy. A rare atmosphere for him. No one really seemed to notice though. No one, but his new friend, Miss. Lenalee Lee. Although, she said nothing. Thankfully. Buffy or Heath, maybe even Cyrus would get down his back about it. Once they realize something, they never let it go!

Lenalee looked at the clock then stared out the window. It was getting late and she had been here all day, watching Nella, the sappy boy, all was almost dark out and it was still pouring, but she really needed to get home. Everybody else was leaving too, but they sure didn't want to leave. Either it was the rain or they wanted to stay with their lovable teens. How entertaining they were.

Lenalee's eyes darted towards Nella as he stood up and started slipping his jacket on. "You leaving?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. I'm beat. I really need to get home." Nella answered.

"Well, be careful out there. It's pretty dark, despite it's supposed to be daylight. I know you're tough and all, but I worry you get into trouble with people and end up jumped. Tough or not, you have limits, as do everyone else." Buffy said.

Nella nodded and placed another warm smile on his face. He yawned and covered his mouth, but the smile never left, but his eyes changed direction towards the kitchen. He thought he should say bye to Cocoa. So he walked out of the living room and down the hall, but stopped when he heard Austin speak. "I told you to stay away from him."

"Nella isn't a bad person. He isn't one to get jealous over. He would never like me in a way like that. Though, I don't take you for the jealous type." Cocoa said softly, squeaking.

Fear?

"I wouldn't be jealous of that fool any day. He has nothing I want. I just don't want him to start any trouble now would I? I know most the rumors about him are true as can be. I wouldn't want to wind up angering the boy and having him lash out." Austin spat, but it was obviously something else that bothered him.

Nella didn't like that tone nor did he like the way he spoke to Cocoa. He hated the way the normally brave, courageous, and outspoken Cocoa was silent and mousy. He feared that if he were to intervene with their conversation everything would become tenser and the situation would take one big dive downwards. Nella despised Austin's type and he wondered how Cocoa got involved with someone like him. A commanding jerk trying push the girl around. Keeping their freedom, controlling it. Might as well be a slave to someone like that.

He would gladly speak out, but he couldn't speak for Cocoa. She wouldn't want that. She would only get mad. Furious. He didn't need that, but mostly, he didn't want that. Anger was the best way to ruin friendship. He observed the world, all the relationships, all the fights, everything, and he discovered it was the simplest things that ruined what the best things were in life. Love, friendship, connections, family ties, alliance, trust, anything. Cocoa's friendship was not other thing he needed to lose.

"I'm Nella's friend and that's that. I refuse to let him go. He my best friend, I'm not ditching him." Cocoa said, barely audible.

"Leave the brat!"

"I won't."

"Then, you're a fool. You'll come to regret it bitch." Austin said and walked out of the kitchen, bumping into Nella.

"Oh, hello Austin. Is something wrong? I heard yelling as I approached." Nella said obliviously.

"No. Everything is fine." Austin spat, leaving Nella's side.

Nella's smile disappeared and he glowered. He was going to have to keep a watchful eye on the man. _If_ he's worth being called a man in the eyes of others. He threatened Cocoa as well as insulted her. Nella couldn't do that, even if he were to try. That was against his very nature, his every whim, everything about him! It wasn't him by any means. He always had an urge to help women, maybe because they were always so nice to him.

He has met many women over the years and they all treated him nicely and in return, he respected them equally and stood up for them. He couldn't stand the men that belittled them because they were the opposite sex. Women play an equal role in life as men. Women can do what men do and men can do what women do, but there are certain things neither one would want to give a shot at.

Anyways, that's who he was. Nowadays, women are treated fairly, but there are some people who go against it. Nella was the 'perfect' gentlemen. Thus, he had his opinions in his very own perspective. But that was beside his point. That wasn't his point. NO one should ever treat a women, no less Cocoa, or a women he knew, like that. EVER! It steamed Nella to the core. It was one of the few things in this life he just couldn't stand.

Nella heard the running water from the faucet stop and Cocoa gave a few soft whimpers. Nella thought she was about ready to break down in tears. Then glass shattered on the floor. Panicking, Nella rushed in to see Cocoa sprawled on the floor, trying to pick up the glass, but was bare foot and had no gloves and had several cuts on both her hands and her feet already. It looked like she had dropped the-whatever it was before it shattered-on her feet. "Cocoa, are you alright?" Nella asked frantically, but gently, not wanting to startle her, but he still didn't get a response. "Cocoa?"

Nella took small, careful steps towards her and placed his gentle, warm hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were watering and dull, lifeless. She wasn't acting like herself. There were a few times she had gotten like this, but it had stopped a while back. From what he knew, at least. "Cocoa, come on, you need to get off the floor." Nella told her softly, gently helping her stand and setting her at the kitchen table nearby.

Nella grabbed a washcloth and a few Band-Aids from the first aid kit and washed the small amount of blood off her and placed a Band-Aid on each cut with the cream to keep it from getting infected. No one appeared to of heard the glass shatter earlier, so no one came in. He was glad for that. He didn't want anyone to see her like this. Cocoa is the type to get ashamed for letting someone see her like this. "Nella," Cocoa spoke quietly, placing a smile on her face and wiping away the yet-to-be-fallen tears off her face. "When did you get in here? I'm sorry about making a mess. The klutz I am. How embarrassing, I sure hope Buffy doesn't get mad. It was some of the best china she has. Y'know?"

"Buffy is a very understandable person. If you did this by accident she'll be okay with it. You know that." Nella said, ignoring her question. He didn't want to lie, but if she wanted to be persistent, then he might have to. He couldn't say anything about Austin. Not without upsetting her. "You get clumsier everyday Cocoa. If this keeps up I think you'll have to go to a doctor to get your coordination checked out. Fix it up a bit. Because you blow a building up in chemistry." Nella said, trying to humor his way out.

Coca gave a half smile. "I haven't heard a joke come from you for awhile Nella. If you tried, I bet you could be a comedian. . . Or just about anything else in life."

"Maybe. That's what everyone says, but they speak so high of me. They never seem to realize all my wrong doings or my mistakes. I'm not as great as everyone thinks I am. I'm not even close." Nella said sorrowfully, murmuring, but his words were clear and his eyes managed to get softer. He had melancholy in his voice, in his eyes. He said it so melancholically, it was a bit saddening. The usually happy and smiling Nella. It was hard to take in the sadness he had, that's why she never wanted to know. She didn't want to know what burdens he held on his own, what happened or why he's upset, or anything in relation. She wanted to be selfish and greedy, thinking only of herself. She wouldn't be able to bear a moment with a depressed Nella. "Don't mind my speaking aloud. Forget it. Those words, I should've never said them. It's not like anyone ever understands." Nella said, whispering the last sentence to himself, so low she couldn't hear.

Even though-even though she didn't want to know, Cocoa could tell something was deeply bothering him. And that hurt her. Nella was so strong, and he was so understanding and so wonderful. She idolized him, as did many others. Many were jealous him and god only knows who has their sights on Nella. Everyone would relish the opportunity to speak with him. Lately, though, Nella hasn't been around as much. He seems to be stained with sorrow and no one can see it, no one can tell. He masks it, but the reason no one saw it was because no one wanted too. Cocoa couldn't neglect it her whole life, but she never asked. She spoke nothing about it. She was afraid to. It overwhelmed her with fear, the truth. It sometimes gave her nightmares, knowing it had to be something terrible. Something dark and gloomy, and cold. So lonely for him it must be, but she couldn't bring herself, she couldn't force herself.

Cocoa hated herself for that! He was always, _always_ been there and she couldn't be there for him. She couldn't help him. Over something ridiculous. It was so painful to watch, but it made it worse knowing something was wrong and she did absolutely nothing. "Oh Nella, you're so modest. Everyone knows you makes mistakes, but you're shine so bright, no one minds your problems. We can easily disregard your flaws." Cocoa said with fake happiness.

Nella could tell she was forcing herself. She was too upset. "Cocoa... It's your birthday. Don't spoil the day over something like this. Go have fun. I heard you were going somewhere with the girls. Your first girls night out in a long time, yes? You should get ready." Nella said, smiling warmly.

"Buffy told you, huh?" Cocoa inquired.

Nella nodded as he walked over to the broken glass and bent over then began picking them up. He did it diligently and silently. Luckily, nobody came in and interrupted the silence or the clean up. Nella would tell Buffy some other time, if Cocoa didn't. Cocoa did have a guilty conscious. All the time. One bad mistake and she acts normal then out of the blue, something foolish pops up and escapes her mouth. "Thank you Nella. " Cocoa whispered.

"There's no need to thank me. I'm your friend, aren't I? What kind of friend would I be if I weren't there when you need me? No matter what, I'll always find a way to help you, big or small, as long as you need me. Whenever you need me most. Isn't that how a best friend play their role?" Nella responded.

Cocoa's eyes widened. Didn't Nella need her help? Didn't his sorrow mean anything to her? Was she a terrible friend? He needed help, and no one helped him. No one. Nobody. Nothing. Does this make them all cruel? They all purposely avoided it. How is that a true friend? What's worse, she couldn't tell if this was a time he needed someone the most. What use is her friendship if she can't do anything to support her friend? "You're amazing Nella. Just...really... truly amazing." Cocoa mumbled.

How did he do it? He was their best friend and was there for them all the time. He paid his bills and continued his education. He was a straight A student and a Knight at that. He lived on his own. He had patience. He was cherishing. He was so nice. He worked. He forced himself through the night. Nella earned his money. He did so many things and maintained a social status in life. What pushes him to do everything? Why does it seem that he isn't in their grasps? Why did it seem he was unreachable? Why? Why? Why? Why! "Did you say something?" Nella asked, throwing away all the glasses.

"It was nothing." Cocoa said, standing up and taking a deep breath. She looked at Nella and smiled. She placed her hand at the palm of his and raised it. "I'm glad you could make it. You have no idea how happy that makes me. I could. . I could even cry tears of joy. You're always there for me." Cocoa said sincerely.

Nella placed his other hand on top of hers, both of them, and took a few steps forward, then pulling her in for a hug. She was on the verge of tears, but he didn't know if they were joyful tears or sad tears. "What's bothering you Cocoa? I can't stand to see you so heartbroken." Nella said, his voice remaining as calm and as soothing as possible.

"Nothing Nella. I swear. It's just. . . . It just nothing. I was reminiscing is all." Cocoa said, backing away, letting go of him.

Nella barely touches her let alone hugs her. He was a sincere person, but never this sincere. The last time he hugged her, god, it was so long ago. It's a foggy memory. All the clouds blocked her mind. She would throw herself on him and forcefully hug him, but he would never hug anyone. Cocoa didn't know what to think of it. "I need to get ready. Bye Nella."

"Wait, the reason why I came in here was to let you know I'm heading home. I would also want to give you your gift. I couldn't find the right moment to give it to you earlier, so I thought I would give it to you when we were alone." Nella said, reaching in his pocket, pulling out a case that showed it was jewelry. "I saw it and it screamed your name. I couldn't resist."

Cocoa took the small case. She was a bit weary. This was also something new. He would never spend his precious money on his friends unless need be or if you nagged him long enough. He had to save it for other important reasons. And he didn't like borrowing money. So that option messed him up big time.

Cocoa opened it after unwrapping a yellow ribbon, her favorite color, and gasped. "Where did you get the money for this? Nella!" Cocoa screamed, but he had left the room unknowingly.

Cocoa narrowed her eyes and ran towards the front door, lunging at Nella once she got to the living room with everyone else, causing a big scene. "_Nella_!" Cocoa shouted sternly.

Nella sighed and looked away dully. "Yes?"

"Where the hell did you get money for something like this! I thought you needed the money? How. . You. . . . Nella!" Cocoa shouted.

Arisa and Buffy peaked over Cocoa's shoulder and they gasped, nearly dropping or fainting. A bit dramatic. Especially these girls. "I had some spare change left over." Nella said calmly.

"Change? Change! This had to be like $500!" Cocoa screamed.

"It was only $334. It was on sale." Nella told her, giving a simple shrug.

"Hey, what'cha talkin' 'bout? He got you a gift? Since when did this kind of generosity kick in? Let me see, let me see. . . . ." Chip said, dragging Cyrus and Heath over, somehow they had managed to get handcuffed together(!). "Oh holy mother load."

"Oh my freaking god." Cyrus awed.

"I'm speechless." Heath muttered.

"Breathtaking." Cocoa said, giving it one more glance, then shaking her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "Nella! I can't accept."

"It's too late. I already bought it. No refunds." Nella said, taking the case and pulling out necklace made of gold and diamonds. Pink, green, light purple, and other bright light colors tinted on some of the diamonds with a small dragonfly. It's details were very intricate and etched in. It was so beautiful, it was indescribable. You'd think it would be too off and too fancy or too colorful, but it matched perfectly. It was actually very basic. The dragonfly wan tiny, more like a charm, and it had a diamond heart beside it, which held all the colors, and the dragonfly was spiraled in silver and transparent, almost glass like. "Happy Birthday Cocoa." Nella said, putting around her neck.

"I am giving it to you because I know you're a good woman, you'll be a fantastic woman, and now that you're 21, I believe this signifies your growth and maturity. You are very responsible,although no one would think so. It's a risk worth taking if you trust someone. Money is only paper. Don't worry about it. The money I used I was stashing away for the future. Emergency, important events, and so forth. Extra cash I've been stocking up for years now. There's plenty more. I thought it was about time I spent some of it." Nella informed, clipping it and making sure it was securely on.

"Nella, thank you." Cocoa said, staring at it.

"It suits you well. Now, I must be going." Nella said, glancing at Lenalee, then walking towards the door. "I'll see you later Granny Noel. I give you my best regards until then."

"You're welcomed to my home anytime. Be careful out there." Noel replied, winking.

"How about you ? I suppose you should be going home now too. You wanna join me until Parkway Avenue?" Nella asked.

Lenalee finished zipping up her coat and debated whether or not to join him. She hadn't been able to spend much time with him let alone discover something new, but right now, she needed to get home. She had work to take care of too. She had to refuse and accept another time. "I'm sorry, but I have to decline. I need to take care of some business and run some quick errands. I'm too busy now. Maybe another time Nella?" Lenalee replied.

"Sure. I'll see you around, hmm?"

"You know it." Lenalee said jokingly, grabbing her umbrella. "As long as you give me a reason to come back around."

Nella stared at her, smile fading, then a smirked appeared. He turned his head and looked at the door knob. "I'll remember that. Guess I'll have to find better ways to keep you around. Oh, by the way, if you need anything, you know how to reach me. Bye, Miss. Lee."

"It's Lenalee."

"Exactly." Nella said smugly and left.

**A few days later. . . . . . . . . **

Nella tapped his fingers on the counter and was deep in thought. He was with his friends, but they were all waiting for Cocoa. They hadn't seen her since her birthday and haven't heard form her either. Lenalee was also on her way, but Nella didn't speak to her since Cocoa's birthday either. He didn't speak at all today as well. He had this terrible feeling. Something was wrong. Something was going to happen. He had a feeling it was about Austin. He didn't trust her with him and he heard they had been dating for almost a year. How'd she manage to keep that secret that long?

Nella was brought out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang. He looked at it and read Cocoa's name in bright yellow and blinking. He picked it up and sighed. "Cocoa, where are you? The others are gettin-"

"Nella, help! Aus. . . Nella please!" Cocoa screamed, cries audible.

"Cocoa?" Nella asked, frightened. "Cocoa, what's wrong? Where are you? Cocoa? Cocoa!"

"Home!" Cocoa screeched.

Nella stood up and ran out the cafe. The others followed, sensing his fear and disturbance. "Nella, what's wrong? What did Cocoa say?" Arisa asked.

"I- I don't know." Nella said, voice pitchy.

Nella saw Cocoa's front door and heard screaming from Cocoa and cries. He could clearly hear a loud booming voice. "Austin." Nella said bitterly.

Nella slammed the door open, even though it was locked, he didn't care right now. The door was fixable. What he found inside was not what he wanted to see by far. Austin was beating on Cocoa and thrashing her around. She was bleeding and a few bruises laid across her skin, as clear as day. "Cocoa!"

Nella stood there for a moment. His phone finally slipped through his hand and landed on the floor. It probably cracked or broke, but he didn't care. He was taking everything in. He was trying to find out how to respond. How to react. Then, anger soaked him and fire flames, blazed, in his soul. He grounded his teeth and glared at Austin. Austin glared at them and was prepared to hit Cocoa once more. Nella immediately charged forward and slammed Austin into a wall and began smashing him, trying his hardest to render him useless, unmovable.

He couldn't control himself. He was so angry. He wanted to kill Austin and wouldn't care if he did and was put in jail. Austin brutally abused Cocoa. He most likely has been doing it since they met. That would explain a lot. Why didn't she tell Nella? Screw that, how come he didn't pursue this?

Austin did fight back, but Nella was triumphant. He overruled him and he had greater power, but Heath and Cyrus had to force him off Austin. Hatred tainted his eyes and the girls were scared of him right no, even Cocoa, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't calm himself. It's just... It reminded him... of that night. Those days. The death. It... He made him so angry! "Nella, stop it. Stop it! You can't continue this. You'll be thrown in jail. Stop." Heath said, forcing Nella back, but Nella wasn't listening.

No words got through to him. Until he heard Cocoa whimper. He froze and turned his head. His flaring eyes settled and he frowned, ashamed. "I'm warning you Austin, if you come near Cocoa or my friends, or if I see you again, I promise you, you won't get off so easy." Nella said coldly, kneeling beside Cocoa.

Cocoa stared at him and looked away. She grabbed him and then passed out. "Call the police and the ambulance." Nella ordered, seeing how everyone had been too shocked to do anything. "Now!"

* * *

><p>Lenalee handed Komui his coffee and smiled. She held the platter close to her and looked around the peaceful place. Nothing bad has happened so far today. No havoc or panic and her brother was finally doing his work. Everything was going smoothly. Until her phone rang. She knew it was Buffy and was gonna have to apologize for being late. "Hello Buffy. I'm sor-"<p>

"_Listen, Lenalee_." Buffy said, something in her voice made Lenalee stop and she became concerned. She seemed so distraught. "_I have to cancel the plans today. Right now isn't the best time for anyone. We'll have to reschedule. I'm sorry._"

"What's wrong Buffy? Did something happen?" Lenalee asked, panicking, setting the platter on Komui's desk, causing the surrounding people to stare at her.

Lavi one one of those few, but he was the only other person outside the position of a scientist. He was minding his own business reading, following the panda's old orders. Read, read, read! "_I don't think it's best you know. Not yet. It's a really personal matter._" Buffy told her.

"But I am your friend." Lenalee said, earning silence in return.

"... _Lenalee, do you remember Austin, Cocoa's boyfriend?_"

"Yes."

"_Well, he wasn't the wisest choice. He... He abused her. She's in the hospital right now. Nella is with her right now, but he was the only one who could go with the ambulance. We're on our way right now._" Buffy said in a barely audible whisper.

Lenalee's eyes got so wide, they almost popped out. "What? What did you say?"

"_I wouldn't lie about this. If you want, Cocoa could use all the support. Come meet us at Rosem Burg Hospital in the center of town. I'm sure Cocoa would want you there. Whether she shows it or not, or if she even realizes it._"

"I'll be there soon. Thanks for telling me Buffy." Lenalee said and she could hear Buffy hang up the phone.

"What happened Lenalee?" Komui asked.

Lenalee stared at her brother. Should she tell him? It was a very, very personal matter. Now she knew why Buffy hesitated. "One of Nella's friends, Cocoa, her boyfriend, he. . well, he. . . he abused her. She's currently in the hospital. As for Austin, I didn't get any details." Lenalee said, then ran out.

Lavi stood up and grabbed Lenalee's wrist as she reached the door. "Where are you going? You're practically crying." Lavi said, worry in his eyes.

"She's my friend too. I'm going to see her." Lenalee said under her breath.

"I understand that, but when you're like this you shouldn't go out. Not by yourself." Lavi said.

"How else am I to go and see her?"

"Someone can take you. Reever, Alma, Bookman, Yuu even."

"I want to leave now."

"Then I'll take you, but I'm not letting you leave by yourself."

Lenalee stared at her hands the whole trip. Lavi kept glancing at her and when he parked, he turned the engine off and looked forward. Lenalee felt everything stop and looked up. She wasn't sure now. She didn't know if she'll be able to take it anymore. Lavi put his hand on hers and gave a small smile. "I may not know them like you nor have I met her, but I have watched everything through the camera we gave to you. I know how you feel and I feel just as bad. I would consider my friend, but seeing how she doesn't know me, I'm not. I can wait out here, but I'm not sure I should go in." Lavi told her.

"I'm not letting you stay here. I don't know how long I'll be." Lenalee said.

"I can go in, but I doubt I can see her." Lavi offered.

"Fine then. When we get there, I'll ask."

"Also, I'll check into that Austin guy. See if someone knows something."

Lenalee ran into Buffy and the others at the help desk and they gave her small weary smiles. "Who's that?" Chip asked.

"This is my friend Lavi. He brought me here. I refused to let him stay outside, so he came in. We both understand if you don't want him to come in the room." Lenalee explained.

"It should be alright. Nella told us he met some of your friends. Like we said before, a friend of his is a friend of ours." Buffy whispered, expression blank and had teary eyes.

"He said I'm his friend?" Lavi asked, puzzled.

"So to speak."

When they got to the correct room and they opened the door, they saw Nella sitting in a chair. They quietly walked in and spread out through the room. Buffy folded her arms and her hands squeezed her elbows. Heath wrapped an arm around her, giving her a small hug, but a few tears ran down his face like the rest of them. Lenalee even cried a few tears just by looking at Cocoa. She was all beaten up, but asleep. "What'd they say?" Arisa asked.

Lavi's gaze softened and he sat on the floor in the corner. Everyone else found a chair or sat on the floor. Buffy was the only one that stood, but heath forced her to sit down on his lap. He hugged her from behind and wiped the tears away. "She'll live, but she's stuck here for awhile. Unless we can safely transport her to a friend's or a family member's home to keep an eye on her. She's severely injured and there's no say on uUstin. All I know is that he was brought here and got his medical attention then they took him to the police station." Nella said, but you could barely hear him and his voice was cracked.

"Nella?" Cyrus questioned.

Nella didn't respond. His head was still pointed downwards with shadows overcasting his eyes and he trembled out of fury, sadness, and pain. He had both his hands wrapped in Cocoa's and placed it near his lips, gently kissing it and holding it. Nella, the strong and faithful one, had been saddened and hurt. He no longer looked up. Lavi also seemed to notice this too, Lenalee thought. "Medical attention? Why would he need medical attention?" Lavi asked.

"Lavi?" Nella queried, slightly raising his head and looking at Lavi, but you still couldn't see his face, then he turned away. "It doesn't matter."

"Nella returned the favor." Chip muttered.

"He lashed out when he caught Austin. He was pretty banged up." Heath added.

"Forget it." Nella ordered, but with no spirit behind it.

"Nel. . . .Nella? Is that you?"

Nella's head ultimately rose. Cocoa's eyes slowly opened and her other hand caressed his cheek then fell. He forced back his tears and took her other hand in his. She carefully sat up and Nella didn't object. He wasn't going to force her to lay down. There was no meaning.

Although, fear was in her eyes. She eyed the place and she began shaking. "Hey, Cocoa, he's not here. He won't bother you again. Calm down. Don't focus on him." Nella said softly, his head moving downwards again.

He still gazed at her. His head was down, but his eyes were up. He continued to clutch her hand, but his grip was getting tighter until he felt her flinch. He immediately loosened his grip to where he was barely holding her hands. The smallest movement would force them out of his. "Nella. . . . I. . . . I . . . . "

Nella could tell she wanted to, no, she needed to cry, but she kept herself from doing it. She had been holding it in for so long, any longer and it would break her. So, he returned the gesture. He smiled and one hand caressed her face, his fingers, the gloveless one, lingered on her skin then stroked her hair and finally laid there. "It's okay to cry. No one would blame you and no one will think badly of you." Nella told her, raising her one hand and pressing it against his own cheek.

Cocoa's eyes shined dimly and she turned her head away from Nella. She didn't want to cry in front of her friends. They would only cry or be saddened. This pack here, they all looked out for each other. If one got hurt then they all got hurt. On serious matters, of course. Cocoa wouldn't be passive on this. She wasn't weak. She was a strong woman. "Cocoa. . . ." Nella said, almost as if he had read her mind.

She gazed at Nella and the pain and guilt was evidence enough to jump to a conclusion. He was hurt and upset, but most of all, "Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault."

Nella's eyes started to get wide, but he quickly regained his calmness. He bit his bottom lip and let his hair hang over his eyes. He wasn't denying the fact, but only because he didn't want to lie. Especially not right now. "It is my fault. I could tell there was something wrong about him the moment I met him. I thought that maybe it was just me because I'm not fond of new people and I never trust anyone. It's so hard for me to, and I ignored everything because of it. I just didn't want to start a problem and then I heard him yelling at you, I heard him threaten you. I pushed it aside and I still didn't recognize what was happening. Me of all people. . . . I didn't tell you or talk to you, I didn't tell you to leave him or ask if he was doing anything, I didn't do anything I should have just because I was afraid you'd get mad at me. You don't like it when anyone butts in and I didn't want you to be mad at me. So I disregarded everything. I could've prevented this. I was so naive." Nella said, pitchy.

Everyone offered their gazes to Nella who acted as though he was the one who had been abused. It was like he was trying to switch places with her. He probably wished he could. If so, he said nothing about it. Knowing him, he most likely wouldn't. All his thoughts he keep to himself. "You were acting so differently. You weren't acting like yourself. You gave only half smiles and you weren't. . . . ." Nella choked on his words, he couldn't find a way to speak anymore. Now that he was finally saying it, he understood he should've realized it a long, long time ago. Everyday she changed a little, hardly noticeable, but for Nella he should've comprehended it easily. He was such an idiot. "I'm so sorry. I wished I could've been there sooner."

Coca's own eyes fell on her hand in his on his cheek. He was shaking. You couldn't see it, but you could feel it. He was shaking so bad. Somehow, through it all, he kept those soft, gentle, and soothing looks. A smile and bright eyes to top it off. He was so good at being so strong. So very strong. Her perspective and her opinions, all of their opinions about him, they would never change. "Cocoa, listen to me." Nella said.

Cocoa's jaw shut firmly and she was prepared to hear a lecture. This is normally where he would give a lecture over something serious. About how she should've said something. Nella could've easily taken care of the problem, him being Nella, he could. She knew it too, but fear swallowed her pride and common sense. SHe became a fool. No, she always has been a fool. She could only imagine what else he had stored against her."If you think it's easy to see you like this then you're wrong. As much pain, as much grieving, as much damage that has been done to you has been inflicted on me. I care about you and I wish only for your safety and for your happiness as I do the others and any one of my friends. I cannot turn away from you for it will further hurt you and bring more pain to your heart." Nella said.

Cocoa was shocked to hear him say that. He wasn't going to give a lecture? "Cocoa, I can see you feel like crying and I know you need to. So go ahead. Forcing them back might bring more suffering. I don't want to see you walking around moping." Nella told her.

"Nella. . . . . . No. I don't need to cry. I don't want to. I'm stronger than that. I need to be stronger than what I already am. Crying shows-"

"Weakness? That's what everybody says nowadays, but they also say if a man were to shed tears, then that man was a real man for crying those tears because he did cry them." Nella mumbled.

"I'm not a man."

"No, you aren't." Nella said, scratchy. Nella's head dunked again. His shaking didn't want to cease and his composure was losing it's own grip. He was telling Cocoa to go ahead and cry, but he always forced his own back. How was that right? But, he knew what would come of it. He couldn't shed his tears because he cried on the inside. It had been a long time since he last gave away his waterworks. He thought he ran out of them, but right now, he wasn't so sure. He was on the verge to cry himself. "You are definitely not a man. You're delightful as any woman should be. Just because you are yourself, you are brave. You don't try to hide who you are, a courageous act. You are very lovely, extremely beautiful. Any man with sanity would realize that. All of you, Buffy, Arisa, even Miss. Lee, you're all so beautiful. Where as I am only a foolish child."

Lenalee looked at Nella hard and long, trying to understand if she heard him correctly. This situation must really be getting to him. He was a nice person, but he wouldn't of said that an hour ago. "You. . . You really think so?" Cocoa asked shyly.

Nella's face wasn't shown, again, but you could clearly see the bright red blush tinting his face. He wasn't used to saying things like that so carefreely and especially not in front of an audience. "Yes, of course I do."

Buffy wiped a few streaming tears and took a deep breath, grinning. Nella was able to cheer her up, so he should be able to cheer Cocoa up. It seemed like he cheered everyone up already. Almost. Lenalee and himself, they were both devastated. As for Cocoa, she wouldn't feel better until she let it all out. "Uh, thank you." Cocoa said, turning a bright, bright red.

A compliment like that from Nella would make just about any _sane_ girl blush. She didn't give them a glance, but she could tell the other two were a deep red as well, but no one paid attention. Lenalee, she hadn't a clue if she was flushed or not.

Nella's head dipped more and agonizing silence went by. Lavi only watched, not wanting to intervene. Not wanting to mess things up. He didn't want to frighten Cocoa either. He only observed. Something he was good at. They didn't have the broach, and for a good reason, so anything important or suspicious, he'll have stuck in his memory. He shouldn't be thinking like that now, but this time is also the best. When someone is sad, they normally drop their guards. That's why he said nothing.

Nella's hands finally collapsed on the bed and beside Cocoa's waist. He grounded his teeth and thoughts ran through his mind. He was so confused. He wanted to comfort her and he wanted to be strong, but he knew what he was doing wasn't strong. He was only strong for them. Not himself. THen, he got a clear view.

Nella took a deep, deep breath and decided to raise his head again to give one more shot. He stared and he stared at Cocoa's fragile body. He squeezed her hand tightly then leaned towards her and pulled her in, hugging her. His arms wrapped around her, but he made sure it wasn't too tight so not to hurt the pretty brunette. He buried his face in her shoulder and in the curve of her neck. Cocoa could feel his warm breathing go down her spine and sent chills right back up. Absentmindingly, he hugged her even tighter, not wanting to let go just yet. "Nel-"

"In life, crying is necessary. The pressure and all the burdens are relieved and you feel better. Everyone cries. It's okay to cry. There is absolutely nothing wrong with crying. It's nothing to be ashamed about because we all cry. We all need to." Nella said, shaking furiously and his voice cracking.

"Nel. . Nella?"

Cocoa froze. Cold and wet tears flowed down her back and touched her skin. It was cold and it was warm, but it could've also been because he was hugging her, creating body warmth. He was crying. Only a few tears, but he was crying! Nella was crying! "Nella?" Buffy croaked, hearing soft cries and whimpers that signaled he was crying.

Lenalee's eyes slowly widened. She didn't expect this. Nella was actually crying. "Nella. . . . "

Lavi's head rose and he stared intently at the scene, his own eye widening as well. Cocoa felt tears coursing down her own face and her arms lifted, hugging Nella and burying her own face in his shirt. "Oh Nella. . ."

* * *

><p>The sun had fallen and everyone was still at the hospital room with Cocoa. Everyone had talked about it and they decided to keep her at the hospital for awhile then send her to Buffy's and Heath's home. Yes, they had finally moved into a home together. Nella was half way on the bed lying beside Cocoa and holding her in his arms, comforting her. He had been all day. He cried for a few moment and no one saw his face until he stopped, but a few wet tears had still glistened down his cheek when his head came back up earlier. That was proof no one can excuse. He never let Cocoa though. Not for a moment. He was afraid to.<p>

Lavi stayed where he was the whole time and Lenalee was now leaning on him sleeping. Nella hoped, but he couldn't tell if Lavi was sleeping. All he knew was that he needed to get out. He needed a breather. Everything was pushing down on him. Carefully, he let go of Cocoa and got himself out of his chair and off the bed. He silently backed up and placed his hand on the doorknob. He turned around and then he exited the room.

Nella walked down the dim lighted hallways and up several flights of stairs. His footsteps echoing softly down the narrow path. He was glad it wasn't raining outside, but it was wet. When he got to the roof, he opened the door and walked out side, inhaling a deep breath. The sweet smell of the fresh water and fresh air after it rains, it smelled amazing right about now. The cool air hit him, but it felt nice.

He went over to the railing and leaned on it, staring at the blackness below. He could feel the breeze and it was enjoyable. "I thought you would come out here eventually. You're too predictable at a time like this."

Nella turned around, startled. Both Lavi and Lenalee stared at him as they walked over. Lavi put his back against the railing with his elbows atop. Lenalee had her hands on the railing on the other side of Nella and gazed up at the stars shining so brightly. "Why did you attack Austin?" Lavi asked, getting down to business.

"Forget it."

"Nella, you can't hide from this fact. The police might come and interrogate you." Lavi told him.

"I know that. I just. . . I don't want to talk about what happened today. I had enough." Nella said, groaning.

"How do you think Cocoa will be like? You know, after all this?" Lenalee asked.

"She's tough. She'll pull through. I haven't a single doubt." Nella said.

"Nella, Lavi is right. You could be charged for assault, but you were defending Cocoa. Still, I heard it was pretty bad. Why would you even do that?" Lenalee responded.

Nella's lips formed a firm line and his jaw clenched. He could remember how angry he had been, and he almost felt the same now. "I was enraged, infuriated. I couldn't control myself. Trust me, I wished I hadn't done that. I scared them because of it. It wasn't me no matter how you look at it. From what they know of me and their perspective at least." Nella said, whispering the last part to himself, but Lavi heard it. He heard it loud and clear. "They don't know everything about me. They don't know who I really am. They probably never will in the end."

"But why?" Lavi asked.

Nella couldn't tell what Lavi meant by that for a second. Did he hear what his last words were? "Do you have a brother or a sister? A relative or a friend that you care about more than yourself? Or someone you love with all your heart or anything? Someone so important to you, you would do anything for them?" Nella asked.

Lavi's gaze moved from Nella to the ground below. He had two ideas where this was going. Yes, he did have someone he would protect with every last fiber in him. Many. Bookman, Lenalee, all his friends. When they're in danger, his instincts kick up and he tries harder. Like all his power was suppressed until they were in danger. "You love her?" Lavi asked.

"Yes," Nella said, sighing, "But not like that. Lenalee, if your brother was in trouble, what lengths would you go to guaranteed his safety and survival?" Nella replied.

"I would do whatever it takes, but I wouldn't endanger others if avoidable." Lenalee mumbled.

"Cocoa is like my sister. My older sister. No matter what they or what she thinks, my friends, they're the closest thing to family I got. They've been there for me by just being around and in return, I'm there for them. I don't have any brother or sister or cousins unlike others. So I grew up pretty lonely and in a harsh environment. I adjusted, knowing the words and the opinions and all the jokes would never end. So, I secluded myself and devoted my life to my education. That was the only thing I knew. All that I would know. I spent nights on my own, training and exerting my brain. I studied and studied. Unable to go out there and prove others who I really was. That my looks didn't define me, but I never had the courage to stand up for myself or to even speak to anyone. They all hated me and before I knew it, I became a shadow. No one hated me, but no one liked me."

"I did get picked on occasionally. Once the teachers acknowledged me and I became a Knight. Once I had to speak or something. I ignored everything and let them push me around. I didn't care. I didn't love life or cherish it anymore. Then Chip came and got glued to my side because he almost got pummeled after angering someone. We kinda became friends, but we barely spoke to one another until I was around fifteen. Three years after I met him. Although, he knew me the longest, Cocoa was my first real friend." Nella looked up at the sky with a faded smile.

"She was attending a private school and there were no boys. SHe was weary around them and untrusting. One day, she got mixed up with some of her idiotic friends and a couple of boys and had almost gotten killed because they got themselves drunk. They were all a bit older than her and some her age, but the boys began pushing her around and attacking her. I was walking by at that time and I caught what was going on and I immediately got bold enough to walk up to them. I helped her that night and to repay it, she stuck around me. Giving me her friendship and eventually convincing her parents to let her attend my high school then as she, Chip, and I got transferred into the Knight program. From that day forward, I spent my time with her and Chip showed me to Cyrus after he got to know me."

"Not long after that, I ran into Arisa. She had been freezing to death in that bad blizzard that hit two years back. I picked her up and dragged her to my house. She had been very sick and she got worse after the storm. Since the electricity was out and I couldn't take her outside again, I cared for her. After that, she stuck around and that when Heath and Buffy came into play." Nella explained.

"I thought Buffy became your friend after a poker bet?" Lenalee asked.

"True. She didn't like me at first, but got into some trouble and I just so happened to be around. Anyway, I may not be around that much because I'm busy, but I grew really close to them. I came to love them all. They became my family. If something were to happen to them, I wouldn't forgive myself. I know they depend on me. I know they look up to me. They expect me to be strong and faithful. I am because that's my personality. It can get difficult, but what they expect of me, is who I am. I don't do it because they want it, but because that is exactly how I am. Others think I do it so I won't let them down. That's only partially correct. So, in order to protect them, to keep the family together and happy, I stick to them and help them pull through. I don't know, I can't entirely explain it. It comes naturally." Nella told her.

"I didn't know it was such a big deal. How everything happened and how you met, I mean." Lenalee said. "Why did you tell me?"

"Why wouldn't you ask me?" Nella retorted.

"So, with an urge to keep them safe and happy, and to appease yourself, you get a surge that bolts right through you and you act out?" Lavi asked.

"I always had self-control, but I never came to a situation like this. That's all. I was just really angry. I should've known better, but it felt nice to release my anger. I regret it, but it felt good." Nella said.

"I understand." Lavi told him, grinning and putting an arm over his shoulder, leaning in close. "Y'know, you're a sweet guy. A real fine man. I see how you got all the ladies after you."

Nella blushed. He turned his gaze towards the ground. It wasn't really a lie. Nella had a hard time with getting along with boys. Not much a problem with girls. It was a tad embarrassing. "Well, they're not really chasing me. "

"You're a real good friend Nella. I like that about you. I like your traits. Someone like you is hard to find, y'know? I'm glad I met you buddy." Lavi said.

Lenalee giggled. "Lavi is correct. You are a tremendous friend. I'm so glad I met you too Nella."

"Well, uh, ummm, tha-thank you." Nella stuttered.

Cyrus cracked the door open and listened to the three talk. He heard Nella's informative explanatory of the past and how he felt. How sincere his words were, what he thought, and all that. Everything he and the others had been wondering about. They had the answers now. They had _some_ answers. "Nella. . . . You really are a magnificent person." Cyrus muttered. "I wonder, how do you have the ability to. . . oh, that's rubbish."

Cyrus sighed and opened the rooftop door all the way. "Nella, what are you doing up here? I woke up and you were gone. I thought you ditched us or something. You had me worried man." Cyrus said joyfully.

"Cyrus? What are you doing up? Oh. uh, I needed to get some fresh air. The room was a bit stuffy." Nella said, turning around.

"Well, since you're up, you can come help me get breakfast. You didn't eat your fill yesterday. I bet you're famished. Knowing you and _your_ appetite." Cyrus said.

"Not funny."

"It is to me."

Lenalee stifled her laughter, remembering his enormous appetite. She was wondered how much he would eat this time. She grabbed his wrist and Lavi's then dragged them to the door. "I'm hungry as well. Let's get going." Lenalee said, smiling.

Lenalee eyed Nella who gave a funny smile and looked up at the ceiling. That's what he needed. A bit of humor. They all were in a better mood already. It had to get better, but. . . . Lenalee had no idea Nella had been so alone and so upset before. She had no idea that he was so close to them. She felt she would never understand how much he cared about everyone. He cared more than she did it seemed. "You're a great friend. Absolutely. . . stunning." Lenalee murmured.

**Here's the chapter! Nice and long. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all got your fill of information this time, hmmmm? Also, if you like my stories then please do check out my Youtube Channel. I just updated it and uploaded my first video. Please check it out and let me know what you think. THe links to both my video and my channel are on my profile on fanfiction. Please, thank you, and review!**

**Sincerely,**

**Yan Luna4373**


	12. Notions

**Dancing The Waltz**

**DGM**

**Chapter 12**

**Notions**

Komui rubbed his eyes and reread the file case on Cocoa and Austin. When he heard what happened, he was stunned to the point. He didn't even react when Lenalee decided to leave. When he could, when he had time, he would watch the inspection and he had to say, those girls were great. Not only were they Lenalee's friends, but they were terrific people. Now he didn't even know why he gave Lenalee that broach. Everything checked out fine with all those kids, uh, young adults. He just couldn't get anything on Nella, but he has known Nella for so long. He didn't want to abort, but he didn't want to continue. Maybe he was afraid to see how this will turn out.

Couldn't they just ask Nella? No, many have tried that approach already. Man, this was so hard. "You still thinking about Cocoa?"Reever asked, setting down paper on the desk.

"The poor girl, I heard she was put in intensive care for the time being." Komui said softly.

"I don't get it." Lavi said, appearing in the doorway with Alma.

"You two back already? You caught Abe Webly?" Komui inquired.

"Behind bars where he belongs." Lavi told him, sighing, folding his arms, gaze getting softer. "I don't get it. I don't get why girls like Cocoa, all the good women in the world, they always get mixed up with the wrong guy. Many of them. I don't get why so many girls like Cocoa get mixed up with someone like Austin."

"You're not the only one." Komui responded, folding his hands and putting the file down, eyeing it.

"Are you concerned about Lenalee?" Alma asked.

"She's getting to that age. I'll have to let go soon, but I don't want to. I want to protect her from these people. That's why I became a detective. To keep her safe after our parents died, but done and gone the same thing. Now she's the one protecting me. I even knew she had the qualities to become one of the first exceptional exorcists to be seen, but it is dangerous. It doesn't help that someone appears to have discovered the Black Order's secret and is killing our current exorcists. Not only them either." Komui said, shutting his eyes.

"It's scaring me. I've seen what those other exorcists are capable weren't rookies like us and still, they've been murdered or kidnapped. Actually, the ones we can't find, they could be dead too." Lavi admitted, clenching his jaw.

"It's getting to me too. You don't think, perhaps, the Jester is killing them off?" Alma replied.

"No. You always know when it's him. He wants you to know. It's like he's fooling around with us, taunting us. Whether he realizes it or not. He really is a clown." Lavi said.

"I think you're right on that. Three more of his victims have recently been proven criminals and Wayne Grace has also been proven faulty. He owns a black market and has killed twelve people in total. He had been captured in Florida after several robberies when he was 24, but escaped from prison and changed his look a bit. He had also escaped with a hundred more fugitives during a major prison breakout over five years ago. People had been working on the inside and the outside to get them out. Luckily, not all of them were murderers. Some were basic robbers or rookies. Most of them were brought back to a more secured prison. Only 35 of them couldn't be found. Wanye Grace, Sherry-Dawn, and Phil Colbie, all of Clown Jester's victims. Those three, they were in that breakout. They were personal friends growing up and did their first crimes together and escaped together. Now, all three dead."

"Apart from them, Keet Corsle, Jami Polis, and Hunter Gomez were also his victims. They were the three just proven fugitives as well. One escaped from and another killed his own wife and brother. The third also had a few murder cases of his own. He had also killed three cops in Arkansas. I also got word about Yami, he too, killed three people and helped others in crimes. He even had six black markets in several countries. Although, I can't find a link between any of them. Nor the others victims. Well, maybe a few, but. . . none that lead to all of them being in a crime together. I don't think so many criminals could work together on one crime anyway. I'm just so confused on this." Komui informed.

"He killed two more last week as well. His killing spree has gotten bigger, more frequent. It's maddening. It's a total of 36 dead now. I don't get it either. Why did he kill so many?" Lavi responded.

"36? There's no way so many people are linked to one crime. Unless they tried starting a war." Reever said.

"That's my thoughts exactly, but... It might be further in depths than that. They might not all be linked. I think he didn't tell the whole truth. It's not just to avenge." Komui told them.

"It's only partly it, huh? I came to that conclusion too, but I wasn't quite sure." Lavi told him.

"It's the only logical explanation. Unless, he does have something against all of them. Either way, we need to be more watchful and see if we can get more bits of info out of him. Do you think you can try talking to him next time? If you have a chance?" Komui replied.

"I can give it a shot, but I'm not sure. He's very careful. The thing is, I'm not sure if I want to see him again. Each time we get to him, it's too late. He always kills the person before we get even the slightest chance to help. It's aggravating." Lavi responded.

"Give it time, give it time." Komui said slowly.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me something new, why don't ya?" Lavi said, dismissing it.

"I'm trying." Komui sighed. "Our aspirations and devotion won't be wasted. You'll catch him and I have to sign papers and all that work. You bust them and I check them. God, how unfair."

"Oh, you think it's easy to bust them? Try getting kicked and hit repeatedly and tell me what you think then." Lavi said cockily.

"I never said that." Komui mumbled.

"But you were thinking it." Alma stated.

"_May_be."

Lavi scowled and stuck his tongue out at Komui, but was suddenly shoved out of the way by Kanda and landed face first on the floor. The only problem, his tongue was still out. He sat up and started dusting his tongue off and spitting out the dirt. "Ewwww, Yuu, why so mean!" Lavi shouted.

Kanda glared at him. Lavi felt shivers run down his back and he went chalk white. "Do not call me that again Baka Usagi." Kanda growled.

"Uh, yes, Kanda? May I help you?" Komui asked.

"Another exorcist was found dead at Lake Irene." Kanda said coldly.

Komui's eyes widened. "Again?"

"Who was it?" Lavi asked.

"Kaza Raboon."

Komui pointed his head downwards and squeezed his eyes shut. Another one. Another citizen. Another friend. Another comrade. Another life. Four things lost. Lenalee wasn't going to take it well. "Oh dear god." Komui muttered, burying his face in his hands.

**September. . . . . . .**

Nella sighed as he sat down at his school desk. Summer was over and he had enough felt like he spent one too many days with his friends. They were so obnoxious, but he stuck around. Why was that? They weren't the only people willing to accept him. More or less. There were plenty of regular people who would. If he tried to get along with them. Like he told Lenalee, it's not that they don't like him, it's that they don't know him, so they don't judge him unless they're stereotypers or crude people and so on. There were actually plenty of students at Mater University that wanted to be friends with him before, but he always turned them down. Okay, now he was being foolish. The thoughts were pointless and there was a lot to do.

Nella jotted down answers for equations and problems. He flew by his homework and was done before an hour was up. It was the beginning of the year. Only the third week in. The homework would be larger and harder soon. Well, for Nella, not so much. "What to do, what to do." Nella mumbled, placing his pencil in his mouth and gently nibbling on it.

"How adorable. You look like a child when you do that. A cute child!" Arisa claimed, squealing.

"So adorable! I think I might faint." Cocoa said, placing a hand on her forehead, sighing dreamily.

Nella fell out of his chair and bumped his head on the floor a bit hard. He eventually used his hands to help him support himself and looked at his friends, twitching. What were they doing in his dorm? Nella frowned and sighed. "What are you doing?" Nella inquired.

"Cyrus invited us in. You have homework already? Wow, your classes are far different from mine. And you're done already. Extra wow. So smart." Arisa admired.

"Why are you so excited today?" Nella wondered aloud.

"He's not the only one who got stuck with homework." Chip grumbled.

"You can drop out flunky." Arisa, Cocoa, and Buffy said in unison.

"Hey, hey. I'm no flunky. Jeeze, I'm a Knight for your information. An honor student." Chip shouted.

"It's unbelievable though." The girls said.

"Yeah, highly impossible. How did a dimwit like you become a Knight?" Heath asked, placing his hand on top of Chip's head and shaking it. "Huh?"

"It's amusing. I always come up with theories. I have to say, I think someone messed some papers up and Chip came up. That, or they felt sorry for the idiot." Cyrus said smugly.

"Hey, you're supposed to be my friend. Back me up here." Chip exclaimed.

Nella sighed and stood up. He pushed his desk chair in and closed his school books, putting all his papers away. He turned around and gave a mere glance towards his friends before walking away and out the room. "Uh, Nel-Nella!" Cocoa shouted, grabbing Nella's left sleeve.

Nella took one more small step before stopping and looking at Cocoa. He tried smiling, but he couldn't. He couldn't because Coca was still in terrible shape. She was no longer in the hospital and was carrying on, but she still had bruises. Everybody asked her what happened and everyone pecked at her, but she never told. It was none of their business and she didn't want everyone to know, but Nella, he had a hard time. It was so hard for him to look at her, talk to her, or even be near her. He knew it hurt her when he acted like this and when he ignored her and when he left them because of it, but he couldn't help it. "Where are you going? We've spent little time together since I got out or since school started. Please don't leave." Cocoa pleaded.

"Cocoa, I. . . I'm sorry." Nella whispered, lowering his head, biting his lip.

Cocoa tilted her head and frowned confusingly. "Why are you apologizing? I know we haven't spent much time together lately, but it wasn't like you were purposely avoiding me, right?"

". . . . . ." Nella couldn't bring himself to speak anymore.

"Right?" Cocoa urged. "Nella!"

"I'm sorry." Nella repeated, tugging away from her.

"Nella!" Cocoa shouted, pulling him back. "Why? You still aren't blaming yourself, are you? Nella please."

"It's just. . . I can't explain it, but I. . I feel so. . I feel so guilty." Nella mumbled, turning around, looking her in the eyes with a soft, smooth gaze, and frowning. "I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Nella, forget about what happened. If not for you I might as well be considered dead. You're my precious friend, my own little hero. Please don't leave me because you blame yourself. Friends are suppose to stick together. Like. . . Like a family." Cocoa said, hugging him.

Nella's eyes began to bulge, but, like always, he found a way to keep himself calm. He couldn't help his eyes widen a little bit though. And it stayed like that. "Like. . . A. . . Family?" Nella murmured.

"I heard about it. What you told Lenalee that night, Cyrus told us. You think of us like a family. You love us like brothers and sisters. You care so much when you don't need to and now that something has finally happened, though it wouldn't of severed our relations, you blame yourself. You feel sorry because you were late, because you can't keep being as strong as we want you to, so you. . . . That's why you're ignoring us? Because. . because you're afraid of what we may think if you're not as strong as you once were?" Cocoa rambled on, but finally found something.

"Wha-what? That's not true. I feel guilty for letting you get hurt, but. . I told you all I'm not as strong as you think I am in your eyes. Nothing has changed about that. It's just, I. . I don't know. I'm so sorry Cocoa. It just hurts me knowing you got hurt because you told Austin you wouldn't stop being my friend." Nella said, hugging her, dropping all of his things.

Cocoa looked at Nella head, which was over her shoulder, so was his hair. "Nella. . . . You're too sweet. You know that?" Coca said, patting his head. "You may not think you're strong, but no matter what you say, you are. Just because you're there and that you care if more than I'll need. More than enough to satisfy us and you show us everyday just how strong you are. Believe me, you're not weak." Cocoa said, smiling warmly.

Nella raised his head and eyed her sadly. Was he strong? Was he really? He never felt like it. He always felt so weak. Nella hide himself and built a barrier around him, but these guys were able to pierce it years ago. Since then, he couldn't push them away and welcomed them in, but the fear never left. He loved them, for they were his family, his only family. They were all that he had. If anything, if all, he wasn't strong.

He feared the world and he feared to be hurt. He feared life and he feared everyone. He feared and feared. His past haunted him like that. He never knew if it was safe and. . . and. . . he didn't feel strong. Not one bit. "Tell me. . . How am I strong?" Nella muttered.

"Well, you always smile and say everything will be alright. You look up and carry on, building strength, comfort, ease, and faith. You never give up. I can't explain it all, but those are the main, _unique_, factors about you." Cocoa informed.

Nella could never see himself as strong. No matter what she said, or what anybody else said, but maybe they were right. Maybe self-consciously he feels the need to be like that. To be strong for them. He always knew he pretended to be strong for them. Maybe it wasn't pretending. Maybe it was real. It was just. . . Maybe. "Why so down man? I thought you loved school? You always, always get pleasant and excited about it. Perk up." Cyrus said, patting Nella's back. "What's gotten into you?"

Nella straightened his back and Arisa handed him his school supplies. Now he felt so embarrassed. Still, he took back his supplies and gave one more sigh. He didn't need them, so he was going to return the library books. He didn't need them anymore. "I guess I haven't been getting enough sleep. I'm being a bit moody." Nella said.

"Well, uh, change back, why don'tcha ya?" Chip responded.

"Chip!" the girls shouted.

"That was a bit rude." Heath said flatly.

"Like you weren't thinking it." Chip retorted, sticking his tongue out.

"Nella has the right to be off every now and then. So what? I bet you just want him to praise you. Isn't that it?" Buffy said, folding her arms and tapping her foot, glaring at Chip.

"Not true, not true. I don't need his appraisal." Chip said, getting in her face.

"You better keep a distance from my girl. I'll bash your face in." Heath threatened.

"You're too overprotective." Buffy told him.

"I don't trust that shady punk." Heath replied.

"I'm right here!" Chip screamed.

"I knew that."

Nella smiled weirdly and shrugged, looking upwards. "Some people never change."

They all looked at him and slowly, they began laughing at him. Nella stared at them, but did not laugh, almost, but did not. He only smiled and began walking alongside them. He did feel sorry for ignoring her, but every time he got near Cocoa, his instincts forced him away. It seemed like she forgave him. It didn't make it anymore easier, but he decided it was best for him to bear with it. He wasn't the only one suffering from the incident.

When they got to the school library Nella immediately returned the books and went down the aisles. He placed a finger on the cover and slid it down the row, reading each name. He then bumped into someone. He looked at the person and apologized, but to his surprise, he found himself staring at a familiar green-haired, violet-eyed woman. His eyes darted away from the eyes and went elsewhere in her direction. "Miss. Lee? What are you doing at Mater?" Nella questioned.

Lenalee smiled and looked at Nella. "I'm looking for a few books my brother requested. I have access since he is labeled in high status."

"Oh... Funny bumping into you here... Literally." Nella mumbled.

"Yeah..."

"Who're you talking to over there Nella?" Arisa asked, popping up behind him. "Lenalee!"

Lenalee and Nella stared at her and put their fingers up to their mouths. "Shhhhh! This is a library!" they hushed-whispered in unison.

"Wow. You're so alike. It's kinda scary." Cyrus said, popping his head around the corner of the bookshelf.

Lenalee looked at Nella, then covered her mouth and giggled. Not many people hushed anyone in a library. She should've known Nella was one of them. "So, uh, is there anything you need help with?" Nella asked, taking a book off the shelf and glimpsing through it.

Lenalee could tell he was trying to avoid looking at her, nothing new, but she didn't know why. He always tried evading eye contact. She looked into his eyes, but he never looked into hers. In fact, he made sure he didn't. She wondered why. Still, her curiosity didn't let her speak. Which was odd. You would think it would be the polar opposite. In all senses, that made no sense! What kind of lame excuse was that? Lenalee mentally banged her head with her fists, whining. Why didn't she ask?

Lenalee took a deep breath and nodded. "I can't find any of the books on his list. Do you think you could help me?" Lenalee queried, handing him the list.

Nella read over the list and then his eyes slowly moved upwards, eyeing her. "If my memory serves me correctly, they're in the back. On the eighth shelf of the third row, AD5, and they're beside each other. Last time I knew at least. I can come with you just to make sure. If my memory isn't right. I can look around. Maybe I'll find an interesting book while I'm at it."

"Sure. I don't mind that at all." Lenalee said.

Nella put the book back on the shelf and stuffed his hands in his pockets, following Lenalee down the rows. Arisa tipped her head and looked deeply confused. "What just happened?"

"Nella ditched us." Cyrus muttered.

"Was that Lenalee I saw with him?" Buffy asked, poking her head around.

"I believe so." Heath said, scratching his cheek.

"She doesn't attend the University, does she?" Cocoa asked.

"I don't think so." Cyrus said quietly, flipping through a book. "Man, this stuff is boring. How does Nella read these?"

"I swear he's a bookworm." Chip added, taking the book from Cyrus.

"So, what is she doing here? No outsiders are allowed until four." Cocoa said.

"Something about her Brother and she gets access and something about Komui." Cyrus said, yawning and walking beside Arisa.

"Could you be any less clearer?" Buffy inquired, frustration showing.

"I'm surprised I made it as clear as I did." Cyrus said, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Uh yeah, that wasn't too clear man." Heath told him.

"Hey, I was walking around and found them and heard bits. I didn't know I had to pay attention. Jeez, give me a break." Cyrus said.

"I want to know why he left us." Arisa said, continuing to tip her head even more.

"You're gonna hurt your neck if you continue to do that." Heath informed.

Arisa propped her head up and watched the invisible shadows of her two friends. After a few moments, she shrugged it away and walked after them. Buffy ultimately followed causing a chain reaction. Heath followed because of her and Cocoa had a feeling to tag along and Cyrus decided he should come if they were all going then Chip felt alone and abandoned so he frantically followed. "Shhhhh!"

"Sorry." Chip whispered after the librarian hushed him.

Once the group caught up to Nella and Lenalee, they peaked their heads around the corner of the bookshelf. Nella was carefully reading the names of each book and his finger traced the covers. Lenalee was looking on the top row while Nella searched the bottom shelves. "I'm sorry that they're not correctly arranged. Not many people borrow these books so they aren't careful with how they put these back. That's why they're in this back room of the library." Nella said softly.

"Oh, it's no problem. I take it you check these books out a lot?" Lenalee replied.

"I read all the books on the bookshelf behind us. This one I haven't gotten a chance to get to. Maybe three books on this one, actually." Nella mumbled.

"You like reading?"

"In a way. It feeds my boredom, so to say."

"I don't get how you're ever bored with friends like yours."

"Ours."

"Huh?"

"They're your friends too. You said it yourself. They have too." Nella clarified.

"Oh, yeah. I'm still getting used to it. It's so hard to say that around you." Lenalee replied.

Nella eyed her from the corner of his eyes. "Do I make you nervous or uncomfortable?"

"What? No!" Lenalee said, holding her hands up in defense. "I mean, you never say anything about being friends and they were your friends first and I'm not sure if you consider me your friend yet and frankly you never give any hints and. . . and. . I don't want to come off the wrong way." Lenalee said, panicky and speaking faster than anyone could understand.

Nella pulled a book out and slowly stood up. He read a few pages and then turned it over. His eyes then fell on her and he handed the book to her. Lenalee took it and looked at the floor bashfully. She made a fool of herself _again_! What was it with him? He easily embarrassed her. "I see. What's next on the list?" Nella said, taking the list form Lenalee's hand and going back to searching.

"What do you mean 'I see', huh?" Lenalee asked, not sure if she should be offended or not.

"I understand your reasoning, but I have nothing to do with them and their opinions. If they think and you think you're friends then you are. I, on the other hand, haven't said a thing." Nella said, grabbing another book and handing it to her.

Lenalee watched him glance through the book shelves and take out each and every book. He could tell she was being overloaded and took some of the books from her and the ones he later found. "So, do you consider me a friend? Or am I just around because the others think of me as a friend?" Lenalee asked.

Nella stopped in his stance and his finger fell. He told her before he didn't know if he could trust her. Yet, she said the same thing, but was still going to be his friend someday, one way or another. Didn't she? So why was she asking him this? Why so solemn?

Nella stared at her and rose from the floor again. He picked the books up and took the last one she needed, stacking it in the pile. "Why are you asking that? And why are you about to cry?" Nella queried.

Lenalee gazed at him. She didn't feel like crying. She didn't have blurry vision. Did she look like she was about to cry? "I want to know. What's the point of trying to be friends with someone who doesn't want to be your friend? You'd only be a nuisance." Lenalee said softly.

"Is that the truth?"

"Not the whole truth."

"Whatever your reasons, I told you before. Its hard for me to make friends and its rare that I come across a new friend on my own. Without the help of my other friends. In total, I've made four by myself. If not that. I have my own ways of thinking and my own ways of trusting. I am not like most or like many for that matter. To put it simply, I am not like anyone else you've met. In other words, its hard to befriend me." Nella told her, turning around and striding off.

"What is the point? What is that suppose to mean?" Lenalee questioned.

"Think about it. If I didn't think of you as a friend, would I be around you all this time? Would I continuously help you? Why would I let you meet my friends? Why did I invite you to many places for fun? How come I gave you my numbers? How come I told you to call me if there was anything you needed?" Nella said softly and striding off. When he was about to leave sight, he stopped and turned back around. "Why am I answering a question you already have an answer to, Miss. Lee?"

Lenalee lips folded upwards behind the book in front of her. She closed her eyes momentarily then looked at Nella. "Why can't you just give a simple answer like yes or no?" Lenalee asked playfully.

Nella grinned. "Now that wouldn't be me. Besides, a simple answer wouldn't satisfy people. They wouldn't understand the depths or meaning to my words. Would they?" Nella said.

"He never puts anything simply, does he?" Buffy wondered aloud.

"Nope." Cocoa said cheerfully.

"Sometimes." Chip muttered.

"For the slow people." Heath said.

"Yeah. . . Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Chip said angrily.

"My point exactly." Heath responded, smiling. "Dimwit."

Lenalee jogged after Nella and then walked beside him once she caught up. Her eyes maneuvered around the place and always found Nella. Today she didn't have the broach. She didn't plan on running into him. She was glad she did, and that she didn't have the camera. So glad. There were just some things they didn't need to know. "Ummm, Nella?" Lenalee asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Tonight my brother is going to be working late and I'm having a few of my friends come over to my house to hang out and talk. Without the annoyance of my brother. I was wondering if you would like to come. Lavi is coming. If that helps." Lenalee said.

"Why me?" Nella wondered.

Lenalee glanced at him. He was clearly confused. It looked funny to see him confused for once. Kinda cute. "Because you are my friend."

"Just me?" Nella said.

"Well, I know a lot more about the others than you and I'm sure they would be fine with it. I thought it would be a good way to get to know you better." Lenalee responded.

"Errrrr, I'm not sure."

"Please." Lenalee said, giving him puppy eyes.

Nella twitched and tried to look away. He had no plans, but his friends wanted him to spend time with them tonight. "Miss. Lee, I would love to, but I haven't been spending much time with any of my friends and they already asked me to spend the day with them." Nella told her.

"Awww, another time then?" Lenalee asked, putting the books on the counter.

"Your card Lenalee?" the librarian asked.

"Certainly." Lenalee said, giving her a small card and he scanned it.

"Another time. . . . That should be fine. Hmmmm, I don't know when. School does take a lot of time away from me and I do need to make up to my friends. Also, I need to keep my house and pay bills. The money I earn from my jobs are scarce and the dates and time is picky with the bosses. So, I can't really say when." Nella said apologetically and you could tell from the look on his face how sorry he felt.

"Thats okay. I'm busy after tonight too. I'll give you a call soon. M'kay?" Lenalee replied.

"Alright."

"Speaking of the guys, I thought they were here with you? I could've sworn I'd seen them earlier." Lenalee said, looking around.

"They're probably lost or trying to stalk us." Nella said, not even knowing how right he was.

"Dang, can he tell we're here?" Chip whispered.

Lenalee laughed at that and covered her mouth. "You're funny Nella. You never cease to amuse me."

"I could say the same to you. Just stay out of trouble. I don't want to drag you back to my house again." Nella said, smirking, but warmly and kindly, as if joking around.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?"

"It wouldn't be any fun otherwise." Nella said.

"Well, thanks for the help. I really appreciate it. Very much." Lenalee said, trying to pick up the books.

Lenalee almost fell over because she couldn't see and Nella quickly grabbed her shoulders and helped her. He grinned and she sighed. Nella took half the books and opened the library door. "I'll help you. You just have to guide me." Nella said, bowing a little.

"What about your friends?" Lenalee asked.

"They've been following us the whole time. You see, they're right over there." Nella said, nodding in their direction and whispering.

Lenalee turned around and stared at the group cramped together, watching from a distance. She laughed and they came out. "How could you tell we were behind you?" Heath asked.

"You're too loud." Nella said.

"CHIP!"

"SHHHHHH!" Lenalee, Nella, and the librarian responded.

"Sorry." They whispered.

"Don't blame me." Chip finally said.

Lenalee smiled and waved goodbye to Nella and the others as she put every last book in her car. She drove off and Nella did a U turn. "What did you want to do tonight?"

* * *

><p>Lenalee glanced at Lavi who sat in the passenger seat then at Alma in the backseat-they were talking. Kanda and Daisya were there too. Only, Kanda sat behind Lenalee, refusing to sit near Lavi. So Alma sat in the middle with Daisya behind Lavi. They were currently at a red light and Lenalee was looking at the street signs. "Something bothering you Lenalee? You've been awfully quiet." Alma said.<p>

"I ran into Nella earlier today." Lenalee mumbled.

Lavi turned right back around in his seat and stared at Lenalee. "Did something happen?"

"No. We just talked. I can't put my finger on it, but there was something off in the end. I'm not sure if it was anything he said or what." Lenalee said.

"That's not helpful. Was there anything suspicious?" Daisya inquired.

"Hard to say. He acted normal, but... I can't tell him apart." Lenalee said.

"Huh?"

"Apart form who?" Alma questioned.

"I didn't mean to say it like that. I meant, I can't tell who he is. It's like he changes. He can be friendly and kind then harsh and bitter. Sad and mopey to cheery and optimistic. He changes all the time. Its so strange." Lenalee told them.

"I don't recall the times he has been sad or mopey nor harsh or bitter." Alma said.

"Its rare." Lavi said under his breath. "But that isn't your whole point."

"I don't know what to say. He does change, but I mean... like personality wise. I mean... I don't know. Urgghhh! Why is everything so confusing now? With him and the Jester and all the deaths and cases and all the disappearances! What the hell is going on?" Lenalee said, placing her head on the steering wheel.

Alma put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Come now, we knew our case would be hard. As for Nella, he is different. A unique character. Remember, we're only trying to see if he could be related to something or if we should suspect him. Right now we can't give a definite answer. There are times when we should and when we can, but there are many times when we think we made a mistake for suspecting him of anything. And of what we don't know either." Alma said, offering a smile.

Lenalee took a deep breath and sat up straight. "I fee like I know him, but at the same time, I don't. It makes no sense, does it?" Lenalee spoke lowly, in thought.

"Not much, but hey, we all feel the same about your brother." Lavi said.

Lenalee tried not to smile, but couldn't help it. Lavi had such a good point. "Right."

Lenalee stared at the red light then at the sign that said Allen St. She stared and stared at it. There was something different about her street sign today. Lavi followed her gaze and a million thoughts ran through his head and wheels turned. Slowly, his eyes widened. "Nella's name spelled backwards is Allen." Lavi mused quietly, but no one could hear him.

Lenalee thought she heard him say something and spun her head in his direction. "Did you say something?"

"H-huh? Oh, no. It was nothing." Lavi muttered.

The light turned green and Lenalee put her eyes back on the road and drove home. All the way there and all the way up to Lenalee's compartment, Lavi was deep in thought and wasn't paying too much attention to anything. "It can't be that simple... Can it?" Lavi asked himself.

**Sorry for the days late update. Normally I don't update this slow. I hope you all like it. Please enjoy and review. Also, like I said before, I made a youtube account. I have two videos up now. Please visit them and comment. The links are on my profile. Please check it out. Thanks! **

**Yan Luna4373**


	13. Secretive Investigating

**Dancing The Waltz**

**DGM**

**Chapter 13**

**Secretive Investigating**

Lavi narrowed his eyes and sat down at his computer in his home. Bookman was somewhere else tonight and he didn't tell Bookman or anyone else about what he found out. Well, he had no proof yet, but he felt like a fool. Lenalee and himself went through this before. At first, when they were trying to figure out his real name, Lenalee suggested placing every letter of his name backwards, but Lavi said it was too simple and it didn't seem like Nella. That was true, but maybe he over thought it. Or Nella planned that, if it was true.

Lavi put his hard drive into the slot and began hacking systems. He finally got everything hooked up and set then he opened a tab on the screen. Without telling anyone, without letting anyone know, he could be committing a crime himself. He could get in serious trouble. "I'll just have to take my chances. I want to check this character out myself." Lavi said, grinning.

Lavi got on the internet and clicked around the Mater University pages. He finally reached some of Nella's school pictures and clicked on them, the best ones. He needed to carefully examine them. To compare them to others. He even managed to get some info this time round. "How could I have missed this stuff before?" Lavi asked himself.

That's right. All this was from the first few days of school. Nella must've not noticed them or didn't know or was going to wait. Whatever the reason, Lavi had something for the moment.

_Nella Reklaw, 19, Knight scholar student. With unusual looks to make you think skeptically about him, he is a genius that comes around once in a lifetime. His personality is a supporting characteristic of this mastermind. A one of a kind, that saying has never been so true. He's delightful to be around._ "I take it a girl wrote this." Lavi muttered, stopping his reading.

_Nella may not participate in school activities, but does great things for his school. If not for his grades the school may of not be offered graciously of many things. Because of him and many other scholar students called the Knights, our school has been given many opportunities. The field trips are not as minimal as other colleges and the donations from many companies also support our ranking._

_Mater University is hard to get in and Nella's tale shows anybody can make it with determination and faith. This bright young man has done his school well. He may not show school pride, but he treats it right. He even tutored 56 students and 12 high schoolers or people thinking of joining this campus and it's funfilled joys. Because of Reklaw many people from the ages 16 and up having been joining. _

_He does attend meetings and conferences when discussing our school and the school board as well as the way things run. He only offers effort and pitches ideas, but some of which are so great we can't refuse it. He even goes to other schools and talk about our own Mater._

_Also, many spectators have been coming to our games and fairs, many of our events, and because of it, this school is now recommended statewide. Soon, the possibilities may rise and become nationwide!_

"This is just about his school. Who would've thought he did these things? Definitely not me." Lavi said, rubbing his head.

Lavi gave a sigh and put those tabs down. Exiting out of them really. Lavi searched and searched, but still, with all the systems he had gotten into, there was nothing on Nella Reklaw. "Okay, Nella really isn't your name. I didn't screw up before. So who are you really?" Lavi said to himself.

Lavi opened up the FBI profiles and typed in Allen Reklaw. No one popped up in the Reklaw section, but there weren't as many as he thought there would be. He scrolled down the list and found only one possible outcome. He read the name and he suddenly got a massive headache. He held his head and pushed himself away from the computer and gritted his teeth.

He wasn't sure why his head was in such immense pain, but that wasn't really important to him. It was the flashes appearing in his head. He fell out of his chair and held back screams, ending in whimpers, cries of pain. He never felt anything like this. "What... is...wrong with...me?"

"_The Wa... r's case? Why me Bookman? Am I ready for such a case?"_

Lavi's eyes widened. A memory? Why did that sentence come to him? That was his voice. "I'm being delusional." But why was something blocked out?

Lavi put his hand on the desk and forced himself to stand up as the headaches faded away. He stared at his feet and bit his bottom lip. His hands trembled for an unknown reason and fear overwhelmed him. What case? What case! Why did that name remind him of a case? "I can't... I can't ask Bookman without being scoffed at." Lavi said, sitting back down, holding his head.

He looked at the screen and flinched. Whatever happened in the past, it was trying to keep him from this. He had a hard time just reading the name. It soon subsided again. Maybe it was a memory trying to come back or trying to keep out of the way. Whatever it was, it would soon cease. It couldn't be a hindrance forever.

Lavi clicked the name and a picture of a child showed up. He read through it and eyed the status bar. "Dead. Then, it can't be Nella. Damn, who the hell is he? Huh? What's this?"

Why was he talking to himself continuously?

_Allen Walker: 10 years old, status-dead. Brown hair and gray-blue eyes. British-American. Son of Mana Walker and nephew of Neah Walker. Birthdate: Unknown_

That's all it said.

Lavi stared at the picture of the smiling boy. He looked so happy. He had never seen Nella smile like that, but came close on soooo many occasions. This couldn't possibly be the same person. The kid was dead and had brown hair, but Nella had white hair and he was definitely alive. Lavi didn't know anything else about either one, but... He knew there was something with Nella.

He couldn't be hasty. He needed to further his investigations. On his own. "Sorry Lenalee."

* * *

><p>Lavi looked at Mater and all the kids walking around the campus. He needed to figure out how to get Nella out of there and take him somewhere to talk alone. He needn't worry anyone nor rise any trouble, but he had a feeling he would anyway. He knew it was Saturday, morning, but he had a feeling Nella was still on campus instead of his home. "Uh, Lavi?"<p>

Lavi was brought out of his daze and looked at Cocoa who smiled shyly and put her arms behind her back. She looked nervous in his presence. Lavi assumed that was because she was still afraid to be around men. Or he intimidated her somehow. "Please tell me I got your name right?"

"Yes, Cocoa, that's my name. I'm surprised you knew it. Last time I saw you, you were unconscious. When you woke up, I didn't think you noticed me." Lavi said.

"Thats something strange to say. May I ask you what you're doing here? Are you looking for anyone? Like your girlfriend maybe?" Cocoa asked.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Lavi told her.

"Oh, sorry. I thought a guy like you would. You're so handsome." Cocoa said, holding a hand to her mouth, blushing and staring at him.

Lavi stared at her, shocked. His mouth nearly fell to the ground. He shook his head and turned away, not able to stop a small blush crossing his face. "I was looking for Nella. I need to speak with him." Lavi told her, disregarding her comment.

"I see. Well, he is in building D. He's probably alone too. You can go in you know. School isn't in session and nothing is going on. Visitors are allowed on the school grounds." Cocoa told him.

"Yeah, I know, but I want to speak with him privately. It's kind of an urgent matter." Lavi said.

"Well, you aren't going to see him for hours then. He goes in there and never comes out until night sometimes. Half the time he doesn't come out at all. Not until everyone is gone." Cocoa informed.

"What! Then that leaves me no choice. Dang. You mind taking me to him?" Lavi responded, kicking his feet at the dirt.

"I'm not sure thats a good idea. When he goes in there he prefers to be alone. It's his hiding place. No one ever uses that building anymore, so he stays there when he really, really wishes to be alone. I wouldn't disturb him." Cocoa said, fretting.

"How do you know that? Did he tell you that?" Lavi replied.

"No, I just know okay?" Cocoa said, squeezing her eyes shut and stomping her foot.

Lavi laughed at her and she gave him a dirty look. He covered his mouth, but he still laughed. "I'm sorry Cocoa, but your face is priceless. Adorable too."

"Heh?"

"Nevermind. I'll pay for the consequences. He's a nice person, very understanding, I'm sure I can make him accept this exception." Lavi said.

"I don't have much of a choice then." Cocoa said, sighing. "Follow me."

Lavi grinned and gratefully followed her, but in silence. He kept trying to look forward, but always found a way to look at her. Cocoa was still bruised. She was still hurting inside as well. That was evident. It made him wonder how her friends reacted to this. She was taking it better than most, but her facade wasn't fooling him. Not like he would say anything.

Cocoa came to a halt and Lavi read the engraved words beside the door. It looked ancient, the building. It must've been the first Mater. "Here?"

"It says building D." Coca murmured.

"Thanks Cocoa. I appreciate the help." Lavi said, pushing the door open.

Cocoa nodded in response and bowed her head. Lavi started walking off, but then out of nowhere, Cocoa lunged forward and grabbed him. "Lavi, is something wrong? With Nella?" Cocoa asked, burying her face in his chest.

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked, confused.

"Is he in trouble? Did he do something bad? Did he anger you or... or anything?" Cocoa asked, raising her head to show her tears.

"He didn't anger me and right now he isn't in trouble. I doubt Nella did anything bad or ever could. I just need to talk to him is all. What would make you think those things?" Lavi responded, patting her shoulder.

"He's so secretive...So lonely...I'm not sure what it is, but Nella is different. The naked eye can't see it, no one can see it, not even I can see it, but I feel something is off. I'm worried something is wrong. He is always keeping things from me and the others... He smiles even when he shouldn't... Even with a broken smile... He is hiding... And I don't know why! He says he trusts us, so why is he hiding? Why won't he show himself...? No matter what happens, no matter what he says, what he does, it never changes. As time passes... He grows further apart from us. I'm afraid... Nella is going to leave us... Something is wrong, I know it... He is always pretending..." Cocoa told him, tightly gripping Lavi's shirt. "Always... He's always alone..."

Lavi firmly snapped his jaw shut. He could taste blood in his mouth and figured he was biting his tongue unknowingly. The kid reminded Lavi of someone else. Cocoa reminded him of Lenalee. When something was wrong, she would always act out just like this, if it had to do with her family. The first time he met Lenalee, the first few weeks, after she got to know him, he claimed to be his friend, then. This reminded him of that day she said something about Kanda. Or one of them. Why was his memory so foggy? He had a photographic memory.

Lavi gave her a meek smile and she released him. "I'm sorry. I get so worried at times. I'm a fool."

"No, you're caring. You're being a friend. It's understandable. Don't put yourself down because of it." Lavi told her.

"U-uh, tha-thank you L-Lavi." Cocoa squeaked, turning red.

No one ever tells her that. Only Nella. She was used to him saying that, or her girl friends, but not any other boy. "If I remember correctly, he should be in the auditorium. Down the hall, but I should get going. I have to do a few errands. Bye!" Cocoa said, rushing, and running off.

Lavi sighed and walked down the hall. She was acting a little peculiar. Lavi pushed that fact aside and continued towards Nella. When he got to the auditorium, he heard a soft melodic noise. It was so beautiful and so pure. It made him want to cry, but he was able to maintain his composure, but could no longer move. He shut his eyes and listened closely. Music?

Lavi opened his eyes and followed the dancing music to a small room nearby. He cracked the door open an saw a big black grand piano. He crept in and slowly and carefully closed the door, but a click was still heard and the music stopped. He cursed under his breath, uncertain why he was worried. "Hello? Oh, Lavi, what are you doing here?" Nella said, popping his head above the piano.

"You were playing that just now?" Lavi asked, amazed.

"Yes."

"That was magnificent." Lavi said in awe.

"Thanks, I guess." Nella whispered. "What are you doing here? This place is off limits."

"Then why are you here? I doubt you have the rights either." Lavi retorted.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Nella asked, standing up, completely avoiding Lavi's questions.

"I need to talk to you. Preferably somewhere else." Lavi told him.

Nella looked him in the eye and placed a small smile on his face. That casual smile. With the words Cocoa said earlier, though, it looked broken to Lavi now. Then that image of that kid came to mind. "Why?" Nella inquired, bringing him back to reality.

"Because its important and I doubt you would want to talk about it here or where anyone else could walk in." Lavi said, showing his seriousness.

Nella eyed him conspicuously, looking Lavi over, hinting danger. He didn't like where this was going and he didn't like how he wanted to talk about it privately. Plus, Lavi was basing it on Nella's bias, Nella's opinions. He didn't need to rise any more suspicions and he didn't need to act cruel, but something was urging him to not go. He didn't have much of a choice. If he said no then what would Lavi think? He was a cop after all. Just like Lenalee. Only, he was a Bookman. He wasn't as easy to fool nor as naive as Lenalee. She believed too much because she didn't want something to be true. Nella was a lot like her in some ways.

It wasn't that she was naive, but she just didn't know how to think things through thoroughly. "Where do you plan on going exactly?" Nella asked.

"Somewhere where no one can disturb us. My house isn't a good option. How 'bout yours Reklaw?" Lavi asked.

"Why my house? Isn't there somewhere else? I don't see why I should invite you in when I don't know much about you or the fact that I don't know what you're trying to do." Nella responded calmly.

"Do you have a better idea?" Lavi queried.

"Are you trying to interrogate me? It sure seems like it." Nella said.

"Why would you get that idea?" Lavi wondered, but he was more concerned about how Nella would think this was and couldn't possibly know he was a detective. Why did everything bring a question about this boy? "Perhaps you have a guilty conscious of something?"

"No, its not that. It's the way you're talking to me. The way you're acting. How you're directing me." Nella said, easily countering Lavi's suspicion.

"Where do you want to go then?" Lavi asked.

Nella stared at Lavi who sat across from him at a table. They had gone to an empty conference room in a community center. No one was allowed in until they left and they couldn't get in without the key, which they had. "Let's begin then." Lavi said, leaning forward and folding his hands. "Who are you?"

"What kind of question is that? I thought this wasn't an interrogation?" Nella replied.

"It is and it isn't. You can walk out anytime. I am only a citizen after all. Not an official cop." Lavi responded.

"If you want to know something about someone you have to start off first. Stop lying to me." Nella said, scowling.

"You really are intelligent. Okay, I am a detective, but not quite. It may make no sense, but it doesn't have to. I do many things, but I only have a regular badge. Nothing special as of now." Lavi told him, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his head. "I got a bit curious and tried looking you up my friend, but you'd be surprised what I found."

Nella cursed in his head. He knew they thought he was out of place. Why them and no one else? Now he had a Bookman down his back. Damn. "Why are you researching me? I thought you needed a warrant for something like that or proof that I did something wrong? If not that, I needed to be suspected of a crime. Did I do something to lead you to suspect me of anything? If so, please explain." Nella said, monotone.

"You seem rather calm."

"Because I know I did nothing. Even if under suspicion you need proof and I doubt you'll get any because, again," Nella said, pausing, leaning back in his chair and putting an arm over his chair, turning his head away for a moment, then back at him with open eyes. "I did absolutely nothing. Can you actually see me of all people committing a crime?"

"I agree, but no one is perfect. Not even you... Allen Walker." Lavi said, narrowing his eyes.

Nella's body went stiff and his eyes landed on Lavi's emerald one. He felt his legs shake and his fingers tremble. His eyes somehow remained the same, but he didn't know if his shock had shown through. Lavi didn't seem to notice anything. Not even the shaking and trembling. Nella was able to keep his calm. "What are you talking about? Why'd you call me that?" Nella asked, giving Lavi a puzzled look.

Was he wrong? No, they looked so alike. "Do you recognize the name?"

"Afraid not."

"He was a nine year old-almost 10-who died 10-11 years ago." Lavi informed.

"I moved here 10 years ago. Near December."

"From where?"

"Britain."

"You're British?"

"British-American."

Lavi smirked. British-American, like the boy. That child would be around his age as well. They boy in the photo also had Nella's eyes. It couldn't be a major coincidence that Nella's name spelled backwards is Allen Walker. "Who are your parents?" Lavi asked.

Nella's scowl deepened. Lavi didn't notice, but he struck a nerve. "They have nothing to do with this. Its a foolish question. They don't matter."

Lavi was clearly taken back by his cold tone and Nella's angry eyes. "Too personal, eh? All I asked was their names."

"It doesn't matter!"

"Chill. Why are you getting so angry talking about them?" Lavi responded, holding a hand up. "Did they abuse you or neglect you?"

Nella gnashed his teeth together and dug his nails into his legs. "Allen, did they do anythin-"

Nella shot right up and slammed his hands on the table, causing deep dents and he glared at Lavi. "SHUT UP!"

Lavi nearly tumbled back. Nella was so furious, he never thought Nella could get that angry. "I'm sorry, but I'm only trying to find the truth." Lavi told him.

"Shut up... Shut up... Shut up... Stop saying... Those horrid assumptions... They would... He... Would... Neither of... Never... Never..." Nella said, banging his head on the metal table, shaking. He couldn't stand the thought of it. He would never, they would never do it to him. No matter what, never. "Never..."

"I didn't mean to offend you in any way. I'm only trying to find out why you're hiding your true identity Allen." Lavi told him.

"I told you my name isn't Allen. It's Nella you moron!" Nella shouted, slowly looking at Lavi.

"Is it really? There is no proof anyone named Nella Reklaw exists. Not to mention how similar you look to that boy Walker." Lavi said, putting the photo on the table. Nella stared at it and he clenched his fists. "Is that not you? Why are you lying to everyone and yourself?"

"That isn't me." Nella said, straightening his back. "I am Nella Reklaw for the final time. If you don't like it, then it's your problem. Not mine. I can't change who I am. Do you understand yet?"

"I'm trying to help you."

"How? Help me? You can't because there is nothing to help me with. Got it?"

"Allen-"

"Its Nella."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm not going to stay here if this is all you wanted to talk about. This confirmation you wanted is false. You can't always get what you want. I'm terribly sorry. Besides, you said it yourself, that child died. Did you not? How could I be him?" Nella replied.

Lavi stood up and looked Nella straight in the eye. "If it's false, why is there so much pain in your eyes?"

Nella banged his hands on the table once more and glared at Lavi. He was purposely angering him! "You were accusing my parents of abusing me. That doesn't only anger someone you fool! If I would've known this is what you wanted to do to me then I wouldn't have come." Nella said, walking towards the door.

"I didn't mean to harm your feelings or hurt you in any way. I was only trying to help and figure out the truth." Lavi said.

"You got the truth. Now leave me be." Nella said, slamming the door shut.

Nella stomped up the stairs to his house and quickly opened it, rampaging up to his room. It was as if he were trying to ignore someone who wasn't there. He got to his room and slammed his door shut, extremely angry. He paced back and forth for a long time, then fell on his bed, putting his pillow over his face and screaming into it. Why was he so angry? '_Did they abuse or neglect you? Why are you hiding? Why are you lying to everyone and yourself? Allen Walker._' "How did he... How did he figure it out? HOw did he find out my real name?" Nella whispered. "Am I angry because I failed?"

Nella sat up and put his pillow beside him then fiddled with his fingers. He looked at the floor sadly and placed his forehead on his folded hands. "Allen Walker died long ago... So long ago. Only Nella lives. Only he is alive. Allen died so long ago. On that very night." Nella murmured.

Nella couldn't help but wonder if Lavi would tell anyone. Nella repeatedly said he was not Allen Walker, but since he acted out of line he could've made him believe it more than before. Lavi had also been so freaking determined. "Those lousy Bookmen. I just need a little more time, a little more time... Please, the lord whom I've hated my whole life, if you're real, grant me this. Even though I'll regret it, please." Nella muttered, having no clue why.

Nella didn't know what he was saying. He didn't know why he said it. But would he regret it? He was raised to be an-_brrr-ring-ring-ring brrr-ring-ring-ring_. Nella pulled his cell phone out and stared at it endlessly. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to do anything. He was just so angry and so upset. He didn't know how to handle this situation. He never planned this. He was always prepared and now he missed something so simple. Something that could ruin it all. Ruin him. "Miss. Lee? What does she want?"

Nella sighed and answered it anyways. "Hello?"

"_Hey Nella, its Lenalee._"

"I know. I have caller ID and it is a cell phone._" _Nella mumbled.

"_You sound depressed. Is something wrong?_" Lenalee responded.

"Its nothing really. Just not my day."

"_Well, I was wondering if you'd spend the day with me? I'm pretty bored and my schedule is clean. If you don't want to you don't have to. You don't sound like you'd want to. Maybe I should just call another time._"

"... Another time? ... We keep saying that... Yeah, I'm real sorry. How 'bout next week? I'm free Saturday. I can keep it open for you. And it can be just me and you. If you want. Since you wanted friend bonding time." Nella said softly.

"_Sure thing. You sure _you're _alright?_" Lenalee asked.

"I'm fine. I promise._" _Nella said.

"_Okay. I'll call you tomorrow to check up on you. Chat later Nella!_" Lenalee said and hung up.

Nella held the phone to his ear and gazed at the carpet. He slowly moved his hand and then looked at his phone. He read the box showing how long he talked to her and it blink, saying call ended. He clicked end to exit out of it and then he absentmindingly played around with it, trying to satisfy himself. He got really depressed. Just because of one failure. He was worried, that's why. Lavi was a cop. If Allen Walker was still alive and the media got a hold of it, they would take advantage and his friends, who knows how they'll react. Then his life would be ruined. Once _he _got a hold of it. Nella Reklaw, the Twilight Jester, would be killed then. Just like Allen Walker. "Keep quiet, or you'll leave me no choice, but to... eliminate you."


	14. Halloween Days

**Dancing The Waltz**

**DGM**

**Chapter 14**

**Halloween Days**

**Sorry if this is a bit rushed. I did this all in a few hours. I hope it doesn't mess the story up. :S**

Nella held a hot cup of cocoa in his hands and stared at the marshmallows swirling around the dark brown liquid inside the glass cup. He could feel the coldness sink in from the side where the window was. It was almost winter time. The climate was decreasing in great numbers and would soon be below zero if this kept up. October was almost over. Halloween was today as well. A Saturday fulfillment. For those who cared. Frankly, Nella saw no point in dressing up and going trick-or-treating. Wearing a costume and going door to door to get free candy form absolute strangers. It made him wonder who created Halloween spooks and festivities.

Because of Halloween, he had to go back to school tonight and do a few things. He wouldn't allow himself to dress up though. Not in a million years. He was tired of pretending to be who he was not. Would that ever end? "Nella, you look lonely. Mind if I sit down?" Lenalee asked.

Nella raised his head. "...About the other week, I'm sorry to cancel. Something came up."

"Same here. I was going to cancel as well. My brother caught a virus. I hadn't a choice but to take care of him. You know him by now." Lenalee said, sitting across form him.

"Yeah, quite the theatrical person he is. Uh, no offense." Nella said.

"Oh no, its so true. You're dead on." Lenalee said, laughing. "By the way, thanks for inviting me to spend the day with you. Spending Halloween with my brother isn't the best holiday if you catch my drift."

"I could only imagine what he would want you to dress in." Nella mumbled, offering a faint smile.

"You're going to the Halloween Bash tonight, right?" Lenalee asked.

"No. I'm only doing simple preparations and being there for a short while, then I'm heading home." Nella informed, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Why is that? All the people I know are going. Even my crabby friend. We're forcing him though. Mater University always gives the best Halloween treats. Lavi is going trick-or-treating beforehand. Isn't that hilarious?"

"Chip, Cyrus, and Heath are too. Children, that they are."

"Do you think they'll ever change?"

"Not a chance."

"You have little faith in them." Lenalee said, drinking her own cocoa.

"I speak whats on my mind." Half the times.

"You're honest, but you belittle yourself. I've noticed that about you." Lenalee told him.

"Haven't noticed." Nella muttered, looking out the window. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Anything will be fine. Its just me and you today. I don't know what you like, so I don't want to choose."

"Then I'd be the guilty party if I chose something you hated. Ladies first. Since its our first day out together you can choose. Next time, I will. If you want." Nella replied.

"Oh, alright. How about... A movie?" Lenalee offered.

"Its fine with me. I'll pay." Nella said, drinking the last of his cocoa, staring at her. "I did call you out today."

"You're so sweet, but I won't allow you to pay everything today. Exactly how much money do you have on you?"

"Enough to last."

Nella and Lenalee were sitting in the movie theater and not many people were there, but all the movies were horror films and reruns. It was Halloween. Nella didn't care. He didn't care even the slightest. He always hated Halloween. He wasn't fond of their movies either. Vampires, werewolves, monsters, Frankenstein, zombies, and all the other ghouls and goblins. They didn't entertain him. The costumes were silly. Not in the good way either. He just found it despicable.

He didn't tell Lenalee that. He gave her the choice to pick today. He wasn't going to tell her he didn't want to after he told her to pick what she wanted. It would just be boring. The movies were fake and not scary. "Is that you Nella, Lenalee?"

Lenalee turned her head and waved. Nella did't really recognize the voice, so he only glanced at them. He saw Lavi, that Kanda-samurai-boy looking like girl as always, and several others. "Hi guys. Funny meeting you guys here. At the same movie, too." Lenalee said.

Nella turned his eyes in another direction from Lavi and looked her other friends over. Daisya Barry, Noise Marie, Yuu Kanda, Miranda Lotto, Alma Karma, Reever Wenham, Johnny Gil, and Komui. Great. There was still more people. Most likely their day off together. Something. Its just, why now? At the same time? Today! "Hello Komui. Its been some time. How're you?" Nella greeted.

It was practically the only person he knew. "Fine, thank you. I hope you aren't trying to ma-"

"Brother, not today. I chose to come here. Not him." Lenalee said and the others groaned, sitting around them.

"So this is the infamous Nella. Nice to meet ya kid, _again_. I'm Daisya." he said, leaning back in his chair.

"Hello there." Nella mumbled, glancing at Lavi then nodding to him. "Lavi."

Lavi grinned and held his hand up. "Yo."

"They won't disturb us." Lenalee promised.

"At least it isn't my friends." Nella muttered.

"~ Nella!~"

"And I spoke too soon." Nella said, looking at Arisa, Cocoa, and Buffy.

Arisa practically jumped in his lap and squeezed him to death. Nella patted her head dully and sighed. "I thought you guys were going to work on the festival?"

"We were, but there's plenty of time." Buffy said, sitting in front of him. "I take it these are Lenalee's friends?"

"That's right." Daisya said proudly.

"Uhhh, the boys aren't with you, are they?" Nella asked.

"Nope. They got into some trouble with Mrs. Dudley. Oh yeah, she told me to tell you to watch your words more carefully this year or she'll have you expelled. She wasn't too happy with how you struck her down last year." Buffy said, closing one eye and getting closer to his face.

"You know why I acted like that. And I'd like to see her get me expelled." Nella responded.

"You struck a teacher?" Lavi asked in disbelief.

"No, he mouthed off. He lost his temper and boy, did he tick her off. That old bat, she's the worst woman in the history." Arisa said, nudging Nella. "No one ever stands up to her. Her face is so scary."

"You mouthed off to a teacher?" Lenalee gasped.

"Remember the day I first met you?" Nella asked, pushing Arisa into a seat nearby. "It was that day."

"Oh, I get it." Lenalee said, nodding her head.

"Hi Lavi." Cocoa greeted.

Lavi gazed at Cocoa and smiled warmly. "Hey." He said softly.

Cocoa sat beside Buffy and looked at Lavi two rows back. Nella looked at Cocoa, her eyes, then Lavi, and his eye. Why did the atmosphere suddenly change? "You know Lavi?" Arisa asked.

"Uh-huh. I saw him in the hospital that day, but uh, we didn't officially meet until a few weeks ago when he came to our school and asked me where to find Nella. By the way, how did that go you two?" Cocoa returned, mumbling and looking at them.

Lavi's smile faltered a little as all eyes landed on him, brows raised in inquiry. Nella tried his best not to frown and he was able to remain nonchalant, but the flame still burned. That day could enrage him right now had it not been a few days ago. He finally gotten over it, but he still despised that day. "What she talking about?" Alma questioned.

"Lavi came to pay me visit is all. We had a nice chat. Nothing serious." Nella said, smiling, but his left hand clenched and squeezed the arm of the theater chair.

Lavi nodded and put his arm around Nella's neck. "We are buddies after all. I can spend some time with other friends. Lenalee isn't the only one. No biggie."

"Let go of me. I don't like it when someone touches me." Nella said flatly, but whispering so only he heard, little did he know, Marie heard.

Lavi let go of him and got in the same position as Daisya. He leaned back, folded his arms behind his head, relaxed, and placed his feet on top of an empty seat. Buffy dimpled and gazed at Nella. Her smile started fading, but what she wanted to ask, she didn't. It appeared Arisa and Cocoa were oblivious to it, but Buffy wasn't. "You guys are a little loud. I hope you all are quiet during the movie." Reever said.

"Sure, sure." most of them said, waving their hands in dismissal.

Komui looked at Lenalee who beamed and eyed Nella. The boy only sunk in his chair a bit and looked at the screen, a small smile still abroad. "She seems happy with him Komui." Reever muttered.

"She wore the broach today too, but I think she thinks of him as a real friend." Komui told him.

"Sure looks like it. You know her though. She has a kind heart." Reever remarked.

"Nella has a gentle heart." Komui said.

"Gentle? What do you mean by that?" Reever asked, puzzled.

"You'll see." Komui whispered and the movie began.

Nella seemed to be frustrated as Arisa hugged him and often whimpered or screamed at scary parts. Lenalee sometimes jumped and was holding his other arm. Cocoa and Buffy tried to hide their fright, but Buffy was the only one succeeding. Lavi, Daisya, and Alma failed as well. And don't get him started about Miranda and Johnny. "If its scaring you then why don't we leave?" Nella murmured.

"But this is the thrill of the horror movies." Lenalee said.

"Then why are you holding onto me?" Nella said, turning his head in her direction.

Lenalee blinked and looked at her latched arms and his. She immediately let go, flustered. You have no idea how relieved Komui was. Yet, he managed self-restraint tonight like he knew Nella wasn't trying anything. "Sorry Nella."

"And you, Arisa?" Nella inquired.

"It's comforting with you here by my side." Arisa said, simpering.

"Shhh!" Buffy hushed.

Nella sighed and looked at the screen dully. He waited and hoped it would be over soon, but each second felt like a minute. The minute felt like an hour. He hated these movies. He hated anything that had to do with Halloween.

He felt Buffy's stares and nodded, saying he was okay. She was the only one who knew how he felt about things like this. "I'm fine." Nella mouthed.

Nella placed his eyes back on the movie and paid attention carefully. He heard the screams from the movie and the sounds of gushing blood and cuts. All those awful sounds in a horror movie and more screams. Then the killer came to a family of three. A father, a child, and a friend of theirs. "Please spare the child."

"_Spare my son! He has nothing to do with this!_"

Nella's eyes widened as the friend was taken away harshly and then killed as they other two watched. The father blocked the kid's view and covered her ears.

"_Neah! No, Allen, don't watch. Shh, it'll be alright._"

_Allen shook fiercely and cried. Mana hugged him, pressing Allen to the wall and floor, blocking all views, covering his ears. Allen hugged him tightly and buried his face into his chest as if trying to wake himself up. "Stop... Please... Stop..."_

Nella shut his eyes and tried to stop the memories from coming back, but the screams from the movie and the scared audience didn't help. His head felt like it was going to explode and his eyes almost got watery. He tried to wait patiently, he tried to stay still and ignore the scenes, but he finally had enough.

Nella stood up and quickly left, forcing Arisa to let go. He rushed, but kept himself from running. He covered his mouth and he knew he was trembling again. He felt beads of sweat run down his face and his legs felt numb. He wanted to fall down and cry, but he didn't. He only hurried out of the room and to the bathroom, where he threw up and gripped his arms tightly, hugging himself and placing his head on the stall wall. His blood was pumping and he was breathing heavily, he tried forcing the memory out of his head. He felt his heart shrivel and burst as fear overwhelmed him. He couldn't even help a tear from falling.

He fell to the floor and hit the wall as a few more tears fell. "Leave me alone... Please... Stop haunting me!"

Arisa stood up and Buffy ran after Nella. "What's wrong with Nella?" Lenalee asked.

Buffy stopped and gave Lenalee a faint smile. "Its not your fault. I suppose he didn't tell you, but he's not into Halloween or these kind of movies. He can't stand them or the holiday. It's one of the few things he hates."

"He told you that?" Cocoa asked under her breath.

Nella took deep breaths as he sat on a bench outside the theater and he kept his eyes closed. He never had a weak stomach, but that, just now, that scene, it was so... Almost exactly... Like it. "You okay?" Buffy asked.

Nella swallowed and covered his mouth. He felt something coming up again. Nella still opened his eyes and she sat beside him, rubbing circles on his back. "Yeah, I didn't mean to run out. A bad memory snuck up on me." Nella said.

"You sure?" Buffy asked. Nella nodded slightly and wiped the sweat off his face. He tipped his head back and his hand fell to his leg. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"I didn't think this would happen. The last time I did this was years ago. I am uncomfortable in these places and through those movies, but I can handle it. I told you what happened. Don't lecture me. Next time I'll say something." Nella told her.

"You better. I'll hit you next time if this happens again." Buffy said, pinching his cheek and pulling.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Nella said, chuckling.

"Don't fake me." Buffy said, pinching harder.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

Buffy let go and leaned on him. He seemed taken aback by this, but let her stay there. "I hate you. When you forget about yourself. You never put yourself first. I hate you. I hate you so much." Buffy declared.

Nella's eyes softened and he apologized again. He put his hand on her head and pulled her close. His eldest sister, the one who knew more, did more, understood more, cared more. She was always apprehensive when he did something. She was the wisest and the smartest, the oldest and the most responsible. She was mature and loving. She was the saint and the satan. A mother yet a child. There were so many ways to describe her, but he knew this. Buffy always looked out for him. She'll eternally will. That's her.

Buffy felt a tear run down her face and she scoffed, laughing bitterly. Nella nudged her and she smacked his hand. Not a moment later, she stood up and walked back in as Lenalee approached him. "Why didn't you tell me?" Lenalee demanded, red with fury.

"Normally I don't do that and there's no need to get angry. That hasn't happened for a long time. Seeing how you won't go back in, where to next or are you so angry you don't want to do anything with me today?" Nella said, stretching as he stood up. "Hmmmm?"

Lenalee thought about it. She was slightly tempted to go back home until the Halloween party, but went against it. She's been wanting to spend time with Nella and this was not going to stop their time together. "A walk will be fine for now. Next time I offer something I want your honest opinion buster." Lenalee said, jabbing his chest hard.

"We'll see what happens." Nella muttered.

"Nella!"

"Alright already. Don't you lecture me now. I'm not a kid anymore. You have no room to." Nella said, waving his hand and pacing around. "Let's go then."

Lenalee had her head down as the two walked through the park alone. No one else seemed to be around and they had been walking for hours in almost dead silence. Instead of dusk, it was dark now. Only the illuminations from the full moon guided them through the darkness. To think she spent all day with him. They did buy candy and caramel candied apples. They admired the decorations the city had up and passed people in costumes as well as parties. They hardly spoke. "Why do you hate Halloween?" Lenalee finally questioned.

"Why do you like it?" Nella retorted.

"Nella."

"I just don't like it."

"Why? Do the ghouls scare you?" Lenalee bitterly and sarcastically asked.

"Please, foolish things like that doesn't scare me like others. I find it despicable. I'm entitled to my opinions." Nella said, eyes facing the ground.

"You tried speaking cruelly, but you miserably failed. Did something happen once on Halloween?"

"No, I don't have to have a reason to hate it." Nella said indignantly.

"Please?"

Nella turned his head and puffed his cheeks out like a child. Lenalee held back her fit of giggles and Nella sat down on a hill, looking up at the stars. "I would think you would love Halloween because of free candy. You do love food." Lenalee said, sitting beside him.

Nella lay on his side, away from Lenalee. He knew this was childish, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to tell her. She wasn't going to let it go though. "It doesn't matter. You should get going. You said you were going to the Bash tonight. It'll be starting any minute now." Nella told her.

Lenalee frowned and lay down beside him, on her side, facing him. He didn't notice and he didn't look towards her either. He must've knew she was still there, but said nothing. "Did Lavi tell you anything about me?" Nella asked out of the blue.

"Heh? What makes you think that? Of course not. I mean, he knows as much about you as I do." Lenalee said.

So he hasn't told anyone. At least, not Lenalee. "How are things going with your _gang_?" Nella queried.

"People are still disappearing. You're still not going to help us, are you?' Lenalee returned.

"No."

"Thought so." Lenalee exhaled. "Please tell me why you hate Halloween."

Nella gave a babyish whine and Lenalee covered her mouth to keep from losing it. Her cheeks ended up blowing up and she held her stomach, snickering slightly. She had never seen this side of him. Who would've thought he would be puerilely? Maybe it happened aptly? "Are you laughing at me?" Nella asked sourly.

"N-no." Lenalee tried lying. "No-not at a-all."

"You are."

"No-no."

"Miss. Lee!"

"I'm not." Lenalee said, but then burst into a laughing fit.

Nella turned over and tried glaring at her and Lenalee covered her mouth with both hands. Nella realized how close she was and then turned beet red. Lenalee smiled behind her hands, but then it disappeared. Thats all he called her-Miss. Lee. Nella then jumped backwards, hiding his face, or his blush to be exact. "What's the matter? You didn't like the view?" Lenalee mocked.

"Wha-what? N-no, I mean-I mean, yes. N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no... Y-y-y-yes . Nevermind." Nella said bashfully.

"You're cute." Lenalee admired.

Nella felt his face get warmer and he completely turned around. He hated it when he acted like this. It made him feel ridiculous. Everyone laughed at him. "I've never seen this side of you. It's amusing." Lenalee commented. "I like it. You're showing your true colors."

Nella gazed at her from the corner of his eyes, his head sinking to his shoulders. Lenalee caught his stare and he quickly looked away. "Will you please tell me?" Lenalee begged.

Nella inhaled deeply and exhaled, laying back down, examining the sky. The stars twinkled and he could tell Lenalee was watching the sky as well. "I used to love Halloween, but I only ever celebrated it a couple of times. Now, it only reminds me of a terrible memory that never wants to escape. My mind won't let go and my hearts cripples. Halloween is a monster, a horror day, and it reminds me of all the fear and bad things. No matter how hard I try, I can't get over it. It won't let me move on. I don't blame this holiday for the memory, but it reminds me of it and brings me back and shows me what I'm trying to forget. It's disturbing. It's horrible." Nella explained tonelessly.

"A memory? Can you... Explain a little?" Lenalee inquired.

"Well, have you ever lost anything special to you? Something so dear to your heart, you think you'd rather die without it? That after you lose it, you don't know how to carry on?" Nella asked, voice starting to crack.

"No, but I believe that's how I'd feel if I lost my brother or an important friend." Lenalee wanted to ask him, but she didn't want to push it. "Have you?"

Nella's eyes glistened. He swallowed a lump in his throat and forced back a few more tears. Why was he being emotional today? "Before I met any of them, anyone here, I lost someone very dear to me. I was a mere child and it was hard for my heart to take, but it didn't change. It got harder. I think it did. He was so important to me. I could never forget the day he died. How they died."

"They?"

"I lost two dear friends. They were my only friends, my family, my life. Then they both died. They left me alone. Truthfully, I'm not sure how I made it this far. I depended so much on them. I couldn't do anything without them. Even though they taught me many things, when they died, I forgot everything. I was so weak. So hopeless. Powerless." Nella said.

Lenalee almost cried. He drastically changed and he was on the brink of tears. "Oh Nella, I'm so sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have asked."

Nella sat up and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, but managed to give her a smile. This shocked her. Stunned her. She sat up slowly and placed her hands on his shoulder and back. He moved his arm and stared at her. His smile broaden and she didn't know how to react, what to say. How could he smile? Why was he? At a time like this? "Nella..."

"It wasn't your fault. I didn't mean to make things depressing, but you wouldn't drop the subject. Its alright. I mean it, don't let this get to you. This isn't your burden or your problem. It had nothing to do with you." Nella said.

"You're truly amazing." Lenalee whispered, placing her hands on her lap. "I wish I knew how you do it."

"I cry when I need to. I told Cocoa that its okay to cry, and it is, I just don't like crying in front of them. I don't want to see their reactions and I don't want to make them think badly or feel guilty. They're blaming themselves because, oh, forget it. Its nothing." Nella said.

"I'm not going to the bash without you." Lenalee stated.

"Miss. Lee, you don't have to suffer because of me." Nella said.

"I'm not going without you." Lenalee said indefinitely.

"And I'm not going. The costumes are itchy and scratchy. You can't go without one and bluntly, I haven't one or the money to buy one. Costumes make you look silly anyways." Nella said.

Lenalee sat there and folded her arms, standing her ground. Or sitting her ground. Neither one budged. Neither cracked. Neither caved in to the other. Both as stubborn as the other. "Go." Nella ordered.

"Come."

"No."

"Then no."

"Stubborn brat."

"Ignorant juvenile." Lenalee threw out.

"You're spoiled to the core." Nella spat.

"You're self-important."

"You know thats not true."

"Whatever Mr. I-know-it-all."

"At least I don't need a babysitter and I can roam around freely without a pest."

"Komui isn't a pest."

"As long as the baby gets her bottle." Nella uttered.

"You're rude."

"Hag."

Lenalee gasped. "Jerk."

"Prep."

"Loser." Lenalee furrowed her brows in frustration. How could he come up with all this?

"Meanie."

"Obnoxious witch."

"Shortstack."

"Fatty."

"Dumbass." Nella seemed to take that one hard. His face twisted and Lenalee nearly snickered.

"Donkey face."

"Blubber butt."

"Elephant."

"Beansprout."

Lenalee watched Nella's eyebrows twitch. So he doesn't like being called short, eh? She ought ot remember that for another time. "Nasty pig."

"Mouse."

"Rat."

"Wimp."

"Baby."

"Selfish bully."

"Hippo."

"Shorty." Oooh, another one of Nella's nerves was struck.

"Whimsy klutz."

"Baby."

"Plug-ugly, donkey breath, perilous, spazz."

Lenalee gaped at him and he smirked smugly, almost victoriously. "I can't believe you said those things teacher's pet and goody two shoes!"

"I can't believe someone as innocent as you spoke like that." Nella retorted.

"Fine then. Neither one of us is going." Lenalee said.

"Whatever." and he looked at her, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Alright, alright, I'll go. Just don't cry."

"Let's go then!" Lenalee beamed.

Nella groaned as he stared at his friends. Lenalee smiled and patted his back. "I can't believe I fell for that."

Lenalee laughed. "Happy Halloween Nella. Cheer up. You look great."

Nella studied Lenalee. She looked nice. She was dressed as a fairy angel. Only, she deserved devil horns to match it. No, he was being crude. She was only trying to help him and let him have fun. Nella though, he was dressed as a prince. Her choice. "You look handsome _Prince_ Nella." Arisa admired.

"No kidding. How'd you get him to come?" Heath asked, grinning.

Chip smirked and took a picture of Nella. "This one is going in the yearbook for sure."

"Thats a secret." Lenalee said, winking.

"Oh, man. At least he's here. Glad you made it Nella." Heath said, hugging his friend. "Really. It makes me happy."

Nella raised his head a bit. His friends were smiling brightly and giving him warm eyes. They were happy he was here. "I suppose so. Happy Halloween." Nella said, leaning over to Lenalee. "You owe me **BIG** time witch."

**Random chapter. Well, a bit, but I hope you enjoyed it. As always, please comment and I will try to respond. Even if I don't, know I greatly appreciate them. I love them and I love what you all say. Thank you all!**

**Sincerely,**

**Yan Luna4373**


	15. Troublesome Friends

**Dancing The Waltz**

**DGM**

**Chapter 15**

**Troublesome Friends**

Nella closed his books and put his pencil away. He was in an empty school room. After school hours. He could get in trouble, but since he was only doing his work here then he should be fine. Unless someone caught him. "Nella? What are you doing in here by yourself? And today?"

Nella hadn't noticed he had been daydreaming for awhile and looked at the person. He smiled, as always, and gathered all his things. Nella studied one of his many teachers as he got ready to leave. "Hi, I was just borrowing the room for peace and quiet. I can't get that with my roommate, can I?" Nella said.

"That depends. Cyrus isn't as loud as Chip. He only follows that bumbling fool." his teacher, Mr. Bak, replied cautiously. "But that isn't my point. Today is a day off for you, why are you here? I don't mean here here, I mean here on campus. I thought everyone left for the holidays? Your work can wait." he said.

Nella lowered his head and headed towards the door. His teacher watched Nelaa's every move like a hawk and Nella didn't pay enough attention to realize this. "Nella." he said sternly.

Nella froze, with his hand still on the doorknob. He opened his mouth to say something, but then decided against it. "I'm worried about you. You're a bright young man and if you grasp life you can do anything. There is so much life can offer, especially to you. I know you've heard this once before, many times, but I want you to think about this. Think about your life and the decisions you make. You're not a child anymore. You're 19 and you have your life ahead of you. Go out there and embrace life. I'm not sure why, but you appear scared and you exclude yourself from everyone. I've seen many of the students treat you badly too. You need to learn to stand up for yourself. You have so much potential, live up to it. You deserve to be happy. To have a great life." Mr. Bak said.

"Because someone deserves the right to something doesn't make them have it anymore than they already had." Nella said, studying his blonde haired teacher. He seemed to be taken by surprise by this comment, though. "You are a good example. You could go the distance, but you're stuck being a teacher. Do you really enjoy teaching us hooligans?"

"I do. I'm proud to. What are you saying?"

"There can be no life without pain. A life without pain is no life at all. Life without mourning is a life of perfection. Perfection is out of grasp to us. Wishes and pleasures can be satisfied to an extent. A world without love is a world without chaos. A world without chaos would be boring. If not for wars and the grieving of the past, where would we be today? Love causes jealousy and anger, people rampage and destroy. We are demons who only seek what we want and claim what we find, claim what we see. Life without intention is a life without abnormalities. Without all the pain, there leads to no life. Thus, if everyone got what they deserved, what kind of life would this be?" Nella said.

"Poetic, but I'm the one giving the life lesson here. Not everyone gets what they deserve and not everyone gets second chances. A life of pain and struggles is what breaks someone. Please don't be one of them and don't give up. Take the chance, take this opportunity before you, and live it to its fullest." Mr. Bak claimed, giving Nella sad eyes.

"Why do you repeatedly lecture me? Its always the same. I live my life how I want to, and I do what I please. Why do you assume things? Why won't you leave me be?" Nella asked, tightening his hold on the door knob. "You're so idiotic. Why won't you learn?"

"You're not happy. Don't give me your excuses or those halfhearted smiles. You take education seriously, but not your life. I know people make mistakes, but I know that if you were to, then you wouldn't be able to make it right. It may be only a hunch, but Nella, I can see right through you and I am trying to help. Please take my advice and please do something of significance in your life. You only have one life, thats all. Don't take it for granted."

A few minutes scrambled by without vocalizations from either of the two. Concern and frustration came from Mr. Bakk and Nella held hidden solemn, forlorn emotions, faking a snother strain smile. Why was life getting harder all of sudden? Ever since Lenalee came into his life? "I thank you, but I don't want to make a difference in the world. I don't want to be remembered. I don't want to reach selfish and meaningless goals." Nella replied.

"Then tell me, what is it you want?"

Nella dully eyed the man, then left without a single word. He passed few teachers and many doors, he ignored everything and anything, and he continued on until he put all his books and papers away in the library or his room. He wanted... Right now, he wanted to be by himself. So he sat on his bed and placed his head on the wall. "Tell me something I don't already know. You are not the only one to speak those words." Nella muttered.

Nella found himself outside, under the ceiling of an outside roof structure made of cement. He had a coat on because it was freezing and he forced his hands further into his pockets. He stared endlessly to the beyond and saw nothing from what he hadn't seen before. He didn't know what he was expecting or what he as searching for, but it wasn't here. He wasn't there. It was never around.

Nella waited, but after the wasted time passed him by, he walked off. Nella didn't know where he was heading or if he was going anywhere, life just zoomed by as the always filled streets appeared empty. Bak wanted him to go somewhere, but where? Where, what, was Nella trying to find? What he didn't have? What he _couldn't_ have? Nella was alone, he had no one to spend the holidays with. Nobody but himself. He wasn't going to take his friends away from their families either. Ten years had gone by, Nella knew the bitterness and the harshness of life and the meaning, Nella knew what it was like, the easy life and the hard life, the unwanted life and the idolized life, Nella knew it all. What it was like to be surrounded by people and feel all by himself, the only one fighting. He pursued happiness and pleasure, satisfaction, but he would never find it in this abyss. Not on his own, but he was too stupid to accept anyone's help.

Nella opened his door, entering his home. He turned the heat up and took his jacket off. He turned the radio on and flipped it to a classy channel, sitting down on the couch. Alone. Was this he would be spending the rest of his life? Nella pretended it never bothered him, and that he liked being alone, which he really did, but then why did his chest hurt? What was he longing for? What did Nella want?

* * *

><p>"Where's Nella?" Granny Noel asked.<p>

"Huh? Nella isn't here?" Chip asked, poking his head away from the TV.

"Do you see a white haired man besides Grampa?" Noel retorted.

"I haven't seen him in a while Granny." Cocoa said. "How 'bout you Buffy, Heath?"

The two shook their head in dismay. "Don't ask me." Arisa immediately said.

"Cyrus?"

"I haven't seen him since the break started." Cyrus said.

"Did anyone invite him?" Bryan inquired.

"I invited Lenalee, but she might be busy with her friends and family. As for Nella, he knows he's welcomed anytime, but he never comes." Buffy told them.

"I reminded him the other day." Cyrus said.

"I reminded him for the last two weeks." Chip stated.

"Did any of you _invite _him?" Heath asked. "It was your job guys."

"Err, welllllll, ummmm, not in complete sentences." the two said.

"Jeez, you two are hopeless." Cocoa said.

"Who's hopeless?" Lenalee asked, walking into the room with Heath.

"Chip and Cyrus." Buffy mumbled, smacking her face. "You idiots! You know he won't come unless you officially invite him!"

"He never comes. Even if we invite him. You know that." Chip responded.

"You don't know that." Cocoa said, getting in his face. "How could you be so mean? Nella's all by himself and its Thanksgiving!"

"How do you know he's not with his family?" Cyrus replied.

"Uhhhhh, well, since I never met anyone in his family, I never guessed he could've been spending time with them." Cocoa said, deep in thought.

"Me neither." Granny Noel whispered.

"You never met anyone in his family?" Lenalee asked curiously and suspiciously.

Everyone shook their head. No one has ever met any of Nella's family. Not once, not ever. "No. He never showed us anyone. Not even other friends. Like we said, he's secretive." Arisa said.

"Why not call him then? See if he is home?" Lenalee suggested.

"Right."

Nella had almost fallen asleep with his head on the arm of the couch and stretched across the couch. He was about to fall asleep completely, but then his phone rang. He opened his eyes, but he didn't answer. He only lay there. Nella wasn't going to even check the caller ID. He just wanted to sleep. The phone rang for several minutes, but stopped. Then his cell phone rang. He groaned and picked it up, looked at it for a second, then scowled. He pressed ignore and he turned it off. He slapped it back on the table and shut his eyes again.

"No answer, but the ringing stopped midway. So he's there. He's ignoring me." Chip said.

"How could he have figured that out?" Cyrus asked.

"Look at him, he's worried now. He also feels guilty. So of course he'll use what little brains he has." Buffy aid.

Chip glared at Buffy. She, like everybody else, ignored Chip and went on with their business about Nella. "Are you worried?" Arisa asked.

"No, of course not. He can take care of himself. He'll be fine. He obviously doesn't want to spend time with us." Chip said softly, putting his phone away. "Moron."

"Could you be anymore transparent?" Heath wondered.

"Shut it Heath!" Chip barked.

"Ooooh, snappy. You are worried." Heath remarked.

"You all have a weird way of expressing yourselves." Noel mumbled, shaking her head. "Just go over to his place and check things out. It's that simple."

Chip's head dunked and lowered past his shoulders and he looked disturbed. He wouldn't give anyone eye contact and he didn't have his casual grin or that goofy amusement in his eyes. He did look concerned. The usual Chip, the one you could never discern, had vanished today. "He never hangs up on someone like that. He never leaves the phone ringing. Nella perpetually picks the phone up." Chip told them.

"Oh no, he's using large vocabulary words. The alien is becoming humane every second." Cyrus teased.

"Knock it off. It may be nothing, but I'm going over." Chip said, taking his keys off a shelf and exiting the house.

"Hey, wait for me." Cocoa shouted, chasing Chip.

"I'm coming too!" Arisa cheered.

"I'll go...To supervise you idiots. How 'bout you Lenalee? I know you just got here, but I'm sure if you come, we can talk him into coming." Buffy said, placing a hand on her hip, awaiting quietly.

"By using me you're going to talk him into coming?" Lenalee asked, pointing at herself.

"Yeah, he still feels like he has obligations to you." Buffy said.

"Obligations? From what?" Cyrus asked.

"Who knows. Nella is Nella. No one can figure that kid out." Buffy said, shrugging.

"I guess I'll come. There won't be any harm in it." Lenalee murmured, following Buffy.

"You two brats, go with the girls and Chip." Noel ordered.

"Why do we need to go?" Cyrus asked.

"Now."

"Arguing with her is pointless. Come on Cyrus, I'm concerned as well." Heath said, dragging Cyrus.

"Its nothing. I can guaranteed it. Its absolutely nothing." Cyrus said confidently.

"It is better to be safe than sorry. You know how easily Nella gets upset. I know you've noticed before. The girls haven't, but I have. Chip has. You being his dorm-roomy, you should've seen it as well." Heath said, barely above a whisper, so the girls didn't hear.

Cyrus stared at Heath and pressed his feet hard against the floor. He freed his arm and furrowed his brows. He seemed to be deep in thought. "Nella. . . ."

**Flashback. . . . . . . . . . (Cyrus' POV)**

I was glaring holes into my stupid textbook and dug my chipped, dull nails into the paper as I impatiently tapped my foot. Silently, I grumbled and slammed the book shut then threw it across the room, accidentally hitting my tiny new roommate. I didn't even apologize or give a second glance towards him. All I could hear was a soft thud and a small rustle. I didn't even know the kid's name. All I knew was that the brat was 14 and a Knight drafted from the High School. A college Freshmen. What I don't get was the white hair and the tattoo on his face. How come a delinquent was at Mater? They didn't accept that crap!

I scowled and punched the desk with the little strength I had. I couldn't muster much strength. I was a pathetic weakling and that would never change, but my temper was worse than any by far. No one could compare and no one dared to. Everyone hated me and I didn't care. Surely the brat would figure that out if he wasn't too dumb to realize it. I could almost feel empathy for the unlucky freak. "Excuse me, Cyrus, your mathematics book." the kid mumbled, putting the book in front of me.

"Beat it scrunt." I said.

"Scrunt? Thats not a word. I believe the term you're looking for is runt ." he said, making me angrier.

"Who cares! Leave me alone or I'll kick your ass out the window!" I screamed, not caring if anyone heard.

The kid directed his eyes to the floor and mumbled an apology and turned his back on me. "If you wanted me to leave, all you had to do was say something ." he said and left the room, taking all of his school possessions with him.

I stared blankly at the door and felt an ounce of guilt, but I shoved it away. No one cared about me, the kid was no different. All the students, all the adults and all the kids, they only cared about my family's wealth. Nothing more. So I got tired of being used and threw away all 'friends'. I pushed humans away and spent life alone. Since I was a child my life has been only strife, neglecting, money, bitterness, trivialness, and myself. My parents were obsessed with themselves and didn't realize I was there when I was right in front of them. Nathaniel, Amber, and Diego, my elder siblings, they were all that mattered to my parents. I was the fourth child who's life was meaningless. I was a mistake.

I held all my homework up and glowered at it, hoping it would all burn to ash. Why did I come to college again? Heck, why did I come back this year? To get away? Everyone was the same. They always asked such rude and hurtful questions or despised me because I was 'above them' with power and money. A rich kid, envied by the surrounding kids. I only wished for one thing. That, I'll never get.

I stomped through the halls and made my way outside and we I approached the outdoors, I heard a few voices. I peeked my head around the corner after leaving the building through the glass and marble doors. Chip Summers, Heath Brooks, Buffy Wendler. The outgoing and dumb baboon with the idealistic couple, easygoing, kind, average Heath, then nerve-racking, bossy, yet mother-like Buffy. That's how I described the three friends with just looking and watching them, but it wasn't completely accurate. I would never know unless I actually met them and hung around them. Like that'll happen. I wouldn't be caught dead with those pests.

I looked away and headed to the gates. Once I got there I left and the campus. I didn't bother paying attention to where I was going. I often ran into people, but said nothing to them. Half the time they would apologize or shout watch where you're going. I growled and threatened to hit those who did and walked away. I'm pretty sure most the population knew me. I was a Palmer. The richest family in the city was the Palmer, excluding politics and high-ranked positioned people in the economy. My family was just plain rich, but we also owned a few companies. Making our wealth stronger. Since my family was money greedy and uptight.

I ran into someone and this time I fell down. I rubbed my noggin and glowered, giving icy stares at the person. A woman, around my age, also had fallen down and was repeatedly apologizing. Amber eyes and auburn hair, coppered-skin. An Indian-looking woman. I immediately recognized her and stood up, wiping dust off my pants. "Madam Wanna, what are you doing outside your house? You shouldn't be walking around. You could get harmed." I said softly, holding my hand out for her to take.

"Cyrus, I thought you were attending Mater? Shouldn't you be in school?" Wanna replied.

"Yeah, about that, I kinda skipped the last class today." I mumbled, looking away from her as I helped her up. "Sorry about running into you. Anyway, why are you out of your bed? I thought you've been ill lately? Your mother told me you were bedridden."

"Oh, I got over it. I'm as good as new." Wanna said, waving her hands, smiling.

"I see." I whispered, letting go of her one hand. "You're still frail and can easily catch another cold."

"I'm not always getting sick. I often do, I catch them bad, thanks to Nana, but I'm fine. My immune system isn't that strong, but it gets better with age. I feel fantastic. I had to come for a walk today. Its just so lovely today, don't you agree Cyrus?" Wanna told me.

"Its cloudy, about to rain, how it that beautiful?" I asked.

"Because without rain nothing would grow. The flowers, the trees, the animals need it, it's a life supporting element to our planet and we strive on it." Wanna said, shaking her head and clenching her fists. "Woozy, what a trip."

"Uh, Wanna! Don't do that." I said frantically, holding her shoulders to keep her from falling.

"Thanks Cyrus." Wanna muttered.

"Come on." I said quietly, dragging her to the park bench nearby and sitting her down. "Now tell me why you're really out here."

"I wanted to come outside. I want to feel the rain against my skin. If only it'll rain." Wanna said, like she was dreaming.

I stared at her. Kolulu Wanna. I always called her by her last name, but she was really named Kolulu. She was Indian, partially. Her father wasn't Indian at all, but he was a friend of my father's. So I knew Kolulu. She was a sweet girl who always had a big heart, dreaming plenty of times. She always dreamt of, well, everything. The birds, the flowers, the sun, the stars, the Cherokee inside of her, the spirits of nature, God, and meanings of life, the wilderness, the animals, the rushing water of waterfalls, and the skies above. She even chanted some words he never heard before, but she seemed to be enchanted. "What is bothering you Cyrus? Your mind is uneasy and your eyes are clouded with anger. Did something happen?" Kolulu said, breaking the silence.

"Nothing happened. Go home." I said.

"Nope, not today." Kolulu responded, grabbing my arm and leaning on me. "Sorry friend."

Friend? Didn't she get it already? I was nobody's friend. No matter how nice or how decent they were. I was never gonna be. I only pretended to be polite and caring around her so nothing happened to the links between her family and mine. I would never hear the end of it from Father. That creep. "I mean it. Get gone." I told her snappishly and forcing her off, standing up.

Kolulu stared at her feet and played with her beads. They were on a string and like a necklace, but wrapped around her arms. She always had them on her and he never once caught her without them. "Why have you changed? You've become a big bully. What happened to you?" Kolulu whispered, several tears running down her face.

"Cyrus? Who's your friend? Why is she crying?" that brat's voice asked.

I turned around and glared at that white haired freak. "Beat it punk!"

The kid looked at me, then at Kolulu. He put something on the ground and I eyed it, but found myself staring at the kid as he sat beside Kolulu. "Miss, what's your name?"

"Wanna. Kolulu Wanna." she answered, sniffling.

I could feel the tension warp around us and I could tell the boy was being weary around us. Despite his soft eyes and warm smile, he was being leery. He was untrusting, us to him. If he didn't trust us, why in the world was he here?

He stroked her long hair, that wouldn't completely go up and kept falling in her face. He beamed and chuckled a little. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Cyrus... He's so angry... His mind foggy... He's... " Kolulu looked at him. "Do you know Cyrus?"

"Cyrus is my roommate Kolulu. We don't get along, so to say. I'm a Knight at Mater, so of course you might think I'm only a child who met him somehow."

"I see. Well, then, can you do me a favor?" Kolulu asked.

"I can try, as long as you promise to stop crying. Beautiful ladies shouldn't cry, if you don't want your face to swell."

What was he? A womanizer? "What a gentlemen you are child. I promise, if you promise to try." Kolulu said through her laughs.

"Deal."

I watched Kolulu whisper in the white haired boy's ear and he nodded once in a while. I gave a small "tch" and turned my head. "Go home Kolulu. Now!" I barked.

"As soon as it rains. I want to feel it against my skin." Kolulu said kindly, smiling to me.

A few days passed after that and I threw all my textbooks at the wall, hitting the nosy roommate in the face once he walked in. He rubbed his pale face and bent his knees, trying to ease the sting. I scoffed and took my pencil. I moved it around, then it finally snapped under the pressure. "Cyrus, these books are expensive. Treat them with respect. You've ruined ten previous books since the year started. Another one won't look good. If you're having problems controlling your anger, please go see the counselor or go to an anger management class." the sprout told me.

"What did you say?" I shouted, standing up.

He looked at me with a small smile and this took me by surprise. I watched him pick my books up and put them down beside me, as always. "That Kolulu lady seemed nice. You seemed fond of her." He said.

"Fond of her? As if. She's a spoiled girl who doesn't know how to listen to others." I scoffed.

"You do the same thing. When someone says something you don't want to hear, you yell and shout. You lose your temper and take things out on others. You're just as spoiled, but Kolulu only cared about your well-being. She was concerned about you Palmer."

I gritted my teeth. "How dare you, a kid, lecture me! Shut your mouth!"

"You're only proving my point."

"Leave." I seethed.

He was clearly offended by the way I spoke to him and he refused to look at me. He was only a child. He acted like one, he was one. He shouldn't be in college. He should be back at High School and wait like everyone else. "This is my room too. As for Kolulu, why did you make her cry?"

"Keep her out of the conversation brat!" I shouted, towering over him.

"She was fond of you and she was hurt because of you. If you know her then you should've apologized. You even looked hurt and frustrated seeing her cry. You kept telling her to go home because you were worried she would get sick. If you cared, you could've waited for her to agree or talk to her. Not shout and order her around."

"Don't lecture me boy."

"She asked me to be friends with you. That's not my thing. I'm no good at befriending others. I said I would try, but I guess that was a lie. I use all my effort toward school and wasting some of it on you, who wouldn't want to be my friend, it is pointless." he whisper sadly.

I clenched and unclenched my fists. He was so annoying! Why was he upset? Because of Kolulu? Because of me? "I don't need any friends."

"Palmer, do you like Kolulu?" he asked, and my eyes widened. "Do you love her?"

I shook, but out of anger or fear this time? I only saw flashes as that question remained unanswered and I pushed him up against the wall. I glared once more, but I could tell there was a small blush spreading across my cheeks. "She isn't anything to me! Got it?" I screamed.

"You're blushing." he stated bluntly, it was like he didm't understand the basic situation.

I pulled my fist back and it threatened to punch him in the face. "Wanna is nothing to me. Nothing!"

He got even more upset. "I can see through you. With that look on your face and that look you gave her, it's obvious." he said with a smile.

"Shut up!" and I snapped, punching him.

I released him and he flew across the room, hitting his head hard against the wall. He rubbed his head to soothe it, but he wasn't going anywhere. I could tell. I didn't say anything else, not caring if I gave him a concussion, and I ran out, flaring. I dashed down the hall and around the place. I wasn't paying attention and I kept running into things. "Damn him."

I had my eyes closed and a breeze blew by. I hadn't seen the kid for a few days. When I went to bed he wasn't in the room and when I woke up he was gone. Though, I did see him in one of my classes. He had a bruise on his cheek and no one noticed, or to tell the truth, they didn't care, no one cared about him. I heard our teacher ask him about what happened and he told a lie, saying it was his fault. I was a bit surprised, but relieved. I didn't need to get in trouble again. "Hey Palmer, Cyrus Palmer, right?"

I frowned and twitched. I opened my eyes and stared up at the fool called Chip. I could see that roommate of mine further back, wearing that smile, but by himself. The couple, Heath and Buffy, were also behind him, but away from my roommate. Then there was a girl with dirty blonde hair beside the couple. Arisa, I believe, but she didn't look at me like everyone else. "What do you want Summers?" I glowered.

"Please, call me Chip man. What's with that look of yours? Cheer up!" Chip said, patting my head.

I smacked his hand away and tried hitting him, but he ducked. "Quite the temper you have there. For a rich boy."

"Leave right now!"

"You're making things worse Chip. He doesn't want to be friends." Heath said, sighing. "I don't know why Nella even told us to try."

"Awww, come on. It'd be nice being Cyrus's friend. He's pretty cool. Slap off those cotton clothes and adjust his little temper and teach him a few hang downs, then we can roll. What do ya say?" Chip said, getting in my face.

I pushed him away and he only laughed. "I'm not an idiot. All you want is the money." I seethed.

"Money? Well, I hadn't thought of it, but maybe you could get me some of my favorite snacks." Chip said, thinking about it.

"Are you really that dumb?" I mumbled.

"Palmer!"

I turned my head and cursed. The school's official senior bully who just loves stirring trouble wants to mess with me again. All because I lashed out with fury on one of his buddies and blah blah blah.

Chip was shoved out of the way and into Heath and Buffy. I was picked up by my shirt and Keeter Lacky got in my face, smirking like the devil. I ignored his rambling and stared at him with fierceness. I didn't listen to what he said, but I got angrier and angrier by the moment, then I finally took a swing at him. Keeter did not take that well. He punched me back and threw me on the ground, kicking me. I tried standing up, but my ankle had gotten twisted and I fell back down. It wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't have problems with that ankle. It broke three times before and had to have surgery twice. I hissed and held it because of the severe pain. "Jack off you asshole." I said threateningly, though I could do nothing now.

He took another swing at me. "Knock it off Keeter!" Chip and Heath shouted, jumping on Keeter's back, just to be thrown into the wall.

The girls ran over to them and the pipsqueak seemed to stand there, trembling. Was he about to cry? He really was a kid. Truly amazing. "Leave Cyrus alone."

Oh no. He did not just say that. That kid stood no chance against a six foot adult who was ten times his size. "What did you say twerp?" Keeter queried.

"I said leave him alone. He can't fight back. He's injured. Why are you even starting a fight? Leave him alone!" he shouted and I swear I could see anger in this kid's eyes for the very first time.

"Cyrus?"

My eyes widened and I turned my head. Kolulu stood near me and behind a tree. She ran over to me and hugged my neck. What an idiot. "Kolulu?"

"Well, well. It seems your girlfriend came by. What a shame. I'll have to remove her from you." Keeter said, smiling devilishly. I could see bad intentions in his eyes.

"You touch her and I swear I'll kill you." I seethed.

"I'd like to see that." Keeter mumbled, grabbing Kolulu.

I tried to take her back, but got kicked again, falling back down, but harder this time. Kolulu struggled and mouthed off to him, but then I heard a slap. I had never felt angrier in my life. "Kolulu!"

"Let her go."

I looked at the squirt. He was actually glaring. He didn't take too kindly of Keeter, after what he did. I didn't say anything, knowing he would be hurt. I just cared about myself and Kolulu. I was so selfish. "Beat it." Keeter growled, punching my roommate.

He wiped blood from his mouth and looked Keeter in the eye. He didn't warn him, he didn't say a single treat, or seemed like he enjoyed it, but he hit Keeter right back and took Kolulu away, placing her beside me. Kolulu hugged me again, but I was broken on the ground, watching in amazement as the muchkin took down the biggest kid in school without a single problem.

Keeter ended up running away and my roommate looked at me with a smile. I never had a higher respect for anyone else in my entire life. To one who was younger than I at that. "Are you two okay?" he asked, kneeling down.

"I''m fine, thank you." Kolulu said, smiling.

"Cyrus?"

"I-I'm fine. Kid, how did you do that?" I muttered.

"I'm not a kid just because I'm younger than you. If anyone here is a kid, it's you for how you've been acting. Now, lets get you to the nurse."

A day later, I watched him in the dorm. He was so normal, excluding looks and the strength he showed. I wasn't allowed to go to classes and I wasn't allowed out of bed. He took care of me and he had offered to. He did things and no one requested it. I was originally supposed to stay in the nurse's office. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Tch, shut up."

I'm not sure how long had passed since that day. All I really know, was that during summer, not too long after that, I got a call from Kolulu, pleading I come to her house. I didn't know what was wrong, but I could tell something was wrong that day. I went and I talked to her. She smiled weakly and acted as though everything was okay. Then, before I left that night, I asked her parents, I asked everyone. Until I got the devastating answer. Kolulu had a few days left until she was going to die.

Once I heard that, I couldn't leave her side. She spent days and hours upon hours sleeping, but I never left her side. I talked, pretending not to know, and being nicer than normal. Right before she died, I told her how I felt. I told her I loved her. I told her she was my friend. I apologized for everything I had done. I promised to be nicer. I told her everything. Much to my own surprise, she kissed me on my lips with her scent and gentle touch lingering against me, and told me she loved me and wished I would live a better life form the path I had first chosen. Figures, she was always a strong girl, but never put herself first. I came before her. It broke my heart when she died. I had so much to say, to do, so many regrets because I never did.

Then, at her funeral, her mother gave me her beads, one of her bibles, and a few of her journals and a couple of pictures. Every now and then she found words to say and one that stung my heart was that she was glad I had been there for Kolulu. I felt I never was. If only she didn't have a weak body and didn't get that disease that caused her death. She was so young. Why did she die?

And what got me, I couldn't stop crying. No matter how hard I tried. The tears kept rolling down my eyes. Like the waterfalls she loved so much. So bitter. Life was unfair. "Cyrus."

I raised my head and tried wiping away the tears, but they still came. I tried glaring, but it was useless. I had lost all the fierceness and broken my heart too much. "Cyrus, I heard Kolulu died. How are you coping?"

My lousy roommate. "Go away."

"You don't look too well." he said, putting two roses in front of Kolulu's grave. I stared at them and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. She had poor health and deserved much more in life. She was a good person. She made you happy too. I wished she had lived a little longer, but I know she didn't want you to go on having that fake life. You aren't a bad person and you do have a temper, but you don't try to control it. You force yourself to be angry. Knowing you, you must've promised to work on it already... I hope you do. I want to see the real Cyrus when I get back to Mater. Good luck."

I could hear his sadness and the sniffles. I looked at him and I could see one tear run down his face. He was upset? He didn't know her! Why was he crying? Still, he felt... "Thanks... For helping me."

"Of course. See you later."

When school started up again, I was much better. My temper wasn't as bad, but the thing that did often anger me, was how easily upset my roommate got. He would be upset over every little thing. He barely showed it and he never showed anyone else, but I was able to hear the whimpers and soft cries through the night. Something I never heard last year because I didn't care. I had a different and better perspective. To think it all started with this child... And Kolulu. "Hey kid, why are you always upset?"

"Go to bed Cyrus. I'm sorry for keeping you up."

"You need to stop pitying everyone and everything. You need to stop getting upset over everything. I may be the only one who notices, but..."

"I don't pity them. I feel their pain. The deaths and mourning, the loss, and loneliness. I can't really explain it. And I'm not always upset over every little thing. It's not just life. Believe me. You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't or you don't want me to?" I responded.

"Both. I suppose."

"... What's your name kid?"

"Nella Reklaw."

"Nella? Heh. What a strange name." I mumbled, but even with what I said, the name was catchy. I liked it. "Nella."

And from that day forward, I spent more time with the kid. Nella probably became my best friend, my first real friend. That I accepted. I also came to accept his friends. I became closer to them than anyone else. Just as Kolulu asked, but still, at night, I will hear things come from my friend. He still got upset. That warm-hearted smiling fool named Nella. He was a kid and it seemed it would never change. "Kid."

**End of flashback. . . . . . . . . . .**

"Cyrus? Hello? Earth to Cyrus?" Heath asked, waving his hand in front of Cyrus' face.

"What are you doing? Lets go man. Who knows what Nella is killing himself over this time. Sheesh, what's wrong with you?" Cyrus said, walking out on him.

"What just happened?" Heath asked, blinking.

"Will you just get a move on?" Buffy asked, shoving him.

"Okay. Chill babe." Heath said, putting his arm around her.

Chip sighed and eyed his friends. Lenalee smiled and he turned away from it. He knocked on Nella's door, but no answer. He looked in through the door window, but couldn't see much. He tried looking through the windows off to the side, but they were blocked by curtains. "Knock again." Cocoa said.

"Fine, I'll knock." Chip retaliated, knocking once more. "Nella, you home? Nella?"

"No response. Maybe he is out." Arisa said, looking around.

"Does he have a car?" Lenalee asked.

"Uh, no." they all said in unison.

"If he goes all over the city all the time then how come he doesn't have one? Do you guys drive him around or something?" Lenalee asked.

"No. He walks. He says he likes walking." Cocoa said softly.

"Thats why you're continuously bump into him on the streets. Mainly in the same spot." Heath said, gently tapping her noggin.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to help." Lenalee said, pushing his hand away.

Heath grinned and bent over, kissing Buffy's cheek. His eyes moved from Lenalee to her, then at the door. He felt good right now and he didn't know why. Then a strong ice cold breeze blew by and he felt chilled to the bone. "I hate winter." He stated, voice muffled for being on Buffy's head. "Its so cold!"

"Thats the point." Arisa told him.

"I have a feeling he's inside." Cyrus said.

"So? He's not answering. We can't do anything. He isn't even answering us. He can't be home." Chip said.

"Knock again. Pound if you have to." Cyrus said, whacking Chip.

"Ow. Alright then. Nella! Nella?" Chip replied, knocking on the door. "No answer."

Lenalee sighed as Chip started arguing with Cyrus. Nothing new, but Heath stepped in. Then Arisa moved towards the wall with the other girls and Lenalee rubbed her temples. They reminded her so much of the Black Order. Slowly removing her hand from her face, her eye caught something interesting. The door wasn't sealed. It wasn't closed all the way. It should've opened since Chip had knocked on it. Must've been sturdy. "Guys, the door is slightly open." Lenalee said, pointing at it, causing them to look.

The boys were pushing each other around then, but stopped and nearly fell, but looked at the door. Chip reached out and turned the knob a little. "It's unlocked."

"Open it then!" Arisa squealed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No. I'm not going to get yelled at because of it. You do it." Chip said.

"Oh, come on." Buffy groaned, pushing the door open. "Cowards."

They all silently walked in and the air around them promptly changed. It was so warm, but not too warm. It was perfect. Except for the slight cold air that came from the opened door which Buffy closed with a small, quiet click. Nella's shoes were brushed off to the side and his phone that hung on the wall was blinking green, showing the missed calls. The answer machine was also blinking red for the number of missed calls and voice messages. He hadn't listened to them, Chip's messages. "It's very warm here. I like the feeling. Each time I come here, I love every minute." Cocoa said, smiling so bright.

"Uh-huh." Arisa agreed, smiling a sincere smile. "I still remember the time I woke up here."

"If the door was unlocked, he should be here." Cyrus noted, looking around.

Buffy nodded, but not to Cyrus's statement. To the girls'. She loved coming here. They all did, but there hardly came here. Nella never wanted them to come over. He tried preventing it each time.

Buffy silently paced herself around and looked around the place. The dark red wallpaper and the tan and brown stands and curtains. The reddish-brown carpet, it looked perfect as well. Not a single flaw. Tidy and organized. She smiled and picked up a picture of the group down at the bay. He had a few of them hanging around, but not many pictures from what she could see. She remembered the days clearly and put them down, making as little as no noise.

Buffy heard a small noise, a shifting, and spun her head around. She made her way over to the couch and got in front of it, looking down. She stared and stared and stared, her face got some kind of weird reaction though. Her eyes broadened and her mouth opened a little, her hand was starting to reach out, but stopped midway. "Something wrong?" Heath asked, appearing behind her and looking at the person on the couch.

Arisa and Cocoa crowded her, Lenalee tagging not too far behind. Chip and Cyrus gather behind the girls, deciding not to get in their way. Arisa and Cocoa got the same reaction as Buffy, confusing the boys. "What is it?" Chip asked, annoyed.

"Nella is sleeping." Cocoa noted.

"Uh-huh. So what?" Cyrus asked.

"Well, I've... I've never seen him so vulnerable." Cocoa told them.

"Vulnerable?" the boys chanted, giving him another look.

"You're right. He does look vulnerable." Heath added.

Lenalee blinked a few times. They were right. Nella looked vulnerable. She hadn't seen him like this before. He was only sleeping, but seemed so useless and weak like that. "Not to mention..." Cocoa mumbled, turning red.

"He's so... " Arisa muttered, flushed.

"So... So... Adorable!" Cocoa and Arisa squealed.

The boys looked at them strangely. Lenalee even felt like that was awkward. "You two are weird."

"Nella is pretty cute." Buffy said, bending over and looking at him closely, a blush across her face. "So cute."

"Buffy!" Heath exclaimed.

"Shhh!"

"Right, Buffy." Heath said, quieter.

Lenalee studied Nella. He was breathing calmly and his chest would come out and go back in. He laid on his side and he was at ease, peaceful. He wasn't frowning, but not smiling. He did have a few beads of sweat, but he was quiet and _vulnerable_. There was just something about the way he was sleeping. "He is... Nella is kinda... cute." Lenalee admitted, blushing along with the other girls.

**Black Order. . . . . . . . .**

"They find that cute?" Alma asked, confused.

"It is pretty cute." Miranda said, hugging herself, red in the face too.

"How is that cute? He's sleeping." Lavi said.

"It just is." Miranda responded.

"Che, morons." Kanda scoffed.

"I can't believe Lenalee thought so... And said it." Daisya remarked.

"No kidding. Komui didn't hear that, right?" Reever replied, trying to find Komui. "Thank goodness."

**The group. . . . . . . . . .**

The boys twitched. They would never understand girls, but honestly, they were pretty jealous. They, in any event, no matter the circumstances, admired and loved Nella. "What is it about him?" Cyrus muttered.

"That makes him..." Chip seethed.

"Such a lady's man?" Heath finished.

Nella moaned softly and shifted a bit. His eyes jerked slightly and his brows convulsed, he was about to wake up. Panicking, the girls backed away and distraughtly looked around. All at once, the group broke apart and hid somewhere in the house before Nella could wake up. They weren't sure why, but they were a bit scared to be caught.

Nella's eyes cracked open and he moaned and groaned softly. He stirred and his eyes fluttered, trying to decide if they wanted to stay open or remain closed for more sleep. In the end, he kept them open. Half-lidded. He gradually sat up and put his feet on the floor. He yawned and the edge of his eyelashes glistened. He covered his mouth as pressed his back to the couch. He yanked at his gloved hand, staring at her cellular phone. He looked like he was trying to remember something. Then his face shined with realization.

He picked it up and looked through it. "So it was Chip who called. In that case, I should probably call him back. So not to worry him." Nella said, rubbing his eyes, tone dreary. "Maybe later.'

Chip sighed, relieved. He had his phone on him and if it were to ring. . . .

Nella put the phone down and scratched his head. He stretched his arms above his head and walked into the kitchen, unknown to the fact thst his friends' eyes were following him, since they could all see him move through the rooms. Nella turned the faucet on and grabbed a glass cup, setting it under the running water. He turned the knob and moved around, drinking the water. He came back into the living room, but went over to the message machine. He pushed a button, then let all the messages play as he sat down in a chair, picking up his mail and glancing through it.

Nella numerously snickered during Chip's messages. He couldn't help it. He never got used to the hilarious friend of his. "He never changes. Eternally amusing." Nella remarked.

The message machine beeped and then another message began. Chip was confused though. He counted the messages he left as he talked through his phone earlier, and the machine just passed all of them.

"_Hey Nella, this is Jesse. I got some information you might want to hear and I have to talk to you as soon as possible. I'll be hanging out at Maria's, Sy's, and Trevor's casual meeting place. The dump. Anyway, your order came in and I might end up stopping by soon. Also... " _

Nella dropped all the envelopes and got a dead serious look. He eyed the machine, leaning forward, and listening intently. "_Gang breakouts are occurring all over. For what reason they're rumbling I don't know just yet, but we kinda have our hands tied. I did find something interesting, though, about a certain gang that keeps attacking Sy and Maria, occasionally Trevor and I, but I think you're very familiar with this famous name. AKUMA. Check in man. I wanna make sure you're safe. Regular people are being caught in fights. Call me as soon as you get this._" Jesse's voice rang then a beep signaled it was done.

He stared at the machine blankly. "_Yo jackass, meet us as soon as your slowpoke ass can. We need to discuss something important and if you don't get here by tomorrow night I'm gonna hurt you bad. Sweet dreams freak._" Maria said through the machine.

"Jeez, will you ever change Maria?" Nella said, going through the mail again. "Why would gangs be fighting? Why are they attacking Jesse? Those... Be careful guys."

Nella tallied up how much money he needed to pay the companies and all the bills as well as a few debts he owed his friends. He then hung it up on the wall and walked upstairs. "Why would Jesse be telling Nella all that?" Lenalee whispered, hand to chin.

"Who's Maria?" Buffy murmured.

"I need to find a better way to earn money. After all this, I will only have enough money for grocery shopping. Dang." Nella said, rubbing his temples. "It gets harder every month."

"Nella..." Cocoa muttered.

Nella stood up and started up the stairs. Lenalee, who had hidden up there, quickly rushed into a nearby closet. She held her breath as he passed her, but then stopped. He turned his head towards the closet and eyed it suspiciously. He later changed his mind and entered his room. Lenalee watched through the crack of the door as he came back out with a towel and a pair of clothes. He walked down the hall to the bathroom, but didn't close the door all the way since he thought he was in his house alone, but instead, almost all the way. Still, Lenalee felt her stomach turn as the water spewed and he got in the shower.

Minutes passed and stem filled the area around the bathroom door, not much, nevertheless. The house was really silent and it was kind of scaring the others. It was a bit... lonely. Something they weren't used to. They were noisy people and they had someone else with them most of the time. Mainly each other.

The water halted and they all waited. It didn't take long before Nella's footsteps could be heard shortly after as he went back downstairs. Lenalee carefully and silently followed until she got to a certain spot. She stared at Nella who was dripping with water. He still had the towel, but his dirty clothes in his hands as well. He went somewhere in the house before he came back without them. He stood in front of the stairs with the wall caving in on them. He still had water falling from his damp hair and he was pulling at his glove on his left hand.

He looked like he always did. Except that his shirt was unbuttoned and the red ribbon e wasn't tied into a bow yet. He didn't always dress like that, but he did plenty of times. He wore that white shirt most of the time, but not the ribbon.

Nella started to button up his shirt, but then he heard something, causing him to stop and look up. Arisa and Cocoa covered their mouths. Right now wasn't the time to be gawking and loving their views. Nella decided to let that sound go and he rubbed his head.

Lenalee leaned forward. She tried hearing what he was whispering to himself. His mouth was moving, but no sound. She leaned further and further until she made one wrong step and fell forward. She began tumbling.

Nella heard a small cry and turned around to see Lenalee falling. He didn't debate why or how she got there, but held his hands out to keep her from hurting herself and she ended up latched onto him with her eyes squeezed shut as he stumbled back. Lenalee's arms wrapped around him and inside his shirt because it had been unbuttoned. Her head was on his chest and she could feel Nella's hands on her sides, holding her securely. She felt drops of water fall on her head. Very slowly, she looked up at him.

They stared at one another in silence and she turned beet red due to the circumstances. Maybe it was her, but there was some hint of rosiness on his face. Her eyes moved downwards, gazing at his bare skin, but it made her face flare even more causing her looked back up at him. "Ne-Nella, I-I do-don't know wh-what t-to s-say." Lenalee said, mousy.

Nella tried to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. He was about to release her and walk back, but he slipped and they both fell down in the end. With Lenalee on top. His back stung and he closed his eyes as Lenalee's hands moved to his chest and she grew closer to him again, yelping. When Nella opened his eyes he found only Lenalee's eyes. Her big, round, violet eyes. Despite the closeness, and that they were embracing each other, Nella was locked in her eyes. Lenalee, on her side, was red as red could be. She had never gotten so close to a boy in her life besides her Brother.

Nella's eyes were still stuck on hers when she got the courage, and the feeling and ability, to move and get off him. His eyes followed Lenalee's, but then he looked away, sitting up. "I'm sorry." Lenalee squeaked.

Nella held his sore head and Lenalee gasped. He had a bump. She went to touch it, but he flinched and immediately she pulled away. "What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" Nella demanded, looking at her.

"Well, uh, I, ummm, I-I-I-I" Lenalee stuttered. What was she suppose to say?

"While I'm at it, you can all come out and explain in detail." Nella said sternly, standing up, but got lightheaded. "Now!"

His sudden shout made them all jump out from fright. They all gathered in the living room as Nella got an icepack and put it on his head, sitting down in his chair with the mail, eyeing all of them. Only, Arisa and Cocoa were still looking at his skin, the shirt still unbuttoned. Lenalee kept looking away from him, embarrassed. The others acted sheepish. "Is your head alright? You did make quite the thud there." Cocoa asked.

"I'll be fine." Nella muttered.

"We were coming to get you to go back to Noel's for Thanksgiving. We forgot to invite you." Cyrus said simply.

"Then why were you hiding or even_ inside my house_?" Nella asked.

"Well, we weren't sure how you were going to react seeing us inside after you woke up so we hid. We came in because we were concerned because you didn't answer your phone and we knocked for several minutes. Since the door was unlocked we thought, what the heck? Oh, Buffy opened the door and entered first." Chip told him.

Nella grumbled and turned his head. He put the icepack down and sighed. "Fine, I'll let you off, but there was no reason to hide. I ignored the phone calls because I was tired. I had just gotten back from school after a few missed calls. I had to finish some work and all. I had stayed up late as well. I just wanted to take a quick nap. No big deal. I mean it." Nella told them.

"See? I was right." Cyrus said.

"Stuff it." Buffy glowered.

Nella buttoned up his shirt as took the ribbon away from his neck, putting it aside. He yawned again and leaned back in his chair. "I don't feel like celebrating Thanksgiving. I'm going to stay here and catch up on my sleep. You didn't forget to invite me, though. Before the break, you all repeatedly reminded me." Nella said, looking at them.

"What? After all this? Buddy, you're getting your butt to Noel's. Now!" Heath shouted.

"Thanksgiving isn't that big a deal. Besides, I'm not family. Why should I go?" Nella responded.

"Thanksgiving isn't just about family. Its for friends to get together as well. And you're like family to us. Don't say that. Those words hurt." Arisa said.

"I don't feel like going. Maybe next year." Nella said.

"You said that last year. You're coming whether you like it or not." Buffy told him.

"Nella, why are you here? How come you're not with your family?" Lenalee asked.

Nella went stiff and lowered his head. He didn't want to tell them yet. "I don't celebrate Thanksgiving. Its been like this since I was a boy." Nella told her, not entirely lying.

"Okay. Is that why you don't want to come?" Lenalee replied.

"Yes, pretty much."

"Too bad. Put your shoes on and get your jacket. You're coming." Buffy yapped.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"... No."

"Nella!"

Nella sighed and looked out the crack of the window. He saw something and his attention was souly on that. He saw white things falling. He stood up and walked over to the window, pushing the curtains aside. He admired the small flakes and those that stayed on the ground. There was some still on the ground, staying. It was like swiss cheese. Holes here and there, but not completely hugging the ground. "Snow."

"Really? Yay! I love snow." Arisa beamed, running over to the window.

Nella smiled and looked at his friends. They weren't gonna give up. "Give me a few minutes. We'll get going, but I'm not staying all day." Nella said.

"Hurry it up then." Cyrus said, poking him.

"Alright already. I'm getting a move on... Intruders."

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed this one. Although I always say this. Please, please, please give me your thoughts. I would love to hear them. I did expand this, it took longer than I anticipated, but I hope it works fine. Thanks for reading this far and let me know if you have any questions. I'll see if I can answer them. Check out my other stories too. If you like this one, you might like the others. Again, thanks. I wouldn't be able to do this if not for you. **

**Yan Luna4373**


	16. Reflecting My Precious Memories

**Dancing The Waltz**

**DGM**

**Chapter 16**

**Reflecting My Precious Memories**

Nella tapped his pencil on his desk as he looked through the microscope. He could tell Chip was aggravated by this, so he stopped. He sat back in his chair and looked at his paper, answering all the questions. Class was moving slowly today and it was a bit boring. Nella just wanted to get out. The lousy substitute couldn't make any fun. "Come on, just ring already." Nella groaned, frustrated and watching the clock.

Chip eyed him with a grin. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen him so disturbed and irritated. "Calm down man. What happened to loving school?" Chip asked.

"Not now Chip. I have a headache and she is worsening it." Nella told him.

"Worsening it? Dude, I think you said that wrong. You must be really anxious. How much sleep did you get this time?" Chip responded, listening and watching intently.

"Not much." Nella sighed. "Again."

Chip looked at Nella, his smile fading. Nella seemed different today. Uneased. He wondered what happened. "Hey Nella, man, I was wondering something." Chip said.

"Hmm?"

"Who's Jesse? And Maria? While I'm at it, Sy and Trevor? Who are they? And why did that Jesse guy tell you about gang fights?" Chip questioned. "You wouldn't happen to be in a gang? They sure sounded like they were one themselves."

"Please, could you see me in a gang. I absolutely loathe them." Nella paused, putting his pencil down. "As for the others, don't worry about them. They're mere accquaintances. I buy things off them and get information from them on all sorts of things. There's nothing to worry about. They're not bad people." In certain ways.

Chip studied Nella's face, but let it go. He was abnormally understanding, but a worrywart. When it came to friends despite his strange and obnoxious personality-not that he was admitting that. "We're going to meet up later to talk and all. You gonna come this time?" Chip asked, finishing his work, looking through the microscope.

"Anita's place?" Nella asked.

"The place should be almost empty today. We're hoping so." Chip responded.

"Maybe. I have work to do." Nella replied.

"Come on, put it off for once. You owe us that." Chip said.

Nella looked long and hard at the unusually calm Chip. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine. All I want is to spend some time with my buds. It gets kinda lonely when my fav-bud ain't there. It gets lonely when none of you are around." Chip whispered.

"I'll see what I can do." Nella told him.

"Thanks, they'll appreciate it." Chip mumbled, looking at the clock. "Catch ya later Nell-Nell! Remember, Anita's at eight."

Nella gaped at the door as Chip ran out. "He tricked me."

"I can't believe you fell for that Nella." Cyrus mumbled.

"I'm exhausted. Leave it at that." Nella responded.

"Okay. Whatever." Cyrus said, but smiled as he watched Nella finish his work.

He jotted down answers of his own and continued to eye his friend. So much had changed since they met five years ago. Nella, who was 14, is now 19. Cyrus, who was 18 then, is now 23. The difference is big, but at the same time, it means nothing. It's small. He had been attending this college for seven years, but only stayed for his friends. He could walk out anytime, but then again, he was trying to finish his classes for more than one thing. Since Kolulu's death, he was determined to become a doctor. Right now, he could become an RN, a registered nurse, but he wanted to go all the way. He wanted to save lives and find cures for those who died with fowl illnesses. "Like Kolulu." Cyrus whispered.

"Did you say something?" Nella asked.

"Nothing. It was nothing. Hey, Nella. Tell the others I might be late today. I have to go somewhere for a bit." Cyrus said, standing up and handing his teacher the paper.

Nella jotted one more thing down and followed Cyrus. The last class of the day is over... As long as you finish the exam. "Where are you going?" Nella asked.

Cyrus stopped and froze. He lost his smile for a moment, but then regained it proudly. "To visit Kolulu."

Nella nodded and brushed past Cyrus. "I understand. See you soon."

"Will you... Not tell them until later? They know and all, but I want to be there alone today. If you don't mind." Cyrus said sincerely.

"Sure thing." Nella answered, walking off.

"Thanks Nella."

Chip sat in a tree staring out at a river. He cherished this place. He cherished the memories. Him and his friends, they all loved this park, but this was his favorite spot at the park. He had his own reasons, sentimental reasons. "Nine years Nella, its been nine years. I can't believe it. They came and went without a moment's notice."

Chip leaned his head on the tree as he waved his feet back and forth. He smiled and closed his eyes. "I still remember that day."

**Nine Years Ago. . . . . . . . . . . .**

I was doodling on a piece of paper and was sitting with a bunch of kids, chatting happily. I love recess and this year was probably going to be the last year for recess. I was entering sixth grade next year. Boy was I excited, but a bit scared. I was going to have to go to a new school. Eh, it doesn't really matter. "Chip, you're an amazing drawer. Is it your profession? Do you want to be an artist when you grow up?" my friend asked, she was a girl by the way.

"What? An artist? Heck no! It's too girly. I only draw when I 'm bored. What are you talking about? I'll be a better comedian than an artist." I said, laughing.

"You are funny." my friend mumbled.

I stopped laughing and the kids scattered when the teacher announced recess was over. I sighed and folded the paper up. I slipped it in my pocket and leaned back in my seat. "Kids, listen carefully." the teacher said.

I yawned. School was boring and so was this class. I never really liked what the teacher said, but I always paid attention. "We have a new student. He's a bit shy. Treat him nicely and welcome him. Nella, please, don't hide behind me." she said.

I raised my brows up and down, already making fun in a playful manner. Though, many people took it to heart. Still, once that short kid popped out from behind our teacher, I calmed down and stared at him. Pure white hair and a red tattoo on his left eye to his cheek bone. He was shorter than most kids our age, but you had many of those right now. Plenty kids didn't get a growth spurt yet. Also, his skin was so white. So pale. He looked so innocent too. Strange, freaky, a bit creepy, but pretty neat. Sort of. "Nella, don't be shy. Say something." our teacher said.

"Hi." Nella whispered, but no one could hear him.

"Nella, louder."

I was fascinated and intrigued, by this fella. He was different and he didn't laugh at any of my jokes or pranks. It was peaking my curiosity. He said nothing, did many things, but he seemed to fit in. Besides his looks. During recess he sat in the corner by himself watching everyone else have fun. When we went outside, he sat on a bench by himself and said nothing. Did nothing. Only observed. Whenever somebody came by, he tried looking away and scooting away.

I doubt he realized it, but everyone was either ignoring him or making fun of him. He wouldn't defend himself and if someone started anything he still said nothing. He didn't play or look at anyone. He just sat there silently. Most of the time, when he wasn't observing us, he read a book. Or so it seemed.

While he was watching everyone else, I was watching him. I can multitask! Isn't that awesome? Huh? Huh? Ahem, anyway, like I said, I watched him as he watched us. It was a bit out of the ordinary. He didn't notice me, but I guess that went well in my part. Every now and then he would catch me, but Nella did not speak. He just evaded my eyes. So shy.

One day, I finally snapped and burst like the Independence Day' fireworks. When we were going outside for recess, I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to a small place only us kids could fit in and stared at him with my amazing grin. "Hello Nella!" I beamed.

Nella stumbled back and kept his eyes on his feet. Then, it hit me like a ton of bricks. His eyes were not blue or brown or hazel or green or a different shade or green or brown or blue or green or did I say green already? Shoo, shoo. They were silvery-bluish-gray. Silver-blue! Uh, silver-gray! Maybe gray-blue! Whichever suits it better. I knew green, sometimes, violet, and red eyes were rare, but come on! I swear I never heard of this possibility. What other surprises does this kid have up his sleeves?

I was staring in awe. I guess I never noticed before because he hid his face, but this was so freaking awesome! "Amazing dude." I gasped.

Nella slightly looked up, but didn't speak. He tried to leave, but I grabbed his wrist. "Wait, Nella, can't we be friends? Hmm? Please?" I asked.

Nella furiously shook his head no. He then ran off. I squeezed through the hole, the little rascal was much smaller so he had no trouble, but I did. When I got through it, I chased him down. I ran after him and I continuously tried to snatch him, but he managed to get faster and I was on the football little league, in a good position, and I couldn't catch up! DANG! DANG, DANG, DANG! "Chip, what are ya doing?" my friends asked.

I stopped and watched Nella climb to the top of the monkey bars. He sat there and looked down at us. I smirked as I gazed at my classmates. "Nella and I are playing tag. Help me catch him, will ya?" I said.

They all looked up at Nella and shrugged, talking with their friends. After some time, they nodded and the boys started climbing up the bars. Nella was surrounded and I waited down on the dirt. To my very surprise, I mean _surprise_, Nella jumped! He _jumped_! I almost got a heart attack, but thankfully, he landed safely on the ground. How? I don't know, but he did. He then took off and everyone scattered, trying to trap him. We all circled him and lunged, we narrowed a path, we stuck him to the wall, but he managed to get away from us no matter the scenario. Then, just as I was about to catch him, the teacher stepped in front of me. "Chip Summers! Leave Nella alone. You got him worn out. Just look at the child." she scolded.

I stared at Nella who was hunched over and taking deep, heavy breaths. Next thing I knew, he collapsed on the ground, sprawled out. Did he not want to be my friend that much? How rude! I was the most awesomest awesome awesomy guy! That made no sense, but its true! "Sorry ."

I grumbled as I started drawing. My parents were late. They were supposed to pick me up, but they were nowhere! My lame teacher was keeping me after school in detention for what I did. I had no intention of wearing Nella down. I only wanted to be friends. I went overboard again. Then, my head lifted, hearing screams from outside the room. I swore and swore and swore repeatedly. My parents were arguing again. I was so upset, I accidentally broke every crayon in my school crayon box. Even my last one.

My teacher stood up and walked out in the hall. She began yelling at them and I covered my ears. I had enough of it. Enough! They were constantly arguing and they were already divorced. One of them could've came. Not both! Why did she call them both! I did not deserve this kind of punishment! I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs.

I felt hot tears run down my face and I wished they would end this. It hurt, hearing my parents yell at one another over and over. I've been hearing it since I was born. I can't remember from certain ages, but I knew they did. They were never happy. I was never happy. Not with them. I hated school, but at the end of the day, I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to move from one place to another. I didn't want to cry or hear my parents cry. I didn't want to hear the shouting and the blaming. I wanted it to all end. I just wanted them to smile and be happy together. Or at least get along. For me. "Ch... Chip?"

I opened my eyes and looked at the person who said that. "Nella?"

"Why are you crying?" Nella asked, sitting beside me.

"You don't hear?" I asked, finding no point in hiding it. "I just want to escape it. I hate them!"

Nella clenched his fists and gripped my shirt. "You don't hate your parents. They're your parents, you can't hate them. Your Mother and your Father love you, but they just aren't getting along is all. You can't hate them for it." Nella said.

Why did he look angry? Why was he upset? "You don't understand." I said.

"I may not be in your shoes, but I understand the reason it hurts you. If you didn't care, if you hated them, you wouldn't being crying." Nella said, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "Its okay to cry. Just let it all out. You don't have to wear a fake smile for me. You don't have to pretend to be happy when you're not."

I studied his face. He seemed so strong. He did understand. How and why he cared? I still had no answer, but I was glad he did. "Nella... I am happy here, but when they... when they fight it hurts!" I shouted, hugging the fella.

Nella stiffened, but slowly relaxed and patted my back. He was just a kid, my age, older or younger, but he acted as if he were my older brother or a long time friend. Even an uncle or a cousin. Like a... Like a... Like a father would. _Awkward_!"I'm sorry Chip. If I had known sooner, I would've said something. I don't like seeing people around me suffer. Especially not those that don't deserve it. Especially not... Not my friend." Nella said.

My eyes nearly popped out. "Friend? Really?" I gaped, pushing him back and smiling. "You're my friend?" I said gleefully.

"Well, no, not really, but I-I'm not _not_ your friend. I mean, that made no sense. I am, but I... No." Nella said, trying to find words.

I still got up and pranced around, spinning him around. A simple talk and simple words, even a hug, it was all I needed. I was a kid. I am a kid. At heart. Mentally. Forevermore I will be. That was who I am. I didn't even care what he said. Nella told me he was never my friend for those first few years, but I knew he was in denial because he kept slipping up and he kept near me. He watched over me more than anyone else. He comforted me when I need it. He understood. He was a friend to me. I was there for him and him there for me. Thats how our friendship started. I was a friend. His best friend. His first real friend, but Nella, he was a true friend.

**Reality. . . . . . . . . .**

Chip opened his eyes and yawned. "Was I sleeping?" he asked himself, looking around. "That's right. Nella had been the first to know. The first there and the one still here. The first to understand... Okay! Chip, off the old block! I need to go catch up with my buddies!"

Nella looked up at the sky and smiled. The clouds were dark and snow began to fall. He held his hand up and a few flakes landed on it, melting as soon as it hit. He stood there for minutes, admiring the snow, but then took off. He walked around, not aiming for anyplace in particular. He simply walked about by himself. Jesse's words stuck in his mind though. "AKUMA, they're striking people down. I wonder if _he_ wouldn't be searching for anyone, right?" Nella whispered to himself.

"Hey Nella, what are you doing alone?" Arisa asked, coming up to him, but slipped on some mush.

Nella seized her and leisurely pulled her back up to her feet. She rubbed her head sheepishly and beamed, giggling. "Oops, my bad. Thanks Nella." Arisa said, hugging Nella.

"What do you want? I thought you were with Cocoa?" Nella answered.

"I was, but they wanted me to come get you. We had to make sure you were coming tonight." Arisa said.

"I was on my way." Nella told her.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say big shot. Let's get a move on. The others are waiting." Arisa told him.

"I know, I know." Nella said, following her.

Once they got to Anita's shop, Nella was forced to sit down and Arisa sat beside him, leaning on him. They all ordered their drinks and chatted away. This had been the first meet up without Lenalee this time. "You did come. I thought we were going to have to charge in your house to get you to get your butt here." Buffy stated.

"No, not this time, but I'll be busy tomorrow. I'm warning you now." Nella told her.

"Got'cha."

Arisa smiled and nudged Nella. He tipped his head to look at her. She only grinned and sipped her soda. "You're a bit clingy tonight." Nella admired.

"Who cares? She's loopy all together." Chip said.

"You want to eat soap for dinner tonight?" Arisa asked.

"Like you could even catch me Miss. Priss." Chip said, leaning forward, practically daring her to.

"Knock it off. Leave her be. I just stated something. I didn't mean to start an argument. I really don't mind. I should be used to it by now." Nella said.

Arisa stuck her tongue out and made a dirty face. Chip snorted and guzzled down all his caffeine. "That isn't good for your health. Drinking all that at once." Nella told Chip.

"Who cares?"

"I'm just looking out for you." Nella said.

"Looking out for him?" Arisa whispered.

She grinned and laughed a bit. Nella was looking out for him. He looked out for all of them. Heck, he looked out for total strangers too. He was always looking out for people. Always. Just like the first time she met him.

**Flashback. . . . . . . . . . 5 years ago. . . . . . . . . . . .**

I tightened my coat and my teeth chattered. It was so cold outside tonight. I had to get home, but my friends wanted to show me something. I hope my parents understand. Probably not. "Come on Natalie, I need to get home and it is freezing out here. Lets go." I urged my best friend.

Natalie rolled her eyes at me and waved her hand. I felt some kind of pain in my chest when she did this. Natalie was my best friend, since we were little, but she has been changing over the years. It hurt when she treated me so badly or didn't care. What bothered me the most, she smoked. When were 17. Its illegal for a whole nother year. The thing is, Natalie had been smoking for three years now, but I never told. I think that wasn't the worst though. I think she did more. "Go home you creep. If you're too dumb to miss out." Natalie said coldly.

"Natty, please. We're going to get in trouble with our parents." I pleaded.

"Go away then." she said.

I stared at the snowy ground and frowned. What happened to her? I wanted to know. She was no longer sweet and kind. Natalie was bitter and harsh, cruel and inconsiderate. I used to look up to her and now she belittles me and doesn't care. Why did I even stick around? No other girl accepted me at school. Not even my best friend. Not anymore. "Alright, then I'll see you at school Monday." I told her, turning around.

"Where are you going Arisa? Stay a bit. Lets have fun." my boyfriend said.

"No, Jeffrey. Let me go. I'm tired and cold. I want to go home." I told him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Aww, come now. We can still have fun." Jeffrey said, kissing my face.

I scrunched my nose in disgust. Alcohol. He was drinking! "Let me go!"

"No."

I struggled, but it was no use. He had a tight grip on me and the other boys didn't care or were messing around with the other girls. They were all drunk! They were drinking and smoking and it was so disgusting. The smell, oh the smell, it was horrible. It was so bad I thought I would throw up. "Let me go!" I shouted, scratching Jeffrey and pushing him away. "We're threw you drunkie!"

"Hey now, be wise bitch. Get back here." Jeffrey said coldly, snatching me again and slapping me. "You listen to me and behave."

Jeffrey pushed me into a wall and tried to take my jacket off. I knew what was on his mind and I kept hitting him and pushing him away, but he only returned them and with much more strength that I couldn't compare to. I screamed for help, but no one came. I was so scared. So scared. My friend only laughed. The others only grinned and watched. Their lusty eyes signaling they wanted to join. "Excuse me."

Jeffrey loosened his grip and turned his head. I followed his glares and found a strange white haired kid. A rebel? A delinquent? That was all I needed. And what was with the mark on his face? Why was I thinking these idiotic thoughts at a time like this? "Who the hell are you?" Jeffrey spat.

"Let her go."

My eyes broadened. He was going to help? That sprout was going to help me? Was he insane? Jeffrey was twice his size and he had his friends. "Go away." Jeffrey growled, turning back towards me.

I shoved him again and he hit me again. The boy's fist met Jeffrey's face instantly. Jeffrey hit the ground with a huge and loud thud, but my head hit the wall behind me and everything blackened. I heard a few umffs and groans, but I didn't see anything. I passed out.

My eyes shot open and the image of Jeffrey flashed. Fear overwhelmed me and I sat up. I was breathing heavily and my head spun. My face felt so hot and I wanted to puke. "You're awake. Miss, you should lay down. It's best you do. You seem to have caught a fever."

I felt someone gently push me back down in the warm and soft bed. A blanket was placed over me and sweat ran down my face. I took deep, sharp breaths and my chest ached. Tears rolled down my face against my will. "Jef... Jeffrey... "

"Was that his name? Don't worry. He did nothing to you. You were lucky. Now get some rest. You need it."

A gentle voice. A soothing tone. It was nice. So nice. I just wanted him, whoever he was, to continue talking. I loved the sound of his voice. It reminded me of my Father. When I was a child and got sick, he gave me that same exact tone with encouraging words. "Where are my parents?" I asked, but my chest felt like it was being pressed down on and I could barely breathe.

Was it just a fever? "I think you should get better before I explain. You may not remember later."

"I want my parents. I want to go home. Where am I?" I demanded, trying to sit up.

I felt exerted. I wished all the pain would vanish. Please. "Hold on. Lay down." the voice became softer and concerned.

I didn't recognize it, but I felt safe. Leisurely and with his help, I lay back down. A cool rag was placed on my forehead, making it feel so much better. It felt great. The coldness pressing against my burning skin. If only my body could feel that way. I felt like I was on fire. My eyes felt heavy. They weighed more than a ton. They felt like stone. My endeavor to keep them open was useless. They closed and all I saw was blackness.

It felt like forever when I saw the light again. My body bolted and shocks ran through my sore body. I practically jumped up and out of someone's bed. I was covered in sweat and smelled baaa_aaadddd_. "Ow."

I felt hands grip me and place me back on the bed. I gazed at the person. That boy. He offered a warm smile and his eyes shined like stars. He was clearly worried about me, but I had no idea who he was. "Miss, what's your name?" he asked.

"Arisa. Arisa Larson." I answered.

Was I stupid? Why did I tell him? "Arisa, what a lovely name. I'm Nella Reklaw."

"Nella?" I repeated, staring at him. "Where am I?"

"My house. Its been a couple of days, but you had fallen ill and the streets are covered with snow. A blizzard struck. I couldn't take you to the hospital and I had no idea what your name was. I couldn't try to contact your family, but you can right now if you want. I'm sure they're worried. I know I would be." Nella said.

"Days?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so Arisa. Here, you can use my phone." Nella said, handing me his phone.

I couldn't take my eyes off him. This kid, how old was he? He took care of me? All by himself? "Who brought me here? Who took care of me?" I questioned.

"I did. I didn't know where you lived and I didn't think you'd get sick. So I brought you to my house. Just until you woke up. I couldn't strand you in the streets." Nella answered.

"You... You were the one talking to me? You took care of me? By yourself? And what happened to Jeffrey and his friends? And Natalie?" I asked, bombarding him with questions.

"Calm down. Calm down. Stressing yourself will only make things worse. They took off after a bit of a beating. Well, just enough to frighten them. Now, Arisa, you should call your family. I want them to know you're safe. I want you to feel safe." Nella said.

I couldn't believe my sight. No, my ears. He, a runt, took out those guys and saved me as well as took care of me by himself for days, burdening himself for a stranger. He was even worried for me. He was so sweet. "Thank you."

**Present. . . . . . . . . . **

Arisa hugged Nella tighter. She couldn't forget that memory. It was one of the best memories she had. She cherished it. If it hadn't been for that scary night, she wouldn't be here today and she wouldn't have such great friends. Perfect friends. Nella looked out for her then and would now and in the future. "Thats why I admire him." Arisa muttered.

Buffy looked at Nella. He was playing with a deck of cards. It reminded her of when she first met him.

**Past. . . . . . . . . Almost 6 years ago...**

My wacko friend Chip showed me one of his friends yesterday. Nella Reklaw. He claimed him as his best friend. He even wanted me and Heath to be his friend. Was he joking? He looked like a rebel and a troublemaker. I wasn't going to get involved with people like him, but then today, I got into trouble.

A friend of mine and I were at Anita's place. We were passing the casino with Heath when these guys came up and stole us away. Heath tried his best to get us back. He played all sorts of games and tried fighting, but it was pointless. We were these filthy dirtbags' _prize. _Then Nella shows up. He examined us girls then grinned. "I'll play a game of poker with you, but if I win, the girls belong to me." Nella said.

I gaped at him. He was despicable! Heath even wanted to hit him, but decided against it. "Deal."

I watched in amazement as Nella won. I knew the men were cheating. My friend knew the men were cheating. Even Heath knew, but Nella won. With a royal straight flush. "Damn it! Take the girls. They're not worth gambling over."

I wanted to knock that guy senseless, but he already was. "You two alright?" Nella asked.

I punched the guy in the gut and my friend slapped him. Heath whacked him. "What? I just tried to get you out of that without a problem. Someone would've gotten hurt. I wasn't going to watch any one of you get hurt. Chip wouldn't forgive me and neither would I. You're free to go. Be more careful though." Nella said, rubbing his red cheek as he walked away.

I blinked. What just happened? Did he really help us because we were in trouble? Not to gain anything? I was stunned. "He... He just... I stereotyped him. Now I feel like a jerk." I said aloud.

"I think we owe him an apology." Heath said.

"Nu-uh. That guy is a creep. I'm outta here." my 'friend' said.

"What a drama queen. Why were we hanging around her again?" Heath asked.

"I don't know." I muttered.

**Present. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Buffy smiled and shut her eyes. She felt bad for what she said and what she did. Luckily, Nella didn't care and still became her friend and Heath's. That girl had been so foolish walking out like that. She missed out. Everyday. "I hope she regrets it." Buffy muttered. "Because I surely don't regret having Nella in my life."

"What did you say?" Nella asked.

"Nothing. I was daydreaming." Buffy told him. "More like reminiscing."

**Okay, here's another chapter. Like always, please leave your comments and I hope you all enjoyed it. I thought I would tell you all how they met and why they care so much. I needed to let more light in on the OC's. I know I missed Cocoa, but she's for later. I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!**

**Yan Luna4373**


	17. After Effects

**Dancing The Waltz**

**DGM**

**Chapter 17 **

**After Effects**

**~Note: I'm sooooo sorry fro the late, late update. Please forgive me. This happens a lot, but I got distracted and it was hard to think of the next chapter or write it. So I made this one a long one. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review. Also, I'm sorry if there's a lot of mistakes. I was rushing near the end. ~**

* * *

><p>Nella tossed around in his bed and sweat ran down his face. His hair sticked to him like glue and he moaned and mumbled. Pain was clearly shone on his face even in the dark. "Stop... Please, stop... Stop..." Nella said, his voicing getting louder with every word until he bolted upright, screaming. "MANA!"<p>

Nella stared wide-eyed at the small TV in front of his bed and panted as if there was no air and this continued for a long time. He looked away from the TV and stared at the wall, placeing his hand on his forehead, covering his left eye. For a minute, he sat there as still as possible, except his breathing got shallow. "That's the eighth night in a row. Why do I keep having this dream? Why must I be haunted by my past?" Nella whispered, wiping the sweat from his face. "Curse it all."

Throwing the blankets on the floor, Nella stood up and staggered to the bathroom down the hall. His breathing finally calmed, but his mind was in turmoil and he felt uneasiness. It was hard for him to focus on anything besides his dream. That's what scared him. All his bottled emotions were letting loose and he fell on the bathroom floor, gripping the counter.

His widened eyes watered and he trembled furiously. Nella was on the verge of a breakdown. His mind was running amuck within him. His past wouldn't leave him be and it pained him. His past... His past, he wanted to forget it. The past is what made the future. With him, that statement was more than true, but he, at the same time, couldn't forget no matter how much he wanted to. He kept telling himself a little longer, a little longer, but how much was a little? "This must stop. This has to stop."

When morning came, Nella tidied himself up and showered to get rid of the smell of sweat. After that he fixed breakfast and ate in his silent home. Lately, he hadn't been spending time in his school dorm, but he wasn't concerned about the matter. Cyrus would have to deal with it. Then again, he was thinking about quitting college for the last few days. Nella had a lot of things on his mind and each day they got more troubling. Honestly he had enough. He passed the Knight program with High School classes a long time ago and already had his diploma. He had enough knowledge from school already to get a professional job anywhere even with a degree, but he knew what his future held for him by now.

Nella rubbed his temples with a frown. He was thinking so much his head hurt and he felt lazy. Nella hadn't gone to school for a few days nor has he left his house. His friends called, but he never picked up the phone and he didn't return the calls either. Something was holding him back. What you ask? Nella doesn't know himself. All he wanted was to be alone. Today was also the last day before New Year's and Christmas break. That's what made everything worse.

Nella slid the plate forward, unable to eat more. His appetite had been small for the last few days as well. Nella got out of his chair and walked to the kitchen, setting the plate on the counter as the phone rang. Naturally, he ignored it without a care in the world, but lowered his head in disgrace against himself. He would always be the last to ignore his friends and the last to do everything on purpose, everything that would concern them in any wrong way, but even still, he couldn't bring himself to talk, to leave, or even sleep anymore. "_Hey Nella, it's Cocoa. I'm not sure what's been going on, but we're all worried about you. Please pick up Nella. If something is wrong, you know you always have someone to talk to..._" Cocoa paused and heaved a dreary sigh. "_Nobody has heard a word from you in a week and Cyrus hasn't seen you in the dorm. Whatever is going on we... We... I don't know what I can tell you Nella. You're scaring us. Please call me_."

Nella swallowed, walking over the the phone and message machine. Cocoa was still talking. Shouldn't she be in school? So how come she was calling him? It wasn't near lunch time. He reached his hand out, but he didn't answer the phone. Nella cut off the message by pushing the delete button and disconnected the phone. His cell phone was also turned off. With all the calls in the last few days, it was causing a headache. "I'm sorry Cocoa."

* * *

><p>Cocoa sighed and put her cell phone away. She waited outside the school gate with Arisa and Buffy, but the boys were just now leaving the building. "So?" Heath asked.<p>

"He didn't even pick up." Cocoa muttered.

"What the hell is his problem? He never does this. Nella would never let his phone go unanswered." Chip said, punching the wall.

"Does anyone know if Lenalee has had any contact with him?" Buffy asked.

"I asked her yesterday. She said no. What should we do? Nella has never done this before." Cocoa said.

Buffy stared at her feet with narrowed eyes. Was it possible that Nella wasn't in town? Could he have gone somewhere without informing them, but then he had his cell phone and they called it a gazillion times. "Let's go to his place." Buffy said.

"Are you sure? He got a little uneasy last time we went to his place uninvited Buff." Heath said, putting his hand on her shoulder gently and smiling weirdly. "I'd rather not make him mad. I've never seen him angry and I don't think I want to."

"What's wrong with going to his house?" Chip asked.

"I don't see a problem with it. Plus I want to get a better look around his home. It's always the best place to be." Arisa said, clasping her hands together.

"First of all, if he isn't answering our calls, what makes you think he'll let us in? He doesn't even invite us over to his home even after all these years we've known him. Nella likes his privacy, we all know that." Cyrus said casually.

"And you would care... why?" Buffy asked cockily.

"In order to get in, we'll have to go by trespassing-breaking and entering. Friend or not, I just don't do those things." Cyrus said.

"Nella is very understanding. Besides, we have all the right to barge into his home. I'm currently angry at him for not answering any of my phone calls! Grrrrrrrrrrrrr." Cocoa said, clenching her fist in front of her face. "I say we go!"

"I'm in!" Arisa said gleefully.

"Uhh, I don't thi-think we all need to go." Heath said nervously.

"I second that!" Cyrus and Chip agreed.

"Nella couldn't harm a fly. Why would you think he would harm you?" Buffy said cruelly. "Don't be a coward. You're supposed to be a man. Have _some_ dignity. Jeez, it's like none of you boys can ever mount up to Nella. And you wonder Arisa and Cocoa fawn over him. If this keeps up, I might as well ask him out and ditch you."

Heath, Cyrus, and Chip felt something weigh over their heads and they dropped to the ground with an invisible bolder on them. With Heath, it felt like an anvil or death itself. Buffy stared at them lowly and covered her mouth to keep her smile hidden, stifling her laughter. Cocoa and Arisa poked them and giggled. "That's a bit too harsh, don't you think?" Cyrus muttered.

"Maybe, but it's the truth. In reality, after all, all three of you barely ever competed against him intentionally and won. The same goes for unintentionally, yes?" Buffy said calmly.

Cyrus slowly stood up and idly stared at her, grumbling. By the look in his eyes, Buffy knew he knew exactly what she was doing to them. Did that mean her plan was a failure? Surely he would tell the others. Then, out of the blue, Cyrus forced Heath and Chip to stand up and they began walking down the street as the other two protested and sulked. "I'll go, but only because I owe Nella this if something is wrong." Cyrus said.

Buffy smiled and the girls chased after them. Cyrus slacked off as Cocoa, Arisa, Chip, and Heath sped up. The girls chasing them and the boys trying to make a run for it or trying to get there faster. They did feel the same for Nella. "How did you know?" Buffy questioned.

"Your expression was a dead giveaway. Not only because of the look in your eyes and your muffled voice-which proved you were keeping yourself from laughter, but no matter how good Nella is, you would never leave Heath for him. You love him. Nella just isn't your type. He'd be a brother before anything. You said so yourself." Cyrus told her.

"Aww, I should've left that out, but I couldn't help it. I just can't believe Heath hasn't gotten that through his thick skull yet." Buffy said angrily.

"You are quite the actress. If I had a dime for every time you've played that trick on us, I'd be a billionaire." Cyrus admitted. "Although, I can't name one time that trick ever failed you."

"I can. When I first used it on Nella." Buffy mumbled.

Cyrus glanced at her curiously. "Doesn't he usually fall for it, too?"

"Yeah, obligingly though." Buffy answered.

* * *

><p>Lenalee walked up to the sidewalk until he arrived in front of Nella's house. Ever since Cocoa called her about him, she couldn't shake this strange feeling. She was concerned. It bothered her deeply. She had to get to the bottom of this. Because it wasn't like him in the slightest. Komui, Lavi, even Kanda and the ex-generals told her to be suspicious about this inconvenience, but Lenalee couldn't see it as suspicious as much as they do. Of course she did have her suspicions, she was also worried. It was a 5050 feeling. Until she talked to him, saw him, she couldn't choose how to think of this. Because, since everyone lost contact with Nella, four more people have been killed by Twilight Jester. That's the convenient part of this situation.

Taking a deep breath, then another, and a couple more, she walked straight towards his front door. Oddly, she couldn't hear a sound come from inside. Not the sound of a TV, the phone, the water running, or even footsteps. She looked at her broach real quick, then knocked. Silence was her only response. So she knocked again. Again, silence was her response. She then knocked one more time, but this time the door opened by itself. Maybe she didn't realize it, but her first two knockings were soft and barely made a peep, this time, out of frustration and aggravation, she knocked a bit harder. So the door slid open. "It wasn't closed all the way?"

Lenalee pushed the door open the rest of the way and then let it softly click as she shut it. Turning around, she creeped around slowly and soundlessly. Nella wasn't asleep on the couch and the table in the next room was cleared. The kitchen that was shown behind the table through a rare scenery, was also empty. Still, she walked into the kitchen to get a look at it and found it a bit messy. There were plenty of dirty dishes, but one plate had food left on it. It was fresh. So that meant he was here or had been here recently.

Lenalee looked at the stove, the pan, and supplies that had to have been used to make the meal were still laid out around there. If she knew Nella just enough, she would know more about his decency, tidiness, and gentlemanly traits he had wouldn't allow him to leave this mess like this. Something was up.

Leaving the kitchen she searched the whole first floor, then found herself at the stairs in the living room and beside the dining room. She held her hand close to her chest and clenched her shirt tightly. If anything she didn't want to go back up there. Last time, she was investigating that room with all those files and newspapers clippings. Lenalee should go back in there and look, but she was concerned about being found out again. Only this time, it won't be that jerky and insensitive Jesse. It would definitely be Nella. If that happened, she would lose his trust. He was smarter than that bonehead. But because of his intelligence, that brought up more questions.

Lenalee gulped. What should she do? If Nella was home, he had to be up there, but what room would he be in? How would he react if she walked in? Why did she feel nervous about this? She's done this a million times before, sneaking or trying to find someone she knew or didn't know. So why was she scared to meet Nella? Why?

She couldn't get out of this now. Lavi and Kanda, and possiblly Komui, Reever, and the four generals were watching through the spy cam. Was it this that made her uneasy or the fact that she would see Nella again? But this would be the first time they would be completely alone. Truly alone. Not anybody in sight within his house.

Shaking her head, Lenalee grabbed the railing and paced herself up the steps one by one, leisurely. When she made it to the top, she took a left, ignoring the closet to the right. This brought back memories, none too good. "Now, where should I begin?" Lenalee whispered.

Silently, Lenalee walked down the empty hall then stopped when she got in front of a certain door. It was opened just a crack and she could hear something. Soft whispers or... "Whimpers?"

Lenalee covered her mouth. What if someone heard her? But nothing happened, so she peeked through the crack. Nella was gripping his head with a pained face and his eyes were shut tightly. He quivered and a few sounds showing Lenalee vulnerability escaped his mouth. "St... Stop... Go away... Get out of my head. ... Please... Leave me alone." Nella whimpered.

Lenalee wasn't sure how to take this. Never did she imagine Nella would ever act like that or look so... hurt and... scared. Nella seemed scared. She couldn't help it when a gasp left her mouth. Nella didn't appear to hear it though. He didn't even look up, he only fell to his knees. "Nel... la?"

Nella gritted his teeth as blood flashed in front of his eyes. He couldn't get the images out of his head. He couldn't forget Mana's dead corpse. The cries of their victims. The screams and the smell. The words he heard, the crying, all the pain, it was coming back to him. The fear was as real as ever. So many emotions in his head that he couldn't control. It was all coming out and the images got worse. Everything happened so fast, he felt he was reliving it. The horrible nightmare. No, it wasn't a nightmare. It was a hated reality he longed to get rid of. "Please...Why must I... live with this? The burden... The emotions... The memories... I-I can't take it anymore. Please... just stop already." Nella muttered.

Nella placed his head on the floor and his nails hammered themselves in his head. No matter what he made himself think of, it ended the same. Ten years ago, that inevitable event... Why him? Why must he always suffer? Is there something he did wrong in life, before he became the Twilight Jester?

* * *

><p><em>I sat on the cold brick floor in a curled ball and trembled uncontrollably from fear. Mana tried to calm me, but my Uncle had been killed. People killed him and we were next. There was no escape. That's when three mysterious men came in the cell like before. I looked up with wide eyes and crawled to the corner. Mana stood in front of me, but I buried my face in my legs. "You're next old man."<em>

"_It'd be best for all of us if you came peacefully." _

"_You'll leave my son alone after this, right?" Mana asked._

"_Hmm, who knows. We don't decide that. Now get moving!"_

_I only looked up for a second to see Mana be dragged away by those men. Mana stared at me with his soft eyes and smiled. "Don't ever stop Allen. Never give up. Always keep moving forward. You'll get out of this, I know it." Mana said._

_I felt an ache in my heart as Mana walked away. Those words didn't seem to completely process and most were thrown away. He was too afraid of losing the only precious thing in life he ever clinged to. The only meaning in his life. "Mana. Mana. Father! Come back. Stop! Let him go! Father!" I cried as I ran to the door that closed in my face, but I still couldn't go far. My legs were too weak and sore. My ankles had shackles on them too. "FATHER!"_

* * *

><p>"Stop... Stop... No more... No more." Nella whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Alma asked.<p>

"How are we supposed to know?" Kanda crudely replied.

"I wonder what's causing him so much grief." Tiedoll said.

"As do I." Komui muttered. "This is definitely unexpected. I can't help but feel sorry for Nella with the state he's in." he added solemnly

Lavi stared at the screen and then looked away. If it's true, that he is who he suspects, he has an idea of what might be bothering him. It wasn't distinct, but acknowledgement of it. "It is a pity... " Lavi murmured.

Bookman glanced at Lavi and raised an eyebrow. "Hmmmm."

* * *

><p>Nella raised his head and let his hands fall to his side.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mana's body was thrown in and laid in front of me. I crawled to it and tears ran fast down my dirty face. I shook and Mana's eyes were half opened. "Ma.. Father?"<em>

_Mana grabbed my hand that I was reaching out and he put a small smile on. I was pulled in gently and he gave me one warm hug. "Remember I'll always love you. No matter what, keep walking. Don't ever stop, Allen. Continue to live."_

"_Don't die. You can't... I still need you." I muttered, hugging him, but his eyes closed and his arm fell. My blood ran cold and I stayed there frozen, but crying all the more. "Please, Father!"_

* * *

><p>Nella crawled onto his bed and lay on his stomach. He stared at the floor and his hand fell off the bed. The pain was still there, but would he just repeat the same words? And for the rest of his miserable life? His eyes appeared lifeless and he felt lifeless.<p>

* * *

><p><em>They grabbed me and I struggled to get free, mostly to go back to my father. I ignored their words despite my fear, but then I was forced onto a metal table and the stripped my shirt off. I heard a gasp and I knew it had to be about my arm. Still, they strapped me down and I finally gave up. All my memories seeped through me and I continued to cry and cry until I felt pain. My left arm, it was on fire. It was burning so fiercely. I screamed and scream, but to my dismay, my voice cracked and I could barely whisper anymore. So I probably sounded like a hyena. That's when I passed out.<em>

* * *

><p>Nella turned on his side and buried his face in the pillow and held it again. Everything zoomed by and he heard everything clearly. It got worse. Unconsciously, he ranted his usual pleading. "Stop... Stop... Please, stop... No more... Please." He must've sounded really pathetic.<p>

Lenalee sorrowfully gazed at him. Whatever was bothering him, it was deep. Could she help? She inhaled a dreary breath and opened the door. Nella didn't turn, he didn't say anything, but she saw his body stiffen and his head perked up a little, then fell again. Lenalee cautiously paced to his bedside and Nella looked at her from the corner of his eyes. A smile graced his face, but she knew it was fake. He didn't know she just saw that occurrence. "Miss. Lee, how did you get in here?" Nella asked in his casual way, confused and happy, but without feeling, with dullness.

"Don't pretend Nella. I can see the sadness in your eyes." Lenalee told him.

He quickly looked away and gripped his pillow. "You heard all that?"

"... Yeah. Did something happen?" Lenalee asked.

"Go home." Nella ordered.

"But Nella, your friends are concerned. You've been avoiding everyone's phone calls and I even called once. I heard you haven't talked to anyone or gone to school. Why? They're all worried about you. I-I'm worried about you. Please, I just want to help. Won't you talk to me? Whatever it is, I won't tell." Lenalee said in protest.

She won't tell? What about her camera? Shit, a lie he told him. She may not directly tell anyone but they'll hear. Still... "You mentioned a burden and overflowing emotions. You can let them out in front of me. I'll help you any way I can. If it's too much for you to handle, then let someone shoulder it with you. Nel-"

"I said go home!" Nella shouted.

Buffy and the others approached Nella's house and they began to make their way up the walkway. When they got to the door some of them started to have doubts and tried to walk away, but Buffy pushed them back and they eventually had to talk about everything. Which prolonged their entering.

Lenalee stared at Nella in disbelief. He yelled at her. Nella actually yelled at her. She was so shocked, she couldn't move, she couldn't speak. As for Nella, he glared at her, but he also trembled. His eyes were fierce, but also hindered by fear and solemness. "But I-"

"GO!"

"You can't hide everything from everybody. Everything will eventually crush you! Just tell me do something to help. I want to. I'm-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" Nella screamed, sitting up and standing in front of her.

Lenalee stepped back and hit his dresser. That was the only thing keeping her from falling down in surprise, uneasiness, and... fear of him? He was angry, so angry. Nella was belittling her and wanted her gone. It was like he didn't hear a word she said. With that in mind, Nella roughly snatched her wrist and began dragging her out of the room. She tried to free herself, but his hold was locked, but it was crushing her bone. It hurt badly. Was he so upset and disturbed that he made himself angry at her for wanting to help because he didn't want help? "Wha-what are you d-doing? Let me go! Let me go now! It hurts! Please, Nella, let go!" Lenalee cried.

"If you won't leave on your own I will personally escort you out of here." Nella spat.

What had gotten in to him? The Nella she has spent days with, the one she had come to know, would never act like this. He wouldn't get so angry over something like this. Or angry at all for that matter. It bugged her as much it bugged him. "Then I'll leave on my own. Now let me go!" Lenalee shouted, but he only tighten his grip once more and she flinched. "I said let me GO!"

The sound of a slap echoed in the hallway and she hit the closet door at the top of the stairs. The knob hit her stomach hard because he let go so abruptly and they were moving so fast. She turned around and Nella stared at her in shock. He held his stinging cheek that was now covered in a rosy pink shade. His expression completely changed from a moment ago. Although she was glad, she was utterly and disbelievingly surprised that she slapped him. At the same time, she thought Nella deserved it. Her wrist was so sore now and her other hand stung.

Nella's eyes were shadowed and he got closer to her until her back was pressed up against the wall. Nella was lightly pressing up against her. Just enough so that there was little space in between them. One of his hands punched the wall beside her head and the other lightly hit it, leaning on it. For a second, he placed his head on her shoulder and Lenalee's back straightened as his breath ran down her neck, but also because Nella was trembling again. "Miss... Lenalee," Nella mumbled, his right hand sliding off the wall and onto her other shoulder. Then he lifted his head and Lenalee stared deep into his soft, heartfelt yet saddened eyes. His hand moved from her shoulder to her cheek. "Lenalee, I am sincerely sorry."

Lenalee got lost in his eyes. They watered and then, a few tears rolled down his face. Three lonely tears. "Nella." she gasped.

Nella tried to force a smile, but it only shattered. He couldn't hold it. "I never meant to be so harsh. I shouldn't of acted bitterly towards you. I had no reason to and I won't ask you to forgive me."

Lenalee didn't know why, but those words hit her harder than a ton of bricks ever could. His words were true and she knew it, the tears were proof enough. "Nella, I'm sorry for slapping you. I should have thought of something else to do, but it seems it knocked your sense back into you." Lenalee said.

Nella's hand gently cupped her face now and he weakly smiled. "I wouldn't say that."

"Can we talk now?" Lenalee questioned.

Allen's smile vanished. "I prefer not to. It's personal and I've never spoken to anyone about it before. I'm sorry, but I can't... I couldn't possibly. I do thank you for your concern though."

Nella wasn't looking her in the eye anymore and his frown deepened to an extent she couldn't bear from him. With a delicate hand, she grabbed his hand that laid on his face and forced it to lower a little bit, but she gave a small, tight squeeze. "Then this way you can learn how to open up a little. If this continues, you may change indefinitely. No one would want to see the wholehearted Nella turn into an angry and depressing person." Lenalee said.

Nella closed his eyes, but he did not respond. He backed away from Lenalee and opened his eyes that remained low. "I don't know if I could. I've never been able to freely speak about myself like that."

Lenalee sighed. "That's why you learn. If you never do then all these things will forever remained bottle up and kill from the inside and hinder you for your entire life. If it takes all day, I'll stay until you speak to me."

Nella sighed as well, but before he could reply, Lenalee stepped forward and her clothes got snagged on the doorknob. She tried to free herself, but when she did she fell and got ready to fall down the stairs. Without thinking and without hesitation, Nella grabbed her, but lost his balance, too. They both started to fall, but Nella hugged her body and kept her safe while he took the fall. Lenalee shut her eyes tightly and locked on to him without even thinking about the situation, but before she could realize what was happening, they began their tumble down the stairs.

When they reached the floor, Nella groaned and Lenalee looked up at him. She laid on top of him and he was hugging her with all his might. "Nella?"

Buffy and the others spun around and stared at the door. "What was that?" Heath asked.

Cyrus opened the door and they all ran inside to see something completely unexpected. Lenalee on top of Nella, both blushing from the closeness. They blinked or rubbed their eyes to make sure they were seeing straight. The two didn't even notice them, though. "A-are you alright Lenalee?" Nella questioned.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you." Lenalee said quietly, pushing herself up.

"That's good. You gave me quite the fright." Nella utterd.

Lenalee sat up and Nella tried to at least do that, but he couldn't. His back was hurting too much and it appeared he injured his arm. Minor or not, it hurt like crazy. On top of that, his ankle didn't feel any better. "Gah."

Lenalee got off of him and apologized, but examined him. By the looks of it, he twisted his ankle or worse. It was starting to turn black and blue and looked like it was swelling a bit. Also, he popped his shoulder out of place and a major bump on his head was more than evident. The way he held it proved it hurt. "Why did you protect me like that? Now you're hurt." Lenalee said, clenching her fists. "Fool."

"T-thas wo-wauldn't of ha-happaned if it wasn't fert mn." Nella told her, slurred.

"What the hell happened here?" Chip asked.

Lenalee looked at them, then at Nella. How could she explain this? She felt so guilty. "I started falling and then... and then Nella grabbed me and covered me. Now he's injured." Lenalee said.

Nella was too dizzy to respond. She didn't sound too well and he could tell this bothered her, but he couldn't find words to say. He was too confused and his head hurt so bad. Cyrus walked over and studied Nella and frowned. Carefully, he and Heath put Nella in a chair and he further examined him, tapping his knee and ankle, checking his vision and speech, and more, but none looked too good. "We have to take him to the hospital. We can pop his shoulder back in place easily, but I'm concerned about his ankle and his head. He may have a concussion." Cyrus informed.

**Here ya go! I really hoped you enjoyed it and please, please review!**


	18. Needed Sympathy

**Dancing The Waltz**

**DGM**

**Chapter 18**

**Needed Sympathy**

Nella laid in a hospital bed silently as all his friends stared at him. He knew what they were waiting for, but he couldn't say anything. Besides, he was too worried about his head and his body was still aching. They gave him some pain medicine, but it wasn't kicking in just yet. He was about ready to take a few more.

Speaking of which, Nella's back had a few bruises and cuts, his ankle was sprained-nearly tearing a ligament, and he had a concussion. Whoever said falling down the stairs wasn't too dangerous and wasn't painful, was wrong. Luckily, though, he didn't damage his skull. "Nella, how are you feeling?" Cocoa asked, standing beside him.

Nella opened one of his eyes and looked up at her. She was about to cry. Cocoa always was emotional. "I feel-" Nella was about to say fine, but she gave him this sharp look. He couldn't lie and hide anymore. He may not tell everything, but he couldn't lie. "It hurts, but that's to be expected." Nella said, taking his time to say all the words clearly.

"Again, I am so sorry. This wouldn't of happened if I had been more careful." Lenalee said.

"It's alright Lenalee." Nella said with a sigh.

"But I feel so guilty and I should've been hurt and not you and if I had... Wait, what did you call me?"

Nella carefully laid his head on the soft pillow. It cushioned his head comfortably. "Lenalee, it is your name."

"Y-yeah, but..." Lenalee uttered, trailing off.

"If you think about it for a moment, up until now, you've only ever called her Miss. Lee. Can't you remember all the times she's argued with her about calling her by her first name instead of Miss. Lee?" Heath asked, opening a can and sipping some soda out of it, eyeing Nella.

Did he, perhaps, do this subconsciously? Did he hit his head too hard? It is strange that he never said Lenalee before now or before the incident. "Oh, right... I can call you something... something else if you want." Nella mumbled, thinking it over.

"No, no, Lenalee will be just fine."

Nella looked at Lenalee. She was so worried and felt so guilty, it showed clearly. Lenalee had a hard time even looking at him. Nella reached out his hand and held hers. Her hands were cold and she seemed to shake, but not from fear. From crying. "Lenalee, this isn't your fault. Someone was bound to get hurt and I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't try to help you when I could. Think of it as a redemption act after the way I treated you. Okay?" Nella said softly, wiping a tear from her eye.

Lenalee stared at him, once again, surprised, but nodded. He let go of her hands and sat back in the bed. The little movement caused the room to spin and his head to hurt more. It was only a minor concussion. He had to last a few more days, but how long has it been already? An hour? "Nella, what do you mean after the way you treated her?" Cyrus asked curiously.

"Oh, well, um, to put it simply, I was kind of harsh towards her. I got angry over nothing and yelled at her." Nella said.

"You got angry?" Chip shouted, jolting.

"Did he ever. It was kind of frightening, to have Nella yell like that." Lenalee said, folding her arms.

"Why?" Buffy inquired.

"Because I wouldn't leave. I didn't exactly enter with permission. The door was unlocked and it opened by itself so I just came in. I thought something had happened at first." Lenalee explained.

"See, I told you we shouldn't of gone. If we came sooner then we would've seen an angry Nella." Heath whispered to Buffy, who elbowed him.

"Speaking of that, why haven't you been answering our calls?" Arisa said, getting in his face.

Nella avoided their stares, but almost laughed as Cyrus and Heath just chugged away on their drinks. It occupied them enough to keep them cool, but, from the look in Heath's eyes, he knew Heath was the most concerned right now. He may have known Chip longer and Cyrus was close to him, but Heath really treated him like a little brother. He would always look out for him, intentionally or not, but he could be wrong. If you looked deep in all their eyes, Heath was the most concerned out of the boys. "If we haven't earned your trust by now, then we'll never get it. We're your friends and you can speak to us. That's what we're here for. It'll be the same as before, only instead of us telling you, you tell us." Heath said.

Nella tried shutting his eyes again, but he felt all their stares on him, so fierce, too. "I don't think I can. I've never done this before and I'm always finding myself at a loss for words." Nella whispered.

Lenalee heard those exact words before. Maybe he wasn't telling the whole truth. He was never at a loss for words, he just didn't know how to express himself the way others do. Nella didn't know how to talk about his problems, he probably didn't even know where to begin. Nella was also trying to hide something. And, going by what she heard earlier, he was trying to forget it. "None of us ever do at first, but when you grow to trust someone, you speak to them. It isn't easy at first, but you'll gradually get used to it, eventually." Cocoa told him.

Nella didn't say anything after that. Just looked at everyone one by one until he saw Lenalee. That's exactly what she said. "For a while now, I've been having this dream. It's always the same, but each night, it gets worse. It gets more realistic and I feel like I'm reliving it every night. It's gotten so bad, I can't go to sleep anymore unless it's by accident." Nella said dryly.

"Have you seen someone about that?" Buffy inquired.

Nella nodded and leaned forward, covering his eyes with his hand. "But it never helps. It always comes back. Besides, no matter how horrible it is, I can't forget it. That is the only likely way to get rid of them, but..."

Lenalee perked up a bit. She couldn't see his expression, but this odd aura came off him. It was a mix of so many emotions, but there was so much sadness in it, she forgot about it. "You mean, the doctors suggested having you forget about it as an option and you turned it down? Why? If it makes you suffer so much, then why not?" Buffy asked, being logical about it.

Nella's hand fell. He just didn't know how to stay still during this. It felt so awkward. "I can't forget it. Even if it makes me crazy. That dream, is a memory from over 10 years ago. If I lost all awareness of it, I'd lose a piece of me, and I'd be confused about my past. I would also forget someone very dear to me that I lost. So, if I forget, I could never remember him." Nella clarified in a whisper-like tone.

"Someone dear?" Lenalee inquired, although she soon regretted it.

His face became twisted and full of anguish. "Maybe it's time I tell you all the truth, seeing how I've kept so many secrets from you." he said, staring at them all deeply.

"We want to know more about you, but if your past is that bad, then you shouldn't force yourself." Chip said, holding his hands up.

They were all shocked by him. This is a part of him they've never seen before. Frankly, they weren't sure if they could take it any longer. He was the strong-willed one and the encouraging person they all wished they could be. To see him break down so easily, it made them feel horrible for never realizing how Nella felt. He was on the brink of tears. "No, you deserve know a little more about me. You're right, if I can't tell you, it would only show I don't trust you. By now, I should know better." Nella said.

"I never meant it like that." Heath told him.

"I know that." Nella returned, forcing a smile. "But there's a solid point you left out and I've known that for a long time and maybe I just hit my head too hard."

Lenalee shifted in her seat. Her discomfort was now beyond uneasy. It was much worst than that. "Then I should leave." Lenalee said, standing up, but before she could go anywhere, Nella grabbed her wrist.

"No Lenalee, you stay. You said you wanted to be my friend and I guess I let you stay around this long because I wanted the same thing. However it ends when this is all through, I trust you. If only a little, I do. I don't know how strong this trust is, if it even compares to them, but though I haven't known you long, I know what you're about and I can honestly say, you're stronger and kinder than I'll ever be." Nella said, squeezing her wrist. "If you want, you can leave, though."

Lenalee studied him. Not once had he ever complimented her so freely and heartfully. Nella was always making her feel dumb. Could it be he got brain damage after all? Then, if you think about it, this was always the Nella everyone spoke about. He did have a tendency to make people feel stupid, but was it constantly on purpose? "Okay, I'll stay." she said, sitting back down.

The corner of Nella's lips went up into a small smile, but quickly left. It was like he forgot about everything that was going on for a minute. "Arisa, would you please shut the door and close the curtains?" Nella asked.

"S-sure." Arisa got up and closed the door, then moved the curtains over the glass entrance. Also closing the curtains to the windows. "Is this good?"

"Perfect." Nella took a deep breath, and sat up straight. His eyes showed his pain, but it was more mental pain than his concussion bothering him right now. "Where should I start?" he breathed. "You're always asking me what my family is like and how I became so angelic and gentlemanly. Let's start there."

"Are you sure about this?" Cocoa asked.

"Not completely, but this may be the best time to talk." Nella offered a broken, frail smile. To put it bluntly, I have no relatives. Since the day I was born, I've been an orphan. I was abandoned by my birth parents and I spent most of my life locked up in a foster home. I would often travel from one home to another and was raised by nuns, fathers, housewives, or just plain people, some with children of their own, but no one adopted me and you would think that would happen because I was so young. I've never been that fortunate." Nella started.

Nella saw their eyes widening and all the shame dawned on them. It wasn't their fault, it was his for never explaining. He just didn't want to. "But, why would no one want to adopt you? That isn't right! You're just so... perfect." Cocoa exclaimed.

"Far from it. You see, I was always hated and discriminated by the other children and by the caretakers. At first I never understood, I had never done anything wrong. So it took a long time for it to process and that's when reality struck me. For as long as I can remember, I've seen the darkest parts of life and it eventually grew on me. I became a really mean person and purposely drove people away, thinking all I needed was myself. I'd only be thrown away, like I previously had once I grew attached to somebody. I had the most miserable childhood all because of one reason." Nella said softly.

"And that reason... is because of your hair?" Chip questioned.

Nella lightly chuckled. "If only it was that. No, before my hair was a light chestnut, milky color. I never did bleach my hair, it changed over an event in my life due totrauma. We'll get there, don't worry." Nella paused, his half-hearted smile shrinking. He pushed the covers off of him and paced to the middle of the room, so he was in everyone's clear view. "The reason is linked to why I never take this glove or my shirt off."

They all watched as Nella winced, but unbuttoned his shirt. He seemed hesitant, but continued on. Then, when the shirt was opened, he took his glove off and dropped it on the floor. Most of them avoided any eye contact towards it, but from the corner of their eyes they still saw red.

"The reason why I was hated so much," Nella gazed at each one of them one more time before his head lowered so you couldn't see his scared eyes. Could they accept him? Could they? That was running through his head as he slowly took the shirt off, starting from the right. He paused before he took the top off all the way and let it fall to the ground. "Was because of my left arm."

All of them stared at his left arm and their eyes stayed narrowed, but they gasped lightly and Lenalee covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes were the only bulging ones. They others remained fixed on his left, blood-red coloring, rough edged, black-nailed, arm. At first, they were stunned and petrified, but then he rose his head, the profound gaze and profound feelings coming from it, reminded them of who he was. The tensity of his endless sorrow and all the suffering he had, shined in his eyes. "I've lost many things in life that most take for granted because of this. Any possible friends, current friends, left me in the shadows. The adults saw it as a demon's arm because of how it's deformed. Anyone who wanted to adopt me left me once they found out about this. I've been bullied and hurt in so many ways by both kids and adults. They saw me as a monster, especially the highly religious people. So, I turned into the person they wanted and lost my heart and all feelings of love, but what hurt me the most, is that my parents, the people whom gave birth to me, who were supposed to love you no matter what flaw, hated their own child so much that they would leave it to die." Nella added.

Nella's lips shivered and he fell to his knees. Everything was coming to him so fast and all at once, all the pressure, it was smothering him. Every time he shows someone his arm, they run away. Every time. "But I grew to hate myself more than anybody else could and I hated myself more than the world. I was a lost soul and had nothing to live for or anything to accomplish in life. The rest of humanity abandoned me from the start. I gave up and tried to get rid of it so many times, but it couldn't be surgically fixed and the only other way was to cut it off. I tried myself because I was losing my mind, but I stopped each time. Cause even though I hate it and want it gone more than anything, I hadn't the courage to do it. And I turned to knowledge of the world to comfort me."

"I became consumed in books, school, and philosophy. Only to discourage myself. The more I learned, the more I saw, the more I understood how despicable this world was. They talk about helping people in so many ways, but most of them could care less and are only trying to win the hearts of other humans to satisfy themselves. Anyone who wasn't like the rest were inhuman and didn't belong. They were only a freak of nature. I would always think like this. I looked down on everyone and everything, becoming the person I saw in others, that I hated so much, and hated myself more. That gave everyone all the more reason to hate me. I couldn't see the good in life no matter how much I tried to." Nella whispered.

Lenalee felt a tear stroll down her face and she stepped towards him, kneeling in front of him. "It's different, it truly is, and unexpected, but it doesn't change who you are now. You had all the reason to be like that and everyone who hurt you were wrong. If only they had gotten a chance to understand you then they would know how wrong they forever were. It's an arm, your arm, and it distinguishes you from everybody else. You shouldn't hate yourself because-because it's not your fault you were born with this arm!" Lenalee said, hugging him.

Nella stiffened. He heard something so similar before. From Mana and Neah. "Thank you, Lenalee. I truly appreciate that." Nella murmured.

Lenalee pushed away and turned her head around to look at the others. What was going through their minds? Cocoa lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I agree with her. You should've never suffered like that. No one can judge you by your appearance!" Cocoa cried.

"There's nothing we can say, that could possibly mend your heart all the way, but we can definitely say this doesn't change a thing between any of us. We know you more than most people did before and we'd be foolish you turn our backs on you." Cyrus said.

Nella's eyes softened heartily when they all nodded. Acceptance, it was what he wanted, but he was too afraid to ever take the chance. "I-I-Thank you."

"Of course, that's what friends are for, right?" Buffy responded.

Nella nodded and steadily stood up. Cocoa helped him, but he went back to his bed. Lenalee gave him his shirt and glove and he put them on, just in case someone were to randomly walk in. He would've of never thought he would ever say those things aloud again. He didn't even plan on it. His mouth spoke subconsciously. "Getting back on track, you said you had someone dear to you? So someone accepted you, right?" Arisa said.

"Indeed, the person changed my life forever. He saved me. One day, I strolled away from the orphanage and bumped into this guy dressed in tatters. Naturally, I shouted at him and stormed off, but I left some kind of impression on him and his younger brother. The next day, they both arrived at my foster home with a police officer. I thought I was going to get in so much trouble and tried sneaking out, but they caught me and I was forced in a room to talk to those two men. I had never been so irritated in my life before that day. The one was so childish and was actually a real clown when he had the chance to perform. It was ridiculous." Nella said, laughing at the very thought.

"However, his brother was more mature from the looks of it and I couldn't keep a conversation with them. I'd always end up yelling and gnawing my hair out. They got on my nerves so badly, but then after some time, the elder brother went on about his dog that recently died. I didn't know why, but I cried after hearing that because I had also met a dog a few days ago that liked me and licked my left hand. It was a bit embarrassing, but I accidentally told them how I thought of the world. I said and I quote "I hate the world. Who needs friends and who needs family? They're good for nothing and there's nothing to gain from them." I said it more directly than that, but those were the exact words. To think I used to be like that, it's laughable."

"Anyways, I learned they came here to talk to me. They said they were interested in me the moment they laid eyes on me. After that, they told me they would like to adopt me. The elder man liked me more and I think he saw me as a way to help his own heart heal. I was confused at first, but I didn't say anything, then I tried leaving, but he caught my arm and my glove and jacket fell off-the long sleeves were all I had to cover my hand. They saw my arm and I tried to make a run for it, but the clown wrapped his arms around me and smiled. He asked me if I would like to come with them and I asked why, after seeing my horrible arm, after witnessing a horrid occurrence. His response was "What's wrong with your arm? It's a normal length, you have an elbow, a shoulder, a hand, and five fingers to top it off. All I see if a normal arm with rarity and uniqueness."" Nella said, almost happy again.

"He really said that?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, he did. It didn't matter how bizarre his reasoning sounded, I was accepted, so I went with them obligingly. Although I was taught many things I couldn't stand. Etiquette, manners, proper ways of how to behave and respond, and more, but it didn't help much. I barely changed, but I slowly did because each day I spent with them, the more my heart warmed and I became happy for the first time in my life. I had a family and that's all I ever wanted. This life lasted several years and I became a kinder person, not as rough, but subtle for the most part. Although, this life didn't last long." Nella said, his tone changing dramatically.

Nella covered his eyes with both hands and his body shook once again. This was why he didn't want to talk about it. "Both of them died."

Heath dropped his can and he felt like lightning struck him. That tone of voice, it was indescribable. Remorse, anguish, what was it? Why did it bother him so? "They both died just like that? At the same time?" Cocoa asked.

"I don't get it." Chip mumbled.

"They died because... because they... because they were..." Nella held his head and kept his eyes shut. The images were coming back. He didn't want to relive it again. Not again. "Murdered in a bloody massacre... I saw... and heard things that haunt me... And even today, it scares me because I should've died! I almost died like the rest of them... Just like my Father... I... That's why my hair turned white. I had been so traumatized to an extent that it changed colors. That's how I got this scar. Everyone says it's a tattoo, but it's a marker. A branded on scar that will never go away." Nella said, his lips quivering and curling, his eyes wide with terror and angst. Sounds escaped his mouth to prove he was about to cry and before you knew it, he broke down. "I... Can't ever forget!"

"Nella? Nella!" Heath ran over to him and tried to calm him down, but he only furthered his rambling and got worse. His tears were soaking him and he was losing it. His memory was too much for him. "Nella, calm down. Nella, listen to me! Nella!"

Cyrus went through the drawers and cabinets looking for something and Buffy ran out the room to get immediate help. With every passing second, Nella got worse and his cries got louder. It was like the memories hit him hard and he was _reliving_ them, just like he said. Cocoa and Arisa didn't know what to do and they were scared to death. Chip tried to comfort them, but his body was so tense because of what was happening. They should have never said anything. "Found it! Heath, hold him down!" Cyrus shouted.

Heath hesitated, but tried to push him down on the bed. Nella squirmed and fought back a bit, but other than that, it was easy. If only he'd stop moving so much. "Wha-what are you doing Cyrus? What the hell is that?" Heath questioned, staring at a syringe.

Cyrus ran over as Buffy entered with a few nurses. Buffy, though, froze at the door. Cyrus ignored them and pushed the needle in Nella's arm carefully, but that's when Nella hit Heath angrily, but he was still scared. "Stop! Stop now! Stop!" Nella ordered.

The nurses came over and helped in holding him down. The nurse in charge stared at Cyrus and the syringe. "What did you give him?" she asked

"A tranquilizer. I've been going to medical school for a while now. I could easily pass as a nurse. I assure you, I know what I'm doing ma'am. The sedative should force him to calm down." Cyrus said, pushing the liquid into his body.

"Stop!... Let me go! I said stop! St-stop... Stop, please, stop... Ple...ase... Sto..." Nella started to trail off and his words slurred. His vision got blurrier than before and he felt dizzy again, but he had this good feeling inside him. He felt really nice. Really, really nice. Although, it brought back the memory. "St... o-op..."

Nella's body lost it's tenseness and he looked in an unpleasant daze. It made him calm down, but it wouldn't take away the recollection. "Nella, can you hear me? Tap your fingers if you can." Cyrus said calmly.

Nella's eyes closed halfway, but he slowly tapped his fingers. "Good. I need you to listen to me carefully. Whatever you think is happening, whatever you're thinking, it's all in your head. You are perfectly fine, do you understand? No one will hurt you now." Cyrus said.

Nella blinked his eyes, trying to keep himself awake. He could barely think and he was so tired. "You're safe Nella." Cyrus told him.

"Sa...safe? Re-real-ally?"

"Yes."

Nella took a few breaths, then he fell asleep. All but one nurse left and she checked Nella's heart rate and breathing. She made sure everything was fine before she left. Lenalee stared at Nella emotionlessly. "A bloody massacre? Could he be referring to...?" Lenalee whispered.

**A few hours later. . . . . . . .**

Nella woke up and his body felt so sore and he felt a needle in his arm. It took a minute for him to understand, but he remembered everything. They must've put an IV in his arm. He'll be staying for some time. Hopefully a few days only. Despite him being lost in his thoughts, he could feel a hand holding his and the person squeezed his hand. He recognized this softness. "Lenalee."

Lenalee looked up at him and weakly grinned. "You're awake."

"How long?" Nella murmured.

"Huh, oh, it's been four hours. Everyone else fell asleep. Except Buffy and Chip. They're getting something from the cafeteria, so we can eat. We've all been worried about you since you freaked out." Lenalee said softly.

"I see."

Lenalee noticed how low and soothing his calm yet monotonous voice was. It must've been the sedative's fault. He often paused between words and sentences too. "Can I... ask you a question?" Nella questioned.

"If you like."

"What... What are... your parents... like?" Nella asked.

Lenalee slightly squeezed his hand more. "Both my parents are dead. They were killed by a gang. My brother is the only real family I have left. So I see my friends as my family. It helps me get through the day."

His eyes widened a little, but it went unnoticed. Hers too? "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked... But if so, why are you in a gang?"

Nella knew she wasn't in a gang by now, but he had to ask. "I have my reasons." Lenalee said.

"I understand... You know, I would probably be dead... if your brother didn't find me." Nella told her.

"What?"

"I was... sure he told you by now... He found me in a street... covered in blood and took me... took me to the hospital. I left the next day..." Nella explained.

In blood? She heard this before. Komui told her about this when she started investigating Nella. "Komui informed me about it. Did the blood come from..."

Nella gazed at her. He really shouldn't be saying this. "Yeah."

"Have you told anyone about this Nella?" Lenalee questioned.

"... It's not easy to talk about it."

"I'm sorry."

Nella feebly shifted to get more comfortable and it caused pain to sear throughout his body. Pushing aside the pain, he nudged his head a smidgin to get a glimpse of Lenalee. It was a slow reaction, but he realized she was holding his left hand and without the glove. This was the first time he had seen her so sympathetic. A smile fumbled as it faintly spread across his face and he closed his eyes. He was still so tired. "Thank you so very much."

Lenalee confusingly responded, "For what?"

"You already know the answer." Nella murmured.

**A Few Days Later. . . . . . .**

Nella adjusted his sleeves as he leisurely changed his clothes, but with struggle. His back felt much better, but his ankle and head, they weren't getting too much better. It wasn't the pain distracting him though, it was something else. He kept recalling a few days ago where he showed his friends his arm and told him what he shouldn't of. If that information got to the wrong person then somebody could piece it together. And Lenalee of all people, he kept her there knowing she was a spy. Well, spying wasn't her initial job.

Lenalee Lee, Komui Lee's little sister, and a current member of the Black Order. Section-Exorcist. This is only the beginning of the information he found out about her. Jesse took part in some of it, but not much. Only the basics. So why did he let her stay and why did he tell her? Why did he say he trusted her? Why did he say he wanted to be her friend? Wasn't he just playing along until the benefits of being distracted by his personality ended? He was using her as an easy shield for a little longer, as cowardly as it sounds.

Although, he has been playing dumb about that day, when he confessed everything. Every time someone said something about it, he always acted like he had no idea what they were talking about at all. It won't make them forget it, but it'll keep them quiet. "What was I thinking?" Nella murmured.

Grabbing his crutches, he walked over to the door and carefully opened it. Only Buffy, Chip, and Heath were waiting for him. "You ready pal?" Chip asked.

"Yeah."

"Then move out!" Chip cheered.

Nella resisted the urge to shake his head. They went at a steady pace, but they all made it to Heath's car and got in. "Do I really have to go to Noel's place? I can take care of myself." Nella said.

"Noel will take good care of you, too. A little support will do you some good. Honestly, you need to learn how to let people help you." Buffy said, folding her arms and glaring at Nella.

"But-"

"Give it up Nella. Right now, even I can see the victorious one will be Buff." Chip told him.

"Stop calling me Buff." Buffy ordered.

Nella sighed and looked out the window. Chip sat in the backseat with him, but Nella didn't know what to say to them. "Nella, Noel already knows about your arm and so does Bryan." Buffy said suddenly.

Nella's head spun around with wide eyes, but then he calmed himself. Noel was a gentle woman. "I-"

"Don't even say you don't know what we're talking about. We're fully aware that you remember. Your charade isn't going to fool us." Chip said.

"I thought Heath and Buffy would, but I never imagined you would Chip." Nella said.

"I've known you the longest, haven't I?"

"That don't mean a thing if you look at all the times I easily fooled you over silly things." Nella said smugly.

"Well... That... That's unfair!" Chip pouted.

"Okay, calm down. Just... don't mention it around the others. Especially Lenalee." Nella whispered.

Heath eyed him through the mirror and the others turned their heads to get a good look at his face. His eyes were on the floor and very sincere. More so than usually. "You're finally calling her by her first name." Buffy commented.

"But why not around her the most? She seems to understand more. Since she can relate to you about losing her family." Heath said.

"How'd you know that?" Nella inquired.

"I overheard it the other day when she was talking to you." Heath answered.

"All you guys ever do is snoop, you know that?" Nella said, irritated to say the least.

"It seems that's the only way to ever get the truth about you." Heath retorted.

"... I know. I'm sorry about that. Anyway, because she has a relation, she might feel more comfortable talking about it. I'm just not sure if I can talk about it anymore, right now at least."

Chip goofily grinned. "You're trying. As long as you do that, we'll be on even grounds. It's not easy for you to open up, but we know more about you than anybody else, right? So where's the harm? As long as you try, we can't be mad at you. We could never stay angry at you. We're like a family and you're the baby. The strong and dependable baby." Chip told him, rustling his hair a little.

Nella stared at him with shock, then joy. There was no way his eyes could be any more sincere. "Thanks, I really needed that."


	19. On The Prowl

**Dancing The Waltz**

**DGM**

**Chapter 19**

**On The Prowl**

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I'M SUCH A MEAN PERSON. I HOPE YOU ALL FORGIVE ME AND I HOPE YOU WILL READ STILL.<strong>

**Also, I made a few changes in the story. One) I changed the University's name from Marksfield to Mater. Two) I changed the city's name from Jedalin to Central City. Three) I got rid of Buffy's sister Laura. Four) I changed the story's summary. Please read it and let me know if you think about the change.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Tyki Mikk stared at the screen for a long time. He may have just picked the Earl's thorn from his side this time. It was amazing really. To have thought the brat was still alive. Sheryl and Lulubell had made it specifically clear it was improbable, severely unlikely, that the kid was alive, that he <em>would<em> die from the amount of blood he was losing that night. So how come this proved to be false? Lulubell never screws up. She has a perfect record of finishing her orders. Sheryl didn't normally get assignments, but when he does he gets it done. So why was this one different?

The man couldn't decipher the situation completely. Was it good this kid was alive? Was it bad? It definitely was splendidly fascinating. Indeed, it was. Tyki wanted the honor of meeting the kid upfront and personally, but how and when? Should it be decent terms? Should it be on the crime scene? When? How? There were questions sparking up in his mind as a smile formed on his face. There was one question he wanted to know himself: Did the experiment succeed after all? On this kid?

Tyki printed the profiles out that were filled with information, photos, articles, documents, and more. Once all the papers were done printing Tyki picked them up and placed them in a manilla folder. There was no way he was going to trust a pathetic AKUMA to do this errand for Tyki. Typically this stuff was boring, but not this time. Oh, absolutely not. Closing out of everything on the enormous computer screen that took up all the space on the wall, Tyki left the research room. His smirk never left his face, even when he arrived at dinner late. The entire family, all 12 of them, gazed at Tyki as he walked over to his seat. It wasn't close to the head honcho-who they call the Millennium Earl-nor was it too far from him. "Tyki, you're late. You know how I hate it when my dear children are rude and come late." Earl said sternly.

"I have a good reason." Tyki stated.

"Oh, do you? I would surely like to hear you're 'good reason'."

Tyki slid the folder across the table. The Earl raised a curious eyebrow at him, but picked up the folder and scavaged through the papers inside it. A few sounds of frustration and amusement left his mouth. "I finally figured out who we're dealing with just like you requested. I must say it was a hard case. He was rather diligent with everything he's done and truthfully I would be surprised if the police department could figure this out. If not for my background knowledge I may not have discovered the truth so soon." Tyki said nonchalantly.

The Earl looked at the Noah individually before setting his sights on Tyki Mikk. He could always rely on him to get the job done, but this is not what he expected at all. "This... may cause a problem." he said, putting everything down, clasping in his hands together as his glasses glinted, his grin shrinking slenderly. "There's no doubt that mark is the one we gave experiment 277809. This is not good, no, no, no. We can't allow such a fiend to walk the streets so long as he's no ally of ours."

"Experiment 277809?" Lulubell asked.

"Allen Walker is still alive." Tyki told her.

"That's impossible." Sheryl claimed.

"Must I show you the photos? There's only one person with that mark on his face because we gave it to him 10 years ago. It's no mere coincidence that he is presenting himself with a name spelled backwards from Allen Walker and he has that same exact mark on his left eye." Tyki said irritably.

"So what does this have anything to do with Earl's request?" Road questioned.

"Because it's Allen Walker, A.K.A, Twilight Jester ruining our supply surplus and our major allies." Earl explained.

Earl studied the photo lying in front of him on the table. On the upper left side was one of a young boy, Allen Walker, with chestnut brown hair and a glorious smile. On the upper left right was the boy with snow white hair and the pentagram over his left eye with a streak of red scraping down his face to his cheek bone, a single horizontal line crossing through it, swerving. His charming smile wasn't as bright as the younger boy though. Earl could understand why considering what has happened in his life. On the lower bottom page was a man wearing a glimmering silver mask with unmistakeable white hair followed by his white and black costume and gloves on each hand. A smug smirk filled with victoriousness and forlorn momentum crossed his lips. It was amazing Tyki found a single photo of the Twilight Jester. "Really?" Sheryl asked.

"I'm afraid so. It appears we need to teach the boy a little lesson about respectable manners. Tyki, Lulubell, Road, I have a new assignment for you." Earl said.

Had none of them been used to that sinsiter and manical grin they would all shudder. However the three people owning those names listened intently. "Eliminate the important people in his daily life and their families. We're going to call out a warning to the Twilight Jester."

* * *

><p>Nella woke up with a start. He wasn't sure why, but his heart was beating fast. Sweat ran down his face, he was extremely cold, and he had a minor headache. Nella couldn't remember his dream, everything was too vague. It might have been another nightmare, but he didn't think about it long. Instead, he got out of bed, wiping the sweat from his brow. After picking out an outfit for the day and grabbing a clean towel he walked out of his room to the bathroom. A frown never left his lips and his sprained ankle hurt with each step, even if only a little. After so many days at Noel's he convinced his friends to let him go back home by himself. They were all unsure about that, so he's expecting a call or visit from them soon. What irked him was that Christmas was right around the corner. Nvertheless, what really got under his skin was this bizarre feeling. "Something is wrong." he whispered.<p>

Nella adjusted the water for the shower as he stripped his body of any clothing. The water was mostly hot against his skin. Real hot. The steam filtered the small room and exit through the opened door. He was used to leaving the door open since he lived alone. Lately his friends have been intruding though, so maybe it hadn't been the brightest idea. He left that thought go as he stared at the faucet near his feet. He could already see his pale skin getting bight pink from the heat too. Once he washed his body down Nella crawled out of the shower. As soon as he turned the water off he quickly got dressed. He dried his hair with his towel, but he didn't go to his room. Instead, he took a detour and headed to the last room at the end of the hall.

He made sure to close the door firmly before he sat in front of his computer. He opened the internet browser. As it loaded, he picked up his 45 caliber. He opened a document page and hacked into the Police Department Secret Service System. The towel was set aside as Nella's fingers zoomed across the keyboard, his eyes never leaving the screen. There was a perfectly good reason why Nella was looking into the police system. Good enough for Nella at least. He wasn't interested in the CSI or Special Detectives or undercover cops and recent hooligans they arrested, Nella was looking for someone in particular. When he found the Black Order buried deep in the system, he clicked on it. Now all he needed was a verification code to prove he was part of the Black Order. Nella stood up and walked over to a file cabinent. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the bottom drawer. Inside the drawer were gadgets, guns, knives, and more. He picked out three objects-a pin pad, a fingerprint scanner, and voice modifier box. He closed the drawer and set all three objects on his computer desk before heading over to a shelf. He stood on a stool and grabbed some wires to hook each object to his computer system. Lastly, he picked up a file he made over the last few days, stalking back over to his computer. He allowed the pin pad to access his kayboard's USB port while the voice box modifer was attached to his tower. The fingerprint scanner was connected to a port on the computer screen itself.

Nella had to say this was one of the most impressive systems he's seen. The Black Order really was trying to lay low and keep this a secret. And with how effective and high-tech this system was Nella knew it was not created by any average agent or cop. Someone from the Black Order themself created this, or some people. A small box appeared on the screen asking for his code number. He typed in 123150495674. The screen blinked and the stars flashed-the stars were the numbers since that's how the password box concealed the typed numbers. Everything was being loaded and processed. In big black letters te screen read: ACCESS GRANTED. Nella smirked as he continued on. "I guess there are some benefits with sticking around an untrustworthy lady, right Miss. Lee?"

The code he used was Lenalee's. He managed to get a hold of it when he saved Lenalee's life or possibly her virginity from those gang members. After she passed out he searched her pockets and found her Black Order master card. He made sure to memorize the number and every detail on the card in case it came in handy. It definitely came in handy. Furthering his illegal hacking, Nella was now in the Black Order's service system. His smirk grew when he found a small article that was very interesting and useful.

_The Black Order Secret Service was put into activation almost 20 years ago. Their actions have been put in place 13 years ago, but became publicly known as a gang nine years ago after enough members have been gathered to be put on the fighting scenes. In the Black Order there are several sections. The first section are the scientists and researchers, commonly known as investigators. Many of them help receive public information on criminals, prisons, securities, gang activities, and aid the rest of the Exorcists. These people can have badges or they are just there for aiding. Their roles play off the scene-they stand on the sidelines and watch. When a crime is committed they are usually spotted investivating the scene with the Exorcsits and other Detective Agents. _

_The second section are the Finders. They gather information that is not in past files or gathered information that is known to society, police, or plain public, but in the ghetto and background scenes of criminal activities. Finders get on the scene more whether it's during or after a crime had been done. With the action Finders do sometimes get in fights with the gangs so Finders must have fighting experience and must have the capabilities to protect themselves._

_The third section is the Exorcists. The Exorcists are special Detectives, these people are mainly known as the gang members since they're seen more often. They are used as backup for police and watch suspicious activities. The typical Exorcist have special skills and they are either physically or mentally advanced. The Exorcists do many assignments, but only a few are official Detectives with full authority right now. Again, the typical Exorcist is trained for years in fighting so they can hold their ground. Since the Exorcists have come into frequent events lately the crime actions have gone down vastly. They investigate and are put into action more than any other section, but their numbers are slim. _

_Exorcists:_

_General Kevin Yeager_

_General Klaud Nine_

_General Froi Tiedoll_

_General Winters Sokalo_

_Presently all four Generals are out of commission from the U.S Force._

_Noise Marie_

_Arystar Krowley III_

_Daisya Barry _

_Alma Karma_

_Miranda Lotto_

_Yuu Kanda_

_Lenalee Lee_

_Bookman_

_Lavi Bookman_

_Suman Dark (Dead)_

_Kaza Raboon (Dead)_

Nella skipped most of the Exorcists that had "(Dead)" beside their name. When he got to the bottom of the page his eyebrows shot up and his jaw hung open. He couldn't believe what he was reading. There was no damn way, but there it was. That awful man's name.

_Former Exorcist: General Marian Cross_

_General Cross abandoned the Black Order Service after the Walker Massacre. He someitmes kept in contact, but seven years ago all ties of General Cross were broken and no one has seen or made contact with him. Location is unknown. Health is unkown. Status is unknown. General Marian Cross is missing._

Nella snorted. Missing? Have they no clue about Cross' debts? "But why would he leave like that?"

Nella clicked on General Cross' file. It took a minute for the computer to load it, but Nella awaited patiently, licking his dry lips. His curiosity was piqued. He hasn't seen or heard anything from Cross in nearly three years himself. Which he didn't mind because that bastard's debts have stopped coming off onto Nella. When the file was completely loaded Nella was amused to see how little information there was. It was peculiar.

_General Marian Cross quit his position in the Black Order Service after investigating the Walker Massacre with Bookman and Lavi Bookman. It's said personal matters were the cause of him retiring in spite of General Cross hating his job in the first place. It's been known that General Cross was on the Walker case for several months due to their disappearance, then the murder. It is evident the General was keen of the Walker family and grew up with both Mana and Neah Walker since childhood. After researching the massacre for a month he departed the Black Order. No reasons were given. As mentioned earlier, it's assumed personal matters were involved that were possibly related to the Walker Massacre nearly 11 years ago. Some suggest General Cross is searching for Allen Walker who was labeled missing, but after three years was changed to dead. It is believed Allen Walker, son of Mana, nephew of Neah, was murdered in the Massacre as well._

_The General-_

Nella exited the page on Cross, exhaling shakily. He went back up on the page and found a list of exceptional executives in the Black Order. "Komui Lee, Reever Wenham, Bookman, and all four active Generals. Interesting." Nella searched the entire Black Order Service System, learning everything he could about them. He found it intriguing and most likely useful. He discovered what Lenalee wanted his help with, too. Scientists, Finders, and Exorcists were being captured, labeled missing, or found dead. That meant someone either has a grudge against the Black Order 'gang' or certain people found out they were not a gang and are eliminating their threats. It was a good thing Nella never planned on getting involved with them.

After he learned everything he needed to, Nella clicked on Lavi's profile. Lavi's picture appeared in the upper left corner of his profile. It sent a wave of anger and worry through Nella as he remembered what happened at the beginning of the month. Lavi knows about his secret. That Nella Reklaw was truly Allen Walker. He's kept it a secret this long, but it won't be a secret between them too much longer. That's why... That's why Nella is left with no choice. His identity isn't safe and if Lavi continues this, if he is pursuing information on Nella, then the Twilight Jester's identity will lose its mask. Nella read his profile, scowling. When he received all the information he needed, he exited out of the Black Order Service System, surprised he never had to use his fingerprint scanner nor his voice modifier box, but he still kept them plugged in. He had to research one more person before he begins his hunt. As soon as he finished his research, he got up from his computer, unplugging everything and putting them back and making sure he had closed out of everything.

Nella left the room and went to his special closet in the hall on the first floor. It was a random hall that none of his friends had gone down. It did lead to the garage and none of them believed Nella had anything in there. Which they were wrong. "Well, it seems we're going to have to move our pace this time, Jester. We got a few more objectives for one night." Nella whispered.

Nella pulled out his little charade costume and mask from a shoe box he hid in the corner on the shelf. He had put other boxes and supplies around and on top of his shoe box that held all his nasty secrets. If anyone other than him or Sy's gang were to open that box they would all discover most of Nella's secrets. Most, but not all. Nella quickly grabbed all his needed supplies and changed into his costume. He stood in front of a mirror as he slipped the mask on, a playful smirk on his face. The next few days he'll be bringing Hell to Central City. He was picking up his pace so he could finish his work by the end of the month before he got to the dirty and scandalous parts. "I'm coming for you Earl, and those Noah. I'll kill you all, I will. I promise you, I will avenge them, avenge my Father." Nella seethed.

Nella put a trench coat over his costume before he left his house, making sure he had a hoodie over his head to hide the mask. He studied the sky that was red, blood red. It matched tonight's plans perfectly in Nella's eyes. He walked down the streets that weren't too crowded. People were spending their time getting ready for Christmas. It was only five days away. That was the least of Nella's concerns. He was going to compensate for his wasted time. Tonight he was going to pull off another miracle for himself, but it was going to be harder and he had to be extremely swift. He had to make sure the police didn't get too close. They couldn't intervene. If he's not careful he could get caught because this was the first time he was going after three objectives instead of one.

Nella threw his coat away, nearly missing the warmth it gave him. He had only a few layers of clothes on and they weren't thick. Nella was used to the cold, though, so he could last just fine. When he got to his first destination, he inched his hand toward his gun. He stood in front of the hospital. His first target of the night was going to be in there. Nella closed his eyes, counting down from 10. During those ten seconds the sun had completely vanished from the sky and the blood red color was gone, currently a sleek black. He ran to the side of the building, being extra cautious so not to be seen by anyone. No one was around, not outside. When he got to the back door he pushed the automatic doors open because this part of the hospital was closed off for construction right now, meaning there was no eletricity. He closed it carefully before heading any further.

Nella wasn't in a hurry as he walked through the dark and empty halls. None of the rooms were occupied, the elevators were shut down, the security cameras weren't on, and everything was bare. This part of the hospital hasn't been used yet. Nella took in his surroundings, making sure he would remember how to get out of there when he finishes. It's likely he would get out of there with no problems. No one will find out about this until after it's done or by time he reaches his second destination.

When he reaches a dim litted hallway he reads the first sign he could find. X-ray was off to his left and the ER was straight, the OR, or operation room, was to his right. Nella chose to take a right. More signs started popping up and the lights flickered. He listened to his footsteps. They sounded through the halls and jumped at him and swirled around the air, bouncing off the walls and floor. Even with all the action the sound waves made, they were soft and quiet. Nella entered the OR. There was nothing in there. No one was in there, but it was obvious someone died here less than an hour ago and a surgery failed. Nella could smell death and the blood stained the table the patients were placed on when surgery was performed. A janitor should be there any minute to clean the blood up. Nella chose to leave the room and walked down the hall again.

This was a simple assignment. The problem was trying to find the man he was looking for. It took a good 40 minutes of walking around in circles, finding dead ends or winding back up at the contruction center of the hospital before he finally found the office. He took out his trusty knife and cut the wire to the surveilence camera by the office door. No one was around and it seems it was going to stay that way, too. Nella wanted to make absolutely sure, though. So he used his knife to force the glass off the fire alarm. He gently dropped it on the floor before he pulled the switch to the fire alarm. Immediately the alarms sounded throughout the entire building and Nella could already hear the mess everyone was making down the halls. He took out a piece of paper and his pen, jotting down a note before sticking it in the fire alarm carefully for the Detectives to find.

Nella smirked when a man with a mustache and round features opened the door. When his eyes caught a glimpse of Nella or in his view, the Twilight Jester, his eyes widened and he stumbled backwards into his office. "Wha-what are you doing here?" he asked.

Nella took small steps forward. He was fully aware of this man not being able to defend himself properly. He may have a gun, but Nella doubted that he could use it. He walked inside the office, shutting the door as the man inside the room with him panicked, trying to find a way out of the room. There was only a large air vent and the door. No other exits, so he was stuck with the Jester. "I'm here to bid you a sad farewell, Director." Nella said.

"Why? Why are you after me?" the Director asked.

Nella sighed, pulling his gun out of his holster. The Director pulled a gun out himself and aimed it at Nella, but he only trembled in fear. There was no way the Director would be a threat to Nella. "You're a poor director for this hospital and it's patients. You should know that as much as I do Mr. Broker." Nella said.

The Director's eyes widened even more as he backed into a corner. Nella stopped by the wooden desk, raising his extended arm, the gun pointed downwards. The Director was clearly dumbfounded, shocked, that the Twilight Jester knew about his affiliation with the Earl. "I had no choice!" he screamed.

Nella's lips twitched. "No choice?" a sick smile crept onto Nella's face as he chuckled bitterly at the Director's words. "No choice!" Nella clicked the gun against his head and tipped his head back, laughing at the absolute stupidity he found in the Director's words. When he regained his composure, he stared at the large man in front of him. "Oh, Director, my apologies. You must be confused at my laughter. You see, everyone _always _has a choice. Just like you chose to agree to his terms, the Earl's terms, I agreed to become what stands before you. Just like the AKUMA agreed to obey his every whim. You're a broker! All brokers get something in return for turning in people's lives to the Earl. Money, sex slaves, rare items, anything you request. So don't tell me you had no choice you bloody bastard."

The Director shivered from the coldness and venom leaking off of the Jester's tongue. He could only imagine how angry those eyes of his were behind the glass in the eye holes. The Jester was scaring him and not only because of the gun in his hand, it was his knowledge, how he spoke, the harshness in his tone. Yet, through that, the Director detected humor from the other male. "For over 10 years, Director, over 10 years you ahve been a broker. You invested your own money in this hospital, the money Earl has given you, but that money came from your 'work'. You kill your patients, you send them to Earl's experiments. You do all this, all of this! You make sure certain people that come in here from gang wars never leave this place alive! Tell me how you don't have a choice in that?" Nella questioned.

The Director tried shooting the Jester, but missed. He tried a few more times, but each time he missed. The gun shots rang in his ears even though the fire alarms were blaring in and were much louder than the gun shots. This continued until his gun ran out of bullets. The funny thing about it, the Jester barely moved an inch to get away from the bullets. The Director had been shaking so much he couldn't keep his aim on the Twilight Jester. Finally, the Twilight Jester came froward, extending his arm again until the gun pressed against the Director's forehead. The frightened man dropped his own gun. "No, please don't! Spare me. Have mercy, I'll give you anything! Anything!" he pleaded.

Nella thought the pleas were pitiful, he believed the man was pathetic. Spare him? Have mercy? Where was his mercy when a massacre was occurring underground and he had been part of it? When he had fetched humans and brought them to the Earl? Healthy or not? Where had te Director's mercy been when he sent people to their deaths? And for what? Money? Nella could care less about money, about the life pleasurements, about fancy or rundown homes. He could care less about any of these objects people lust over. All he wanted from the beginning of his life was a family. "Mercy?" Nella scoffed, pulling the trigger a little. "I don't know that word, sorry." And he pulled the trigger. "Rot in the flames of hell."

The Director stood for a second before he fell to the ground, body limp. Nella stared at him dully. He could feel the blood splatter on his face when he killed the Director. His feet moved on their own as he slowly walked out of the office, not bothering in closing the door. When he got to the end of the hallway three people were staring at him and the blood covering his face. Nella grabbed a tissue from a tissue box on the help desk beside him, wiping the blood off his gun and tilting his head off to the side. "There's a fire you know. Ladies and gentleman, you should leave." he said as he put the tissue in the trash.

"Wh-wha-Twilight Je-Jester?" the blonde haired lady asked, stepping back as Nella took a few steps forward. "Why are you here?"

"Finishing business." he whispered.

The brunette ran past Twilight Jester and scrambled to the Director's office. Nella only continued on his way, ignoring the harmless nurses and doctor as he took his leave. The woman that ran to the office screamed. "Lisa! What's wrong? Lisa!" the second lady asked, following her friend.

"He's dead! Sarah, the director is dead! The Jester killed him!" Lisa shouted.

The doctor glared at Jester's back. The Jester could care less, but then the man charged at him. He jumped off the ground and did a back flip. The doctor was in front of him when he landed back on his two feet. The doctor turned around and Nella recognized him. When he had come to the ER he met him. He's the crude doctor no one likes because he's stingy and barks a lot. Nella couldn't recall his name, but he didn't care. The guy was about to punch him, but Jester snatched his wrist and twisted it. It was strange, but he could hear the doctor's wrist crack and shatter under his grip even with the fire alarms going off. The man in front of him cried out in pain, but Twilight Jester still did not care for this man. He didn't feel guilty, he didn't care, the man could die here and he wouldn't mind. For some reason he just didn't care about anybody else's safety.

The man crumbled to his knees when Jester put force on his arm, making him crouch down. He released his wrist and began to walk away. The women were still screaming for help, panicking and crying, all while the man yelled at Jester for coming here to kill the Director, but he did not listen. "_Please! Spare my son! He has nothing to do with this!_"

"Why should I spare any of them?" Nella whispered.

"_Don't ever stop Allen. Never give up. Always keep moving forward. You'll get out of this alive, I know it._"

"They spared no one."

"_Mana... Mana. Father! Come back. Stop! Let him go! Father!"_

"There had been no mercy."

"_FATHER!_"

"They killed Mana."

"_Please! Spare my son! He has nothing to do with this!_"

"Murderers like them spare not even one life, they show no mercy, becuase they're true killers."

"_Is the boy next?_"

"Killers like me..."

"_But he's a child. He won't live through it. He would need a miracle. We should kill him now._"

"Assassainate killers like them without a shadow of a doubt, without mercy, sparing none of them, because they're all the same, and I became just like them-a true killer."

"_That may be so, but the Earl told us to put him through the experiment. We have no choice._"

"We always have a choice. There is always a choice! It only depends on your bravery to relentlessly chase your decision."

"_Mana... Mana..._"

"They choose to kill. I chose to kill them. I will do that and I won't stop until they are all dead. Even if I die in the end."

"_The kid will be dead soon. There's no chance of survival._"

"All I have to do is fulfill my desires and then... then..."

"_Not in a city like this. Not for someone like him._"

"Allen Walker will be reborn."

"_We'll just tell him he's dead._"

"Nella Reklaw will die."

"_By morning it will be true._"

"So I can follow my Father's wish. So I-Allen Walker-can walk forward and never stop. Not now, not ever, but in the light. When I reach the hand to the light Nella will die and the Jester will vanish, and Allen will walk forth again, but out of the darkness."

Nella inhaled. He was walking down the back alley of Asian Branch Street. He could hear the police sirens signal their arrival at the hospital. The nurse Lisa and Sarah had probably called the Detectives. Now they'll be distracted with the hospital's situation to notice anything else happening. Nella wouldn't have to be stealthy like usual. Everything is going smoothly. Tomorrow is when everything else was going to get extremely complicated. "Then I can come out of hiding." he uttered. "I will be safe from them, from him, I can live again."

Nella stopped at a warehouse at the end of the alleyway. Someone stood there at the front door and it reminded him of the time he killed Wayne Grace. He had a warehouse, too, but this was different. "Get out of here." Nella ordered the guard.

The guard glared at him, but it faltered when it dawned onto him who Nella was. Nella pointed his gun at the guard, not really caring if he was being discreet tonight or not. He wanted to get this over and done with so he can go home. His head was starting to hurt again. "Get out of here or I'll have no choice, but to hurt you."

The guard slanted his eyes and took out a gun as well. Before he could even point it at Twilight Jester, Nella shot his knee cap. When he tried getting back up, Nella shot his hand. The man continued to persue Jester so when Jester walked over there he pinched a pressure point on his neck extremely hard. Sure enough the man passed out and the Jester furthered his hunt. "I warned you."

The Jester entered the warehouse. The first thing he noticed were the many crates. He made sure to stay close to the stacks of crate so not to be discovered so quickly. When he heard someone walking in his direction he pressed his back to the crate and peeked around the corner of the crate. He couldn't see anyone coming. The warehouse was going to be a distraction. With all the crates it would be hard to spot who he's after. "Did you hear that gunshot?"

"It was from outside."

"Stay here Thread. We'll go check it out."

"Hurry up."

The Jester couldn't conceal a smirk. It was foolish of them to leave their boss alone. It took no more than a minute before four men ran outside. The Jester followed, but only to shut the door and lock it as they all disappeared. It was a good thing he had quick reflexes and inhuman speed because someone heard the door creak and was about to come back in, but the door was slammed in their face. Right after that something came at him from behind and he spun around, holding up his gun to block it. His eyes slanted when he realized it was a thin thread that came at him from behind. "Well, it seems I have a visitor. I was warned you might come by."

Warned? Jester tugged his gun back with as much force as he could, but the thread had wrapped around it. When he pulled his caliber the thread tightened arund it. Trying once more, the force on the gun tightened as well. The fourth tug cause the thread to shatter his gun. "Not good." he grumbled.

Twilight Jester looked at the man straight down the hall as he cackled. A boiling anger rose in his chest as he stared at the man. He was one of the three that had taken Mana and Neah away form him all those years ago. He helped in the experiment. He forced his family away from him! Grounding his teeth, he released the handle of the broken gun. The thread went back to the man in front of him. "They call me Thread. I'm sure you already know this and I bet you can analyze the situation enough to know why." Thread told him.

Jester scowled as two more threads were sent in his direction. He ran off to the side and hid behind some crates. However his hiding place was later destroyed and crumbled behind him as more threads curled around it and crushed the wooden planks forming the crates. At once the Twilight Jester ran from his spot there and travelled along the perimeter of the building. Thread kept destroying the crates one after the other, not caring about what items he destroyed in the process. "Come on out! I know you're after me, kid!" Thread shouted.

Finding nowhere else to go, Nella ran out into the open. His only gun was broken. Now he had to steal one from those idiots outside the warehouse after this is done. This time, though, he knew he was going to shed some blood. He just wished to know how someone can control strings like the way Thread was. It was like the strings had a mind or something. Nella glowered at Thread as another string was coming at him. Out of reflex Nella grabbed the thread with his hand, wincing as it wrapped around his hand. Thread yanked at the string and it tightened, cutting his hand and ripping his glove. With a second yank Nella was dragged Thread's way. Nella tried getting the thread off of his hand, but it wouldn't budge. The more he pulled the more the grip locked on his hand. It didn't help that Thread's extra strings were wrapping around his legs, abdomen, and arms. He couldn't really move. All he could do was dig his feet in the ground and hope Thread didn't force pressure on the threads or his body will be ripped apart. "This situation looks pretty hopeless for you." Thread told him, sniggering in mockery.

He growled as his body was brought closer to Thread. The strings started tearing his clothes a little. Now he to fix that. Damn. The AKUMA was smarter than Nella anticipated. Most of them were pretty stupid. The only reason why they were worthy crooks was becuase of the Noah and there were so many AKUMA. Thread must be one of those few practical AKUMA. Meaning he was sorted in category three. Nella forgot to look into that. Had he done that, then this mess would have been over with by now. With another forceful yank Nella found himself directly in front of Thread, but on the ground. The threads around his body were cutting his skin now and he could see blood dripping out of his body and off the threads. This was the first. "Two more tugs and your body will be ripped apart kid." Thread told him.

"I wouldn't count me out quite yet." Nella said.

Thread raised a brow, but tugged once more and Nella groaned as the strings cut deeper in his body. His left hand (unknowingly to Thread) fished through his pockets for his knife. Once he had a hold of it he cut the threads as fast as he coud, placing his hands on the ground, using his strength to spin his body and he kicked the sides of Thread's shins. The elder man tripped and the threads under Nella's hand moved, slicing them even more. He ignored the pain, getting on his knees and spinning the knife in his hand with a smirk. "I must commend you Thread, but just like everyone else you're dying tonight. No one escapes me alive." Nella told him.

Thread tried getting up, but Nella was quicker. He forced Thread to stay on the ground by pressing his left hand on his chest and his right hand went to his neck, sliting Thread's throat from his left ear to his right with his knife. Blood gushed out and cried onto Nella's hands. He stood up, staring at the man to make sure he was dead. He couldn't see his chest rise or his mouth move, he heard no breathing and his eyes were glazed over, a pained expression evident. So his death wasn't quick enough. He felt the pain seconds before death. "That is why I carry more than one weapon bastard." Nella hissed.

Nella observed the blood pooling on the floor. Now the agents are going to have his blood. It should be fine. There's nothing distinctive about his blood. Plus you couldn't narrow your suspects down as well with just blood. You will only have the blood type. Unlike the fingerprints you won't be able to get one result from the entire city population or the entire world. Nella gripped his knife tightly as he walked to the front door, kicking his gun off to the side now that it was ruined. He took a few darts out of his secret pocket. He kicked the door down and before anyone got a chance to shoot him Nella's darts jutted their necks. None of them were awake for more than 15 seconds after the needle sinked in their flesh. Studying the guns each of them had, Nella wound up picking the most similar gun to his 45 caliber pistol. It was a glock 19. He made sure it had at least two or three bullets. In turn he was pleased when it was full. The funny part about this was that the glock 19 belonged to the guard at the door. Knowing this, he searched the man's pockets for any more amo. He found two rounds left so he put those in his back pocket.

* * *

><p>Nella made sure to stick close to the alley ways, but walked down the street. To make sure he wasn't trailing blood everywhere he went, before he left the warehouse, he had slumped in the snow and let it melt under his body heat. The water or melted snow soaked his thin and narrow cuts, making them sting a little more, but drained the dripping blood away from him and into the snow. Naturally his body froze over with icy coldness. He disregarded his chills as he made his way to his third destination.<p>

He stopped in front of a small house on Fire Avenue. It wasn't more than 10 blocks away from the warehouse, but the streets were long and it was nearly six miles away. It took about an hour for him to get there and he had been running the whole time, too. He was a pretty fast runner, but his ankle still ached and the gashes on his legs didn't stay quiet. The snow caused some trouble as well. He would often fall down because he took a wrong step. Another time his foot got stuck in a gutter. He was just having a terrible time. It was definitely a good thing he chose to kill the Director first because if he had gone there when he was bleeding that wouldn't have been good. Although he could have used some of their medical supplies at the hospital.

Nella took a few shallow breaths for more oxygen. He knew sucking in large amounts of air wasn't going to help and only make things worse, but it would be worse if he breathed in and out very fast. He would only inhale the carbon dioxide he just exhaled. That would make it harder for him to breathe, but after the first few gasps for air he found out he wasn't going to stop for now. He was panting as he walked up the three stairs to the door. He made sure it wasn't locked. Now he just had to hope the guy was here and he didn't get called in for work.

When he was sure the door wasn't locked, he slowly and carefully eased it open. He made sure to close the door just the same. Unlike most other doors nowadays, the door didn't click or make a peep, no creaks, no schreechs, no sounds. He looked around. The house wasn't the best he's seen, but it was pretty average. Nella had to say the house was bigger on the inside than it appeared from the outside. It was bigger than his own home. He could hear a TV on. It sounded like a Road Runner rerun. He leisurely walked around, biting his bottom lip to keep him from warning his target he was there. He was slightly exhausted and his trip home would be a pain. He might have to stop at Sy's hideout.

He searched the first floor, but he found no one there. He heard somebody talking upstairs and it sounded relatively familiar. He pursed his lips together as he walked up the stairs, thinking about turning around. Maybe Nella should leave him alone. No, he can't! He's getting too close. If he doesn't do this then the Earl surely will. Possibly. Earl and the rest of the Noah would only kill people when they deem it fun or necessary. They never care that the police know that they killed, but if the agents find out about the Walker Massacre then... Ugh, Nella doens't know. They could kill him just becaues he knows who Nella really is or because he did research the Walker Massacre or some other reason. It doesn't matter because this was for Nella's protection more so than the Massacre's secrets.

When he got to the second floor and listened to the male's voice ringing through the air, he took a sharp left and hit a wall. Because of the wall he took another sharp left and went straight down the hall until he hit the second door on the right. He stood by the door and listened. "-lee, are you sure?"

Moment of silence and a few uh-huh's and yeah's, sure's, and alright's followed. Nella could hear the male's fingers running over keys on the keyboard to a computer. Very gently Nella opened the door. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Thirty minutes tops."

Now you could only hear the clicking of the keys, but Nella only paid attention to the redhead's movements and what he was saying. Was he talking to Lenalee? "Bye." And with that he hung up.

Nella furrowed his brows together. His small steps stopped as the redhead put the phone down, hanging up. Nella took that moment to press the gun against the back of his head. Instantly the boy froze and he stared at the mirror off to his right on his closet door. His eyes widened and he spun around in his chair, but the gun clicked and Nella grabbed his collar, forcing him to stand and tossing him on his bed that was next to the computer he was sitting at. He crawled on top of him and brutally smashed his knee into Lavi's throat, causing him to cough. "Twilight Jester!" Lavi screamed.

A cruel smirk lay on Nella's lips as he pressed the gun to Lavi's forehead. "Hello, Detective Lavi." he said softly.

"What are you doing here?" Lavi demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing?" Nella shrugged, coming off with a question rather than a statement. "Don't worry. I'll make this quick."

Lavi eyed the gun crossly, but settled his eye on the Jester for a moment, taking in every detail. He was covered in blood and his mask had dry drops of blood on it, his hands covered in the liquid, and his clothes were in tatters. His white hair was bleached with red ink up front. The Jester was panting and wounded. It was safe to assume he had gotten into a fight this time. "It seems you didn't just stop at the hospital tonight." Lavi commented.

"Of course not. Isn't that why I'm here?" Jester replied smoothly.

"That's not what I meant." Lavi's emerald eye widened a little more when he saw something red on Jester's left arm. "You couldn't be...?"

Nella cursed under his breath and went to pull the trigger, but Lavi pushed him off and Nella rolled on the ground. The gun slipped out of his grasp and bumped into the wall. Nella went to grab him, but Lavi hopped on top of him and he groaned as the pressure wasn't just put there but crashed onto his body. Lavi put his foot on Nella's right hand and used his hands to grasp Jester's left arm. He snatched the sleeve and immediately pushed it down, shock seeping onto his face. "No... way... Nella... No, Allen." Lavi whispered, gazing at his red, scaly arm.

Nella stiffened as Lavi's finger ran down his left arm. How did Lavi know about his arm being red? How did he know his arm looked like it did? How come he knew Nella's arm wasn't normal? "Allen, why?"

"Don't call me that!" Nella yelled, forcing Lavi off of him and taking his knife out, trying to slit his throat, but wound up missing and it got stuck in the wall. Lavi came up behind him and pushed Nella into the chair. He drew his own gun and aimed it at Nella's head.

"Why are you doing this Allen? Why did you change your name and murder people? Why?" Lavi asked.

"Don't call me, Allen! Allen died 10 years ago! Tch, might as well say 11 now. Christmas is getting closer. Too bad you won't be around to see it." Nella barked, gripping the chair and picking his legs up, kicking Lavi in the gut. Lavi fell down, but he grabbed Nella's sprained ankle, earning a yelp as he dragged Nella down with him. "Lousy cop!"

Lavi managed to get on top of Nella again with his gun on the back of his head. Nella didn't stop squirming or moving. He probably assumed Lavi wouldn't shoot him, but he was proved wrong when he moved the gun to his lower abdomen and he cocked the gun. Nella cried out, but as soon as he did he bit his tongue hard enough for blood to drizzle out of his mouth. The gun was pressed against his head again. "Answer me!" Lavi shouted, banging Nella's head on the floor to keep him from moving as much. "Is this about the Walker Massacre, Allen?"

"That's not my name. Allen is dead."

"You're right in front of me and I'm positive you're breathing asshole. I know I had my suspicions about you, but I would have never thought you would kill... Maybe subconsciously I knew all along, but forced myself to pushed those thoughts aside. I wanted to believe in you, Allen. I wanted to know I could trust you, but... why kill people when you know how it feels to lose people dear to you?"

Nella stopped moving, gulping, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. It was none of Lavi's business. Nella never failed in killing any of his prey and Lavi was no different. He would get out of this alive, but Lavi would die. Lavi will die and it won't matter. "You wouldn't understand." Nella murmured.

"Try me."

Nella rolled onto his back. Lavi let him, but never moved the gun. He knows better than to trust the Twilight Jester, but the Jester was Nella... and Nella was Allen Walker. This kid was so confusing. A genius, too. He had to be nine or 10 when he started this so that meant he's been a mastermind since then. It was a shame. Nell-no-Allen could have made an excellent detective, a wonderful Exorcist. "Lavi..." Nella breathed, a sad smile ill on his lips. "I was born to kill. I've never belonged in this world... I told you people dozens of times I'm avenging someone."

Lavi's gaze softened and his gun lowered along with his guard. "Your Father and Uncle. Dammit Allen! You could have done it another way! There was another way! You didn't have to murder people! What if you made a mistake? What if who you're after right now weren't a part of that Massacre?"

"Trust me, Lavi, I know. I really, really do." Nella told him.

"How?"

"I saw them, I heard them. AKUMA and Noah, Earl, Master Earl, that lousy leader of theirs, he was in charge. It wasn't just a simple Massacre. You investigated it. You should know. That's why they cut off all the real information. Everything is a damn secret. You couldn't tell anyone. It's wrong."

Lavi was perplexed. Nella shifted his head so it lay on its side, watching the wall. The only light came from the computer screen. The hall light wasn't even on. Because of this Lavi didn't notice that depressing gaze Nella held nor did Nella realize how sincere Lavi was being. "I don't understand, what do you mean they never told everyone? The whole city knows about the Massacre. The whole reason why it was called the Walker Massacre was because of how popular those two men were. Their status was high on society. They were rich and they had everything. Everyone loved them and they were two of the very few people we ever identitified. So what did we miss? What didn't we tell anyone?"

Nella reached for his mask, taking it off so Lavi could see his tender eyes. A few tears streamed down his face, but only a few. The rest were blinked back as his lips quivered and he whimpered. "That Massacre went on for years. Over a thousand people lost their lives and I knew a third of them had been kids. These people weren't just from this city either, or this state. Some were from out of the country. This Massacre occurred for five long years. I spent four months in that hell, listening to everyone's screams and cries. For more than half that time I spent there I wasn't with Mana nor Neah. When they finally put me with them, I was broken and scared to death. Right after that they took my Uncle and slaughtered him. After him they took my Father. My past haunts me and it hurts knowing I was the only one to survive... So many times I wish I did die there. So if you compare the measly lives I've taken it's nothing. They deserved to die. No one knows what I saw, what sounds I heard, the stench I smelled. Everything was horrible. Everyday I had to suffer, wondering if I was next, if today was going to be my last day. When they came in and took everyone around me away I was helpless and useless. I couldn't stop any of them. I couldn't save a single life... So I'm not just avenging my family. I'm avenging everyone! No one will ever understand me, no one. You may take pity or say you do understand, but you don't and you never will. Only those who experienced it knows because it wasn't just murder." Nella paused, closing his eyes and dropping his mask on the floor.

"Near the end of the massacre they did human experiments. I'm not sure what they were, but it was horrible. Sometimes it was soundless, other times you could just feel the pain from the screams. Not everyone had been experimented on like a rat, but Mana was, and so was I. I had died then. My heart had stopped beating and I didn't breathe, but for some reason I came back. I never felt the pain of the actual experiment, but I know it's the experimentation's fault I have these headaches, that I act inhuman sometimes, and these pain spasms I often get. I believe that my inelligence even came from that experiment. I just don't understand how anybody could do that... Human experiments... That's worse than blindly murdering! It's torture! They knew everyone would die and that's how they killed most of us. Through torture and experiments."

Lavi set his gun on the floor. He let Nella sit up and he got off of him. As if he had been his older brother, he stroked Nella's hair soothingly and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Allen. I know that sometimes the things that happens don't always get a resolve and I apologize for that,because we couldn't do our job, and I'm sorry we couldn't do anything about it either. If we had known, if _I_ had known, the investigation would have gone on until we put those people behind bars." Lavi whispered.

Nella stared at the floor, squeezing his knee. He let Lavi sit there and hug him, but he didn't know what to do. Lavi saw his arm and his face, he heard Nella's confession, and he had solid proof he was the Twilight Jester... But... Right now all he could think about was the pain he experienced all those years ago just listening to them kill. Lavi hugged him harder like he had read his mind, but Nella didn't feel all too comfortable in this position. After a few minutes Lavi released Nella and set his hands on his shoulders, looking him directly in the eyes. "Please, come with me. We can make this right. We can fix what you've done, but this time you won't be alone." Lavi said.

Nella picked up his mask, inhaling, and standing up. Lavi walked over to his computer toget his badge and other needed supplies. While he did that, Nella picked up his gun and Lavi stared at him. Lavi had his own gun in his hand now, too, but what made him stand there like a statue was when Nella pointed the glock 19 at him. "What are you doing, Allen?" Lavi asked.

"I'm finishing my work." Was his answer as Nella placed the Jester's mask on his face. "I'm truly sorry, Lavi, but I can't let you live with this information you have. You know who I really am. I can't trust you to keep it a secret. I hope you understand me and maybe someday you could forgive me...? All I know is I'm going down to hell with everyone I've killed."

Lavi hesitantly walked forward. "Don't Allen! I can help you. I can keep you out of jail. Please, think about it, don't pull that trigger."

Nella shook his head. He really felt bad about this. "I'm sorry." And he closed his eyes as the gun shot roared in his ears. "I wish I could have gotten to know you, Lavi."

Lavi dropped his gun and coughed up blood. His chest was burning, it was on fire. He wasn't even sure where he got shot. Everything hurt, the pain was spreading, and he was having a hard time breathing because to do that his muscles had to move, his lungs had to move, his chest had to go out and come back it, making everything worse for him. He was getting weaker and weaker by the second and soon fell to the floor, going limp fast. He raised his hand, reaching out for Nella as he started walking out, but he stopped to look back at Lavi. "Al... len... Don't... go..." Lavi choked out.

Nella shut the door. He ran out of the house, his heart racing with his feet as he dashed down the streets. He couldn't look back and he couldn't go back. Lavi had been his target. Nothing would ever change that. He couldn't not kill him. Lavi knew too much. "Forgive me... Please. Forgive me, Lavi. I'm so sorry!"

Nella ran until his feet caved under him, but that only happened when he bumped into Jesse. Nella was really lucky it had been one of his friends and not a stranger or the wrong person. Both looked at the other for a few minutes before Jesse said something about his injuries. Nella didn't hear. He seemed too far off and everything was getting blurry, just like before. He wonderd if Lavi was dead now. He wondered if this was how Lavi felt when he shot him. Betrayed? How could he feel betrayed? Nella was never his ally... But why did Nella feel betrayed? "What have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. I'm hoping this was a long enough chapter to make you guys all happy since I haven't updated in half a year I think... SORRY ABOUT THAT! I got lazy again : . So I just wanna know what you all think if you would be so kind to do so. Thanks for reading this chapter because that means you still love this story if you've been reading form the start or if you just started reading, thnaks for reading this far. Especially with how many OC's I put in here. Whoops. I'm trying to calm down on that. **


	20. Can't Turn Back

**Dancing The Waltz**

**DGM**

**Chapter 20**

**Can't Turn Back **

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there are any mistakes. I didn't get a chance to go through it and read it yet to fix them. I will do that as soon as I can. I like this chapter a little and I hope you guys will too. Although I redid several scenes dozens of time. Hope I fixed those, too. If you come across the problem I'm talking about you will see what I mean, if you don't, GOOD! Forget it. Enjoy! Don't forget to leave a little comment, please?<strong>

* * *

><p>"That god damn idiot! What the hell was he thinking?"<p>

"I don't know, Maria. Why don't you ask him when he wakes up?"

Nella shifted his head, trying to find the people that were talking. He was blinking his eyes open, pushing away his tiredness. He knew who was talking so he wasn't really worried about where he was. It just clicked in his mind he was safe rather than why he's relieved that he is safe. As soon as he made a movement to sit up, though, that thought about being safe escaped his mind when something whacked his head. "You god damn idiot! What the hell were you thinking?"

Nella rubbed his sore head, staring at Maria dully as the other boys groaned. Behind her Nella could see Trevor staring at him calmly with a pen in hand showing that he had been writing something down since he isn't one to fumble around like an idiot. Sy was lighting another cigarette as Jesse stole one from him and leaned on the wall. Simultaneously they both puffed the nasty fumes out of their mouth and took another drag. "Why am I here?" Nella asked.

Maria's face twisted with irritation as she whacked Nella's head a second time. "Don't give me that shit! You know very well why you're sorry ass is here and not at your 'humble' home where you plot these murder schemes asshole! So answer my damn question!"

Nella ducked his head, avoiding a third collision with Maria's fist. "You asked: "What the hell are you thinking?". I answered with: "Why am I here?"."

Maria tried hitting him again, but Nella grasped her arm, holding it in place to keep it away from him. He furrowed is brows together, trying to remember last night. He was well aware that is was what Maria was referring to. While thinking about it, he rubbed his aching head, but his hand started hurting. Confused, he gazed at it. His hand was covered in scratches, pretty deep scratches. He clenched and unclenched it, wincing with the pain that came along. Now he had a reason to wear two gloves instead of one. He released Maria, getting off the bed, grimacing with the pain following his action. He noticed he was wearing nothing but his boxers, but even those had a few tears and some blood stained on it. "Where are my clothes?" he demanded.

"Let's just say you're going to need some new ones." Jesse said curtly.

"Oh, gee, thanks, I hadn't figured that out." Nella said sarcastically.

Sy sighed, opening a door on a bookshelf to reveal some clothes. They were most likely his and Trevor's, meaning Nella was stuck with some clothes that were going to be baggy. Sy tossed them all out on the bed, pointing his cancer stick at them. "Pick an outfit. Looks like you're going to need some new underwear, too, but none of us were going to go that far to take those off. You can do that yourself."

Nella studied the small pile of clothes with a scowl. None of them were even folded, but that should have been expected. He sighed. One by one he picked up the clothes. Some were flicked back at Sy and Jesse in hopes of the fabrics being caught on fire by their cigarettes. When he managed to pick out one decent pair of blue jeans and a red long sleeve shirt he got dressed, but during that he took in how many thin slashes he had around his body. During that time he got dressed he remembered everything about last night. "_Al... len... Don't... Go..._"

Nella slanted his eyes, ruffling his hair as he looked in the mirror above the sink. It was amazing what oddends you could find at Sy's hideout. Nella forgot all about the sink last time he was there. "You could have gotten the blood out of my hair." Nella grumbled, turning the water on.

"Oooh, grouchy. Something happen last night?" Jesse responded, sitting on the bed Nella had recently occupied. His eyes never left Nella as he dipped his head under the sink to wash the dry blood out of his hair. Even from where Jesse was you could see Nella's frown and aggravation. "The news about the Clown Phantom is spreading like wildfire Underground and at the ghetto. You got everyone riled up and worried now. You ruined everyone's expectations of you. They think you're going ot kill anyone now."

Nella mumbled something under his breath, but no one heard because of the water covering up his tone. When he finally got all the blood out he shut the water off. Nella leaned against the sink, letting the droplets of water slither down his body. "Did it run on the news yet?" Nella asked.

"It will in about two minutes."

Nella walked over to the door. He hurried down the hall and found the living quarters for Sy's strange gang. He would hear a few people saying "Hey Nella", "What's up?", "What'cha ya doing here, Nella?", and other greetings. Nella didn't respond to any of them. He only went over to the couch, sitting down, taking the remote away from one of the Sy's followers. Jesse, Sy, Trevor, and Maria gathered around him as he switched the channel to the news. They were talking about the weather and that earned a few complaints from the other people surrounding Nella. When the weather man flipped off the screen Nella leaned in, his slanted eyes cold and concerned. "_Thank you Walter for that. Next we're going to talk about the murders of last night and I'm sure everyone wants to know about this. So we'll skip the chit-chat and get on with it. Susie, you're on._"

The screen changed. A lady with a thick wool winter coat stood in front of the camera, but unlike the news lady's previous times in front of the camera she was frowning and when she spoke you could hear the edgy pitch discerning fear in her voice clearly. The microphone was held close to her frown as she began speaking. Nella took notice to the background which was indeed the hospital. "_Thanks Steve,_" She paused, glancing at the hospital and the people walking around. "_If you look behind me you will see the scene where the first of last night's murders had taken place. Another victim of the Twilight Jester's was murdured at approximately 9:27 PM last night. The Rosem Burg Hospital's Director who's real name has yet to be given was shot in the head in his own office. No one had taken notice to his murder until 11:30 last night because the Twilight Jester apparently set off the fire alarms to create a distraction, but there are signs of resistence by the Director. A gun with his fingerprints had been found and studies show he had shot bullets at the Jester, but there's been no evidence of the Twilight Jester's blood in the room._"

"Another victim, eh?"

"The Jester is really good at this. Damn, we ought to take some notes."

"Shut up!" Maria yelled.

Nella leaned forward, frown deepening as each word left the news lady's mouth. Would she just get to the point? And why the hell was she afraid? "_It's been reported that two nurses and a doctor met the Jester last night before he escaped about an hour before the police showed up on the scene. The two nurses are alright, but the doctor has a broken wrist. However, the news that has everyone stirred up is that the Director was not his only victim of the night. The Jester travelled several miles from the hospital to Asian Branch Street. This is where things get a little interesting. His business with his second vicitm of the night did not go discreetly or quietly this time. Two eye-witnesses hiding in an alleyway have said that the Twilight Jester walked up to a guard for a warehouse that held shipping goods for importing and exporting. The Jester had apparently warned the guard to leave, but pulled out a gun. In response the Jester pulled out his own gun and shot the man in the knee and hand before hitting a pressure point. Inside the warehouse there weren't any cameras, but new evidence has been found on Twilight Jester._"

"What the hell are they talking about, Nella? Witnesses? Evidence?" Sy hissed in his ear.

"Just listen."

"_In the warehouse blood has been found all over the room showing signs that his second victim also resisted, but actually fought back on even grounds with the Jester, which is the first as we all know. The victim has been just been proven to be a part of AKUMA. No one knows his real name, but he was called Thread due to his weapon of choice. As silly as it seems-_"

"They're so fucking dangerous." Nella seethed, earning a lot of gazes.

"Woo, that's why you're angry, huh?" Jesse remarked, smiling. "Must of had a blast."

"He nearly killed me. If I didn't have my knife on me I would be the victim they found."

"-_ester's blood has been found on the threads. Right now the blood is being tested for what his blood type is, but what has the police excited is that they found a strip of cotton from his gloves that had been torn up by Thread. Because of that they have found bloody fingerprints that may belong to our frightening Clown and the Jester's gun that may possibly have sure fingerprints of the Jester. Before I forget I should add his gun had been broken in ways that haven't been defined yet, so our second vicitm was not killed by a gun shot. Instead his throat had been slit from ear to ear. We were told that the information about the Jester's fingerprints will be withhold indefinitely. It is not yet a guaranteed, but we may be coming to you with the identity of the Twilight Jester very soon. There seems to have been a third victim by Twlight Jester down on Fire Avenue. However there hasn't been too many details about the murder handed out to us quite yet. All that we're sure of right now is that his third victim was a special detective that was supposed to be on the crime scene here at the hospital. His identity has not been given to the public as of yet and reasons are unknown about why they are holding back information. Although neighbors have reported that around 2:23 AM a gun shot was heard in the house of the detective._"

"A cop? You murdered a cop!" Maria growled in his ear, slapping Nella upside the head.

Nella glared at her, smacking the side of her head before settling his attention on the TV curiously. Why wouldn't they tell media about Lavi's death? Sure they might not add his name or photo because of the Black Order Secret Service, but even still they would normally added basic details like he had also resisted and the knife had been left there in the wall. '_Wow, I really was sloppy last night. I completely forgot to take my knife out of the damn wall! Lavi really got to me then... What have I done? I shouldn't have killed him! But he knew too much. I couldn't trust him, I couldn't. Now, when this is over I definitely can't live a normal life, but I guess it's a good thing I never planned on doing that. From the beginning I always-_'

"Yo stupid, why did you kill a detective?" Jesse questioned, pulling on Nella's ear.

Nella punched him in the gut, glaring at him for a second before sighing, staring at his feet as he remembered last night's events. He clenched his jaw, closing his eyes as Lavi's hand was held out to him from last night's memory and that smile he had plastered on his face. Nella was sure he hated the Twilight Jester, but when he found out about it Nel-er-Allen Walker, he changed. He listened and he understood just a little bit. "He knew too much for his own good. The bastard was a fool, but it's always the fools who are the smartest people in the world, and that's what gets them killed and labelled a fool ." Nella said softly. "I didn't want to, but I had to."

"_I'm sorry, Allen. I know that sometimes happens and I'm sorry we couldn't do anything. If we had known, if I had known the investigation would have gone on until we put those people behind bars."_

"_Please, come with me. We can fix what you've done, but this time you won't be alone._"

He didn't want to, but he did it. It went against everything he was, everything he promised himself he wouldn't do. _'Only injure, not kill innocent lives. Keep them out of it._' That was his self-approved moral, his second and utmost important goal, but he broke it last night. What's worst is that he shot Lavi after everything he said to Nella. It was after that he picked up his gun and mask, aiming it at Lavi, aiming it at his heart, but clearly he was off with his aim. Maybe it was because he didn't want to shoot Lavi. That stupid fool made everything worse for him, figuring out all the damn pieces. "_What are you doing, Allen?_"

"_I'm finishing my work._" Nella Reklaw was scum. Allen Walker was scum. The Twilight Jester was scum. "_I'm truly sorry, Lavi, but I can't let you live with this information you have. You know who I really am. I can't trust you to keep it a secret. I hope you understand me and maybe someday you could forgive me. All I know is I'm going down to hell with everyone I've killed_."

Nella deserved to go to hell. Lavi was not his 'work' or clean up job. No! He was a detective. "_Don't Allen! I can help you. I can keep you out of jail. Please, think about it, don't pull that trigger." _

After that Nella had pulled the trigger and said sorry. He could remember the thoughts he had at that moment. Not any of hatred or anger or fear, but of self-appointed loathing. Not hate, loathe. Lavi had never deserved to die. It was then thoughts about Lavi's words came to question. Could Lavi have kept him out of jail had Nella, or Allen, or Jester, not pull that trigger? Impossible. And still Nella could feel his regrets about his action. He has never felt like this after killing anyone and that irked him. It had been the right decision, right? "No. It was wrong." Nella whispered, burying his face in his hands. "I'm just as bad as Earl."

"Nella?" Trevor asked.

"I'm sorry, Lavi." Nella whispered.

"_I wish I could have gotten to know you, Lavi._"

Nella pulled that damn trigger and now Lavi is dead. He had to be. He couldn't move. There was no way he could have moved, no way he could have called for help. Nothing could have saved him! He had lost so much blood when Nella left that it was almost in the hall. It had probably been on his damn shoes, too. "_Al... len... Don't... Go..._"

But through all that Lavi had still wanted to help him, no, Allen. Dammit! Nella didn't even know who or what to go by anymore! "In the end I'm just a cold-blooded murderer like the Noah. He had never done anything wrong! I told myself I'd never kill anyone who had never committed a crime." Nella breathed, pushing his hands to the back of his head, eyes watering.

"Hey, man, you alright?" Jesse asked, knitting his brows together as he put his cigarette out.

Nella shook his head, opening his eyes and glaring at the TV. He had to end this soon. He's already been pushed off track with how much time he's spent-or wasted-with Lenalee. Why did he even create a second life? For education, that's why. Although he could have taught himself just fine. Just like he taught himself how to escape the police and certain other schemes. Why did he risk everything with that girl? Because now that risk has been put against him. Everything is going the wrong way, in the direction he never wanted it to go. "_As astonishing and exciting the news is about possibly getting the Twilight Jester in jail and behind bars where he rightfully belongs, the AKUMA have finally lost it. Several murders have been placed by them all across town last night while the police were distracted by Twilight Jester, but according to Detective Galmar they're dealing with someone more lethal than AKUMA. It's been said the AKUMA have been a cover up gang or a gang ruled over by a very special gang we thought was ran out of town because for some time there has been no evidence of them being alive or around, they had dropped of the face of the earth! Until last night. This gang has sent fear into many hearts and is imfamous, the notorious Noah which consists of only 13 people, but there had been suspicions of a 14th member many years ago. It seems after nearly a decade of hiding they have come out to play their so called 'games' yet again. Detective Galmar, do you have any words about this?"_

Nella's eyes widened. "No. They can't come out yet. Not yet!"

"_As most of our City's population knows by now the Noah were heartless gang containing 13 members that would often torture their victims or drive them insane, often causing the victim to commit suicide. If there had been any survivors in the past they would usually jump off a building or shoot themselves, sometimes burning themselves to death._" A man with brown, messy hair and a mustache said, face grim, and stress evident. "_They have been on the most wanted list for a very long time and for some time we believed they had all died in an accident a little over a decade ago. The deaths of last night have proved that theory wrong as well as another theory we had. In fact, I shouldn't be saying this, but don't have much of a choice if we want to keep the city populant's safe, but the Noah are obviously trying to gain someone's attention, which we believe is the Twilight Jester."_

"This is not good." Sy grumbled, turning the volume up.

Detective Galmar groaned, scratching his head. "_There was a massacre last night and the entire Palmer family had been their latest victim and a young girl named Arisa Larson as well as her entire family. The Noah are known for many massacres in the past because they kill not only their foe, but any one important to them or the entire family. However that is only when there's a major foe standing in their way. After last night's murders we looked into it. The Twilight Jester has been around for four years now and it appears he's been killing people related to the Noah and AKUMA gangs. It was proven early this morning that all 39 victims belonging to Twilight Jester except one has worked with the Noah and AKUMA, were a part of it, or was somehow related to the Noah, but each and every single individual was indeed a fugitive. Obviously the Noah feel threatened by the Jester so now they're striking out, but the only problem is that we do not yet know if the Palmer family and Ms. Larson's had anything to do with the Twilight Jester and were maybe just a warning, that we will be looking into. During the meantime, I have been ordered by the Governor and the Minister of Central City to warn all families to stay inside after today for your own safety._" the Detective looked highly frustrated and disturbed, but it didn't come anywhere near Nella's wide eyes and hanging jaw, horror in his eyes.

Nella tried closing his mouth, but found it extremely difficult. When he managed to do that, he found his holster and gun-which he put on when he got dressed-and he was tempted to shoot the TV. "_Gang wars are breaking out across the city and we understand if you wish to leave the city with your families for the next week or so. Right now we are trying to keep things under control, but we may not be able to do so for long. To keep everyone safe, a recommendation that you do as suggested and leave for the time being. If you stay in this city you will be staying at your own risk. If it gets too bad we will escourt the citizens out of the city tomorrow. Everything else is classified and I wish everyone luck. Please be careful._"

"_Hold on Detective, you mentioned the Noah may be after the Twilight Jester, but is there any proof that this may be true, or why is the Jester targeting the Noah? How is all this connected?_" the news lady questioned.

"_We do not yet know the answer Ms. Barkley, but we intend to find out. For the meantime, I have no more comments. Everything else is classified as I said. We will inform of everything we have discovered as soon as possible._"

Trevor shut the TV off, noticing Nella's hands literally digging in the couch cushions, hissing out of anger, but his eyes told a completely different story-sorrow. He gritted his teeth and lowered his head. Sy's gang slowly dispersed, not seeing what Nella was doing, while the bitchy Maria and three men stayed by him, looking glum. "Cyrus... and Arisa... are dead!" Nella seethed, forcing himself not to cry. "They know, they figured it out. They figured it out and now my friends are going to be murdered every night!"

"You'd think they would have found out the Earl was still alive the Twilight Jester mentioning things about him repeatedly." Jesse grumbled.

"Is that all you have to say?" Trevor asked.

"I don't know how to comfort people. In case you haven't noticed, I ask questions and solve them. I'm not into human contact. You pack of idiots are the only personal attachments I have." Jesse told him.

Nella stood up, taking out his phone, deleting every contact he had in it. When he hit Lenalee's name, he hesitated, a scowl deepening as he deleted her number. After that he dialed a number and put the phone to his ear, but the person who picked up was not at all who he expected. "_What?_"

It was Kanda! Why did Kanda have Chip's phone? What the hell was going on? "Put Chip on. Don't tell me he's not there Kanda Yuu because I know he is." Nella demanded harshly.

Nella heard grumbling from the other line and people were talking, discussing that. Nella heard Cocoa and Buffy saying something about being glad Nella was alright. Chip was loud as usual, trying to snatch his cell phone away from the annoying jackass who managed to become a special detective in training. "Nella you need to clam down. I see that look in your eyes and I know you're going to do something rash." Sy said, but Nella ignored him.

* * *

><p>Lenalee flinched as she watched Heath and Chip try to grab the cell phone from Kanda, but the detective was much faster and much stronger. He kept hitting them and they kept coming. It was stupid, really, because Kanda and the rest of the Exorcists were supposed to be protecting them. However, when she heard it was Nella she stomped over to Kanda and kicked him in the shin with as much force as she could muster despite being depressed and weary because of her sobbing. Kanda's leg buckled beneath him, making him drop to the ground, holding his sore appendage, cursing at her in fluent Japanese. Chip snatched the phone, but never got the chance to talk because Lenalee stole it, but hooked it up to the Order's system as she put the speaker phone on. "Nella, are you okay? Where are you?" Lenalee asked with worry.<p>

There was a long pause, but you could hear muffled voices in the background. Nella would often yell at them, mentioning Jesse, Sy, Maria, and Trevor, each name at least once. For a bit everything to thicken the air. Lenalee couldn't help this bad feeling that was dwindling in her chest and it kept getting worse. After everything silenced she sat down in a chair, pressing a button that would help locate Nella becuase of his phone signal. A screen turned black and a satelite connected to the computer. Green lights shined, blinking, as a radar popped up, an arrow moving around in a circular motion. It was quiet though. "_I'm safe, that's all that matters, but... I just saw the news... Is it true, are they dead? Is Cyrus and Arisa dead, and their families?_" Nella croaked out. Everyone could hear his voice wavering, showing he was breathing irregulary as he tried to keep from crying. It was just an assumption, but by now they all knew Nella well... So they think.

Lenalee bit her tongue. She was hoping if she didn't say anything then maybe they would come back, because it was true. Every last one of them was dead. She didn't want to say anything because Buffy and others with her were taking it hard, but Nella was always attached to them. Plus everybody was being looked over, examined. So none of them can rest in peace yet. "I'm sorry, Nella, but it's true. Both of their families are dead." Komui said.

Another long pause. Everyone heard a muffled scream. It sounded like he buried his face in a pillow. He was definitely not breathing normally, you could tell he was frustrated and angry. Cocoa and Lenalee even winced at the sound of his scream and the shattering of class that followed. "_Nella, calm your ass down or get out! Stop break shit! Nell_-"

"_Everyone else? How is everyone else? I'm assumung Chip is fine, he's still loud... Buffy, Heath, and Cocoa, and you Lenalee, are you all alright?_" Nella's rasp voice asked.

Lenalee stared at the phone. She could swear he was breaking down or panicking. He was infuriated and hurt. She was concerned for his well-being now. But after a deep and sharp intake of breath, he groaned, saying something about how he should have known about something. It raised a few questions to certain detectives and agents in the Black Order that was listening in, but they were in a small room so there weren't many. Mostly Exorcists and a few scientists-Reever, Russell, and Johnny mainly. "They are all fine. Look, Nella, we need to tell you something. _I_ need to tell you something." Lenalee breathed, hoping he did hear her.

"_I know you're a detective, I know the entire Black Order gang is not a real gang. It's a secret agency service for the police department_." Nella stated.

"How did you know?" Kanda snapped.

"_I was suspicious of Lenalee, moron! Like I know you guys gave her a camera! I told her that I didn't deem her trustworthy. She's as thrustworthy as I am. So I searched into it. Your Black Order System isn't very hard to crack bastard. I'm not sure what all you know about me, but I assure you that you don't know nearly enough. Don't ask me to come over to you guys for protection, don't bother chasing me. By now I can safely say that you're tracking my signal, but it's not going to be any good. I'm around a magnetic barrier and you won't be able to pinpoint my location. The magnetic field with disrupt the signal waves._" Nella said.

Kanda slanted his eyes. "So then you already know how suspicious we are of you, don't you smarty-beansprout?"

A strained laugh could be heard. It sounded cracked and coarse, ill and scary, harsh and mocking. Lenalee didn't like it and she knew the bomb will explode as the truth starts unfolding. She was afraid Nella was a part of something, but she wasn't sure what and she has yet to find enough clues. She didn't want to hear what he had to say to them. "_Of course Detective. Tell me, how's Lavi Bookman? Dead yet or did the Jester not finish the job properly this time?_"

"How did you know it was Lavi, Nella?" Cocoa asked.

"_Answer me_."

Kanda glared at the phone in hopes of the glare seeping through and finding the twerp and if he was lucky enough, zap the beansprout. Now if only stuff like that could really happen, right? Isn't that what anyone wishes to do to someone they are mad at? Kanda wishes to do that to a lot of people. "We do not know if he's dead for sure." Kanda said, picking the phone up and unplugging it from the radar system, also turning the speaker phone off. The phone hit his ear and he sat down in a leather chair, glaring at the wall. "Explain to me now, how did you know it was the Baka Usagi and not someone else?"

"_Kanda, correct?_" Nella asked. Receiving no response the boy took that as a yes, sighing. "_I met a little birdie who told me. Now what do you mean you aren't sure you're friend is dead?_"

Kanda snorted. A birdie told him? Like he'll believe that. "We don't know because we did not find his body."

"_How could you claim someone dead publicly if you idiots don't know where his damn body is?_" Nella shouted.

Kanda smirked inwardly, hearing Nella's anger hissing through the phone. He tried thinking about everything that's been going on. Lavi always seemed to be very inerested in Nella while Lenalee concerned herself with the Jester more than her suspicions about Nella because he seemed so nice, but he's quiet. They always say you should watch out for the quiet ones. So... "You seemed distressed about that fact Moyashi." Kanda noted.

"_Because you're claiming somebody dead and you aren't even positive if he is!_"

"You seemed pissed off, too. What's the matter? Are you angry Lavi Bookman may be alive?" Kanda listened to Nella click his tongue. Nella always has a gun, but has exceptional fighting skills so he doesn't really need one. Just like the annoying Clown. Both have white hair, too. Both can be too cocky for their own good. The Clown is a mystery and mystery shrouds Nella Reklaw. Since the beginning they've all known that wasn't his real name. Nella is not real. Just an aliases. Just like the Phantom Clown. Another trait they share is their apprehensive mind. They are able to comprehend the situation rather well and have a wide knowledge. Then, when at the hospital, Nella admitted to his Father being murdered at a massacre and he survived. Piecing all that together...

"That's some twisted reasonable logic you got going Twilight Jester." Kanda uttered, turning speaker phone back on.

"Kanda, where are you going with this?" Tiedoll asked.

Kanda gave him a look that said be quiet, but Nella's friends decided to protest. "What the hell do you think you're accusing him of?" Buffy shouted.

"Nella would never kill anyone! You have no idea who he is, or what he's done. Nella is so kind and his heart so big. How could you call him that?" Cocoa remarked.

"You better-"

"_How did you figure that one out, Detective?_" Nella's cold voice pierced through the speaker phone, interrupting Heath.

Everyone stared at the phone with wide eyes. None of them could believe it. Actually, most didn't want to believe it. You could hear Lenalee stifle a sob. She was praying she heard Nella wrong. However she knew her prayers would become useless. She's known, deep down she's known, that Nella was hiding something dark. Something she never wanted to hear, but yet continued on, yearning to know. "Are you admitting to being the Twilight Jester, you damn fraud?" Kanda questioned.

"Nella, you're scaring me! What are you talking? Nella, answer me!" Lenalee screamed, holding the side of her head. "Please, please, tell me it's by a mere accident that you look like him. Please tell me everything is going to be alright."

Lenalee didn't know why, but she was scared to hear the truth. She was scared to hear whatever it was he had to say. Her job with Nella was not to become his real friend, but she seems to have failed that miserably. The girl could not fight him knowing he was the man behind the mask. She couldn't. The thought was unbearable. "Nella, please, say-"

"_Something you want to hear? Sorry, but if you want the truth about me, well, you might as well end our call right here and now if you don't want to hear anything ugly. As for your question, Detective Kanda Yuu... before you think anything or do anything, know I'm not admitting anything, but I'm not denying it either. What I say is neither true nor false. What I speak is broderline rhetorical, absoltuely pretentious_." Nella said, tone indecipherable.

"Just say yes or no. It doesn't matter if you lie to me or not, I know exactly who you are." Kanda spat.

"_Very well. State your uncorroborated theories, but I won't answer them. I don't have much time left anyhow._"

Kanda couldn't tell if Nella was playing games with him or not, but he was getting so angry that his face was absolutely stoic, expressionless, and hard. That's the rare for him to get this angry that he's completely deprived of expressions. "You are the Twilight Jester and you killed Lavi, or at least tried." Kanda stated.

"Nella, answer that!" Lenalee screamed, shaking. Everyone watched, unable to find words to comfort her or Nella's friends. They were all fighting tears, confused, and slightly angry. Cocoa, Heath, Chip, and Buffy dind't want to believe it and until they got Nella's confirmation they wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Nella stared at Sy. Tears threatened to fall, but after a few minutes he was able to retain his composure. He picked up his gun, thinking about last night when his trusty, favorite gun got crushed. He was going to have to stop at his house and get what he needs quickly, then get out. He's on the run from now on. This is the only way he could think about keeping himself alive... and his friends. "I'm terribly sorry, Cocoa... Chip... Heath... Buffy..." Nella breathed. "But you've been tricked." He clenched his fist and exhaled shakily. "My name is not Nella Reklaw, which I bet some of you already know this. I cannot give you my real name. Then maybe, it doesn't matter anymore."<p>

"_Nella, what are you talking about?_" Cocoa asked softly.

"Listen closely. I will not answer any questions; that means you do not ask them." Nella said sternly. "The people who killed my family in that bloody massacre found me. I'm not sure how long they've known, but now your lives are in danger because of me. I should have known better than to get close to any of you, but I'm still glad I did. I cannot say if I regret it or not, because now Arisa and Cyrus are dead because of me. So are their families. This will sound crazy to your families, but I need you to contact them and demand they leave Central City at once! If they want to live they need to get out now. The people after me want blood and they will make sure they get it. By now you should understand that you can't trust me, but this is the complete truth, and I promise you that. Even after all my lies and everything I've done my promises were real and were not lies."

"_But... Nella, the people who killed Cyrus and Arisa were the AKUMA and Noah._" Chip told him.

"I know that. Now stop talking... The mark on my face was branded on with hot iron, burnt onto my face. That was the marker they gave me. I never hid it, but I realized now that was stupid of me. I knew they were alive and that they would come out of hiding just to kill me becuase I have some juicy secrets they actually want to stay hidden. For example, their identities. The other reason is because I did survive their massacre. I gave them several more reasons to kill me over these past few years, too. If they can't find me they will lure me out. The best way to do that is to invade my personal life. That puts all of you in danger so I want you to leave because if they come after you... I'm not going to be able to protect you. That's where those bloody police bastards come to play. For once they can do their job right and help protect you until you are out of the city. Do not go home, do not get your items, just leave and tell your families. I do not want to get you involved anymore than you already are. I never meant for any of you to die and I'm deeply sorry that happened." Nella said, his hand touching his scar. "Please, I'm begging you to leave now and forget me. Forget you met Nella Reklaw, forget where I live, forget my education, forget I was even alive."

Nella's hand fell to his side and he walked around the room he was in. His gun was pointed at his foot. If he gets angry and accidentally pulls the trigger he will have a hard time running from the Noah and pretty soon, the police. At most he'll have a day before they find out the entire truth. At least he'll have a few minutes before they stumble upon the meaning of his words. "I care about you guys and that is why they are coming after you. I said they wanted blood, but I promise you, I will not let your blood be shed. You are innocent and good people, whereas I am nothing of the sorts... Not anymore."

"Nella you're spilling too much. Hang up now." Jesse growled.

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with you. Trust me, you're all in danger, too, but you won't want my help. After this call I am breaking all ties to anyone I know." he told them, yanking the phone away from his mouth. Sighing, he put the phone back to his mouth and went on. "I recommend all Exorcists or any Detective stay out of this, but I know that's not going to happen, so I'm not going to waste my breath with that. As for that Jester assumption, Kanda, the only way you'll get a real answer about that is to unmask the Clown, right? I won't deny it because I know you won't believe me, but I'm not admitting anything. As for Nella Reklaw... he may not live past Christmas. The climax is rising and the conflict is worsening. I will be lucky to see my next birthday, but I wish you the best of luck. You may not see me again."

"_What are you going to do?_" Alma asked, or Nella believed it was Alma.

"If you see me again you will find out."

Nella didn't care about himself anymore. He knew they would find out. Kanda already had the answer, but Nella wouldn't confess to it. He had his pride and dignity. Either he dies with it or it will all crumble after he kills the Noah. It's kill or be killed now. He has no way to back out of it. He could run. Nella could change his look completely, run to a country that no one really knows about, morph his name into something completely different, and live his life in fear for one day the Noah would eventually find him even after all that. Nella pressured all of this and now the pipe has burst. There's no going back and there's no way he would run away. Not after his Father was killed and now two of his best friends. Sure, his Uncle had been murdered, but he never got along with him too well. He has a special reason for that, too. After he found out the truth himself he wasn't sure if he cared about Neah anymore. It was his Father in his heart, but he wasn't the only person now. "And Lenalee..." Nella whispered.

He could hear movement. Sounds cracked and whirred by in the phone's speaker. No matter how loud they got he never moved the phone from his ear. If only Lenalee could see his face right now. "_What?_" Lenalee asked, sounding angry, but Nella heard her voice become pitch and screech, signalling she was about to cry, had she not already been sobbing.

Nella felt a bullet to his heart when he heard that sorrowful question. He didn't like this. He had hurt her. Either with this new information or she was still upset about Lavi. Nella was still the cause and that irked him. Nella had no doubts. She knew everything. She had to know. Lenalee was probably denying it. "I'm sorry. I wish... I wish I could have spent more time with you. I've never met anyone like you. I am going to hurt you more than I already have, but I won't ask for sympathy or for your forgiveness... Heh, it's too bad, but I think this is good bye."

"_I'm going to find you Nella and when I do I'm going to kick your ass. After I find the whole truth I'm going to do what I think is right. If what Kanda says is true and you are the Twilight Jester, I will either have to put you in jail... or kill you if I must. This is not over._" Lenalee claimed calmly.

Nella pursed his lips together. He had nothing else to say to her directly. He truly wished he could take her out one last time. Talk, eat, grab coffee even though he doesn't really like it, or run around. Hell, teach her how to fight with something other than her legs. Lenalee was strong, but her mind and heart were brittle. Nella was breaking her heart by hurting her friends and betraying her. He warned her not to get close to him, he warned her not to become attached, and he warned Lenalee not to trust Nella! It's her fault for not listening, but then why did he feel guilty? Why did he think he betrayed her? They were never real friends or allies... Right? "Protect my friends for me, will you? Farewell, Lenalee." Nella hung up, dropping his phone on the floor and shooting it. "Dammit!"

"What's your problem now?" Maria asked cockily.

"Like you'd ever care." Nella roared, walking to the stairs and running up them. "Watch your backs. I can't save your asses either. The Noah and police will be coming after you."

"_Right,_ forget us. It's you who's in trouble." Trevor said, shouting at him as Nella ran off.

Nella didn't respond. He had little time before somebody got to his house. He had to get his tools and specific information. There were a few times people tried to attack him, but he disregarded them, spending little time with any of them. His body was cold from the winter breeze due to the lack of coat, but he did not pay heed to this. He only focused on his main objective, his life's desire. He would either die in the upcoming days or he would live. If he lived he knew what he was going to do. It won't mend for anything, maybe, but it would be the right thing to do, to save him from one less regret. Right now, though, Lenalee has become a regret.

He regrets deceiving her.

He regrets using her for the Jester's gain.

He regrets keeping her around.

He regrets trusting her.

He regrets making her trust him.

He regrets seeing her.

He regrets meeting her.

He regrets hurting her.

He regrets letting her in.

But he doe not regret caring about her.

It was painful to think about betraying her. They have know each other for half a year now. They weren't too close, but she was closer to him than anybody before her. Almost as close as Mana had been to him, or Allen Walker in exact terms. He didn't know for sure who he was these days. The cold-hearted murderer: the Twilight Jester. The distant and brillant Nella Reklaw. Or Allen Walker with a big heart and simple understandings. All three were split personalities of him. Could it be possible he was all of them put together? Urgh. He couldn't comprehend himself, now that was terrible. He wondered if Lenalee could like him. When all of this was done and over with, if she could forgive him. What he needed to do was talk to her one more time and apologize. He wondered if Lenalee would hate him after she finds out the truth. All these answers he may never have and it hurt him, to think Lenalee may hate him, to think Lenalee couldn't accept him anymore, to think such ill thoughts. "Lenalee..." She should forget him, but he didn't want her to despite the pain that will be brought to her and the horrible memories. He wanted to linger on her mind.

* * *

><p>Pain. That is the first thing he realized when his consciousness woke up from a dark slumber. He blinked. His eye was arguing with him to stay closed, but he knew he had to wake up. Something was wrong and he needed to remember what. At first white, yellow, pink, and purple spots blurred his vision, but the sight started turning back to normal. He groaned from the pain that went through his body. He's had worse, but what's with this pain?<p>

Groggily he sat up, am image of a white-haired kid appearing before him with the Jester's torn outfit, a gun in hand, and the bullet flying at him, the mask of the Twilight Jester being brought to his face. A story of pain and nightmares replayed in his mind over and over until each word was properly delivered to his brain in understandment. When everything came back, he bolted out of the bed and went to leave wherever he was, but it was so cold and he was weak, collasping to his knees. The dots reappeared in front of his eyes, but his fiery hair swayed in front of it as well. He groaned again. "I must have lost a lot of blood. Dammit! When I get my hands on Allen I'll strangle him, then find a way to keep him out of jail so I can kill that bastard! Let's see how he likes getting shot in the chest, and here I thought I was going to die for sure." he mumbled.

"You're quick to rehabilitate your body and comprehend the situation. I'm surprised you recall that." a man said.

Lavi located the coarse and scratchy toned man. He sat by a window. Just like the teen, his hair was fiery red, but went down his back and was long. The said man brushed his hair a little before gazing at the younger red-haired man. A cigarette rested in between his fingers, elbow resting on his knee, and his cancer stick off to the side, but he breathed out puffs of smoke. It was sent in the youngter's direction, getting in his face and making him choke. Using his hand he waved it away. "I should have expected that from a Bookman. I see you've grown up, too. You're a little sharper, but still dull as ever." the man chided.

"Who the hell are you?" Lavi demanded.

"You should be a little more grateful, brat! The only reason you're alive is because of me."

Lavi shuddered. Not because of the man's strict tone, but becuase of the air around him. Somehow that voice was vaguely familiar. Aside from that, nothing these old men or brutal people say ever bother him. Lavi soaks it in and pretends it flies out the other ear. Right now it was a little aggravating. However he concerned himself with why he was cold so he examined his body and his jaw nearly dropped. "You want to go ahead and leave without any thanks or useful details about your case with the Twilight Jester, then go ahead, but have a nice time freezing your sorry ass off outside." the man concluded.

"Where are all my clothes?" Lavi gasped, his hands moving to hide his crotch, a small blush on his face as the man laughed at him. He was completely naked! What the hell? Lavi grabbed a blanket off the bed and pulled it around himself, his shivering ending, but he did not feel nearly warm enough.

"Trash. They were covered in blood. Anita is working on getting you an extra outfit, but until then sit in the bed." the man jabbed his thumb in the direction of the bed.

Hesitantly Lavi sat back down on the bed, feeling awkward with no clothes under the blanket and the man here with him. How humiliating. Sure, had the elder red-haired man been a lady Lavi might not care, but this was a man and a stranger at that. "Who are you?" Lavi asked.

The man smirked, putting out the cigarette in an ashtray before chuckling. "You forgot, did you?" the man bellowed, humored. Lavi scowled, but let it go. Right now he was in his debt and in no position to do anything or go anywhere. "Marian Cross."


End file.
